


You are (not) my brother

by tifasugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith, M/M, MUCHISIMO ANGST, Mucho Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Post-Canon, S8 spoilers, SHEITH ES LA MAIN SHIP, Season by Season, Unrequited Love, arreglando la s8, duro y suave, hay bebés, hay sexo despues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 74,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Keith POVDesde antes de que nadie confiara en él.Antes de la misión kerberos.Antes de ser paladín de voltron.Antes de derrotar a Zarkon.Antes de perder tanto.Antes de salvarse el uno al otro, ya le amaba.Más que a un hermano."A su corta edad sabía a la perfección que las palabras se las llevaba el viento: las promesas de las tres diferentes casas de acogida en las que había estado, las de sus profesores, la de su padre justo antes de marcharse diciendo que no tardaría para nunca volver.—Lo más importante es que nunca debes darte por vencido contigo mismo —Algo. Algo que casi no recordaba se encendió en su pecho, alzando la mirada de las sillas de plástico vacías frente a él al rostro bondadoso de Shiro."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretendo subirlo rápido porque escribo bastante todos los días. Intento arreglar lo mejor que puedo el daño que ha hecho la S8.
> 
> Lo divido en capítulos porque creo que es más fácil de leer.  
> Además, dos o tres que yo me sé me meten prisa por que lo suba, así que aquí está.

> **** **14 Años. Cuarteles.**

James pasó por su lado sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si el peso de la culpabilidad por no controlar su temperamento no fuera suficiente carga. Los nudillos de su mano derecha latían por el dolor, no podía evitar pasarse la lengua por la comisura del labio, el sabor a cobre aún en su boca. Se encogió ante la enorme sombra de Shiro cubriéndole, provocando que un peso desagradable se alojara en su estómago. No entendía lo que movía a ese tipo a ayudarle tanto o simplemente a acercarse a un paria como él pero desde luego, a insistencia no le ganaba nadie. Y ahí estaba, intercediendo por él sin haberlo pedido mientras que a Keith se lo tragaba la fea, espesa y asfixiante culpa.

Pero él no tenía la culpa, James hablaba sin saber y de más. Fue a hacer daño, todo por la envidia que le tenía. Pero no podía explicarle eso a nadie, mucho menos a Shiro. Sabía que le diría algo como que no se trataba de quién empezaba la pelea o algo así. Por lo que con la vista fija en su chaqueta naranja, esperó la reprimenda.

—Hey… —comenzó a hablar Shiro. Rescoldos de esa rabia y la oscuridad de su corazón le tensaron los músculos, adoptando su actitud defensiva acostumbrada.

—Mira, sé que la he liado —Se veía incapaz de alzar la vista—. Mándame a casa, no pinto nada aquí.

No encajaba con nadie, no conectaba. Sus compañeros veían raro que no tuviera padres y viviera en casas de acogida, que no hablase nunca, que su humor siempre fuera horroroso. Nadie apostaba por él, mucho menos los profesores. Sentía que perdía el tiempo, que fuera lo que fuera su destino, no era este.

—Keith —Siempre alargaba esa “z” al final de su nombre, siempre lo pronunciaba con suavidad, casi con cariño—. Sé que puedes con esto, nunca me voy a dar por vencido contigo.

A su corta edad sabía a la perfección que las palabras se las llevaba el viento: las promesas de las tres diferentes casas de acogida en las que había estado, las de sus profesores, la de su padre justo antes de marcharse diciendo que no tardaría para nunca volver.

—Pero lo más importante es que nunca debes darte por vencido contigo mismo —Algo. Algo que casi no recordaba se encendió en su pecho, alzando la mirada de las sillas de plástico vacías frente a él al rostro bondadoso de Shiro.

—No me conoces —Desconfianza con un tinte de dolor llenaron su voz, sus ojos demasiado adultos para ser tan niño.

—Llevas razón, pero a veces todos necesitamos ayuda —Fue su respuesta. 

Shiro siempre lograba sorprenderle con sus reacciones, no se comportaba como los demás. No le miraba con lástima. No le miraba con superioridad. No le juzgaba. En su lugar veía su lado bueno, ese que todos ignoraban. Le impulsaba a aprender y a querer mejorar como persona. Desde aquel día en el simulador cuando robó su coche, desde que le enseñó la nave Calypso y le dijo que veía potencial en él, su vida cambió. Y ahora le extendía la mano y Keith no supo por qué, no con claridad, pero en el fondo de su corazón algo le dijo que se aferrase a ella.

Y que no soltara nunca.

 

***

 

> **14 años. Cuarteles.**

Casi corría a su lado con las gafas en la mano, una zancada de Shiro equivalían a dos de sus cortas piernas. Siempre le chinchaba por ser tan poca cosa, jamás con malicia pero sí de una manera más o menos constante ya que le divertía ver su enfado desmedido al sacar el tema. El ruido y ajetreo del garaje le tenía mirando aquí y allí, curioso por los vehículos que los rodeaban. Le llevó directo hacia una de las increíbles motos flotantes que tanto le gustaban, naranjas, propiedad de los cuarteles en los que estudiaban.

—¿Preparado para tu primer vuelo? Porque sé que no es la primera vez que conduces —Le dio un codazo, guiñando justo antes de colocarse sobre la moto a horcajadas. Keith creía que subiría a su espalda pero le hizo espacio frente a él. 

—¿Estás seguro de dejarme delante? —El comentario provocó una risotada profunda que retumbó en las paredes altas del garaje.

—No vas a conducir tú, hoy solo voy a decirte lo básico. No voy a jugarme la vida en tierra pudiendo hacerlo en el espacio.

Tras dos golpecitos en el cuero del sillín, Keith al fin se acercó, agarrándose al manillar y sentándose muy al filo para no molestarle. Shiro tiró de él y le sentó correctamente pegando el pecho a su espalda, apenas dándole tiempo a hacer preguntas y arrancando la moto. Salió de allí a una velocidad que jamás alcanzó en un coche y es que llevaba razón, era su primer vuelo. Sobre el sonido del viento, escuchaba sus instrucciones, claras y simples. Shiro era tan alto que se encorvaba sobre él sin que su pelo le rozara la barbilla. Keith aun se agarraba al manillar, las manos de Shiro cubriendo las suyas e indicándole cómo hacer los giros de manera más eficiente para no perder velocidad, que al fin y al cabo era de lo que se trataba.

La adrenalina le tensaba los músculos, los nervios la mandíbula y la admiración más absoluta le tenía centrado en el chico sobre él más que en el camino. Keith se preguntaba todos los días por qué, cómo consiguió atraer a alguien como Shiro, la élite y un icono en los cuarteles, hasta el punto de enseñale a montar en moto en sus ratos libres. Se preguntaba qué tenía para que alguien tan perfecto le encontrase interesante. 

Él no era nadie. Shiro lo era todo.

 

No fue esa la única clase y, como era de esperar, en menos de un mes Keith corría a su lado en una moto propia. Y semanas más tarde le retó a una carrera. Al montar a mayor velocidad que aquellos primeros días, ambos llevaban gafas de protección. Desde la distancia causada por el descontrol de novato, Keith distinguía el aleteo de la chaqueta de cuero frente a él, sabiendo que su chaqueta roja probablemente ondearía de igual manera. Shiro se lanzó por un enorme acantilado y Keith, valiente pero con sentido común, frenó al no verse capaz de seguirle. En picado llegó al fondo, enderezándose justo a tiempo y frenando después al ver que no le seguía. Le dejó sin aliento. Una vez más.

Tan pronto le alcanzó por tener que dar un rodeo, Keith le encontró apoyado sobre su propia moto, de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa satisfecha. Se quitó las gafas, aún maravillado con la azaña de destreza que acababa de presenciar.

—Por hoy pase, pero la siguiente carrera la gano yo —desafió Keith.

—No lo dudo —Pero vio tanto en su cara como oyó en su voz que mentía. Un intento más de buscarle las cosquillas. 

Le preguntó por la técnica de esa caída, a lo que le aconsejó explicándole paso a paso tal y como él lo hacía. Lo que de verdad le gustaba de Shiro era que nunca le subestimaba. Nunca le decía que no podría o sería capaz de algo, le preguntaba si él se veía preparado. Y era esa confianza en sus capacidades lo que hacía tan fácil abrir su alma ante él. Bajar la guardia. Así que cuando le hizo preguntas personales de repente se vio contestando a todas, de manera natural. Nunca hablaba de su padre con nadie y sin embargo una pregunta de Shiro y volcaba su corazón y sentimientos. Tan fácil y excitante como montar en moto a su lado.

 

****

 

> ** 14 años, casi 15. Cuarteles. **

No se dio cuenta al entrar en la habitación que la luz ya estaba encendida. Demasiados pensamientos, demasiado en su interior como para centrarse en ese pequeño detalle. Sin alzar la vista de sus pies se quitó la chaqueta y fue al ir a dejarla en la mesa cuando se sobresaltó.

—Te he esperado para ayudarte a estudiar y no has venido a cenar, ¿dónde estabas? —Nada de reproche en su tono, mucha inquietud en el arco de sus cejas—, intenta no irte sin avisar, por favor. He estado preocupado.

—Vale, lo siento, ya puedes irte —Para colmo de males, ahora se sentía una carga. Una decepción. Un lastre del que tirar. No era nuevo este sentimiento al estar junto a Shiro pero en ese preciso momento era lo único que deseaba sentir.

—Eh —Se puso en pie, posando una mano en su hombro. El contacto humano, tan ajeno a él, le resultó reconfortante—, ¿todo bien?

—No, pero da igual —Se cruzó de brazos, conteniendo por todos los medios eso que tan celosamente guardaba en su pecho.

—Claro que importa —Fue a decir algo más, pero intercambió lo que fuese por un corto suspiro—. Me quedo tranquilo al verte entero. Entiendo que no quieras hablar pero si te hace falta habla conmigo —La presión de sus dedos en el hombro aumentó al decir—: no estás solo, ¿vale?

Keith no dijo nada, tragó saliva con la vista centrada en el marrón de la camiseta de Shiro, abrazándose a sí mismo. Si apretaba muy fuerte los dientes creía poder contener las lágrimas, no sería la primera vez. Solo que las de rabia eran mucho más fáciles de aguantar que estas. Estas…  _ dolían. _ Aspiró, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra sus sentimientos ante la ausencia de la mano de Shiro. Y fue la suya, sin su permiso, la que se estiró hasta agarrar su camiseta. 

—¿Keith? —El chico se tiraba del pantalón incapaz de aspirar o exhalar porque al mínimo movimiento lloraría—. _Keith_ —La suavidad en la que dijo su nombre,  _ la comprensión _ en esa única palabra fue la que le terminó de romper.

—¿Puedes quedarte? —Odió el tono de su propia voz. Odió lo aguda que sonó, que se rompió en la última sílaba. La misma palabra repitiéndose en su mente:  _ débil, débil, débil. _

—Claro.

No sabía qué hacer, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no podía pasar la noche solo. Ante el movimiento de Shiro, él caminó hacia su cama dejándose caer en ella tras quitarse los zapatos de cualquier manera, tirando con los talones. Se acostó de espaldas a él y de cara a la pared, la luz cambiando de la del techo a la de la mesita de noche y los muelles cediendo al peso de Shiro. No le tocaba, tan solo yacía a su lado sin decir nada y sin moverse, haciéndole compañía.

—Apaga —Le hizo caso de inmediato y una vez en la seguridad de estar a oscuras se giró en la cama, apoyando la frente en el hombro de su amigo.

—Sea lo que sea, mejorará con el tiempo.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró Keith—, sé que no hay otra manera de que pase. Pero no me da la impresión de que mejore.

—Tener tu edad es muy difícil, he pasado por es—

—No es nada de eso. Es… —El nudo en su garganta se negaba a marcharse, lo que provocó que lágrimas pesadas y calientes rodaran por sus mejillas—, hace tres años de… he ido a ver a papá.

—Oh, Keith…

Shiro cambió su posición en la cama, girándose hacia él. En un principio permaneció encogido sobre sí mismo, los brazos y rodillas contra su pecho. Pero las manos de Shiro, poco a poco, fueron estirando sus piernas de forma y manera que pudo abrazarle contra su amplio pecho. Y Keith se dejó ir. Lloró en silencio contra su camiseta, rodeándole con sus cortos y delgados brazos. Echaba de menos dormir con alguien, los abrazos y besos por la mañana, el cariño de su hogar, el sentirse querido e importante. Echaba de menos alguien que le cuidase, que siempre estuviera de manera incondicional. Y no sabía si podría encontrar algo parecido en Shiro porque no sabía bien  _ qué _ quería de él. 

Fue el primero en mucho tiempo, tres años, que mostró interés real en él. Que le esperaba. Que se preocupaba. Y no quería perderlo por nada en el mundo.

Pero Keith sabía.

Sabía que la vida te arrebataba lo que más querías de un día para otro.

Y por ello mismo se aferraba a su mejor amigo como si ese fuera el último día que compartiría a su lado.

 

****

 

> **15 años. Cuarteles.**

Estiró brazos y piernas sentado en la silla, un gruñido acompañando el movimiento. Soltó el bolígrafo sobre los recién acabados ejercicios y sonrió ante los dos golpecitos sobre su hombro.

—Cada vez te hago menos falta, estás hecho una máquina —Le dijo Shiro, levantándose y cogiendo su chaqueta. Keith giró la silla en la que se sentaba con las manos entre sus piernas estiradas.

—¿Una carrera? Seguro que te gano hoy —Propuso, todo bravuconería que no convencía a nadie. 

—Hoy no puedo, tengo planes —Le tiró del flequillo y él le alejó con una risita, dándole una patada que Shiro esquivó con facilidad.

—Si es con Matt dile que se venga, es guay —Negó con la cabeza, la excusa ya en sus ojos.

—He quedado con Adam.

—Ah, bueno —Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto—, pásalo bien y no te duermas.

—No seas así, Adam es divertido —Keith resopló, despidiéndose con la mano al verle salir.

Y una vez solo en la habitación fue directo a su cama. No tenía otro amigo que no fuera Shiro, por lo que o bien se iba solo a dar una vuelta o pasaba el tiempo allí leyendo algo. La soledad nunca fue un problema para él, su padre se lo decía mucho cuando iba a trabajar a horas extrañas del día: “ _ estar solos no es malo”.  _ Y no lo era, sobre todo porque su padre siempre volvía. Hasta que no lo hizo. Y ahora, conociendo cómo se sentía al tener la compañía de alguien tan divertido y guay como Shiro, se encontraba vacío en su ausencia.

Shiro le preguntaba si quería ir siempre que quedaba con Matt, en tutorías, entrenamientos, almuerzos, cenas, prácticas o su tiempo libre. Pero nunca le dijo de ir con Adam y no lo entendía. Se levantó de su cama, alejando el pensamiento y ocupando su mente con un intento de recordar dónde dejó las gafas protectoras para la moto. Tras rescatarlas de debajo de escritorio y con su chaqueta roja, salió directo a los garajes. Sin embargo, al llegar, los encontró cerrados. Y él no tenía llave. 

Maldijo en voz baja camino a la habitación de Shiro. Tenía el código de su puerta por lo que si no estaba podría entrar, coger la llave de la mesita y marcharse. La devolvería al día siguiente, claro, tras hacerle una copia. Antes de nada comprobó si para variar se la había dejado abierta. Efectivamente, al llegar y presionar el pestillo la puerta se abrió sin necesidad de contraseña. Sonrió para sí mismo empujándola cuando escuchó voces suaves del interior y se congeló en el lugar.

—Me da mucho miedo verte en esas naves de prueba —dijo una voz desconocida.

—No seas tonto —La suavidad y el timbre de voz de Shiro le sonó desconocido por completo. Jamás le habló así, ni a él ni a nadie que conociera—, lo tengo todo controladisimo, ya lo sabes.

—Hasta que uno de los prototipos falle.

—No seas tan cenizo, Adam —rió divertido. Puso los ojos en blanco y estiró la mano a través de la puerta para coger la llave sin interrumpir.

—Bueno, siento preocuparme por la integridad física de mi novio —Keith alzó las cejas, sin dar con la llave que necesitaba.

—Qué tonto eres —El murmullo de Shiro fue tan íntimo que le hizo sentir incomodidad, sabiendo que no debería oír—, eres malo, sabes que me pones nervioso cuando dices eso en voz alta.

—Hmmm… —Los sonidos húmedos procedentes de la pareja le agitaron, acalorado de manera repentina, dándose prisa por encontrar la llave.

Exasperado, abrió la puerta un poco más y casi gruñe al ver que la tuvo junto a su mano todo el rato. La cogió y volvió atrás el paso que dio, procediendo a cerrar la puerta despacio. No quería alzar la vista pero le pudo la curiosidad. Shiro le daba la espalda sentado en el borde de su cama. Un tipo tostado, con los cabellos rubiascos y más mayor incluso que su amigo, se separaba de su boca con la propia húmeda por los besos. Le pasaba los pulgares por las mejillas y se mordió el labio admirando el rostro frente a él. 

Keith tragó saliva.

Adam alzó la vista y al percatarse de su intrusión enderezó la espalda, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Keith no se disculpó, no esperó, cerró la puerta quizás con demasiada fuerza y corrió hasta el garaje. No comprendía ese desasosiego en su pecho, el miedo, las lágrimas que amenazaban con mancharle la cara pero sin derramarlas. No comprendía por qué esa sensación de abandono repentina, de soledad absoluta. No quería que le engullese de nuevo esa oscuridad que Shiro ahuyentó con su presencia.

Pero la sentía.

Acechando.

Arrancó la moto, saliendo del garaje como alma que llevaba el diablo. Huyendo de sus miedos y de una realidad que no prometía tener a Shiro a su lado en el futuro. Recordando la voz de su padre.

“ _ Estar solos no es malo _ ”.

 

****

 

> ** 15 años, casi 16. Cuarteles. **

No puede pensar en otra cosa.

Han pasado meses pero nunca hablaron del tema, Shiro tan solo pidió su llave de vuelta y Keith se la dio sin más explicaciones. La dinámica entre ellos continuaba como siempre fue, ningún cambio palpable y sin embargo…

El sonido del suspiro de Shiro tras el beso le acompañaría siempre.

Y es que su principal anhelo se convirtió en ser el causante de uno. Sentirlo en su piel. Sentir a Shiro, su calor. No sólo manos en el hombro o roces causales cuando se peleaban entre juegos. Más. Mucho más. Todo de él. No fue una revelación espontánea sino algo natural, así como un bebé pasa de gatear a caminar. Le llevó un proceso inconsciente que al mezclar confianza, admiración y amistad dio lugar a lo inevitable.

Shiro era su amigo, su hermano.

Pero no sabía hasta qué punto podría considerarse normal ese miedo cuando se marchaba de su lado para pasar tiempo con su novio.

El deseo secreto y prohibido que tanto le avergonzaba.

Ese mediodía, tras las clases y sentado a solas frente a su almuerzo, hundido en la niebla de sus propios pensamientos, percibió movimiento a su lado. Demasiado cerca de su mesa. De reojo, el color gris de la chaqueta de Shiro le cambió por completo el ánimo. Y se le cayó el alma a los pies al mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Keith? 

Adam llevaba una bandeja en la mano, alto, mayor, apuesto y correcto en todo lo que hacía. Su piel tostada resaltaba en contraste con lo claro del pelo y sus ojos verdes eran sin duda alguna preciosos. Una calma y sosiego en ellos que rara vez percibía en una persona. Un fuerte sentido del auto desprecio se instaló en su pecho al comprobar que la persona más importante para Shiro constituía lo radicalmente opuesto de él mismo. 

—Ehm… —Dudó ante la falta de respuesta, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a otra pierna—, eres el amigo de  _ Takashi _ , ¿no? —La naturalidad con la que le llamaba por su nombre, lo mucho que delataba la cercanía de ambos lo sintió como un puñal atravesando su pecho. Asintió siendo consciente del gesto hosco con el que le observaba—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista a su comida casi intacta. Su apetito desaparecido. No entendía por qué solo deseaba arrojar el contenido de su bandeja metálica a la cara del hombre sentado frente a él. De manera objetiva no había hecho nada malo sino todo lo contrario; hacía feliz a Shiro. Se tragó la bilis e intentó relajarse, abrirse a él. Si quería permanecer en la vida de su mejor amigo le convenía hablar con Adam. 

—¿Qué tal te van los estudios? Takashi dice que aprendes rápido.

—Bien —Frunció el ceño un poco más. No sabía hablar con extraños. Y no sabía porque casi siempre o le insultaban, hablaban a su espalda o le miraban con lástima—. Los profesores me odian, pero bien —Se obligó a no mantener una conversación con monosílabos, la atención fija en unos macarrones casi fríos.

—¿Qué profesores? Yo estoy dentro del grupo, puedo hablar con ellos si quieres.

—No —Fue consciente de lo brusco de su contestación justo cuando escapó sus labios—, no necesito que nadie me socorra, puedo yo solo.

—No se trata de socorrerte ni de considerar que eres menos. Tómalo como una ayuda extra —No se fiaba. No entendía por qué querría ayudarle sin conocerle. Shiro era la excepción y se ganó su confianza con los años. Keith sabía que nadie ayudaba de manera desinteresada.

—¿Te ha dicho Shiro que te hagas amigo mío o algo así? —Apretaba el tenedor con tanta fuerza que se clavaba sus cortas uñas en la palma de la mano—. No tienes que hablarme si no quieres, dile a Shiro que hemos comido juntos y te libras del mal rato.

—No te agrado —Y no lo preguntó. Lo afirmó.

—No es personal —Mintió—, no me fío de nadie.

—Confías en  _ Takashi. _

No le gustaba cómo sonaba el nombre en sus labios. La angustia, como un jarro de agua helada cargada de soledad, se vertía sobre él cada vez que lo oía de sus labios. No podía con ello, era demasiado. Quizás…  _ probablemente _ sus intenciones eran buenas, no dudaba de ello, pero le sobrepasaba la situación. 

Se levantó con brusquedad, girándose para salir de la mesa fija en la que se vio encerrado, chocándose con alguien que exclamó sorprendido.

—¡Keith! ¡Mis macarrones con queso, cuidado! —Se quedó helado en el sitio al ver a Shiro alzar su bandeja con un mohín infantil en sus labios. Suavizó su expresión y se sentó junto a Adam, frente a él—, ¿ya te ibas? ¡Pero si tienes el plato entero y te encantan lo—

—No tengo hambre —Pasó las piernas sobre el asiento y cogió su bandeja, alejándose de ellos.

—¡Keith!

No se dio la vuelta, no quería darse la vuelta. Le escuchó llamarle una vez más y decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar que todo eso había pasado. Y es que por más que supiera que le convenía llevarse bien con ese tipo, el verlos juntos le revolvía por dentro. Porque sabía, sin duda alguna, que si Shiro tuviera que elegir entre su novio y un amigo seis años menor, él no sería la opción ganadora.

 

****

 

> ** 16 años, cuarteles. **

Saltó en la silla cuando abrieron la puerta de su habitación, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, bajando la tapa del portátil y girándose de espaldas a la puerta.

—He, hey —Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo al mirar sobre su hombro para ver a Shiro entrar, tumbándose en su cama sin decir nada con un brazo sobre sus ojos al dejarse caer en la almohada. Sus cabellos azabache empapaban la tela, y su respiración irregular además del comportamiento inesperado, delataron que algo no iba bien—, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con la misión? 

—No y sí —Fue su escueta respuesta.

—Ahm… —Keith respiró hondo, calmando los latidos de su corazón y lo alterado de su respiración, cruzándose de piernas con los brazos sobre su regazo—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. Es solo… estoy frustrado —Apartó el brazo de su rostro para frotarlo con sus manos—, Adam no deja de decirme lo poco que le gusta que me vaya y, ¿qué quiere que haga? ¿Que me quede? —Keith bajó la mirada, apartando las manos de su regazo porque tras esa frase ya no había nada que esconder—. Es importante para mí pero solo ve que voy a estar lejos y es peligroso. ¿Prefiere que me quede a su lado y sea un desgraciado? No lo entiendo, no sé qué hacer o qué decirle.

—A lo mejor necesita tiempo para asimilarlo —comentó, un tanto abatido por el motivo de su visita nocturna, por verle angustiado, por recordar que pasaría dos años de su vida sin verle—. Mucha gente va a echarte de menos, supongo —Un suspiro tembloroso le interrumpió, la vista fija en la pintura saltada en la pared—, supongo que para él será peor.

No le miró, pero por el ruido de los muelles supo que se incorporaba en la cama. Aspiró sorprendido ante los dedos de Shiro cerrándose alrededor de su brazo, tirando de él hasta tenerle en pie y agachándose para abrazarlo. Keith, tras el impacto inicial, exhaló muy despacio en sus brazos, rodeándole la cintura y pegando la nariz a la tela blanca de su top sin mangas. Shiro permanecía en silencio, apretando y rodeando sus hombros por completo. Al aspirar se veía inundado por ese olor a limpio pero masculino y característico de su amigo, sumiéndose en una sensación de dicha absoluta, calma, resguardado y a salvo. Abrió los ojos observando la piel de su ancho cuello, sus clavículas, tragando saliva y estrechando el abrazo. No quería que se fuera pero no podía decírselo.

—Lo siento. Keith. Es… —El sofoco debido a lo estrecho del abrazo le causó mil sensaciones, ninguna de incomodidad—, estaban tan contento por que contaran conmigo para este proyecto… y no tengo su apoyo. Sé que es con él con quien debería hablar pero vengo aquí a estas horas, lo siento.

—Shiro, voy a estar aquí siempre que lo necesites. Tú siempre estás para mí, ¿no? Todo irá bien, dale tiempo —Se le volvieron a cerrar los ojos ante el contacto de la mano de Shiro bajando hasta la mitad de su espalda, tirando de él con los otros dedos enredados en su cabello

El abrazo se alargó, Keith inmerso en la felicidad de esos instantes en los que solo le tenía para él. Imaginó lo que sería que ese contacto fuera la norma y no la excepción. Imaginó ser su pareja en un futuro, alguien en quien pudiera confiar y apoyarse. Imaginó ser Adam mientras pasaba las manos por su amplia espalda, arropado por su calor. Shiro se separó de él un largo minuto después que sintió como breve, respirando hondo y con una expresión más segura y calmada. Una de sus manos permaneció sobre el hombro de Keith.

—Estoy contento de haberte conocido, de tenerte en mi vida —El corazón de Keith ocupó todo su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, negando con la cabeza y una inevitable sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yo debería darte las gracias por ser mi único amigo —Vio reflejado su cariño en los ojos de Shiro, en la caricia amigable a su pelo, revolviéndolo.

—Vete a la cama o a hacer lo que estuvieras haciendo, no te interrumpo más —Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, Keith sintió deseos de estirar la mano y pedirle que se quedase. En su lugar se cruzó de brazos.

—No tengo sueño, no estaba… —apartó la mirada, sonrojado de nuevo—, no hacía nada importante.

—Es tarde —Su voz le gustaba, pero cuando apreciaba la sombra de una risa en ella era cuando un cosquilleo invadía su estómago—, vete a dormir, cadete.

—Sí, señor —Le hizo el saludo militar, al que respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Suspiró al verle marcharse, girándose hacia la mesa del ordenador, cerrando la red social en la que se reproducía un vídeo de Shiro entrenando. Un vídeo que él grabó días atrás encubierto con una broma tras otra, realizado con el único proposito de registrar su cuerpo semidesnudo en tensión al hacer pesas. La tensión en sus hombros, los músculos de sus brazos, sus enormes manos contra la esterilla y el sudor haciendo brillar su piel. Apagó el ordenador, la luz, y se deslizó entre sus sábanas dejando los pantalones de pijama en el suelo. 

La almohada continuaba ligeramente húmeda y giró la cara en ella, aspirando. De inmediato su mente viajó al abrazo reciente, al calor y presión del cuerpo de Shiro. Esas fantasías le asaltaban constantemente y las prefería a enfrentarse a la realidad. En ellas era feliz, le tenía para él. En su mente Shiro le deseaba no solo como amigo sino de manera carnal, y escuchaba ese suspiro en su oído. Su mano se convertía en la de Shiro, cuidando de él como siempre hacía, besándole de manera gentil y llevándolo a ese orgasmo que le cortó la respiración, explotando sobre su estómago y camiseta, jadeando y ahogando gemidos. 

La consecuente culpabilidad de la mano de remordimientos le cubrió como un pesado manto tan pronto calmó su respiración. Una vergüenza fría así como comenzaba a sentir el esperma en su ombligo, secándose de la misma manera que la almohada en la que se apoyaba. Se quitó la camiseta y se limpió con ella, haciéndose un ovillo en la cama tras arrojarla de cualquier manera por fuera de las mantas. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, tapado hasta la nariz y alejando esos sentimientos con la somnolencia como consecuencia directa del orgasmo.

Ya pensaría lo malo otro día. En otro momento.

 

****

 

> ** 17 años, cuarteles. **

Miedo.

El miedo inundó su cuerpo como una descarga en cuanto escuchó a la Almirante Sanda decir lo que sospechaba desde hacía tiempo.  _ “ _

_ Hombre enfermo”. _

Shiro estaba enfermo. No sabía con qué, desconocía la gravedad pero debía ser importante cuando los superiores se oponían a su participación en el proyecto. Debía serlo cuando no le dijo nada. Tras darle  _ demasiadas _ vueltas en su habitación e incapaz de llevar a cabo ninguna tarea, le buscó por los cuarteles. Le indicaron que le habían visto camino a los garajes y esperó que siguiera allí. Al entrar le ubicó sobre una de las naves más antiguas, secándose el sudor de la frente con una expresión cansada en el rostro. Caminó en su dirección cerrando los puños, aterrado de saber la respuesta, necesitando una.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? —Espetó, escondiendo el miedo en una máscara de enfado.

—Oh —Pareció sacarle de unos pensamientos poco agradables—, hey, Keith. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Le temblaban las manos, las escondió en los bolsillos e incrementó su agresividad al hablar—. ¿Estás malo o qué?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Su voz sonaba agotada, bajándose de la nave y limpiándose las manos de grasa en un trapo naranja.

—Te escuché hablar con el comandante Holt y la almirante Sanda —La comprensión transformó el rostro extenuado frente a él—, dime la verdad. No tienes que protegerme, no soy un niño pequeño —Tras una pausa en la que tan solo le observó, suspiró mirando al suelo. Antes de hablar devolvió la atención de sus ojos grises a los azules de Keith.

—Tengo una enfermedad, y está empeorando —A pesar de saberlo,ç no dolió menos la confirmación. Tampoco el escuchar esa voz débil que apenas asociaba con la de Shiro—, podré mantenerme estable un par de años, después de eso… —Que no prosiguiera con la frase solo aumentaba la gravedad la situación. El horror y desesperación casi le tenían al borde de las lágrimas. Por suerte Shiro se giró, apoyándose en la nave—. Los jefes no quieren que vuele, Adam tampoco.

Keith deseaba fervientemente que se quedara en la tierra, que no se marchase. Que se cuidase y mantuviese a salvo y a su lado el tiempo que le quedaba. Pero al ver lo apesadumbrado no solo en la voz y rostro sino en el lenguaje corporal de su mejor amigo, optó por guardarse esos deseos para sí mismo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Ante esa pregunta, la tristeza dio paso a determinación, sus ojos volviéndose duros, un tanto fríos.

—Voy a la misión —aseguró. 

No le discutió. No dijo nada en absoluto porque no había nada que decir. Tan solo forzó una sonrisa y le preguntó por la nave que estaba reparando. La consecuente explicación fue un ruido de fondo mientras se esforzaba por no llorar, observando su rostro, cómo sus labios formaban las palabras, sabiendo que pronto no lo tendría, que se alejaría sin seguridad de vuelta. Sabiendo lo muchísimo que iba a echar de menos a su mejor amigo. Y algo tuvo que notar Shiro en su actitud que dejó de hablar repentinamente, soltando el paño, dejando todo como estaba y llevándoselo a la cocina con un brazo sobre sus hombros, proponiendo darse un atracón de pizza.

Ante su sonrisa y el apretoncito que sintió en el hombro, no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta. Aunque no fuera con el corazón.

 

****

 

> ** 17 años, cuarteles, dos días antes del despegue de la misión Kerberos. **

Esperaba a Shiro sentado sobre su moto, rascando impulsivamente la pintura naranja junto al manillar ante la ansiedad que le provocaban sus propios pensamientos. Esos días necesitaba tenerle cerca, necesitaba su presencia constante y, por supuesto, fue cuando más ocupado estuvo. Llevaba reunido con los altos mandos desde esa mañana y aún no aparecía por allí a pesar de haberle asegurado que haría tiempo para él. Creía que pasarían la tarde juntos pero no contestaba a mensajes o llamadas. 

Se levantó de donde se sentaba, el sol arrancando brillos rojizos al entrar por las altas ventanas del garaje. Camino a la habitación de su amigo se cruzó con Matt Holt y le resultó extraño verle cabizbajo cuando por lo general se mostraba positivo. Tras pasarse una mano por los castaños mechones alzó la vista, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos para hacerle un gesto a Keith con la mano. Se aproximó a él en una carrerita, entrando quizás demasiado en su espacio personal a pesar de que el propio Matt tiró de su brazo cuando le tuvo cerca.

—Adam estaba en la reunión, Shiro está un poco… —Negó con la cabeza—, no está bien.

—¿Sigue enfadado con Shiro? Pero si se va en d—

—Keith, han roto —Aspiró al saber la noticia, complicado por la variedad de sentimientos en su pecho: pena, esperanza, preocupación, alivio.

—¿Está en su habitación? 

—Sí. Acabo de estar con él y aunque me ha dicho que quiere estar solo, sé que a ti no te va a decir que no.

No tuvo que decirle más. Matt se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y una suave sonrisa al verle correr pasillo arriba. Fue frenando conforme llegaba a la habitación de Shiro, calmando su respiración e intentando tranquilizarse. Tras respirar hondo abrió la puerta y fijó la vista a la oscuridad del interior. Shiro no era más que un bulto bajo las mantas, encogido como nunca le había visto. Caminó hacia la cama tragando saliva, la preocupación acelerando sus pasos al saber como sabía que debía sentirse horrible. Llegó a la conclusión de que haría con él lo que él siempre recibía para reconfortarle. Así que sin dudar se metió entre sus sábanas, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? No quiero hablar contigo —Le alejó la mano con un movimiento brusco de hombro, alejándose de él. Keith sintió el estómago bajarle hasta los pies.

—Lo siento, pensé que… —Shiro aspiró despacio, girando su torso en la cama, dejándole ver lo húmedo de sus pestañas y los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos. Las comisuras de sus labios se arqueaban hacia abajo. No le gustó, odió esa expresión.

—¿Keith? —Se sentó, pasándose una mano por los ojos—, ¿qué haces? No puedes… no deberías, Keith, es mi cama.

—Lo sé —La confusión de sentimientos cuando recibió la noticia se disipó al escuchar lo roto de su voz, uno solo oprimiendo su pecho: impotencia.

—No puedes venir aquí a estas horas, te puede haber visto alguien y malinterpretar lo que está pasando.

—Solo me ha visto Matt y si me ha visto alguien más no me importa.

—Pero, Keith, ¿qué e…

Le abrazó por los hombros cerrando los ojos por miedo al rechazo y a ver a Shiro débil. A ese Shiro que no conocía, esa faceta que no le solía mostrar. Al considerarse un ejemplo a seguir para Keith, rara vez se soltaba como las pocas veces que le vio junto a Adam. Y las ocasiones en las que mostraba alguna falta en su entereza también se relacionaban con ese hombre. No odiaba a Adam pero sí estaba enfadado con él, no entendía cómo pudo rechazar estar al lado de un hombre como Shiro. Como pudo no apoyarlo en el momento que más necesitaba, cómo podía vivir sabiendo que la buena persona a la que rodeaba con sus brazos no era feliz por su causa.

Shiro exhaló dándose por vencido, pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Keith, apoyando la frente en su hombro. Estrechó su abrazo al sentir el temblor del Shiro sobre él, apretando los dientes e intentando no mostrar su debilidad cuando lo que necesitaba era su fortaleza. Empujó hacia abajo, a las almohadas, hasta que ambos estuvieron tumbados, Shiro apoyando la mejilla en el delgado torso de Keith sobre la chaqueta que no se había quitado, dejándose abrazar y consolar. 

—Keith —susurró un rato después. Hizo un ruido con la garganta, girando la cara y pasando la nariz por el pelo de Shiro—, gracias.

—Solo... no me las des. Descansa. Recupera fuerzas, tienes una aventura increíble por delante.

—Voy a echarte de menos ahí arriba.

—Voy a estar bien y tú también. ¿Me prometes encontrar aliens? —Su diminuta risa por la nariz le hizo morderse el labio.

—Te traeré uno de recuerdo.

 

****

 

> ** 17 años, día del lanzamiento de la misión Kerberos. **

Observaba a Matt y Sam Holt despedirse de su madre y hermana pequeña, ambas con amor en la mirada anegada en lágrimas. Mucha gente se reunió para despedir a los valientes: cadetes, amigos, superiores. Keith se vio apartado a un lado, deseando que no hubiera nadie más que él y el hombre ocupado en despedirse de los que le rodeaban con una sonrisa tensa. Sabía por conversaciones que mantuvieron, lo nervioso que estaba. Pero también sabía que la misión le daba la vida como nada, y esa determinación en su mirada cuando se giró para observar la nave de la que sería piloto le llenó de un orgullo indescriptible. Justo cuando Matt, Sam y su familia se daban un abrazo, Shiro miró entre la multitud, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus comisuras al ubicarlo. 

Keith quiso salir corriendo. No quería despedirse. No quería decir adiós. Hacerlo sería admitir que no le tendría cerca durante dos años como mínimo. Que volvería a estar solo. Que no escucharía su voz, que se alejaría de él. Daría cualquier cosa por poder subir a esa nave, por decir algo que le hiciera quedarse, lo que fuese con tal de permanecer a su lado. Pero en su lugar estiró la espalda con las manos en los bolsillos, una mueca que debería ser una sonrisa en sus labios pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera convincente. 

—Keith —La calidez en su voz y ojos al dirigirse a él era diferente a la de cuando hablaba con otras personas, lo veía, no era tonto. Y le llenaba de un cariño inexplicable—, toma.

Se llevó las manos a un bolsillo de su traje espacial, sacando de él sus placas de identificación. Cogió una de las manos de Keith y las dejó caer en su palma. El chaval miró hacia arriba de labios separados, sorprendido, murmurando el nombre de su mejor amigo.

—¿Me las das en dos años? —Las miró entre sus dedos, calientes por haber estado contra su pecho y las apretó asintiendo con la vista fija en su puño—. Voy a estar de vuelta cuando menos lo esperes, y estaremos en contacto, todas las semanas. Te lo prometo —Volvió a asentir, mordiéndose el interior del labio y tragando el nudo en su garganta. No podía llorar al despedirse, no podía dejarle preocupado.

—Más te vale volver con un alien, porque voy a estar esperándolo —Dio una carcajada como las que solía dar ante sus contestaciones bordes hacia otras personas, como las que dejaba salir cuando le aseguraba que le ganaría a una carrera o entrenamiento. Se abalanzó sobre el chico, abrazándolo con fuerza por los hombros—. Voy a estar esperándote —murmuró para que solo oyese él, hundiendo la nariz en la cálida piel de su cuello. Deseó poder reterner en la memoria su olor.

—Keith… —Apretó con fuerza su cintura, subiendo después una mano a su nuca y besando su pelo, apretándole a su pecho—, nos vemos pronto. 

Si le concedieran un único deseo, pediría que ese abrazo fuese eterno.

Se alejó de él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, subiendo primero a la nave tras buscar con su mirada entre la multitud. Solo alguien que conociera sus gestos a la perfección apreciaría esa leve sombra de tristeza bajo sus ojos al no hallar lo que buscaba.  _Al que buscaba._

—¡Ten cuidado con el tráfico, vejestorio! —Le gritó desde donde estaba, desesperado por cambiar el sentimiento con el que se subiría a la nave. 

Shiro miró en su dirección, varios desconocidos un tanto escandalizados murmurando y observando al esmirriado chico que solía acompañar a  _ la leyenda.  _ Sintió la risa burbujearle en el pecho al verle sacar la lengua, riendo después y entrando en la nave. 

Y la risa se convirtió en suaves carcajadas que se tornaron histéricas. Y estas en llanto que intentó contener tras sus manos empapando la tela de sus guantes en sollozos infantiles. Salió de allí, corriendo. 

Corriendo. 

Corriendo sin rumbo. 

Llegando al garaje sin darse cuenta y robando una moto. Conduciendo hasta el desierto, las lágrimas mojando su rostro en una línea hasta sus orejas, el llanto desconsolado ahogado por el ruido del motor. Aparcando ahí donde miraron varias veces constelaciones. 

No podía respirar. 

Dolía demasiado. 

Solo. 

Se sentía solo. 

Alzando una mano hacia la nave que despegaba, alejándose, llevándose a su amor hacia las estrellas.

 

****

> ** 17 años, cuarteles. **

Llegó a su habitación fastidiado porque Shiro llevaba más de una semana sin hacer videollamadas.

Tampoco es que le contase mucho, pasaba más tiempo escuchándole hablar de rocas y de anécdotas referentes a la falta de gravedad que otra cosa, ya que él tampoco podía estirar más allá de la monotonía de clases diarias. Pero el verle de vez en cuando en la pantalla, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces el audio se descompasaba, le hacía la espera más fácil. Más liviana.

Se quitó los zapatos y se arrojó bocabajo en la cama.  Pasaba el dedo sobre la tablet observando fotos en una red social ridícula en la que nunca participaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía cuenta en ella. Compañeros de clase haciéndose fotos en grupo, de comida, de plantas, nada interesante. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada,¡ tumbado bocabajo como estaba y la tablet sobre la cama cuando escuchó el sonido de una notificación. Abrió tocando con el dedo un comunicado urgente de los cuarteles.

**Mision Kerberos.**

**Fallo del piloto.**

**Desaparecidos.**

Las únicas tres frases que su cerebro pudo asimilar. 

Las leyó una, y otra, y otra vez, sentándose en la cama sin ser consciente de ello, las manos temblándole hasta el punto de ser incapaz de sostener el aparato. Se llevó las manos al pelo, negando con la cabeza.

**Fallo del piloto.**

_ Imposible. _

Casi liándose con sus propios pies se precipitó al pasillo, chocando con las esquinas en una carrera desesperada hacia el despacho de su superior. Necesitaba detalles, explicaciones, no un boletín de noticias frío y  _ falso _ . Frenó sobre sus pasos sin aliento, la oficina ya abierta y voces airadas provenientes de su interior. Dejó la cautela para otro momento e irrumpió en el espacio, las dos personas allí presentes ignorándolo por completo.

—¡¡Es imposible!! ¡¡He visto volar a Takashi innumerables veces y es imposible!! —Gritaba Adam, lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, los puños cerrados. Le impactó verle en ese estado cuando siempre se mostraba tan entero y estoico. Comedido, de conducta impecable.

—Shirogane es humano, y como tal puede comet—

—¡¡Pero no pilotando!! ¡Cuidaba el detalle al milímetro! —Le gritaba a Iverson con tanta rabia que su rostro comenzó a enrojecer.

—¡No voy a permitir esta insubordinación!

—¿¡Y yo debería contentarme con estas mentiras?!

—Es un error del piloto —El tono de Iverson se mostraba final, señalando la puerta con una mueca de rabia—, los hemos perdido. Vaya a honrar su memoria y no me haga expulsarle.

—Adam lleva razón —dijo Keith adelantándose. Los adultos parecieron percatarse de su presencia de manera repentina—, esto no… Shiro está vivo. Lo sé. No pueden darse por vencidos, tienen que mandar a alguien a buscarlos.

—¿Y quién va a ir a esa misión suicida? Ellos eran los únicos capacitados y han acab—

—Yo. Yo iré —Ante lo perplejo de sus rostros Keith apretó los puños—. Soy el primero de mi clase, tengo las habilidades. He superado el récord de Shiro en todos los simuladores y sé que confiaría en mí para ello.

—Keith… —Trató de ignorar la derrota y la  _ lástima _ en la voz de Adam. Lo que no pudo ni quiso pasar por alto fue la risa despectiva de Iverson.

—Por supuesto. Claro. ¡Pongamos el destino de nuestros mejores hombres en las manos de un niñato descarriado! —Keith sintió la rabia hervir dentro de él, apropiarse de él, cegarlo—. Ha sido un golpe para todos, deberíamos aclarar la mente y no dej—

Un grito de rabia, dos pasos y el puño de Keith se estampó contra el pómulo del comandante Iverson, que dio un traspiés hacia atrás cayendo sobre su escritorio. Quiso desquitarse con ese hombre pero unas manos mas grandes y fuertes le sacaron de la oficina, tirando de él, alejándole, llevándole a un pasillo hasta que fue consciente de sus propios gritos. De que repetía una y otra vez que eran unos mentirosos, que no estaba muerto, que estaba en peligro, que no estaba muerto.

Y ya no tiraban de él. Le abrazaban, le acariciaban el pelo.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, Keith —La voz húmeda de Adam junto a su oído le sacó de la ola de furia y lo lamentó. Lo lamentó porque estar enfadado era mil veces mejor que eso que crecía en su estómago. En su corazón. Ahogándole.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, apretando las placas colgadas de su cuello bajo la camiseta, abriendo la boca sin poder aspirar o exhalar. Quemaban. Las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas y el dolor le dejó las rodillas flojas, cayendo al suelo hasta sentarse, horrorizado.

Solo.

Solo.

Completamente solo.

Shiro...

 

Volvió en sí un rato después, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Adam que posaba una mano en su hombro. Desconocía quién sostenía a quién. Se limpió las mejillas enderezando la espalda, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Dónde vas? —Adam se incorporó a su lado.

—A la antigua cabaña de mi padre. Después de esto estoy expulsado.

—Deberías quedarte con alguien, ¿no tienes con qui—

—A Shiro, tengo a Shiro, pero no está aquí. Está ahí arriba, perdido —Puso una mano entre los dos, manteniendo las distancias.

—Keith, probablemente lleven razón. Si han perdido el contacto es posible que hayan mu—

—¿Te rindes? —Le miró a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba el hombre que ambos amaban. O amaron, en el caso de Adam desconocía qué sentía.

—No se trata de rendirnos. Takashi quiso cumplir su sueño y a pesar de las advertencias de  _ todo el mundo _ fue testarudo y—

—No. No todo el mundo. Yo le apoyaba —La rabia volvía, la deliciosa rabia que tapaba cualquier otro desagradable sentimiento. Que tapó la perdida de su padre. Que lo haría con la  _momentánea_  ausencia de Shiro—. Yo le apoyo —Le empujó por los hombros—, y tú, como siempre, te das por vencido.

—Keith, deberías calma—

—¡¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!! —Explotó—, ¡¡Tú no!! ¡¡No te lo mereces!! ¡¡Nunca te lo has merecido!! ¡¡No fuiste a despedirlo y te buscó!! —Lloraba entre gritos, escuchaba a gente acercarse, Adam se llevó una mano a los labios pero no le importaba su dolor—. ¡¡Te buscó y no estabas!! —Le agarró de la chaqueta, hablando entre dientes—. Pero yo sí, y estaré cuando vuelva.

Le soltó con desprecio, dándose la vuelta y caminando entre la gente que se apartaba para no interponerse en su camino.

Le encontraría. Le traería de vuelta. Le salvaría como fuese. Pero en ese momento tenía que ir al desierto, a solas. Algo le decía que allí era exactamente donde debía estar.

 

****

> ** 18 años, desierto. **

No entendía lo que tenía ante él.

Es decir, sí, comprendía el patrón que seguía las ondas y el relieve de los cañones de piedra en lo que ahora era su hogar. Lo que se le escapaba eran esas pinturas de leonas azules, la relación entre una cosa y otra. Torció el gesto por el horrible sabor de las alubias de lata recalentadas que componían su cena, dejándolas a un lado y quitándose el sabor de boca con un refresco. Ahora que al fin era mayor de edad podía acceder a la cuenta bancaria que su padre dejó a su nombre, y de ello malvivía, ahorrando lo que podía hasta el momento en el que le encontrase.

El momento en el que su vida volviera a tener sentido.

Observaba el mapa, las imágenes, las constelaciones y notas frente a él intentando atar cabos. Las marcas de las cuevas misteriosas, la llegada de algo en una fecha determinada. Y sabía que todo ese conglomerado colocado en el corcho frente a él se encontraba en relación directa con la vuelta de Shiro.

No le cabía duda.

Volvería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va de la temporada 1 a la 4.
> 
> He añadido algunas características del omegaverse aunque en general no me gustan ese tipo de fanfictions por NUMEROSOS motivos. Pero sí que me he quedado con algunas cosillas por aquello de que Keith es medio galra y en fin, que ya veréis.  
> Aunque eso lo desarrollaré más en el capítulo que viene.

 

> **18 años, desierto.**

No podía dejar de sonreír.

Esos tres gritaban a su espalda y él no podía dejar de sonreír.

Aparcó la moto junto a su cabaña y se apresuró a girarse, cogiendo a Shiro en peso junto a ese tal Lance del que supuestamente debía acordarse. El grandullón les abrió la puerta dejándoles paso. Le tumbaron en el sofá, Keith arrodillándose junto a él de inmediato, estirando la mano hasta una neverita y sacando una botella de agua fría del interior.

Encontraron a Shiro descalzo, metido en una especie mono de licra y una camiseta morada y rota. Y los cambios eran evidentes: un brazo mecánico, una enorme cicatriz rosada sobre su nariz, un mechón blanco en su flequillo y su cuerpo dos veces más fornido de lo que lo recordaba. Keith pasó el plástico perlado de gotas heladas sobre la frente de Shiro, que frunció el ceño y murmuró algo ininteligible.

—Eh, estoy aquí, soy Keith, estás en casa —Susurró. Los tres a su espalda permanecían en completo silencio, observando la escena. Bueno, no en completo silencio.

—¿De qué conoce este a Shiro? —preguntó Lance entre murmullos.

—¿Keith? —Se lamió los labios, aturdido y girando la cara hacia su voz aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Despierta, Shiro, vamos, ¿quieres agua? —Era obvio que el simple hecho de despegar los párpados constituía todo un reto para el hombre frente a él, asintiendo de manera casi imperceptible.

Pasó una mano bajo sus  hombros, inclinando su cabeza e irguiendo su postura. Abrió la botella con la boca y se la acercó a los labios tras escupir el tapón a un lado. Le ayudó a dar pequeños sorbos, trayéndolo de vuelta despacio. Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios al ver el gris de sus ojos acariciar su rostro, miles de recuerdos ahora vivos en su pecho.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Intentó incorporarse y Keith le ayudó despacio.

—En mi cabaña, en el desierto —En sus brazos tuvo un escalofrío, mirando alrededor y frunciendo el ceño hacia los chicos—, eh, vosotros, traed de la caseta de aquí al lado una caja en la que pone ropa.

—Ennnseguida —El grandullón salió tirando de la chica y de Lance, que hizo un saludo militar cuadrándose frente a ambos.

—Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? —Le pasaba la mano por la espalda en patrones reconfortantes escuchando de lejos el jaleo que esos tres se traían.

—Sí, es decir, estoy confuso pero no… no estoy herido. Solo mareado.

—¿Necesitas más agua? —Negó con la cabeza.

Quería preguntarle mil cosas pero sobre todo ansiaba abrazarle, sentirle vivo y respirando en sus brazos. Necesitaba verle sonreír, escuchar su risa, tener de vuelta al Shiro de siempre. Sin embargo le dio tiempo.

Los tres chicos entraban en la cabaña con la caja en brazos. La posaron en el suelo y los echó en cuanto seleccionó algunas prendas de su padre que le podrían ir bien. Ya se preocuparían por una ducha en condiciones, de momento debían vestirle con algo más de lo que esos andrajos sucios. Le ayudó a quitarse los harapos morados que llevaba por encima y aspiró impactado ante el mapa de cicatrices que cubría su pecho y espalda. Fingió normalidad echando vistazos mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el jersey. No podía ni siquiera imaginar por lo que debería haber pasado, lo que le habrían hecho. Le rompía el alma saber que había pasado un año y algo más sufriendo sin haber podido hacer nada por él. Le cedía la chaqueta tragando saliva y tan solo uno de los guantes, dándole también calcetines y unas botas. Le resultaba chocante verle vestido con esa ropa que hacía tanto no veía, le impresionó que su complexión fuera la misma que la de su padre antes de perderle porque no recordaba a Shiro tan… grande.

—Necesito aire —Se levantó del sofá apartando a Keith sutilmente con una mano y el solo contacto, deliberado y suave, le aceleró el corazón.

Le observó caminar hacia una loma frente a la casa llevándose las manos a la cara y el pelo, mirando al cielo. Keith se dejó caer en el marco de la puerta, los otros chicos guardando silencio. El grandullón se le acercó dedicándole una sonrisa honesta y reconfortante.

—¿Keith? Soy Hunk, encantado, uhm, ¿cómo está?

—No lo sé. Creo que ni él lo sabe —suspiró—, al menos está de vuelta.

—Sabía que no podía ser un error del piloto, lo sabía —aseguró Lance con vehemencia—, es que era imposible. Es un héroe, nadie a conseguido lo que él a su edad.

—¿Habrá conocido aliens? ¿Le habrán abducido? —Hunk se meneó inquieto en el sitio, la hermana de Matt se miraba los pies con el ceño fruncido—. Oye, ¿estamos seguros de que es Shiro?

—Es Shiro —Keith se alejó del porche—, estoy seguro.

Caminó hacia él sintiendo mil cosas a la vez. Lo principal, alegría. De fondo, preocupación e inquietud. Al alcanzarle se observaba el brazo, ese que siempre le dolía. No quiso hacer preguntas, desterrando la idea de que habiendo pasado tanto tiempo en el espacio no le quedaba mucha salud, apenas unos años en plena forma física. Notó los nervios tirando de su estómago al alzar la mano y sin embargo era lo de siempre. La familiaridad de siempre.

Shiro. Su Shiro. Su mejor amigo.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto —Apretó su hombro. De inmediato, Shiro estiró la espalda y cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa suave.

—Me alegro de haber vuelto —Y lo percibía en su voz. El alivio de estar a salvo.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba? ¿Dónde has estado? —Shiro frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos un instante.

—Ojalá pudiera decírtelo. Tengo la cabeza un poco desordenada pero sé que estuve en una nave alienígena y que escapé. Pero es todo confuso… —El corazón le dio un fuerte pellizco cuando giró el rostro hacia él, mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Cómo sabías que tenías que rescatarme cuando aterricé?

—Ven a ver esto.

Shiro asintió y caminó tras él, camino de vuelta a la cabaña. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de darle un abrazo, de decirle lo muchísimo que le había echado de menos, no era el momento. Tenían asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse. Miró sobre su hombro y al verle alzar la mirada del suelo, media sonrisa tirando de sus labios, Keith pensó que todo estaría bien.

 

****

 

 

> **18 años, castillo de los leones.**

Aliens. Altea. Leones robóticos, ¿o leonas?. Voltron. Galra. Zarkon.

Pasó de no encontrarle sentido alguno a su vida a tener una misión, a tener que salvar y defender el universo nada más y nada menos. No es que se viera en posición de oponerse, esa chica alien, alteana como el excéntrico pelirrojo que la acompañaba, les asignó robots y una misión. Sin conocerles apenas, asegurando que así eran las cosas y que era su destino. No es que lo desaprobara, no quedaba nada para él en La Tierra y sabía que su lugar se encontraba entre las estrellas. Y mientras tuviera a Shiro cerca cualquier excusa le resultaba ridícula.

Escuchó golpes leves en la puerta de la que era su nueva habitación donde descansaba boca arriba en la cama, los zapatos al lado de esta y su chaqueta colgada en la percha. Dejó a un lado el cuchillo con el que siempre jugueteaba entre sus dedos y se levantó, plantando la palma de su mano en el lector. Con un ruido deslizante la puerta se abrió revelando a Shiro metido en un pijama extraño, una camisa larga y negra con pantalones a juego y el pelo mojado.

—¿Desde cuando no te duchabas? —Bromeó dejándole paso. Shiro sonrió con suavidad, entrando y sentándose en el filo de su cama.

—¿La verdad? No me acuerdo —Miró a su alrededor y alzó las cejas—, estas habitaciones son todas iguales.

—Supongo que con el viaje y las noticias estás más despejado —dejó caer su hombro contra la pared a los pies de la cama, de brazos cruzados y media sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, mucho más. No recuerdo apenas nada pero, wow, ¿no va todo demasiado rápido?

—Aún no he asimilado que no estoy en la tierra.

—Sí, eso te va a llevar un tiempo… —Shiro se miraba los dedos mecánicos, un sonido de engranajes suave cada vez que los movía—, no recuerdo cómo he llegado a tener esto en lugar de mi brazo —Keith se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado e inspeccionando la mano de metal, acercándola a su cara.

—¿Sientes cuando te toco? —Pasó los dedos por el dorso, observando su reacción.

—Sí, la sensibilidad es extrañamente parecida a una humana —Levantó la manga de la camisa, asomándose debajo para ver la unión de su carne y el metal. Aparecía cicatrizada, quemada. Quien fuera que le hizo eso, no tuvo mucho cuidado por lo estético.

—¿Te duele?

—No. Nada. Diría que es perfecta porque además la siento… fuerte —Alzó la mirada de los dedos de Keith sobre su palma, llevándola a sus ojos y bajando a su cuello. Sus cejas se juntaron en lo que primero identificó como pena, pero después en… debía estar imaginando cosas—. Las has guardado —Señaló donde sus ojos se fijaban.

—Ah, por supuesto —Sacó las placas de identificación de dentro de su camiseta, quitándose el collar—, te las devuelvo, como te dije.

—No hace falta, puedes quedártelas —Ahora fue Keith el que, cogiendo su mano humana, se las puso en la palma.

—No. Has vuelto. Son tuyas. Yo ya no las necesito para recordarte, te tengo aquí, ¿no?

—Sí —Se pasó el collar por el cuello, mirándole después a los ojos, calentando las placas con su mano—, gracias por por salvarme.

—Te dije que cuando volvieras te estaría esperando —Ante esa frase Shiro apretó los labios, mirando al techo de la habitación y exhalando despacio. Asintió varias veces, dando varias palmadas en su muslo antes de levantarse.

—Es tarde. Creo. No lo sé. En un rato tenemos que ir a por los leones, debería irme a dormir —Se alejó hacia la puerta y su boca le traicionó antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor.

—Shiro —Se giró sobre sus pasos, ese mechón blanco y adorable flotando frente a su nariz. Emitió un suave ruido agudo dándole a entender que le escuchaba. Repentinamente, la idea que se formó en la mente de Keith se reflejó en un fuerte rubor, haciéndole bajar la mirada—. Nada. Buenas noches. Tardes. Lo que sea.

Destapó la cama y aún vestido se metió en ella, dándole la espalda. Una risa suave, la luz apagada y algunos pasos rápidos después, su cama se hundió con el peso de Shiro. Keith se tapó hasta las mejillas ardientes al escuchar su risa contenta.

—¿Cómo sabías…?

—Te conozco.

—¿No crees que es raro? —Permaneció unos segundos en silencio en los que aprovechó para sumergirse en su estable respiración.

—¿Verías raro si dos chicas con la misma historia que nosotros hicieran esto?

—Si ambas fueran lesbianas o bisexuales, claro.

—Pero no es el caso, ¿te parecería raro que estuviera así con Lance si tuviera con él la misma amistad?

—No me insultes —La risa que agitó su pecho tan solo sirvió para incrementar la repentina sensación de celos—, además, Lance es hetero. No hay más que verlo.

—No asumas —Sabía que Shiro llevaba razón pero se negaba a dársela. Tras unos instantes en los que consiguió enfadarse por la simple idea de Lance teniendo una relación cercana con Shiro, este aspiró para hablar—. ¿No eres heterosexual? Nunca me has dicho nada.

—Es obvio que no, ¿no? —Shiro permaneció en silencio—, en los cuarteles todo el mundo lo sabía. Un motivo más para discriminarme. Pero de eso sabes tú más que yo.

No comprendía el silencio de su amigo. Quizás se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento no era normal o razonable siendo ambos dos hombres adultos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por abrir la boca. 

—Bueno, lo que sea, puede ser. No me importa, estoy reventado y me merezco este descanso—Tiró de su hombro hasta tenerle de frente, estrechándolo entre sus brazos como Keith quiso desde que le vio en la camilla. El moreno se adhirió a su pecho como una lapa, rodeándole la cintura—, he echado esto de menos, la tranquilidad de estar así. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestras siestas?

—Era el mejor momento del día… —Miró hacia arriba y al ver su fuerte mandíbula y gruesos labios curvarse en una sonrisa tuvo que cerrar los ojos, alarmado por que con tanta proximidad notase lo acelerado de su corazón.

—Claro, te librabas de estudiar —Resopló contra la tela de su pijama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te expulsaron?

—Le pegué a Iverson.

—¡¡Keith!! —Rió como hacía mucho que no reía, apretando las manos un poco más a la espalda de Shiro—, ¿¡por qué?!

—No quería ir a buscarte. Te daban por perdido —Suspiró, contento de haber llevado razón desde el principio—, todos lo hicieron.

—Menos tú.

Con el corazón en la garganta y la boca seca, asintió rozando su cuello con la frente. Shiro estrechó el abrazo, dejando caer la mejilla en su pelo. Volvió a sentirse un niño de 14 años, recogido, a salvo y en paz. Volvió a sentir que la vida era perfecta y tuvo miedo.

Ese tipo de felicidad, jamás era duradera.

Sin embargo se aferró al hombre frente a él, centrándose en su respiración cada vez más calmada y en lo laxo de sus músculos. En los latidos de un corazón en el que soñaba tener un hueco solo para él, durmiendo con el grave y constante golpeteo de fondo y el olor de Shiro envolviéndolo. Y allí en sus brazos, quién sabe a cuánta distancia de su planeta de origen, se sintió en casa.

 

****

 

 

> **18 años. Castillo de los leones.**

Por más vueltas que le daba a esa gelatina verdosa no se le hacía más atractiva a la vista o al gusto. Se lo llevó a la boca y se centró en meter nutrientes en su cuerpo cuanto más rápido mejor. El resto de paladines o bien hacía lo mismo o todo lo contrario, comiendo de poco a poco, encogiendo la nariz con desagrado.

—¿Dónde está Shiro? —preguntó Allura, entrando en la cocina con una PDA en las manos.

—Entrenando —dijo Keith acercándole a Hunk el cuenco medio vacío y escondiendo un eructo tras su puño—, como todas las mañanas —La alteana asintió y desapareció en dirección a la zona de entrenamiento.

—¿Ese hombre no descansa? No me extraña que tenga el pelo blanco del estrés —comentó Lance estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Teniendo en cuenta que le secuestraron los galra lo más normal es que tenga estrés —No podía evitar saltar cuando Lance hacía ese tipo de comentarios. El chaval le ponía de los nervios.

—Vale, vale, tranquilo —Alzó las manos frente a su pecho con una exagerada expresión asustada—. No se te puede decir nada de _tu_ _Shiro_ , lo pillo...

—¿ _Mi Shiro_ _?_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Miró a Hunk y a Pidge, que continuaron su desayuno escondiendo las sonrisas. Un ridículo sonrojo le calentó las mejillas, violentándolo.

—A ver, a lo mejor me estoy inventando esto pero no sé, se te ve protector con él —explicó Hunk, relamiéndose y acabándose lo que Pidge apartó con una mueca asqueada—. Tendréis vuestra historia, no es que quiera información pero si estás dispuesto a hablar… —Retuvo una nausea al verle limpiarse de la comisura de la boca ese mejunje verdoso.

—Y las miradas —señaló la chica colocándose las gafas sobre la naricilla—, dato importante.

—¿Qué miradas? —Apretó los puños sobre la mesa, avergonzado al haberse expuesto tanto.

—Las de admiración o, no sé, algo así parecido como lo que le pasa a Lance con Allura —Pidge levantó una ceja—, no juzgo, solo digo lo que veo.

—Bueno, bueno, ey, a ver, calmaos. Jamás tendrán lo que yo y Allura tenemos —Lance se abrazó el pecho, poniendo morritos—, eso es especial.

—¿En tu cabeza? Puede —Hunk se levantó, dejando a Lance con sus fantasías—, voy a prepararme.

—Keith, no le des vueltas —Le comentó Pidge llevando los cuencos a la zona de lavado—, sabemos que tenéis un vínculo más fuerte, ya está, relájate.

—Estáis hablando sin saber.

Quizás debería mostrarse más abierto al resto por aquello de reforzar su relación, ser un equipo para luchar con Voltron. Pero le irritaba que hablaran sobre el tema sin tener ni idea, que se atreviesen a rascar en lo más blandito de esos sentimientos que tan celosamente guardaba, dejándolo expuesto y vulnerable. Una arruga se dibujó entre sus cejas camino a la zona de entrenamiento, cruzándose con Allura que le saludó con una amable sonrisa. Antes de verle, escuchó el jadeo de Shiro al esquivar y golpear objetivos con su mano mecánica. Se sentó a un lado en silencio, observándole entrenar.

La diferencia entre esos entrenamientos con los que acostumbraba en los cuarteles con otros reclutas, amigos, él mismo o Adam, era abismal. Ahora se mostraba más agresivo, más rápido, más fuerte y sobre todo más serio y concentrado. Lo de los cuarteles era más un juego que un entrenamiento por mucha atención que siempre le dedicasen a la técnica. Y había echado tanto de menos otros aspectos de Shiro —sus sonrisas, su apoyo, su proximidad, su confianza y amistad, la tranquilidad de su voz— que el reencontrarse ahora con el deseo hacia su cuerpo le tenía en un constante estado de excitación.

No se trataba solo de lo ancho de sus hombros, brazos y piernas, era cómo se tensaban en las mallas de entrenamiento, las que llevaban bajo la armadura. Era, y le avergonzaba mirarlo más de dos segundos seguidos, lo terso de su trasero al adelantar una pierna, la amplitud de ese pecho que subía y bajaba por la acelerada respiración. Sus cejas negras y serias sobre esos ojos rasgados e intensos. Keith encogió las piernas contra su pecho, dejando caer la boca en los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas. Y es que aún la culpa le invadía cuando pensaba en él de _esa_ manera. Porque era su amigo y nada más que eso por lo que sentirse como lo hacía era _sucio._

—Fin de la simulación —dijo unos quince minutos después, sofocado y caminando en su dirección. Keith le alcanzó un zumo de algo que no se atrevía a preguntar qué era pero les hacía bien tras entrenar.

—Te veo tenso —Le dijo observándole dejarse caer a su lado, cerrando un ojo antes de secarse el sudor de la frente, sorbiendo de la cañita de la bebida tras jadear.

—Sigo sin entender cómo salí de allí —negó un par de veces—. Tuve que tener ayuda, no creo que lo hiciera solo.

—Todo a su tiempo, tú eres el primero que me dice siempre que tenga paciencia.

—Supongo —Suspiró dejándose caer hacia atrás de brazos y piernas extendidos—, no creo que estemos preparados para ninguna misión aún.

—No, pero tampoco es que nos podamos permitir esperar, ¿no? —Ante esa frase, Shiro le miró por primera vez desde que llegó, provocando que el corazón de Keith saltase a su garganta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a entrenar?

—No, solo quería saber cómo estabas. Las visiones que tuviste cuando capturamos a Sendak… no tuvo que ser agradable.

—Atacó donde más duele —Un ruido extenuado surgió de su garganta al alzar la espalda de la lona, dejando caer una mano en el hombro de Keith—, estoy bien Keith, no te preocupes. He pasado por cosas peores.

—Eso no quiere decir que no te preocupe o agobie lo que pasas ahora.

—Creo que te preocupas tú mucho más que yo, si te soy sincero…

—Eso no se lo cree nadie —Le dio un empujón, Shiro se lo devolvió.

Antes de darse cuenta se pateaban y empujaban entre risas, como cuando todo era más simple. La voz de Allura retumbando por las paredes del castillo les hizo ponerse en marcha, Shiro levantándose antes que él y ofreciéndole la mano a la que se aferró una vez más.

 

****

 

> ****
> 
> ** 18 años, ubicación desconocida.  **

Despertó en un páramo desierto y blancuzco, seco y casi con toda seguridad hostil. Al comprobar que su león no reaccionaba salió al exterior mirando a su alrededor. Y viéndose solo, un pensamiento urgente le invadió como una descarga: _Shiro_.

Le llamaba y corría hacia la señal que detectaba en su visor, le llamaba y solo le respondía estática. El pánico de haberle perdido de nuevo, de que ahora fuera permanente, plasmándose en lo tenso de su voz, llamándole en un ruego desesperado. Y de repente algo, una palabra, su nombre.

— _Keith, Keith, estoy aquí. Estoy bien_ —Pudo sentir la presión en su pecho desvanecerse al escucharle a través del comunicador del casco, sonriendo mientras corría.

—¡Shiro, estás bien!

— _Una herida alienígena, una caía desde la atmósfera y chocarme contra  la superficie a unos veinticinco metros por segundo al cuadrado no es suficiente para acabar conmigo_ —Se mordió el labio ante el empollón que llegaba a ser incluso herido, evitando reírse—, _¿cómo estás?_

—No muy bien, se me ha estropeado el león pero eh, ¿qué herida?

— _No es nada_ —No le sonó convincente en absoluto, por lo que aceleró el ritmo. De hecho le escuchó quejarse un segundo después.

—Aguanta, ya mismo estoy ahí.

— _Pensándolo mejor —_ comentó en un tono mucho más bajo—, _más vale que te des prisa._

—Shiro, ¿qué pasa? —Géisers naturales se creaban ahí por dónde pisaba, una dificultad más añadida a la urgencia por llegar a Shiro, claramente angustiado.

— _Hay un montón de criaturas_ —Quejidos, respoplidos, complicaciones por ambos lados de la conversación—, _¿Keith, estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _—_ Un inconveniente de nada —dijo colgando de un precipicio, sostenido solo por su bayard. No quería preocuparle sin motivo—, pero voy de camino. ¿Cómo vas?

— _Estoy bien, pero atrapado en una cueva y unas criaturas horrorosas me tienen acorralado._

—Aguanta, ya voy. Solo tengo que solucionar esto…

Miró al precipicio a su pies inquieto y sin saber bien que hacer. Cerró los ojos procurando calmarse, intentando buscar una solución rápida porque Shiro dependía de él. Dio unos pasos atrás y susurró para sí mismo eso que Shiro le enseñó.

—La paciencia genera concentración.

— _Te has quedado con la frase, ¿eh?_ —Curvó la comisura del labio al escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Me has dado buenos consejos —No sabía si era el mejor momento para tener una conversación así pero lo cierto es que necesitaba decirlo y escuchar su voz—. Si no fuera por ti mi vida habría sido muy diferente.

— _Ya, no habrías estrellado un robot volador en un planeta alienígena ni estarías atrapado con una ínfima posibilidad de rescate. Así que… de nada —_ Toses, y no de las casuales por el polvo en el ambiente. Toses que no sonaban bien.

—Aguanta, Shiro.

Tras mucho darle vueltas y teniendo en cuenta que a cada boquete del terreno una torre de agua brotaba a una potencia tremenda, hizo un corte en diagonal, volando varios metros por encima del precipicio y usando su propulsor para llegar al otro lado. Shiro le insistió en que acelerase el ritmo porque las criaturas se acercaban y Keith apartó el pánico en favor a su fuerte instinto de protección. La alegría que sintió al tener contacto visual con el león negro apenas le llenaba el pecho que perdió la comunicación con Shiro. Lo peor sin duda: los quejidos y golpes al otro lado, el silencio de después. Y al llegar a donde se encontraba tuvo claro que en un mano a mano no saldría ganando con tantas criaturas ahora acorralándole. Se giró hacia el león negro, posando una mano en su rostro.

—Sé que no soy Shiro pero está en problemas y tenemos que ayudarle —Ni una respuesta.

Keith cerró los ojos y volvió a implorarle pero no con su voz, conectando de esa manera que solo conseguían con los robots a los que llamaban leones. Entonces se abrió a él, rugiendo, abriendo las fauces para dejarle paso hasta los controles. No le gustaba llevar ese león pero debía ayudarle y debía hacerlo ya. Se puso en marcha, reaccionando tal y como lo habría hecho el suyo, saltando sobre una criatura y derribando a las demás en cuestión de segundos. Tan pronto despejó la zona saltó de la cabina, volando con su jet pack hacia Shiro, sentado en el suelo e impresionado.

—¡Shiro! ¿Estás bien? —Analizó su rostro cansado poniéndole una mano en la mandíbula para revisarle así como su cuerpo, dando con la herida morada del costado—, oh…

—No es nada, me he recuperado de heridas más feas —dijo señalándose la nariz y el brazo, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí, claro, te recuperarás. Vamos a… vamos a por el león rojo.

Lo levantó del suelo con un jadeo y esfuerzo, cogiendo el casco de Shiro de camino al león negro, dejándolo caer en la cabina y pilotando hacia el suyo. Le miraba constantemente, comprobando que efectivamente no fuera tan grave. Shiro respiraba con dificultad, cansado y visiblemente dolorido. Intentó no centrarse en lo inútil que se sintió por no poder aliviar su dolor ni curarlo, por no saber cómo salir de allí y salvarlo.

Una vez asentados y con una hoguera frente a ellos, Keith no podía evitar dedicarle miradas preocupadas. Le resultaba un tanto irónico que lo que observaban se asimilase tanto a esas puestas de sol que compartieron en la tierra. Y se lo hizo saber al hombre tumbado a su lado.

—No es como había imaginado volver a verlas contigo, pero no voy a quejarme.

La voz débil de Shiro no facilitaba esa sensación de impotencia en su estómago, de sentirse una de nuevo un lastre y más una dificultad que una ayuda. Y sin embargo, Shiro conseguía disipar sus dudas y sus miedos con su gratitud, con esa manera de reconocer su propia debilidad que tanto le honraba y que hacía de él el gran hombre que era.

—Gracias por salvarme.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí —No lo dudaba un instante. Observaba su perfil de cejas juntas, los leves movimientos de su boca al sentir una punzada de dolor. Quiso cogerle la mano, acariciarle el pelo, calmarle en sus brazos—. ¿Cómo está la herida?

—¿La herida? Genial, cada vez más grande —Se vio ahogado en miedo y ansiedad ante ese sarcasmo que antes le sacaba carcajadas. Y como era de esperar, Shiro se percató de inmediato—, solo intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto —se disculpó.

—Aguanta, en cuanto Allura y Coran nos encuentren te curarán.

—Keith… —Le miraba incapaz de girar la cabeza, de moverse a causa del dolor—, si no salgo de esta quiero que lideres Voltron.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, vas a sobrevivir.

La sonrisa, esa sonrisa débil casi le hace romper en llanto.

Él no podía ser líder de nada, no estaba capacitado y además nadie querría seguir sus órdenes. No estaba hecho para eso, la gloria no era su destino sino el de Shiro. Apreciaba la fe que depositaba en él desde que le conoció, que viera su potencial y quisiera hacer de él mejor persona, pero ni quería ni podía ser líder de Voltron.

Además, estaría bien, _va a estar bien, no le va a pasar nada, Shiro va a estar bien._

Y sin embargo ahí estaba la herida, su enfermedad recordándole que no estaría en su vida durante más de tres años a lo sumo. No quería pensarlo, ahora que le tenía a su lado no quería pensarlo. Apretó los puños y centró la vista en el fuego, intentando no reaccionar ante el susurro de su nombre proveniente de los labios de Shiro.

Una luz azul.

Un destelleo metálico verde.

Pidge.

Se levantó sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas, aliviado porque estaban salvados. Porque sobrevivirían y Shiro seguía siendo lo que debía ser: el líder de Voltron.

 

****

 

 

> **18 años, base de la Espada de Marmora.**

Le vencía todo aquel que se le ponía por delante, uno tras otro. Y en el proceso descargaba parte de esa ansiedad que le tenía con los nervios en punta desde hacía unas semanas. Más concretamente desde que conoció a Ulaz y le enseñó su espada grabada con el diseño exacto a la que le acompañaba desde que tenía memoria.

El dato despertaba muchas preguntas: ¿cómo llego esa espada a sus manos si su padre era un hombre normal? ¿Era su padre un hombre normal? ¿Sería su madre la extraña? ¿Los galra han estado en la tierra? ¿Qué relación tiene con ellos?

Y ciertas preguntas ni siquiera se atrevía a plantearlas porque la respuesta bien podría ser decepcionante para muchos de sus compañeros, comenzando por Allura. La princesa demostraba a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba su animadversión hacia la raza. Y por un lado lo comprendía, solo que parte de su desconfianza radicaba en el más puro prejuicio. Tras el sacrificio de Ulaz se aferró a la idea de tener aliados galra, de que no todos eran malvados, pero incluso a él le costaba creerlo.

Teniendo en cuenta por lo que Shiro pasó en manos de esos brutos, le costaba creerlo.

Y el mantener sus miedos en secreto hacia su mejor amigo le llenaba el pecho de una culpabilidad fea y oscura, más cuando le preguntó directamente si estaba bien. Más cuando de nuevo le repitió que debía controlar su temperamento si el día de mañana iba a ser el líder de Voltron. Más cuando veía la profunda fe y esperanza que tenía en su persona. Le fallaba como amigo y como compañero de batalla, todo por esos miedos y preguntas sin respuesta.

Pero la iba a encontrar. En ese mismo momento.

Cansado de seguir el mismo método de lucha sin más resultado que un mayor número de enemigos y una extenuación creciente, decidió cambiar de estrategia. Frustrado por no obtener resultados escuchó una última vez la frase: “ _No deberías atravesar esa puerta”._ Arrojó su espada y la encajó en las escotillas por las que aparecían los luchadores, esquivando a sus oponentes y deslizándose a través de ella. Malherido y mareado, se derrumbó tras salir de un ascensor. No podía ser. No podía darse el lujo de perder el conocimiento porque no podía decepcionar a Shiro de esa manera. Le observaba, sabía que le observaba, por lo que se obligó a abrir los ojos, luchando. Si Shiro pudo hacerle frente a años de batalla, él podría a unos interminables minutos de asalto. Quería hacerle ver lo mucho que había crecido, lo fuerte que era gracias a él. Por él.

Y al abrir los ojos recuperó algo de esperanza tan pronto le vio, sonriente, orgulloso, inclinándose sobre él y ofreciéndole esa mano de la que jamás debería haberse alejado. Su soporte y esperanza. Sonrió a pesar del cansancio.

—Eh, lo has conseguido.

—¿Shiro? —Tiró de él y le hizo incorporarse.

—Kolivan me ha dicho que has aguantado mucho más que cualquiera antes que tú, no tienes por qué seguir con esto.

—¿De qué hablas? —Keith se sostenía el hombro herido, frunciendo el ceño y negándose a darse por vencido.

—Dales la espada de una vez y marchémonos de aquí —Le dolía su sonrisa, le dolía que no confiase en que pudiera llegar hasta el final.

—No se la puedo dar, Shiro…

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en esa cosa?

—Es la única conexión que tengo con mi pasado —Observó el conocido metal, ligero en su mano, afilado—, es mi oportunidad de saber quién soy en realidad.

—Ya sabes quién eres —discutió, seguridad en su voz y firmeza en su mirada gris—, un paladín de Voltron. Somos toda la familia que necesitas.

_Familia…_

—Shiro, eres como un hermano para mí pero _tengo_ que hacer esto —Le rogaba con desesperación más con su mirada que con sus palabras para que por favor le comprendiera.

—No. No tienes por qué, ¡dales el cuchillo de una vez! —Ese tono en su voz le sorprendió a la par que le dolió.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¡Dales el cuchillo, Keith! ¡Estás pensando solo en ti, como siempre!

No sabía qué ocurría pero esa falta de apoyo por su parte… era algo nuevo. Quizás quería protegerle, quizás se trataba de una visión de grupo que a él le faltaba porque _sí,_ miraba por él mismo y su pasado. Pero era su única oportunidad y si no salía vivo de allí… no podía vivir más tiempo con la incertidumbre. Le estaba matando.

—He tomado una decisión.

—Pues has decidido quedarte solo —Alzó la mirada de su cuchillo al frente, a la espalda de Shiro, alejándose de él.

—Shiro, ¡espera!

Sí, necesitaba conocer su pasado, ¿pero merecía la pena el precio a pagar si eso significaba perderle de nuevo? A mitad de su carrera desesperada un fogonazo de luz le deslumbró. Y al volver a abrir los ojos se sintió confuso ante lo conocido de su entorno. Su casa. En la que vivía con su padre. Un temblor agitó suelo y paredes.

Y esa voz.

—Keith —Se giró con el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Papá?

—Está en casa, hijo.

No podía ser. Pero era. Tal y como le recordaba.

Tenía frente a él su sonrisa y ojos bondadosos, esos brazos en los que tantas veces se quedó dormido, los hombros en los que le cargaba cuando jugaban fuera de su cabaña, las enormes manos que le arropaban por la noche. Le tentó con la idea de hablar, de ponerse al día, algo que su corazón anhelaba como pocas cosas, algo con lo que su alma sanaría, algo por lo que tener un motivo para sonreír. Pero un constante temblor le distraía de su padre, llevándole a la realidad, a que eso, _a que él_ no podía ser real. Porque ya no estaba. Y al mirar hacia fuera en esa ilusión una nave galra atacaba la tierra.

—¿No quieres saber de dónde vienes? —dijo su padre a su espalda con una parsimonia irreal en su voz teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurría en el exterior. Sostenía su cuchillo entre las manos—, tu madre me dio esto. Llegará pronto.

Tenía que tomar una decisión y tenía que tomarla ya.

Su pasado.

Salvar la tierra, a los paladines.

A Shiro.

Se giró y observando el rostro triste de su padre, el cuchillo brillando en sus manos, se despidió. Y en cierta manera encontró cierre en esas palabras, encontró esa despedida que le fue denegada al perderlo de esa manera tan cruel e injusta.

Tan pronto salió por la puerta despertó en el suelo de donde supuestamente le recogió Shiro. Ahora supo que todo fue un engaño a su mente y se preguntó si formaba parte de esa prueba. Sin embargo, los temblores y la tristeza en su alma eran auténticos, presentes y continuos. Así como ese Shiro corriendo hacia él de rostro preocupado y ademanes agitados, mucho más real y coherente con el Shiro falso que le dio la espalda hacía unos minutos. Le tomó en sus brazos y le ayudó a levantarse, preguntándole si estaba bien. Y casi se le cae el alma a los pies al ver que, cuando los miembros de la espada de marmora le pidieron el cuchillo y él se negó, Shiro se adelantó para enfrentarse a ellos.

No podía dejarle luchar esa batalla cuando era _su_ batalla. No podía dejar que saliera herido de algo en lo que él se arrojó de cabeza y sin pensarlo, presa de sus deseos y su impetuosidad. Siendo egoísta como siempre. Pensando solo en él, como siempre.

Siendo una carga, como siempre.

—¡Espera! Llevaos el cuchillo —dijo ofreciéndolo.

Lo miró entre sus dedos y estuvo seguro de algo: jamás dejaría que hicieran daño a alguien que amaba si estaba en sus manos impedirlo. Jamás abandonaría a Shiro. Jamás le faltaría y ahora le necesitaba. Quizás nunca como Keith le necesitaba a él, quizás solo como paladín de Voltron y para luchar. Pero si estaba seguro de algo era de que le sería fiel a él y a la causa. Y que tenía que ser más fuerte que su pasado o sus propias ambiciones, porque la guerra ante ellos era más grande que cualquier necesidad de conocimiento.

—No importa de dónde vengo, sé quien soy. Tenemos que trabajar juntos para derrotar a Zarkon y si eso significa que os tengo que dar el cuchillo pues que así sea. Tomadlo.

En cuanto pronunció las palabras su cuchillo comenzó a emitir un brillo azulado. Nunca antes había ocurrido por lo que, estupefacto, observó su cuchillo convertirse en una espada en sus manos.

—La única manera de que haya ocurrido esto es porque hay sangre galra en tus venas —comentó un galra frente a él.

No dijo nada. Shiro tampoco. Simplemente acordaron volver al castillo de los leones con Kolivan para establecer un pacto entre ellos con el fin de derrotar a Zarkon. Y Keith no alzaba sus ojos de su espada, las palabras de Kolivan repitiéndose en su mente sin descanso.

_Sangre galra en sus venas._

La urgencia por trazar un plan cuanto antes apartó un poco la atención de las noticias de ser medio galra y a pesar de que procuró ignorar el impacto en los rostros de sus compañeros, sentía sus miradas clavarse en su nuca. En especial la de Allura. Desconfiada y dañina.

Apretó los dientes y los puños con más preguntas que respuestas y un nuevo sentimiento reforzado de ser _el raro_ del grupo. De ser al que mirar de reojo. De no encajar.

Y sin embargo le dieron una misión como a los demás, recoger escaultrita con Hunk.

Se dirigió al hangar con los ojos fijos en sus pies y una fuerte sensación de desamparo en su alma. Si él era medio galra y la espada se la dio su madre a su padre… ¿significaba eso que su madre era galra entonces? ¿Murió? ¿Les abandonó? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué significaba eso ahora para la unión del grupo? ¿Confiarían en él? ¿Tendría que abandonarles porque la conexión no sería la misma? ¿Le darían de lado? ¿Sería mejor que se uniera a La Espada de Marmora y dejase el equipo?

—Keith —justo delante de los leones Shiro alcanzó su hombro, apretándolo y frenando sus pensamientos y pasos—, ¿cómo estás?

—No… no lo sé. Es, uhm… —No podía mirarle a los ojos, temeroso de lo que podría encontrar en ellos—, soy contra lo que luchamos, no sé muy bien cómo encajarlo.

—Sigues siendo el mismo que esta mañana, sigues siendo el paladín rojo en el que todos confiamos y sigues siendo mi amigo —Le miró bajo sus pestañas negras, colmado de inseguridad. La media sonrisa y ceja alzada de Shiro le pegó un vuelco al estómago—, eso no va a cambiar.

—Gracias. Por todo. Por confiar en mí a pesar de… —Levantó los brazos y los dejó caer, exhalando repentinamente cansado.

—Mientras no amenaces con hacerme luchar con Lance y me cortes el otro brazo, creo que vamos bien —No daba crédito ante sus palabras, ante esa capacidad suya de hacer comentarios jocosos sobre situaciones serias. Shiro reía como un adolescente ante su escándalo, relajándose después—. Ten cuidado ahí fuera, tenemos enemigos que derrotar juntos.

—Juntos…

No pudo evitar la preocupación ni en su voz ni en su rostro, recorriendo con sus ojos las facciones de su mejor amigo. Su seguridad, las pequeñas arrugas en sus mejillas cuando sonreía suave, lo cálido de su mirada y lo suave de su pelo. No quería alejarse, ahora que había descubierto tantas cosas lo único que necesitaba era meterse en la cama a hablar con él.

Pero estaban en guerra y la paz era un lujo.

Algo que tendría que esperar.

Se dieron la mano y poco a poco se acercaron el uno al otro sin soltar el agarre, abrazándose sobre sus hombros. Keith cerró los ojos, rodeado por su calor y cariño, por la confianza y seguridad de tenerle como amigo. De ser importante para él. Suspiró ante la calma que le relajó los músculos, asintiendo al alejarse, soltando los dedos de Shiro despacio y sonriéndole una última vez antes de alejarse.

Allura le apartó la mirada al intentar despedirse de ella y procuró ignorar el gesto en favor de la mano de Shiro, en su hombro una vez más.

Todo iría bien.

 

****

 

> **18 años, Castillo de los leones.**

Se dejó caer en la cama, cansado, frustrado, triste.

No encontraba una motivación para seguir al igual que no le encontraba a él.

Y a nadie parecía importarle.

Apretó los dientes y las sábanas entre sus dedos, llorando de rabia y desesperación una vez más, exhalando su nombre en un temblor que le recorrió la columna. No soportaba la idea de haberle perdido de nuevo, en sus narices y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo.

Desaparecido.

Volvía cada noche al mismo punto buscando entre los escombros, esperando, patrullando. Aún con los ojos cerrados la imagen del radar vacío se reproducía en su mente con completa claridad. Allura le desaconsejó perder horas de sueño en una búsqueda infructuosa, Coran le intentaba dar ánimos, los demás le miraban con lástima. Y nadie parecía sentir su ausencia como él.

Le quedó claro cuando reunidos tras una misión de socorro en la que se valieron de medios diplomáticos para ganar adeptos a la coalción de Voltron, Hunk comentaba los hechos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lance se jactaba de haber ligado y todos sonreían. Festejando. Como si tal cosa. Y la mayor preocupación del grupo consistía en la imposibilidad de formar Voltron, no el hecho de que Shiro estuviera desaparecido, sino no poder formar Voltron porque les daba _mala publicidad._

Keith sintió la furia crecer en su interior, esa tan fea que le engullía por completo cuando su vida comenzaba a dejar de tener sentido. Esa que le invadía ante las pérdidas mitigando, siempre calmando su dolor. Su coraza favorita. La mejor manera de empujar lo que de verdad sentía hasta sus pies.

—Ya no tenemos a Voltron… —dijo Hunk, haciendo a Allura fruncir el ceño.

—Tampoco tenemos a Shiro —Keith sabía que su tono era seco, hostil. No le importaba. Se sentaba de brazos y piernas cruzadas, deseando no estar allí porque sentía que perdía el tiempo—, parece que os habéis olvidado.

—Es difícil aceptarlo —comenzó a hablar Allura tras un silencio incómodo. Keith tuvo que morderse el labio para no dedicarle una mirada envenenada. No quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir—, pero hay que encontrar otro paladín para el león negro.

—¡No! —Se levantó, incapaz de permanecer en el lugar más tiempo—, encontraré a Shiro. Es el único que nunca me ha dado la espalda y yo tampoco se la daré.

Ignorando la lástima en sus ojos, esa que siempre le acompañó desde haber perdido a su padre, volvió al hangar y hacia su león, a buscar a su amigo de nuevo.

 

Días después volvió a perder la compostura ante la sonrisa social de Allura en una cena diplomática, ante esa manera de fingir que Voltron volvería cuando nadie hacía nada por recuperar al paladín negro. Y es que ya nada le importaba: Zarkon, la tierra, la coalición, él mismo. No tenía por qué luchar.

Estaba cansado de perder todo el tiempo, de no poder encontrar ni un segundo de paz para su alma y de que la vida le arrebatase sin descanso.

Estaba cansado de sufrir.

Se vio ante el león negro preguntándose el por qué, buscando respuestas sin obtenerlas. Al escuchar pasos a su espalda se preparó para lo peor, para una reprimenda que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Y sin embargo lo que obtuvo fue apoyo. Lance fue el primero en aproximarse, Pidge y Hunk justo después. Decían echar de menos a Shiro, en que él querría que siguiera adelante. Allura comentó que le comprendía porque ella también perdió a gente importante pero que la misión era prioridad, incluso sobre esas personas irremplazables.

Quería discutir, quería gritarles que no entendían y que no sabían lo que sufría. Que no solo era un amigo. Que no era una persona irremplazable sino su razón de ser, su vida entera. Que si él estaba ahí, era por Shiro. Que sin Shiro se habría perdido hace mucho. Y que no sabía seguir adelante sin él. Que estaba perdido sin él.

Pero por encima de todo, quería descansar. No se rendiría, seguiría buscándole, pero necesitaba un descanso de tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Y quizás el centrarse en buscar un nuevo paladín podría mitigar ese dolor. Shiro le dijo que debía aprender autocontrol, que debía ser estable. Respiró hondo y apartó la mirada de la galaxia en los ojos de Allura hacia la oscuridad del león negro.

—Tenéis razón, centrémonos en rearmar Voltron.

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta.

Se obligó a ser fuerte.

Las palabras de su padre comenzaban a transformarse en su mente, dudando de que estar solo fuera algo positivo. No le quedaba más remedio que luchar solo, fuera o no fuera bueno.

 

****

 

 

> **18 años, dentro del león negro.**

El sonido metálico de la armadura contra el suelo de metal resonaba en la fría cabina mientras se aproximaba al sillón. Se sentó en él, los pies no le llegaban al suelo por ser mucho más espacioso que su propio león. Y frío, muy frío. Pasó una mirada preocupada por la consola ahora apagada con la angustia atenazándole el pecho.

No quería ser el líder, no quería esa responsabilidad.

No quería ocupar su lugar.

Se sintió amedrentado por la situación, necesitó la guía de su mejor amigo más que nunca. Y quizás podía parecer una tontería, pero se vio necesitado de vocalizar sus temores e inquietud tal y como si le tuviera a su lado.

—Sé que aquí es donde me querías, Shiro —Se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró los mandos—, pero yo soy yo, no sé liderar como tú.

La energía fluyó por su cuerpo como una descarga y al abrir los ojos le rodeaba la luz violeta de la consola, cobrando vida bajo sus manos. Eligiéndolo como su piloto y dándole la razón a Shiro en algo que jamás quiso obtener. Porque de obtenerlo significaba que Shiro no estaba, que ocupaba su lugar. Escuchó su voz romperse al rogarle.

—Por favor, no…

Cerró los ojos ante la fuerza proveniente de la máquina al ponerse en pie, viva por primera vez desde que perdió a su verdadero dueño. No quería esto. No lo quería. Un susurro húmedo fue ahogado bajo el rugido del león negro.

—Shiro…

 _No. No._ No era capaz de esto. No podía con esto. Resopló, pasándose las manos por la cara e impidiendo que esas lágrimas que quemaban tras sus ojos vieran la luz. Bajó del león y recibió las felicitaciones del grupo.

—No, no lo acepto —fue su respuesta—, no reemplazaré a Shiro porque tenéis razón, voy por libre y Shiro se equivocó conmigo.

—Keith —En un cruel y ridículo paralelísmo con lo que verdaderamente necesitaba, Lance le puso una mano en el hombro—, nadie reemplazará a Shiro. Si el león negro te ha aceptado deberías hacer tú lo mismo.

_El león negro me ha aceptado._

Se recompuso, aceptando su destino.

Aceptando ser el nuevo paladín negro.

Y fue al montarse de nuevo en el león, con una misión por delante y los mandos agarrados con fuerza que lo vio claro.

—Lo haré por ti, Shiro.

 

****

 

 

> **19 años, alrededores de la anterior batalla con Zarkon**

Comenzaba a sentir los párpados cansados al centrar la vista en el radar del león negro, buscando una noche más. Mientras tanto, su mente divagaba en recuerdos de hacía unos años aún en los cuarteles.

Shiro se presentó una tarde tras haberse peleado de nuevo con James y otros chicos debido a su comportamiento distante y frío. Entró sin permiso y le pilló en plena sesión de auto desprecio, tumbado en la cama con el cuchillo como única compañía. Recordaba que Shiro esa noche se suponía la había reservado para Adam, pero allí estaba sentándose en su cama y empujándole con el culo para que le hiciera sitio. Le miró, hosco, pagando con él algo de lo que no tenía culpa. Y sin embargo, Shiro le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, hablando sobre una película que había recordado _“de repente”_ y que debía enseñarle. Era sobre el espacio, sobre viajes en el tiempo, y aunque le resultó entretenida no fue su centro de atención.

Recordaba el calor de su cuerpo, compartir chucherías robadas de la cocina, mirar su perfil bajo la única luz de la película y pensar que no se merecía esa atención. Recordaba sentirse culpable por tenerle allí y al mismo tiempo afortunado. Recordaba que en más de una ocasión tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima traicionera, justo como en ese momento.

Se sobresaltó ante el rugido de su león, el corazón casi atravesándole el pecho al detectar una señal en el radar. Informó al castillo de los leones y Allura abrió un portal hacia la localización que le mandó desde su león. Y allí, dentro de una nave galra encontró a Shiro, desmejorado, apenas respirando y cansado. Sin esperar instrucciones e ignorando las voces en su casco, la empujó con su león al interior del castillo, sonriendo como aquel día que le rescataron en el desierto solo que ahora entre lágrimas. Una alegría incluso mayor en su pecho al recuperarlo por segunda vez.

Tan pronto le tuvieron a bordo y a salvo, Keith saltó de su león corriendo hacia la capsula que ahora se abría. Shiro dio una honda bocanada de aire tal y como si hubiera estado bajo el agua, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo aliviado al quitarse el casco. Keith alzó las cejas al ver su larga melena, arrugando un poco la nariz porque no olía… bien. Pero era Shiro y jamás le provocaría repulsa. Le ayudó a salir, susurrándole palabras de apoyo, ayudado por Hunk que bromeó sobre su olor corporal.

Le ofrecieron agua y le llevaron poco a poco hasta su habitación, a su ducha donde le dejaron sentado porque aseguraba que él solo podría. Keith esperó fuera de ella sentado en la cama, escuchando el agua golpear su cuerpo y atento a cualquier ruido extraño. Poco después salió de allí con ropa limpia y el pelo húmedo.

—El corte de pelo va a tener que esperar —dijo levantándose de la cama de Shiro, ofreciéndole apoyo hasta que le dejó en ella. No le contestó más que con una sonrisa cansada—. Duerme, descansa, bebe. Volveré dentro de unas horas, tenemos que sabotear un puesto de avanzada.

Shiro asintió, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo con la larga melena mojando la almohada. Se quedó dormido casi al instante y Keith tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por apartar la vista de él. Por esconder los sollozos infantiles que le doblaron las piernas, apoyando la frente en el colchón de su cama. Porque Shiro estaba a salvo. Por fin a salvo.

 

 

Tan pronto acabó con la misión, volvió a la habitación de Shiro y esta vez con comida preparada por Hunk. Al abrir le encontró dormido, por lo que despacio y procurando no alertarle dejó la bandeja en el escritorio sin encender, iluminado tan solo con las luces de emergencia sobre la puerta.

—Eh, Shiro, hora de comer —susurró. Escuchó bajo las mantas ese ruido de garganta tan suyo que le transportó a las siestas que dormían juntos hacía años. Se asomó por encima de la manta con los ojos medio cerrados—, ¿te encuentras mejor?

—Cansado pero muerto de hambre —Sobrepasado por escuchar de nuevo su voz le dio la espalda, apretando los dedos al metal de la bandeja. Shiro se incorporó en la cama dejando caer la espalda contra la pared, apartándose el pelo de la cara y aceptando los alimentos.

Comía despacio pero sin pausa y Keith esperó a que acabara con el contenido del plato antes de entablar conversación. No pretendía mirar fijamente al hombre junto a él, pero se dio el gusto de ello al haberle echado tanto de menos. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, al borde de dormirse de nuevo de un momento a otro. No le gustaban las sombras bajo sus ojos pero al menos estaba vivo y a su lado. Recuperándose despacio. Al acabar de comer, Keith le retiró la bandeja dándole agua que bebió en cortos sorbos, suspirando profundamente. No quería presionar pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Se mojó los labios y fijó su vista en las sábanas.

—Shiro —Procuró mantener la voz suave, cruzado de brazos junto a la cama—, ¿recuerdas cómo desapareciste? ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es a Zarkon intentando quitarme el león negro, que usé mi arma y después… nada. Desperté otra vez en una nave galra.

—Bueno, habrás activado la función de teletransporte del león, ¿puede haberlo hecho para salvarte?

—Dejándome con los galra, ya, claro —Le miró porque no le convencía su propia explicación de los hechos. Shiro le observaba de hombros caídos, largos mechones enmarcando su rostro.

—A lo mejor le obligó Zarkon, en fin, intentó controlar al león negro hasta el último minuto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, puede ser… —Keith apretó los dedos a sus propios brazos al verle tan abatido.

_Inútil, no puedes hacerle sentir mejor._

_No sirves para nada._

_Eres una carga._

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que sus propios sentimientos le traicionasen. No quería crearle una preocupación añadida a su situación por verle llorar ante su ya conocida debilidad.

—Si sigues queriéndolo, los demás paladines están más que contentos con la idea de tenerte aquí de nuevo. Te necesitan —apartó la mirada porque lo que verdaderamente pretendía decir era “ _te necesito”_ y no iba a ser tan egoísta de anteponer sus sentimientos _._

Al menos no en esta situación.

—Sí, lo intentaré —respondió con la vista fija en las mantas. Parecía ausente, desconectado de todo y sobre todo de él mismo.

—Vale, estaré en el puente de mando.

Se alejó de él con un nudo en la garganta, huyendo para no dejarle ver lo mucho que le afectaba su estado o lo poco que podía hacer para ayudarlo. Respiró hondo y apretó los puños procurando no darle muchas vueltas a esa sensación de extrañeza en su pecho. _Es Shiro, ha vuelto, mejorará con el tiempo y volverá a ser nuestro líder,_ se decía a sí mismo.

—Oye, Keith —Frenó justo en la puerta, dándose la vuelta con los ojos llenos de esperanza—. ¿Cuántas veces vas a tener que salvarme hasta que todo acabe?

—Tantas como hagan falta —La comisura de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa dulce. Y giró en el lugar ante la mirada de Shiro porque vio algo en ella que no le estaba diciendo—, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Puedes quedarte? —La diminuta llama de esperanza se vio alimentada por tan simple petición. La maravillosa sensación de sentir que valía algo su presencia. Shiro dirigió sus cansados ojos a las manos sobre las mantas ajeno al movimiento de Keith, que ya se deshacía de sus botas—, no quiero distraerte pero… ¡oh!

—Hazme hueco, vejestorio —Se quitó la chaqueta y frotó sus manos heladas, colocándose en el espacio que Shiro dejó junto a él—, uh, qué calentito.

—No hace falta que te metas aquí si no quieres —Le miró y no vio convicción en su rostro. Se situó de lado en la cama con el torso girado hacia él. Shiro apoyaba la mejilla en su brazo humano, dejando un hueco de más de un palmo entre ambos.

—Shiro, no seas idiota, has hecho esto por mí... ¿cuántas veces desde que nos conocemos?

—Pero era diferente…

—¿Por qué? —Shiro frunció el ceño bajando la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros de manera adorable—, porque era yo y no tú el que necesitaba ayuda, ¿no? —No le respondió, tapándose un poco más y hundiéndose en la cama—. Siempre estás para todo el mundo, siempre ayudando y rescatando a los demás. Apóyate en mí por una vez.

—Sé que hay mucho que hacer y lo único que realmente necesito es descansar. Podrías estar ayudando a Allura y no aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

—Ya, ¿cuánto hace que no tenemos un rato para nosotros? Se supone que somos amigos pero hace tanto que no nos paramos a hablar que ni recuerdo la última vez.

—Probablemente al llegar al castillo, más o menos.

—¿Quieres que te ponga al día? —Shiro alzó su mirada, asintiendo despacio—. Bueno, lo principal es que he conocido a otra versión tuya llamada Sven en una realidad alternativa y que era el mejor amigo de Slav.

Ante el alzamiento de cejas incrédulo de Shiro, Keith comenzó a reírse a carcajadas que le resultaron extrañas. No recordaba la última vez que rió así. Le contó sobre ese acento extraño con el que hablaba, sobre lo diferente de la realidad alternativa y que Lotor se había llevado el material necesario para construir otro robot. Ante esa noticia cesaron las risas pero Keith le quitó importancia asegurando que le pararían antes de que consiguiera nada. Un mechón de pelo cayó frente a los ojos de Shiro y sin pensarlo mucho lo apartó de su rostro. Se sintió enrojecer al pasar los dedos tras su oreja despacio y disimuló sus nervios tirándole de la barba.

—¿Vas a mantener las pintas de guitarrista alternativo?

—No, en cuanto descanse me deshago de tanto pelo.

—Podrías pasar por un samurai —Shiro resopló, negando con la cabeza.

—No soy yo el de las espadas. Que por cierto, ¿qué tal con los de la Espada de Marmora? —Keith alzó las cejas una sola vez, apartando la mirada.

—De momento lo he dejado de lado, hay asuntos más importantes.

—Comprendo. Pero no deberías cortar lazos, pueden enseñarte mucho —Shiro bostezó, tapándose la cara con las sábanas. Su disculpa vino en forma de sonrisa agotada—, por más que quiera charlar se me cierran los ojos.

—Has estado al borde de la inanición, yo diría que es lo normal, ¿no? —Keith cambió la postura en la cama, doblando la almohada a su espalda. Tras coger la PDA de Shiro para leer sus investigaciones sobre leones, planetas, galra y demás, (siendo el empollón que era seguro que escribió suficientes como para leer durante horas), le revolvió la melena. _Suave—._ Descansa, me quedo aquí si quieres.

—Gracias, Keith —Peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás y antes de hacer una tontería poco recomendable al observar su boca gruesa y entreabierta, devolvió la atención al aparato.

Tuvo que recordarse que el hecho de permanecer dentro de su cama era un favor hacia Shiro y no hacia sí mismo, en especial cuando la frente de su mejor amigo se apoyó en su hombro.

Y fue el escucharle suspirar, el alivio en esa exhalación, lo que le trajo paz por primera vez desde que desapareció. Se apresuró a limpiar cualquier rastro de debilidad de sus ojos con la tela de sus guantes, suspirando en un temblor agradecido por poder tenerle a su lado una vez más.

 

****

 

 

> ** 19 años, Castillo de los leones **

“ _Keith, te necesitamos_ ”

Detuvo la marcha apretando los dientes al recordar las palabras de Allura, sabiendo que probablemente ella sería de las más dolidas y la que le pondría las cosas más difíciles.

“ _Keith, estoy orgulloso de ti_ ”

Pero Shiro…

Alejarse de él y el cariño en sus ojos ahora que había vuelto...

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara caminando en dirección a los controles del castillo donde todos estarían reunidos. Tendría que decírselo al grupo, a Shiro, y lo necesitaba en ese preciso momento. No podía retrasarlo.

Y efectivamente Allura fue la primera en reprimirle que no podía marcharse de esa manera. Y se explicaba ante la hostilidad de todos, o al menos intentaba explicarse. El conjunto al completo se mostraba atento a su justificación y la expresiones viajaban de la molestia a la tristeza. No quería hacerle eso a un grupo de personas en el que comenzó a confiar, pero se veía entre la espada y la pared.

Nunca mejor dicho.

—Planean una misión para infiltrarse —A pesar de la determinación en sus gestos y voz, bajó la mirada al hablar de La Espada de Marmora—, podría llevar semanas o quizás meses completarla pero —Alzó la vista de nuevo, toda su esperanza puesta en que no le odiasen demasiado. Que comprendieran—, debemos… _debo_ aprovechar esta oportunidad. Necesito ser parte de la misión.

Centró su antes dispersa atención en el paladín negro de puños cerrados y expresión suave frente a él. Sin duda alguna su reacción la consideraba de suma importancia. Escondió lo agitado de su pulso adhiriendo las manos a sus muslos, sus ojos azules oscuros fijos en los grises ante él.

—Shiro, tú eres el líder por derecho del equipo y lo has demostrado hoy al conectarte de nuevo al león negro. Estáis destinados —Bajó la mirada a su armadura, no podría soportar la decepción en sus ojos.

Por no ser buen líder.

Por no estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

Keith abrió los ojos de par en par, sobresaltado ante el peso y calidez de su mano en el hombro y alzando el rostro ante la mención de su nombre. Su debilidad absoluta consistía en escuchar cómo esa única sílaba rodaba por la boca de su amigo, de su esperanza, de _su todo._ Le asustaba y daba fuerzas en un balance complicado de digerir.

—No vamos a detenerte si crees que haces lo correcto. Pero por favor, quiero que sepas que estaremos aquí siempre que nos necesites.

—Sé que lo estás —sonrió sin poder evitarlo al reparar en lo colmado que se vio de ese cariño que funcionaba cual bálsamo en su mente y pecho—, y no puedo decirte lo muchísimo que significa para mí.

Casi sin pensarlo y tras darle la mano, se echó a sus brazos. Cerró los ojos intentando registrar en su memoria la paz al posar la cabeza en su hombro, la proximidad de su cuerpo a pesar de la armadura. De lo muy agradecido que se sentía cuando Shiro apostaba por él.

—Pero voy a echarte de menos —murmuró Shiro solo para él. La calidez de su aliento colándose entre sus cabellos y rozando bajo su oreja le despertó la piel en escalofríos imperceptibles. Keith se mordió el labio, tentado de soltar su mano para darle un abrazo en condiciones.

Y lo habría hecho de no ser porque el grupo se abalanzó sobre él con palabras de aliento y lo mucho que le añorarían. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía acogido por más de una persona, que encajaba.

Y sin embargo les daba la espalda.

Era un despropósito pretender estar con Voltron y con la Espada de Marmora, no centraba su atención en ninguno de los dos grupos y cometía fallos que no podría permitirse o perdonarse. Y a pesar de no ser un adiós sino un hasta luego, un desagradable peso se comenzó a asentar en su estómago. La duda. Preocupándose por ellos incluso sin haberse alejado más que varios pasos.

Por Shiro.

Aterrado de volver a perderlo.

 

****

 

 

> **19 años, base de La Espada de Marmora.**

Se adaptó a un entorno en el que le rodeaban alienígenas enormes y en su mayoría hostiles. Se infiltró en bases enemigas siendo silencioso, manteniendo la calma y completando su misión. Noqueó a enemigos dos veces, tres veces más fornidos y preparados que él mismo. Activó explosivos con tan solo segundos para escapar en más de una ocasión.

Y en ninguna de esas hazañas su corazón respondió como lo hacía ahora con una simple conexión de vídeo.

Era ridículo el no poder despegar los labios para hablar.

Mirando a los ojos de su mejor amigo, un tanto distante por la situación en la que se pusieron en contacto, no le salían las palabras. Y es que desde que se unió a ellos apenas tuvo tiempo para descansar, entrenar y planear nuevas misiones por lo que el contacto con los paladines fue nulo. Y verle después de meses siendo el líder que debía ser, lo que le correspondía por derecho, le llenaba de orgullo y tranquilidad por verlo a salvo. 

De cierto deseo que con la edad no hacía más que aumentar a pesar de que procuraba enterrarlo en lo más profundo de él mismo.

En especial desde que estaba con La Espada de Marmora.

Y ahora, al verle hablar con la seguridad que le caracterizaba en su grave y autoritaria voz no podía más que mirarlo fijamente y en silencio. Analizando el movimiento de su mandíbula, de sus labios gruesos, de esa lengua que de tanto en tanto los humedecía para continuar con la descripción detallada del plan de ataque. La seriedad de sus cejas, lo recto de su nariz y ese mechón de pelo blanco frente a sus ojos grises e intensos. Respiró hondo y cambió su postura en el sitio, cruzándose de brazos con fuerza y tragando saliva.

Kolivan le miró de reojo al percibir lo inusual de su comportamiento pero no fue hasta que no cortaron la comunicación que no le miró con una ceja alzada. Husmeando. A veces husmeaba a su lado y no entendía el motivo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó conforme se alejaba hacia su dormitorio.

—Sí, es la primera vez que hablo con ellos desde hace mucho, no es nada —Se despidió en la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero si no has abierto la boca en toda la conversación…

Apretó los labios y el paso, directo a su habitación porque desde hacía años no sentía ese apetito por su supuesto mejor amigo. _Y eso que no hemos hablado._

En su apresurada huida se cruzó con guerreros que se giraban a su paso, emitiendo sonidos extraños. Y chocó con un compañero al doblar la esquina. Alzó la vista un segundo justo para presenciar la sonrisa chulesca del galra que le sacaba una cabeza y un poco más. Llevaba el pelo hacia atrás en un recogido desordenado y a pesar de que sus ojos se iluminaban de ese amarillo tan típico de la raza, no podía negar que le resultaba _atractivo._

_¿Y ese olor tan bueno de dónde sale?_

Recordaba haberlo visto más de una vez y también haberle ignorado a pesar de ser de ese grupo que le trataba como a uno más. El hecho de ser mestizo despertó ciertos recelos entre sus compañeros y estando entre la raza que estaba no iba a ponerse exigente. Si nunca había encajado por completo en un grupo esa no sería la primera vez.

—Keith, ¿todo bien? —Todos parecían saber su nombre al ser la novedad, el renacuajo entre tanto gigante.

—Lo siento… ehm… —En otro momento habría seguido su camino con un gruñido pero _ese olor_  le hizo parar a hablar con él, al fin y al cabo no estaba mal _interesarse_ por sus compañeros.

—Yeksan, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo? Pareces, no sé —Demostrando un descaro que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, el galra apartó un mechón de su mejilla, los peligrosos colmillos pellizcando su labio en una sonrisa de lo más golfa—, _agitado._

—Uhm…

Dudó porque lo que le pasó por la cabeza ante el interés de Yeksan le aceleró el corazón. Porque nunca había hecho nada así y es que jamás admitiría que hasta el momento tuvo esperanzas de que Shiro sería su primer _todo._ Pero siendo realistas tenía una necesidad y Shiro era tan inalcanzable en ese momento como un tratado de paz con Lotor.

Y, _joder,_ Yeksan olía muy bien.

—Si no tienes nada que hacer podrías echarme una mano _._

Al verle lamerse los labios despacio, asintiendo, ese calor que tanto contenía se expandió bajo su ombligo. Carecía de experiencia pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Le llevó a su habitación y una vez cerró la puerta intentó, en vano, tomar las riendas de la situación. Se aferró a Yeksan por la parte superior de la armadura y tiró de él hacia abajo en una unión de labios torpe y brusca. El galra le cogió las manos entre risas suaves, alejándose sin dificultad de lo que pretendía ser un agarre dominante. Keith se maravilló unos segundos ante el hecho de que tanto en altura como sobre todo en complexión, le recordaba bastante a Shiro.

_Pero, ¿por qué huele tan bien?_

—¿Sabes lo que haces o eres nuevo en esto?

—¿Me crees si te digo que al contrario que aquí en la tierra no le interesaba a nadie?

—Siento decir —Un enorme pulgar presionó sus labios de lado a lado, haciéndole tragar saliva—, que en tu planeta no abunda el buen gusto —Le abrió la boca con una lengua caliente y gruesa—, eres un caramelito, tan pequeño y hermoso…

Se vio asaltado por una sensación completamente nueva: sentirse deseado. Y le gustaba. Podría llegar a volverse algo bueno y regular en su vida. Y aunque Keith había experimentado con el sexo en numerosas y vergonzosas ocasiones, lo que sintió ante el lento y dominante beso de ese compañero no se parecía en nada a estar solo.

En especial porque cuando le rozó la semi hinchada erección con una mano enorme y caliente, profundizando el beso, sintió algo extraño en su trasero y una nueva necesidad fisiológica. _¿Humedad?_ Se separó sobresaltado, llevándose la mano hacia atrás y bastante avergonzado porque no entendía qué estaba pasando. El hombre frente a él le husmeaba de ojos cerrados, algo muy similar a un gruñido naciendo en su garganta.

—¿Ya estás tan mojado con tan poco?

—¿Mojado…?

—Oh… ¿nunca antes…? ¿No has necesitado esto antes?

—Sí pero no he estado _así_ —Se le cerraron los ojos ante lo intenso de su olor, cayendo hacía sus brazos con un gemido vergonzoso tras apretar sus piernas—, y nunca he, estoy…

El calor en su estómago, pecho y mejillas no era normal. La excitación no era normal. El olor de Yeksan no era normal. Ni la necesidad de que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Quizás no era el momento más adecuado y una pequeñísima voz le recordó que ese no era el hombre al que amaba. Ni siquiera era un hombre como tal.

—Oh, Keith —El moreno rozó su completa erección con el pecho del galra cuando le sostuvo en brazos—, voy a enseñarte tantas cosas sobre nuestra raza…

 

 

Horas después abrió los ojos en su cama. Desnudo, limpio, tapado y acompañado. Yeksan descansaba a su lado boca arriba con una mano sobre el pecho y una sonrisa en los labios. Percibió que había despertado y giró la cara en la almohada, dándole con un nudillo en la mejilla.

—¿Estás bien, pequeño?

—Sí, ehm... —Al girarse en el colchón abrió un poco los ojos siseando a causa del dolor sordo en la parte baja de su espalda—, au...

—Lo siento si he sido brusco pero me pedías más y más y no dejabas de lubricar, ha sido difícil contenerse  **—** Un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda desnuda al recordar la  _grandiosidad_  que apenas rodeaba con sus manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? —Keith chasqueó la lengua, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, quiero decir, además de lo obvio.

—Eres medio galra y me ha quedado claro que bastante receptivo a parejas dominantes. Aunque con tu actitud cualquiera diría lo contrario.

—Pero nunca me he sentido así con humanos. Y créeme que siento deseos por ellos. 

—Ya, supongo que por eso venías cachondo por el pasillo cuando te encontré.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —Yeksan resopló riendo en algo parecido a pequeños ronroneos.

—Olías de miedo, ibas dejando un rastro a tu paso difícil de ignorar. Ocurre cuando alguien de nuestra raza o una pareja potencial se excita, que te inunda este olor tan,  _tan_ atrayente —Le pasó una mano por la cintura. Ahora que calmó su necesidad de contacto, le provocó algo de rechazo, echándose hacia atrás. Yeksan le respetó apartando la garra.

—¿Es normal lo de...? —Señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar, sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Oh, sí, claro. Todos lo hacemos tarde o temprano al tener delante a un objeto de deseo.

—Pero nunca me pasó con él —dijo más para sí mismo que para el galra desnudo en su cama, mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar en pura confusión.

—Quizás el estar aquí saturado por la mezcla de hormonas y olores ha despertado esa parte de tu genética, no lo sé, no soy un experto —Se enderezó tras un pequeño gruñidito de esfuerzo, cubriendo su piel púrpura con la armadura—. De todas maneras gracias por el buen rato, llámame cuando lo necesites.

—No te vengas arriba, no eres especial. Estabas en el lugar y momento adecuado, eso es todo —Se giró en la cama, respirando hondo.

—Lo que sea, nos vemos por ahí, Keith.

Le despidió con un sonido de garganta, pasándose la mano sobre las cejas.

Nunca se sintió tan atraído por Shiro a pesar de sentirlo todo por él. Suspiró en la cama apretando las mantas a su boca.

Yeksan no era nadie especial, pero tampoco podía decirle que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en sus brazos y a su merced, era en otro hombre en el que pensaba. 

 

****

 

 

> **19 años, Batalla contra las fuerzas de Zarkon.**

Hasta ese momento todo iba relativamente bien.

La misión concurría en apariencia tal y como idearon.

Se infiltraron, controlaron las armas y cumplieron con el grupo de los rebeldes echándoles una mano. Y aunque ahora no podían usar las armas de los galra el consuelo residía en que tampoco podían ellos. Se les informó de que la coalición luchaba en sus países de origen por su libertad, ganándole terreno a los galra. Suponiendo un golpe a la moral del enemigo como no se dio en un largo tiempo. Sin duda, lo ya logrado evidenciaba la victoria de la coalición.

Pero, una vez más, _miedo._

Coran no conseguía contactar con los paladines. Keith tampoco. No perdió tiempo en buscar una nave saltando en la primera que encontró para emprender el camino. Le urgía asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

_No lo está._

_Shiro está en peligro._

_Porque no estás con ellos._

Se aferró a los mandos con fuerza, informando a Matt y maldiciendo internamente porque ese cacharro no era lo suficientemente rápido. Y una sacudida tremenda le agitó al escuchar la voz de Shiro en una repentina videollamada desde el león negro.

— _¡Keith! ¿Puedes oírme?_

_A salvo. Vivo._

—¡Shiro! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Va todo bien?

— _No si no detenemos a la bruja que trabaja con Zarkon. Tiene que estar en ese crucero de batalla._

 _—_ Me he adelantado y traigo refuerzos.

No debía confiarse y lo sabía, pero tampoco podía ignorar el alivio al asegurarle a Shiro que iba a salvarle. Al ver la gratitud en sus ojos. Cortó la comunicación visual pero le llegó de palabras de Allura la noticia de que Naxzela no era otra cosa que una bomba masiva. Y por lo que contaba, les sería imposible escapar. Centró su atención solo y únicamente en parar a la bruja. Todos esos meses de entrenamiento, de batallas continuadas y asaltos tenían que dar resultados, no podía permitirse fallar y menos en ese momento. Y quizás, probablemente, se confió demasiado.

En un desafortunado giro, el ala de su nave fue dañada y tuvo que tragarse el pánico en cuanto fue consciente de que tanto las armas como los escudos del enemigo les superaban. No había salida aparente pero debía buscar una manera de deternerla. Como fuera.

La seguridad de los paladines, de miles de seres vivos estaban en juego.

La de  _él._

— _¡_ __J_ amás atravesaremos esos escudos! _ —Matt contactó con Keith, su angustia e impotencia un reflejo de la propia.

Y lo vio claro.

—Quizás no con nuestras armas… —Aceleró todo lo que la máquina le permitía, arrojándose sobre la bruja, sobre su arma, sobre aquello que amenazaba con hacer desaparecer lo único que de verdad le importaba.

— _¡Espera, Keith! ¿Qué haces? ¡Keith, no!_

Ignoró a Matt. Ignoró la voz en su cabeza que le imploraba salvar su vida y lo hizo porque los paladines estaban en peligro.

_Shiro estaba en peligro._

Naves explotaban a su alrededor, esquivaba ataques e ignoraba los gritos de ayuda de sus compañeros. Intentaba no escuchar a los paladines decir que no lo conseguirían, centrándose en su objetivo con la vista fija en ella.

Era el final.

Y le sorprendió la paz con la que recibió esa certeza.

El dolor residía en la certidumbre de no volver a verle, de que moriría sin escuchar de nuevo su risa. Sin sentir un nuevo abrazo. Sin la calidez de su voz, sus consejos, el tiempo y confianza que le dedicaba. Que se iría sin haberle dicho lo que sentía. Que el enganche de adolescente quedó atrás, muy atrás, y que ahora se trataba de algo más fuerte que su propia vida. Sin darle las gracias como merecía. Sin haberle visto de nuevo alcanzar esa felicidad e ilusión que leía en sus ojos antes de kerberos. Antes de que le arrebataran tanto.

Pero quizás no hacía falta que dijese nada.

Quizás Shiro siempre lo supo.

Y si con esto se aseguraba de su supervivencia el precio a pagar se le antojaba mínimo. Porque él lo merecía todo, lo bueno, la paz, la tranquilidad y ser feliz. Shiro debía vivir todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiera porque no solo él, el universo le necesitaba.

¿Y quién era Keith en el gran esquema de las cosas? ¿En La Espada de Marmora? ¿En Voltron?

Alguien indispensable pero dispuesto a sacrificarse. Quizás no era mucho, pero no tenía más que ofrecer.

Justo antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza dejó escapar una risa cansada y es que, al fin al cabo, se parecía a su padre mucho más de lo que creía.

Tras sus párpados le llegó un fogonazo de luz y en el último momento tuvo que tirar de los controles de la nave, desviando su trayectoria porque algo o alguien, acabó de un solo golpe con el escudo de la bruja.

— _Buen trabajo, Keith_ —Le llegó la voz de Shiro una vez estuvo a salvo del fuego de la explosión. De no ser por lo impactante de la circunstancia, habría reaccionado de otra manera.

—No he sido yo —Ruidos de incomprensión le llegaron del otro lado de la conexión—, ha sido Lotor. El cañón de su nave ha sido lo único lo suficientemente fuerte como para desactivar el escudo.

Claro como si lo tuviera a su lado, la voz seductora y venenosa de Lotor les dejó el mensaje de una tregua, de que debían _hablar._ Sin esperar órdenes e ignorando cualquier comentario, se puso en marcha hacia el castillo de los leones.

___

En cuanto bajó de su nave, fue a reunirse con los paladines. Lotor ya se encontraba entre ellos y Allura, ni corta ni perezosa, le mandó a la prisión de la nave desconfiando por completo de su palabra.

—No podemos fiarnos de él, diga lo que diga —dijo Keith observándolo dentro de su prisión—, es hijo de Zarkon.

—Puedo ayudar —ofreció, pacífico hasta resultar sospechoso. Era innegable que compartía el porte y elegancia que caracterizaba a Allura como realeza—, puedo aportar datos, mi interés también es acabar con el reinado de mi padre.

—Eres ducho en palabras y lisonjería —espetó la princesa en un tono rezumante de desprecio—, puedes guardártelas de momento.

—Más tarde volveremos y compartirás la información con nosotros, ahora debemos retirarnos —Shiro alejó a Allura del mestizo con una mano en su espalda—, volvamos arriba, descansa —Le susurró a la princesa que llevándose dos dedos a la frente asintió, alejándose.

Keith permaneció en pie ante Lotor, entrecerrando los ojos y deseando ver más allá de la clara coraza que cubría su verdadero rostro.

—No es necesario que me agradezcas el salvarte la vida —Le dijo alzando una ceja tan blanca como sus cabellos.

—No pensaba hacerlo, sé que guardas un interés oculto y voy a descubrirlo.

El príncipe esbozó una sonrisa enigmática justo antes de que Keith se alejara de él, atraído por la voz fuerte de Shiro llamándolo desde el ascensor. Subieron en silencio hasta la sala común, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos. Tan pronto pisaron la estancia, Lance se le abalanzó casi con agresividad.

—¿¡Es verdad lo que dice Coran?! —El chico invadía su espacio personal y le alejó poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

—¿Qué dice Coran? —preguntó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir.

—Que has estado a punto de suicidarte para salvarnos —Preguntó Pidge a su espalda, el rostro contraído en preocupación. Hunk le observaba retorciéndose las manos.

Keith apartó la mirada desplazándola por la sala de muros blancos sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo. No esperaba salir de esa, lo hizo porque lo creía lo correcto pero por lo visto les debía una explicación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza bajo el peso de la mano de Shiro sobre el hombro, la humana. Apretó los labios y alzó los ojos al techo con un hormigueo en el pecho.

—No había otra opción.

—Keith —Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose débil al escuchar cómo se rompía la voz de Shiro—, ¿por qué? Claro que había más opciones…

—No. No las había. No es para tanto —Se libró de su contacto, girándose para salir de allí, sobrepasado por los sentimientos y el impacto de ser consciente de lo que casi hacía.

—¡Keith! —Lance le llamaba pero ningún paladín le siguió.

Fue directo hacia la nave en la que llegó al castillo y se agarró al frío metal manteniendo los sentimientos a raya justo cuando una mano fuerte tiraba de él, dándole la vuelta. Se enfrentó cara a cara a las cejas preocupadas de Shiro, a esa pequeña arruga que se creaba entre sus cejas cuando algo le dolía, al arco triste de sus labios.

—No es nada —murmuró cruzándose de brazos, mordiéndose el interior del labio en un intento ridículo por mantener la angustia bajo control.

—No puedes arrojarte de esa manera sin pensar, no puedes hacer eso —Keith alzó los ojos hacia los grises frente a él.

—¿Y tú sí? ¿Cuando tú te arrojas en la arena de gladiadores por Matt está bien pero si yo lo hago es una locura?

—No es la misma situación —No le gustaba ver lo húmedo en sus ojos. Odiaba que fuera por su culpa.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Porque ahora no era solo una persona! ¡Planetas Shiro, eran planetas! ¡Y todos vosotros!

—Pero había más soluciones, Keith, no puedes despreciar tu vida de esa manera.

—Tampoco iba a echarme nadie en falta, no como a vosotros.

—¡Keith! —Vio y escuchó lo ofendido en su voz—, claro que te echaríamos en falta…

—¿Tú? Es posible. ¿El resto? Dales un mes y se olvidan de que falta un paladín —No pretendía volcar tal amargura en su voz a pesar de ser lo que realmente pensaba. Antes de decir nada más de lo que se arrepintiese se dio la vuelta, subiendo a la nave—, y menos si esa persona soy yo. No intentes edulcorarlo ni protegerme, sé cómo son las cosas. No me tengas lástima, tú no.

—¿Cómo pretendes que viva sabiendo que habrías muerto dando tu vida por mí? —Keith le miró cuando posó la mano en el borde de la nave. No soportaba verle al borde de las lágrimas porque bajaba sus defensas por completo, sintiendo la presión tras los ojos casi desbordarse sin su consentimiento.

—Tú harías lo mismo por alguien a quien quieres.

Presionó el botón y cerró la nave mirando una última vez a Shiro, viéndolo decir su nombre sin escucharlo. Viendo un por favor y un lo siento en sus labios.

—Mantente a salvo, no me hagas volver para salvarte —Le dijo antes de despegar.

No quería medallas, alabanzas, lástima o llevarse méritos por algo que nunca llegó a hacer. No quería preguntas porque se negaba a responderlas. Y no estaba dispuesto a tener que explicarle a Shiro que no era ningún sacrificio dar la vida por alguien que de verdad te importa porque le daba la impresión de que tampoco lo entendería a pesar de ser él el primero en exponerse.

Shiro no merecía más drama en su vida o tener que cuidar a nadie, ya no. Shiro se debía a sí mismo y a su felicidad que estaba en el espacio y en servir al universo como defensor. En ser un paladín. El preocuparse por Keith solo le retrasaría y distraería de su ambición y destino y se negaba a convertise en Adam para él.

Miró al frente, a las estrellas, y se alejó de ellos para evitarles daños mayores.

Huyendo una vez más de sus sentimientos.

Porque _“no es malo estar solos”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por el retraso pero se me han puesto mil fics de por medio y un bloqueo de escritora.  
> Pero ahora voy a tope!
> 
> Tex = el padre de Keith.

**19 Años. Base de la Espada de Marmora.**

A pesar de exigir formar parte de cada contacto con el castillo de los leones, casi siempre se relegaba a una presencia de fondo. Kolivan hablaba, él escuchaba y observaba. Los demás paladines parecían estar bien, Lance un poco más fastidiado e irascible que de costumbre debido a la presencia de Lotor, pero todo casi como siempre. Shiro no mostraba signos de inestabilidad aunque también era cierto que sabía ocultar a la perfección cuando algo le afligía.

Repetía en su mente esa última vez que se vieron, la ausencia de explicaciones y su huida. El dolor en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Y ahora no se atrevía a abrir la boca para disculparse.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kolivan cortó la comunicación y Keith tuvo la intención de protestar justo cuando su líder se giró para observarlo. Apretó los dientes y caminó fuera de la estancia, hacia su habitación.

Como miembro de la Espada de Marmora debía organizar las prioridades en su vida y Shiro era una causa perdida. A sus ojos siempre sería un chiquillo al que proteger y por más que quisiera o lo deseara, nada cambiaría ese hecho. 

Yeksan le esperaba en la puerta de brazos cruzados y sonrisa sucia. Y era exactamente lo que necesitaba para distraer la mente.

~

Unas horas después, tumbado boca arriba sobre sus sábanas con la mano apoyada en la frente, Keith comenzaba a adormilarse. No le agradaba mucho compartir su cama pero por Yeksan y sus manos de oro, hacía una excepción. El galra bebió agua y después se tumbó a su lado satisfecho tras deshacerse de la toalla húmeda con la que limpió el desastre.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que más echas de menos de tu planeta? —Siempre le preguntaba sobre la Tierra, su curiosidad iba pareja a las ganas de follar.

—La música sobre todo. El calor de nuestro sol, la lluvia… estar en casa tapado con una manta mientras veo una película con la lluvia fuera —Su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto un tanto compungido. Yeksan recorrió cartílago con su uña hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, por debajo de sus desordenados cabellos negros.

—¿Estás pensando en él? 

_ Siempre. _

—Es inevitable. Si pienso en la tierra, pienso en él.

—¿Habéis vuelto a contactar con ellos? —Keith asintió sin abrir los ojos—, ya decía yo que estabas más necesitado que de costumbre.

—Lo siento —Largos dedos acariciaban su estómago en un gesto reconfortante.

—No es molestia, ya lo sabes. Esto es lo que es, sin más.

Tragó saliva y asintió, girándose en la cama y suspirando.

Le venía bien tener a Yeksan cerca para desfogar y el sentimiento era compartido. Se colocó bien en el colchón exhalando después contra su nuca. Apenas pasaron unos minutos que su respiración se volvió profunda y constante. Keith abrió los ojos a la pared apenas iluminada en tonos violáceos frente a él. Volvió a cerrarlos ante la punzada de culpabilidad.

Si le dejaba dormir con él era porque tal cual se encontraba y con los ojos cerrados, podría fantasear con la presencia de Shiro: sus manos, su calor, su aliento en el cuello, sus gruñidos, sus caricias y su boca. Probablemente la fantasía no llevaba a más que a hacerse daño, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Ni quería.

Le echaba demasiado de menos.

 

***

 

**19 años, Feyiv**

El titileo indicativo de que los explosivos se encontraban armados los rodeaban. No había tiempo que perder, el Kral Zera en el que se eligiría al nuevo líder del imperio Galra transcurría sobre sus cabezas y debían impedirlo a toda costa. Y con la misión a un paso de ser un éxito, Keith dispuesto y preparado para abandonar el planeta así como sus compañeros, escucharon el rugido.

Sintió al león negro.

Corrió hacia la apertura bajo las gradas con el corazón en un puño, rezando por estar equivocado a pesar de saber que no era así. Y se le vino el mundo encima al ver al león después de tanto tiempo, susurrando el nombre de ese que tanto ansiaba ver. 

Pero no aquí. 

_ No ahora, Shiro, ¿qué haces aquí? _

—¡Ilun, Vrek! Tenemos que parar esto, Shiro está ahí arriba —Gritó a sus compañeros a través de sus comunicadores.

—Es demasiado tarde, las bombas ya están activadas. La operación está en marcha.

No les contestó, en su lugar corrió hacia el interior del pasadizo y comenzó a desmantelar bombas. A la tercera llevó su vista hacia el fondo, siendo consciente de que no le daría tiempo e ignorando el hecho de estar poniendo en peligro la misión y su propia vida.

Pero, ¿qué era la Espada de Marmora y un imperio tirano frente a la vida de Shiro?

Siguió desarticulando bombas hasta que sus compañeros le dieron el encuentro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que irnos! 

—¡No! —dijo dirigiéndose a una bomba más—, ¡Shiro y Lotor están ahí arriba!

—Pues morirás con ellos —Un segundo se tomó para mirar a sus compañeros sin sorprenderse por que le dejasen allí.

Y lo intentó. Fue todo lo rápido que pudo pero no le quedaba más que asumir que eran demasiadas y que el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Corrió hacia la salida deseando,  _ implorando _ que las bombas que quedaban no le hicieran daño. Al final del corredor, Sendak yacía sobre un lado y saltó al exterior justo cuando Lotor lo hacía sobre el general, apartándolo de la explosión y rodando con él escalera abajo.

Obviamente, las explosiones restantes no fueron suficientes para derruir la estructura. Centraron el ataque en el león negro pero no tuvo mucho margen para preocuparse ya que una guerrera se arrojó sobre él. Y justo cuando se encontraba en desventaja, la mujer galra a la que salvó hacía tanto le devolvió el favor. La miró unos segundos, preguntándose quién era y a quién le debía lealtad exactamente al haberle ayudado. 

Le invadió una ola de alivio al ver al resto de paladines allí, cierta nostalgia y tristeza de la mano del buen sentimiento. Y fue testigo de cómo Lotor se hacía con el poder del imperio, al menos simbólicamente. Los leones aterrizaron en la plataforma una vez se despejó el tumulto y Keith se retiró a un lado de esta, buscando a su alrededor alguna nave galra no reclamada por algún guerrero ahora caído.

—¿Keith? —Giró su cuerpo hacia la voz de Hunk, jadeando sorprendido cuando este tiró de su mano para darle un abrazo de oso—. ¡Qué de tiempo!

—Sí, ehm… —Sin tocar mucho le regaló dos golpecitos a su espalda, torpe en las relaciones humanas para no perder costumbre. El samoano se separó de él sin alejar la mano de su hombro.

—¿Por qué no me extraña verte aquí? —Intentó casi en vano no poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz de Lance y ni siquiera luchó contra la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios—, ¿has sido tú el culpable de las explosiones?

—Quizás —Pidge le saludó con una sonrisa. 

Dirigió su mirada hacia la imponente figura de Lotor, conversando con la princesa Alteana y —tras un vuelco del corazón—, Shiro. Cruzado de brazos observaba al ahora emperador con gran reserva en sus ojos entrecerrados. No fue consciente de que contenía el aliento en sus pulmones hasta sentir la mano de Lance en el brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —Pestañeó varias veces exhalando despacio, cansado tras la tensión de la misión  _ fallida _ y asintiendo.

—Debería… tengo que irme. Me alegro de veros, saludad a Coran de mi parte.

—Keith —Pidge le llamó cuando ya se hubo girado—, ¿no vas a saludar a Shiro? —Sus pasos dudaron unos segundos, reanudándolos con firmeza y los puños apretados, fingiendo no haber oído a la chica.

Saltó dentro de una nave en apariencia operativa y tras presionar los botones pertinentes, esta cobró vida. Sabía que no debería, que lo recomendable sería despegar y no llenarse la cabeza de pensamientos indeseables. Pero miró. Tenía que mirar.

Y unos ojos rasgados y sorprendidos le alborotaron el alma despertando perezosas mariposas en su estómago. Vio su nombre formarse en sus labios y casi salta de la nave para pedirle perdón, abrazarle y dejarse ir en sus brazos.

— _ Keith, ¿me recibes? _ —La voz de Kolivan le sacó de la fantasía, devolviéndole a la realidad.

—Alto y claro. Me dirijo a la base.

— _ Eso espero. Hay conductas que resolver. _

_ — _ Recibido.

Despegó de la plataforma con los ojos al frente. Sin mirar atrás. 

No fue hasta que no conversó sobre el tema con Yeksan que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo muchísimo que añoraba los años previos a la misión Kerberos. A pesar del dolor por la pérdida de su padre y de sentirse constantemente un paria, las tardes junto a Shiro llenaban sus días de una luz especial. Su juventud, su risa escandalosa, lo mucho que le gustaba romper las normas bien fuera tomando prestadas las motos de los cuarteles o dándole a probar alcohol en fiestas en las que él no debería haber estado. Añoraba sus bromas, la ilusión en sus ojos, lo fácil que era reír a su lado.

Ahora todo le resultaba complejo bajo el peso de la culpabilidad y perdones no concebidos. La madurez de sus sentimientos vino de la mano de una enorme consciencia propia y de lo lejos que le quedaban esas fantasías de felicidad y estabilidad con el hombre que amaba.

Al acercarse a la base procuró limpiar su mente de todo lo personal, dando paso al espía profesional que esperaban de él. Preparándose para una más que posible reprimenda. Y a diferencia de lo que esperaba, Kolivan le llamó a su despacho para darle una misión.

—Debes infiltrarte en la base, extraer a nuestro espía y destruir el arma de Ranveig —Orientaba su rostro circunspecto hacia las pantallas en todo momento, y para remarcar la seriedad de su petición centró su mirada en la suya—. Keith, esto es de suma importancia. Si otro bando consigue el arma, estaremos en desventaja. Que tus sentimientos no nublen tu juicio.

Como movido por un resorte y tras un fuerte latido de corazón desbordado de culpabilidad, se giró brusco hacia él.

—¡Jamás—

—Ya te ha pasado —Le cortó con voz firme—, la misión es lo único que importa. Las emociones son inaceptables —Dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la pantalla y Keith luchó contra la necesidad de bajar la vista, rechinando los dientes—. Debes encontrar a esta agente. Se llama… Krolia.

Observó a la mujer: galra, de piel lilácea y rasgos finos, cabellos de un tono índigo degradados a un violín claro. Dos marcas gemelas adornaban sus mejillas y le era extrañamente familiar, como un cosquilleo en el fondo de su mente que no lograba ubicar. 

Respiró hondo y aceptó la misión.

~

Jadeaba con la espalda adherida al metal de la pared que hacía las veces de escondite ante los galra a evitar. El aterrizaje fue más que forzoso y la caminata hasta la base se le antojó eterna. En ese punto del…  _ ¿día? _ lo único que se le apetecía era un descanso bien merecido.  Una ducha y no vestirse más que con la boca de Yeksan alrededor de lo que tragaba sin dificultad alguna. Dormir después dejando a un lado alarmas o avisos, descansar de lo frenético de una misión tras otra. Respirar, volar por el placer de hacerlo y no hacia una misión suicida.

Centró de nuevo la mirada perdida así como su alerta.

Cuatro centinelas acompañaban a la tal Krolia a través de una puerta y justo antes de desaparecer por ella, la mujer volvió su atención directamente hacia él. Tras ocultarse les siguió pasillo arriba, dispuesto a intervenir con su espada ahora en alto.

Una presencia a su espalda.

Se giró a tiempo para que el cañón de una pistola le apuntase directamente entre los ojos. Por su parte, el filo de su hoja quedó a milímetros del cuello de Krolia. Esta desvió la vista hacia el metal, su fiera expresión endulzándose aunque fuera un mínimo al escuchar a Keith decir su nombre. Bajó el arma e imitó su gesto.

—Llegas tarde —Anunció con voz segura. Y de nuevo esa nostalgia, ese reconocimiento de algo que le era desconocido—. Nos quedamos sin tiempo.

Sin más explicación le llevó hasta una sala de mandos, insertando códigos en galra que él aún no dominaba a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba en aprender de Kolivan y su severa instrucción. Conforme lo hacía le preguntaba lo que sabía y le ponía al día con lo que él ignoraba. El porte de Krolia le resultaba tan imponente como el de Kolivan, obviamente poderosa y fuerte, bella a su manera.

La base tembló bajo sus pies y una luz rojiza tensó sus músculos. Krolia le indicó que a falta de más tiempo debían correr hacia las consolas en el piso inferior y cuando pedía instrucciones, varios centinelas hicieron aparición. 

Se arrojó sobre ellos, derribando a tres en rápidos movimientos calculados hasta que la hoja de su espada se atoró en el pecho de un enemigo. Tras ser arrojado a un lado, Krolia tomó las riendas de la situación. A pesar de encontrarse en una tesitura un tanto comprometida, le fue inevitable observar la destreza de esa mujer luchando, empuñando su espada y arrojándola como si fuera una prolongación de su cuerpo, resultando una estupenda tiradora. Tal fue su ensimismamiento que no advirtió la presencia de enemigos a su espalda,  obligándolo a permanecer de rodillas con los brazos unidos tras él.

—Ríndanse o mueran —dijo la comandante Trugg.

Krolia relajó la postura de inmediato alzando los brazos. Y ante la atónita mirada de Keith, la espada volvió a su forma de cuchillo en las manos de esa mujer. 

_ Pero eso es imposible, ¿cómo, cómo ha respondido a ella? _

—Hagamos un trato.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó recordando las palabras de Kolivan sobre la importancia de la misión. Krolia fijó la vista en él, su tono terminante.

—Te abandoné una vez y no volveré a hacerlo.

La miraba falto de palabras, oyéndola hablar sin escuchar lo que decía tras el shock de esa información, achacando los pensamientos que le cruzaban la mente al cansancio extremo.

Krolia hizo un trato con Trugg inaceptable, arrastrándolo fuera de allí hacia una nueva nave y subiendo a bordo con él. Tras su propio error en la última misión y casi tirándose de los pelos por el desastre de esta, Keith perdió la compostura al hablar con ella.

—Entregaste el arma para salvarme, has comprometido la misión.

—Cállate y confía en mí —Probablemente esa mujer sería su superior pero como siempre le perdía la lengua y su carácter explosivo.

La escuchó darle el código al enemigo, darle ese arma que tan importante era destruir sintiéndose inútil por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que interviniera pero la seguridad en la voz de Krolia y su tranquilidad le indicaban lo opuesto. Y ante su orden urgente, despegó la nave en la que escaparon. No le sorprendió en absoluto que abrieran fuego contra ellos y dio gracias a sus sesiones de entrenamiento con los leones y en los cuarteles para ahora ser capaz de salir ileso de allí.

—Nos alejamos bastante, han dejado de dispararnos —Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella en busca de explicaciones.

—Debería devolverte esto —Krolia le ofreció su cuchillo.

—¿Cómo pudiste usarlo? —preguntó mientras lo colocaba en su lugar habitual, a su espalda. Al alzar la vista, el pesar en sus ojos violetas le cogió desprevenido.

—Porque era mío… luego se lo di a tu padre.

La comprensión le recorrió en oleadas al latirle el corazón en la garganta tras la mención de su padre, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par ante la nueva luz con la que veía a esa mujer. Las palabras de Kolivan resonaron en su mente:

_ “Que tus sentimientos no nublen tu juicio”. _

—¿Eres mi madre? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo conociste a mi padre en La Tierra? ¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura —Le observaba en relativa calma dadas las circunstancias—, no esperaba verte ni decírtelo de este modo, pero es la verdad. Hablemos luego.

—¿Qué? ¿Me sueltas ese bombazo y me dices que hablemos luego? —Se inclinó hacia ella en un gesto de pura indignación, ávido de respuestas.

—Hay cosas más importantes ahora mismo —Ella misma parecía reacia a dejar de lado esa conversación y fue esa percepción lo que consiguió apaciguar a Keith.

Le explicó cuál era su próximo destino: una zona inestable en la que el espacio-tiempo se doblaba en formas desconocidas y peligrosas de la cual el enemigo obtenía quintesencia. En el tiempo de llegar le ordenó que descansara y a causa de la fatiga cayó rendido tan pronto cerró los ojos.

Le advirtió demasiado pronto de que alcanzaron a su destino y se sacudió el agotamiento de encima a la fuerza, tomando los controles de la nave y siguiendo sus indicaciones. Sin embargo, unas pequeñas pero molestas criaturas les abordaron, dejándolos sin propulsores y finalmente obligándolos a saltar de la nave para salvar sus vidas. Y ahí, varados en un asteroide, les bañó una ceagadora luz de la que su madre se arrojó rauda a protegerlo.

Y les asaltaron visiones.

Visiones en las que aparecieron sus padres, él mismo, Shiro rodeado por un aura de hostilidad y agresividad que jamás imaginó fuera a dirigirla hacia él. 

Volvió a la realidad con un jadeo y una exclamación, asustado y con mil preguntas amontonándose y amenazando con acabar con la poca entereza que le quedaba.

—En este lugar el tiempo no existe —explicó Krolia—, esos fogonazos de luz nos dejan echar un vistazo al pasado y al futuro.

No tenían tiempo que perder, su prioridad era buscar la ruta segura hacia esa fuente de quintesencia arriesgando la vida como nunca antes. Entre gritos, jadeos y movimientos arriesgados, algunas de sus preguntas recibieron respuesta en forma de visiones: cómo llegó su madre a La Tierra, cómo se conocieron sus padres, cómo se enamoraron, por qué tuvo que huir, una respuesta a esa eterna pregunta de por qué su madre les dejó solos:  _ Amor. _ Y lo vio ese en los ojos suplicantes por el perdón de Krolia al volver a la realidad tintados en un velo de tristeza. Quizás todo ello despertaba más preguntas de las que respondía pero se dijo a sí mismo que ya gozarían de un momento de tranquilidad para hablar largo y tendido en el futuro.

A pesar de las instrucciones de su madre de siempre avanzar, Keith acertó al comentarle que no podrían seguir así sin comida o agua durante mucho tiempo. Como respuesta a sus necesidades, una criatura inmensa se alzó ante ellos y todo indicaba a que conocía el camino hacia el otro lado del abismo cuántico evitando el peligro de manera casi instintiva. Saltaron sobre ella y su alivio fue casi inmediato al comprobar que ese ser creaba su propia atmósfera, haciendo el aire a su alrededor respirable. 

Recorrieron la superficie de la criatura y encontraron fuentes de comida y agua en ella, un entorno seguro en el que poder sobrevivir hasta cruzar la frontera a la que se dirigían sin tener certeza de cuándo ocurriría. Al menos seguían vivos, al menos su supervivencia estaba asegurada aunque fuera en el futuro próximo. Y quizás podría sacar en claro alguna de las muchas preguntas sobre su pasado.

 

***

 

**20 Años, abismo cuántico.**

En los meses sobre ese ser descubrió más de su pasado y de sí mismo que años en la tierra.

Y además, ahora tenía como acompañante a un lobo espacial.

Se estrelló en la  _ “ballena espacial” _ , nombre que acordaron darle al ser desconocido, y siguieron el rastro de luz hasta un pequeño cachorro azul, celeste y blanco rodeado por iracundas criaturas de las que le salvó y se alimentaron. Le sorprendió la confianza que depositó en él y a la velocidad que lo hizo —a pesar de negarse a llevarle las ramitas que arrojaba—, incluso durmiendo a su lado. Además de ello, no una voz sino pensamientos se dibujaban en su mente, mensajes que la criatura le transmitía como la necesidad de comer o correr, lo mucho que le gustaba una caricia concreta. Jamás pensó ser capaz de comunicarse con un animal como lo hizo con él, sintiéndose acompañado incluso en esa soledad que arrastraba casi desde que era niño. Y además se teletransportaba.

La espera se hacía a veces una pesadilla y a veces interesante, todo dependía de los flashes o las conversaciones con su madre. Y Krolia…

Al principio le costó verla como una figura materna pero poco a poco y a raíz de cientos de flashes sobre su pasado, pudo apreciar lo muchísimo que le quería a él y a su padre, lo que sacrificó al marcharse y el intenso sufrimiento que le trajo la decisión. Ella pudo ser testigo de los preciosos momentos que atesoraba el corto tiempo que disfrutó de la vida de su padre a su lado, lo buen hombre que era y el gran ejemplo que Keith procuraba seguir en todo momento. Y a su pesar, también presenció su pérdida, su soledad, la frialdad de las casas de acogida y las burlas de compañeros de clase.

Hablaron muchísimo sobre ello, Krolia se disculpó con palabras, miradas y abrazos. Se lamentó de lo diferente que habría sido su vida si hubiera podido permanecer a su lado. Lloró la pérdida de su padre, contándole anécdotas, historias de cómo él fue en todo momento respetuoso y lo mucho que cuidaba de ella a pesar de ser completamente capaz de sobrevivir por sí misma. Cómo ella le cuidaba a él de igual manera, lo mucho que se sonrojaba ante las muestras de cariño y la felicidad que les trajo su embarazo.

Y, obviamente, hablaron de Shiro.

Cuando comenzó a ser una figura recurrente en sus flashes, Krolia comenzó a hacer preguntas. Y Keith habló de él como jamás habló con nadie. Comenzó diciéndole que era un amigo. Un apoyo. Un héroe a los ojos de todos pero un hombre normal a los suyos. Quizás algo más que normal. Quizás le sentía como más que a un amigo. Y al ver en los flashes cómo lloró por él, su angustia al tener que compartir su tiempo con Adam, el dolor de su pérdida y el no aceptar que jamás le tendría, Krolia le dedicó una mirada rebosante de comprensión. No dijo nada, tan solo ahuecó su rostro con sus enormes manos y suspiró por él.

Los flashes que más le impactaron sin embargo, eran los del futuro. Sucesos que estaban por acontecer y que para su desgracia resultaban mucho más cortos que los del pasado.

Shiro con un traje blanco y el pelo del mismo color, una alianza en su dedo y un brazo extraño.

Una estatua de Allura que le trajo gran pesar.

Una nave que no reconocía, inmensa, gigantesca, pero aliada.

Dos chicas compartiendo su cama, una galra sin duda alguna.

Krolia, Kolivan y él mismo en el Kral Zera.

Un pequeño niño galra asustado tras unos escombros que acudió a su llamada.

Lance llorando y mirando al cielo con una flor desconocida entre sus manos.

Una lucha a muerte con Shiro.

Ese último flash se repitió varias veces. Escenas diferentes de una misma lucha que le dificultaba la respiración, angustiándolo hasta el punto de perder la compostura. En uno de los flashes, su espada alcanzaba a Shiro y al volver a la realidad fue con la mirada turbia por las lágrimas.

—Mamá, tienes que ayudarme, por favor —sollozó aferrado a sus brazos, temblando como una hoja y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—No sabemos si podemos evitar estos flashes, no sabemos lo que significan, Keith —Hacía lo posible por calmarlo, acariciando sus cabellos—, pero puedo hacerte más fuerte. Prepararte para el enfrentamiento.

—No quiero hacerle daño…

—Entonces te enseñaré a desarmar al enemigo sin herirlo de muerte. Pero debes ser fuerte una vez más.

~

El entrenamiento fue duro, no llegaba a cruel porque a pesar de la severidad de su rostro, una vez acababan su madre se aseguraba de que comía y descansaba en condiciones. El flash de la pelea con Shiro se repitió en más ocasiones, momentos diferentes, palabras que dolían y un sentimiento desesperado. Personas encerradas en cápsulas y un entorno que tras analizarlo con su madre, llegaron a la conclusión de que debía ser galra.

Y aunque ese flash le quitaba el sueño, otro le causaba gran curiosidad.

El de Shiro en el traje blanco.

Su pelo y brazo eran diferentes y su sonrisa iluminaba la sala llena de gente en la que se movía como pez en el agua. El flash se cortó justo cuando dirigió sus ojos a él y no supo distinguir lo que quería decir su mirada críptica. De lo único que estaba seguro es de que era el día de su boda.

No sabía con quién.

Y lo evitaba, evitaba ese pensamiento que hace algo más de cuatro años le asaltó una noche antes de dormir: que se casaría con él. En un instante sentía su pecho estallar en la más absoluta euforia y al siguiente su propia mente le chasqueaba la lengua, despreciando esa esperanza vana a sabiendas de que jamás sería una persona digna para pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

 

***

 

**21 Años, nave alteana.**

—Keith, la mandíbula, vas a hacerte daño.

Abrió la boca llevándose una mano a la quijada tras el consejo de su madre, aferrado con la otra mano a los mandos de la nave que pilotaba con ayuda de Romelle. Odiaba que ese trasto fuera tan lento, necesitaba ponerse en contacto con los demás, avisarles del peligro que suponía Lotor ahora que descubrieron su verdadera cara. Lo genocida de sus planes y que para él el fin justificaba los medios fueran cuales fuesen.

Volvió a apretar la mandíbula al pensar en Shiro.

En el abismo cuántico vio junto a su madre esos momentos breves en los que disfrutaban de lo que fueron: adolescentes, jóvenes. Revivió las tardes de carreras de motos, las noches de películas, el desastre que era Shiro cocinando, los cumpleaños, el ver su cara más divertida al estar borracho, escuchar música junto a él, jugar a juegos, los momentos mutuos de consuelo y las horas de estudio y entrenamiento. Y fue ella la que asumió sin preguntar, tan solo observando.

—Entrenar conmigo va a ser muy diferente a tenerlo delante —Le dijo tras un entrenamiento particularmente duro—. Enfrentarse a enemigos es difícil, pero hacerlo con la persona que amas puede llegar a ser imposible.

—Yo no, ahm… —Su reacción fue instintiva, negando lo evidente a los ojos de alguien que había sido testigo de sus miradas y sentimientos. La única persona además del paladín negro a la que le contó sus miedos y penas.

No le discutió, tan solo le dedicó una mirada de comprensión tocando su mano de la manera más gentil posible. Y esa sonrisa suave tan solo se la vio en recuerdos muy concretos: en los que compartía con su padre o con él mismo de bebé.

Sentir su mano en el hombro en estos momentos de tensión le reconfortaba, sus órdenes y palabras de apoyo le servían de ancla en una situación que creía tener controlada pero… no podía asegurarlo con certeza. Y la duda le sobrevino ante el enorme salto de su estómago tan pronto tuvieron el castillo de los leones a la vista.

— _ Nave alteana, identifíquese. _

Tuvo que agarrar los mandos con fuerza al volver a oír a Shiro después de tantísimo tiempo. Le echaba tanto de menos que tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas de emoción, adoptando su máscara de guerrero y centrándose en el problema entre manos.

—Shiro, soy Keith —La reacción del grupo ante su imagen fue obvia, en especial la de Lance y Shiro.

—¡Ah, K-Keith! ¿Estás bien? —Se trabó un poco al hablar, sus cejas alzadas en sorpresa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Pidge

—¿Dónde conseguiste esa nave? —Fue la obvia pregunta de Coran.

—Parece más mayor, ¿verdad? ¿Es cosa mía? ¿No?—Lance nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

—¿Dónde está Lotor? —Ignoró todas las preguntas debido a la urgencia de la situación.

—En el campo de quintesencia —le respondió Hunk. Su estómago se retorció en inquietud y malestar, un mal presentimiento apretando su pecho.

—No… abrid, tenemos que hablar, es urgente.

Cortó la comunicación y pilotó hacia el añorado castillo de los leones. Su corazón albergaba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos con los que no se podía permitir lidiar en una circunstancia como la actual. La constante presencia de su madre cerca de él le permitía centrarse en transmitir el mensaje, además, Romelle estaba allí para contar la situación que vivió de primera mano.

El haber entrenado durante tanto tiempo con su madre y el haber hablado con ella de tantísimas cosas le permitió conocerse mejor. Entender mejor lo que sentía, incluso aceptarlo. Shiro lo era todo para él, era un hecho, siempre le amaría de mil maneras diferentes al mismo tiempo. Ese amor era parte de él así como su sangre galra u ojos azules, algo que le acompañaba y reconocía como inherente a su persona. Verle ahora no cambiaba nada, sus sentimientos permanecerían de la misma manera, pasara lo que pasase.

—Keith —Shiro le observó una vez bajó de la nave con verdadero pasmo en su rostro y sintió su respiración agitarse ante la falta de aliento en su voz—, me alegro mucho de verte.

—Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabemos que eres el verdadero Keith y no un hermano mayor más guay, grande y peludo? —No tenía tiempo para Lance y le alteraba que no viera la gravedad de la situación. Que todo fuese un juego para él.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Lance —espetó, quizás de una manera más agresiva de lo que pretendía.

—¡Chicos, Keith ha vuelto! —Decidió ignorarlo porque de contestarle bien sabía que jamás llegaría a contar lo que necesitaba. Lance siempre le pareció inmaduro pero ahora que les separaban dos años cuánticos le resultaba infantil hasta ser irritante.

—Tenemos que pararle los pies a Lotor, nos ha estado mintiendo —Shiro parecía no centrarse y quiso zarandearlo por los hombros.

—M-mintiendo, ¿sobre qué?

—¡Todo! —Romelle exclamó a su espalda. Al ver a Krolia, Kosmo y a la alteana comenzaron a hacer preguntas. 

Pero  _ no había tiempo _ y Keith prometió explicarlo todo en su momento correspondiente. Y se dio de bruces con el obstáculo de no poder ir a por él porque se había llevado a Allura. De todas las personas, ella. Shiro le pidió calma y que esperasen, pero no sabía si podía darse el lujo de quedarse de brazos cruzados. Frunció el ceño y se pasó las manos por la cara, suspirando pero asintiendo, resignándose ante la situación.

—Lance lleva razón, has cambiado —Le miró. Le miró por primera vez desde aquella desagradable despedida y ver su pequeña sonrisa le calentó el corazón.

—El tiempo pasa de manera diferente donde he estado —El pequeño silencio de miradas prolongadas fue cortado por su madre, presentándose. Le dio la mano a Shiro y las gracias por cuidar de él.

—Krolia es parte de la Espada de Marmora y también es mi madre —bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado, alzándola para ser testigo del cambio de expresión de sorpresa a orgullo en los ojos de Shiro.

—Es un honor conocerla.

Justo en ese momento todos, comenzando por Lance, comenzaron a exigir explicaciones. Fue Romelle la que les explicó la situación y lo que debíamos hacer. El dolor en el rostro de Coran y la empatía en el de Hunk mostraban a la perfección todo por lo que pasaron la primera vez que oyeron su historia. Y aún quedaba más por contar, pero la señal de que Lotor y Allura regresaron interrumpió su conversación. Y la situación se precipitó al caos desde ese momento.

Allura defendiendo a Lotor. 

Allura arrojando a Lotor a la otra punta de la habitación.

Las tropas de Lotor invadiendo el castillo de los leones.

Shiro en el suelo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Y por más que desease quedarse a su lado y asegurarse de que estaba bien, sabía que debía ayudar a capturar a Lotor. Era su prioridad. Su misión. Y se dijo que Shiro estaría bien.

_ Shiro va a estar bien. _

~

Pero quizás se equivocaba.

El león negro respondió tan pronto se sentó a los mandos, rugiendo y enviando una descarga de la cabeza a los pies de Keith. Casi no esperó a los demás paladines, centrándose en seguir a un trastornado Shiro, preocupado hasta sentirse enfermo. Recordando. Recordando esos flashes, la angustia extendiéndose en su pecho como aceite derramado.

—¡Shiro, soy Keith! —Ninguna respuesta. Respiró hondo e intentó controlar su voz—. Shiro, todo va a ir bien. Solo tenemos que llev- ¿Shiro?

Cortó la comunicación.

_ Va a pasar. Ahora. Va a pasar ahora. No estoy preparado, no puedo hacerlo. _

Tragó saliva e ignoró la quemazón tras sus ojos, escuchando la llamada de auxilio de los demás paladines. Apretó los dientes yendo a socorrerlos y a pesar de que si lo hacía no tendría libertad de movimientos, se vio forzado a formar Voltron. Tras una ardua batalla en la que el enemigo parecía no querer rendirse ante sus ataques, abrieron un agujero de gusano. 

La prioridad de Keith es clara: hay que ayudar a Shiro.

—Él nunca nos abandonaría y nosotros tampoco a él —Es lo que le dice al equipo.

Siente que haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, por traerle de vuelta. Al ver que el agujero se cierra y que voltron no es lo suficientemente rápido, decide que deben separarse. Sabe que el equipo le va a poner pegas, siempre que la seguridad de Shiro está en peligro parece ser que no es prioridad. Consigue atravesarlo a solas p ero del otro lado tan solo hay enemigos, intentos de recuperar a Shiro en vano por el constante ataque de unos y de otros.  _ La paciencia genera concentración,  _ tiene que recordarse, obligándose a respirar hondo porque la vida de Shiro está en peligro. Porque depende de él que vuelva en sus cabales y el romper con el hechizo de Haggar o Lotor o quien sea que le controla. 

Repentinamente ve su nave alejarse y no duda un instante en seguirlo, rogándole que le conteste. Pero no lo hace. Y él no pierde la esperanza, insistirá lo necesario pero le traerá de vuelta porque no puede…  _ no puedo perderle. _

Aterrizan en un asteroide y sigue sus pasos hasta unas colosales instalaciones, sin duda de origen galra. No le gusta lo que ve, un ominoso sentimiento se instala en su pecho y la casi certeza de que su visión está a punto de cumplirse le retuerce las tripas. Le tiemblan las manos, su respiración se vuelve trabajosa y un pequeño quejido muere en su garganta. Pero se recompone respirando hondo; Shiro le necesita. Caminó inspeccionando sus alrededores, frunciendo el ceño ante una serie de capsulas unas junto a otras. Decenas,  cientos de ellas. Y al tocar la más cercana retiene el aire en los pulmones tras aspirar.

_ Shiro. _

No el Shiro de ahora, el Shiro anterior a la misión Kerberos, sin cicatrices, sin mechón blanquecino. Dormido, flotando en un sueño letárgico. Y en cada una de las cápsulas flotan réplicas, clones de su mejor amigo. De la persona más importante para él. Siente un grito ascender por su pecho y el horror helarle la sangre en las venas hasta que oye su voz. 

—Keith. 

Se gira en dirección a esa única y grave sílaba, la hostilidad emanando de una sola palabra. Y Shiro,  _ su Shiro,  _ o al menos eso creía, se erguía frente a él de rostro sombrío y ojos violetas. 

_ No,  no, no, no… no puedo hacer esto, ahora no. _

Keith aprieta los puños y respirando hondo afronta aquello para lo que tanto se preparó. Solo que, como sabía que ocurriría, no estaba preparado. Jamás lo estaría ante la posibilidad de hacerle daño a la única persona que confió en el cuando nadie lo hizo. A su todo.

—Shiro, todo va a ir bien —Le dice con cautela.

—Sí, lo sé… 

—Tan solo tenemos que volver al castillo —Le pide sin bajar la guardia un segundo. Shiro se aproxima a él en una marcha lenta pero constante.

—¡No vamos a ir a ninguna parte!

Y ahí comienza su visión.

Sabe lo que va a pasar.

Sabe lo que debe hacer.

No quiere hacerlo.

Le rompe el alma hacerlo.

Y no le ataca, encaja golpe tras golpe recibiendo el daño que sea necesario con tal de tener una oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta. No es como en los entrenamientos en los cuarteles donde todo eran sonrisas y manos que agarrar en caso de un traspiés con una broma de por medio. Ahora Shiro no se contiene y de no cubrirse sabe que es su fin, sabe que le podría matar aunque la idea fuera absurda no hace más de veinte minutos. No quiere atacarle, pero su espada despierta. No quiere hacerle daño y al intentar encajar un golpe en su mandíbula, es Shiro el que le golpea. Su casco sale despedido y no le importa porque no es el puñetazo lo que más le duele. Es la impotencia, la situación, el no poder hacer nada.

Siente una nueva furia y rabia hacia los que le han hecho esto a Shiro, hacia los que les hacen enfrentarse. La ira hierve en sus entrañas y se arroja sobre Shiro porque tiene que hacerle entrar en razón, ahora, ya, como sea.

—Este es el Keith que recuerdo —Le gruñe falto de aliento.

Son sus palabras las que hacen que su furia desaparezca como un velo de raso que le impedía ver con claridad. Y es en esos segundos cuando Shiro le desarma, volviendo a alcanzar su espada para pasar de ataque a defensa. Aprovecha el momento en el que una estructura les separa para intentar usar las palabras una vez más.

—Shiro, sé que estás ahí —procura que el horror no controle su voz y siente que le gana la batalla por muy poco—, me hiciste una promesa una vez, me dijiste que nunca me abandonarías.

—¡Y debería haberlo hecho como lo hicieron tus padres! —Su respuesta fue casi como un mordisco al alma. Keith apretó los puños, repitiendo en su mente que ese no era Shiro, que no era verdad, que no podía dejar que esas mentiras alteraran su concentración—. Se dieron cuenta de lo roto que estabas, inútil, y yo también tendría que haberlo visto.

Shiro conocía sus miedos. Sus inseguridades. Por lo tanto ese… lo que fuese, también los sabía. Y los usaba en su contra. Pero debía mantenerse calmado porque en su corazón no quedaba espacio para la duda: Shiro jamás trataría de esa forma a nadie. Absolutamente a nadie.

—No voy a irme sin ti.

—De hecho… —El alma se le fue a los pies. Su visión. Ahí estaba, Shiro encorvado, la maldad y hostilidad emanando de su piel y mirada—, ninguno de los dos lo hará.

Y no son sus palabras lo que causan daño, es verle sufrir en el momento que pierde el control de su brazo galra, arrodillado en el suelo y gritando.  _ Por favor, que pare, que pare esto ya, por favor,  _ se dice al tiempo que se arroja a la plataforma inferior donde Shiro destruye sus clones. Al caer boca arriba, cansado, agotado, se dice que no puede más. Que no puede con la situación. Se pregunta por qué están destinados a sufrir y si quizás debe rendirse ante su destino. Pero al girar el rostro ve su espada. Recuerda a Krolia, sus consejos, sus palabras de aliento y el calor de su amor guiándole para ser un mejor luchador.

Una mejor persona.

No puede decepcionarlos. A ninguno de los dos.

Y ahí en el suelo, casi sin fuerzas, Shiro le ataca inmovilizándolo, la espada de su brazo contra la suya, mirándose a los ojos. A esos ojos que antes le recordaban a puestas de sol, amistad, comprensión y alegría y ahora solo le transmiten odio, decepción y furia. Y no lo puede permitir. Tiene que hacer algo. YA.

—Shiro, por favor… —Piensa en qué decirle, qué puede hacerle reaccionar y rescata el primer sentimiento y más intenso que sintió por él—, eres mi hermano.

Pero no parece funcionar. Y está perdiendo la batalla.

Le está perdiendo a él.

—Te quiero.

Se le rompe la voz, el corazón.

No es así como quería decírselo.

No luchando a muerte con él.

Y la reacción de Shiro es instantánea. Una leve aspiración y un visible cambio en su gesto, sorpresa e incomprensión. 

—Ríndete, Keith —dice ese ser malvado que le controla—, no tienes por qué seguir luchando. A estas alturas los paladines ya no están. Me aseguré de ello.

El odio en sus ojos, en sus dientes apretados y la quemadura junto a su mejilla derecha le hacen moverse porque es ahora o nunca. Esa furia le invade una vez más y usa su bayard, convirtiéndose también en espada. En un rápido movimiento, le corta el brazo galra.

Es desesperante lo similar del sufrimiento que inunda su pecho al ver a Shiro arrodillarse entre gritos de dolor a ese de cuando perdió a su padre. Porque ahora Shiro es por lo único que lucha, por lo que sigue adelante. Fue su razón de vivir y sabe, en el fondo de su alma, que lo sigue siendo. No es solo que le ame; Shiro es su todo. 

Y sin él, no hay nada.

—¿Keith?

Un solo murmullo. Una mirada arrodillado desde el suelo y sabe que es él.

Su sollozo se ve ahogado por la explosión bajo ellos, sobre ellos o él que sabía. Se frota los ojos y traga el nudo en su garganta, resoplando ante el temblor de sus manos y cuerpo. Y caen. Caen. Caen. Tan solo sostenidos por su espada al borde del abismo. Sabiendo que si se deja ir lo único que les espera es una muerte inminente. Mira a Shiro, inconsciente, y no sabe si se recuperará, no sabe si esto tiene solución. Intenta subir de alguna manera pero su peso tan solo les arrastra un poco más al borde, el terrible sonido de metal abriendo metal rechinando en sus oídos.

Y recuerda.

Recuerda la primera vez que le vio en clase cuando solo era un niño lleno de odio por un mundo injusto que le arrebató a sus padres.

Recuerda la luz de su amistad, las escapadas al cañón a espaldas de Adam, las travesuras, lo vivo que le hizo sentir y las miles de carcajadas y consejos.

Recuerda al Shiro de siempre, su esperanza, su salvación, su mejor amigo, su hermano. 

El amor de su vida.

Y sabe que no puede seguir sin él.

Que no merece la pena un mundo sin Shiro.

Y caen. Caen atraídos por la órbita del planeta bañando de luz a ambos. Keith cierra los ojos aceptando su destino, aferrado a lo más importante de su vida y diciéndose que al menos, le trajo de vuelta.

_ Espero no haberte decepcionado, mamá. _

_ Gracias por todo, Shiro. _

Pero una frase resuena en sus recuerdos:

> _ “Sé que puedes con esto, nunca me voy a dar por vencido contigo. Pero lo más importante es que nunca debes darte por vencido contigo mismo” _

Keith abre los ojos.

 

***

 

**21 Años, Plano astral.**

No comprendía lo que veía en cuanto recuperó la consciencia. Le rodeaba un inmenso campo de estrellas y todo lo bañaba una luz violácea, un entorno etéreo sin olores ni sonidos más que el de la voz de Shiro, diciendo su nombre.

—¿Dónde estás Shiro? ¡¡Déjame verte!! —Le grita desesperado.

—Sé que esto puede ser confuso…

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Se gira, pero solo ve estrellas, nada más en el horizonte. Siente el pánico controlar su pecho, su respiración, su temple porque no ve a Shiro por ninguna parte y necesita explicaciones—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Has intentado matarme! Los otros, dijiste que…

Le sintió antes de verle. Shiro se materializó ante sus ojos al volverse en el sitio, esa luz violeta envolviéndolo, y sabía antes siquiera de que lo confirmase que no estaba allí del todo con él. Supuso que él tampoco lo estaría.

—No voy a hacerte daño, todo el mundo está a salvo. Déjame explicártelo, no fui yo quien te atacó —En el fondo de su corazón lo sabía pero necesitaba verificarlo. No fue consciente de su trabajosa respiración, de lo mucho que tembló el suspiro aliviado que dejó su pecho—. He estado aquí desde mi pelea con Zarkon.

—¿Cuando desapareciste? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, aterrado por la respuesta.

—Sí, no sabía dónde estaba o cuánto tiempo pasó —El dolor en los ojos de Shiro no le gustaba. La situación no le gustaba. Quería salir de ahí, darle la mano a Shiro, asegurarse de que estaba bien—. Mi forma física desapareció y desperté en otro plano. Morí, Keith.

_ No. _

_ No. _

_ No. _

_ Por favor, que alguien me despierte. _

—Pero el león negro consiguió guardar mi esencia.

—¿Es donde estamos? —Ni siquiera podía llorar. La calma que invadía su cuerpo no era normal, no podía serlo.

Shiro le hablaba, él le respondía, pero todo ocurría como si lo viese de fuera. Como si ese dolor que amenazaba con desgarrarle el alma no fuera el propio. Porque esto no le podía estar pasando, porque era demasiado, porque no sobreviviría a ello.

Shiro se desvanecía así como su cordura.

Y despertó en el león negro, sabiendo que la esencia de Shiro estaba en su interior y observando al impostor que yacía en el suelo. Shiro sin ser Shiro. Le dejó en una cápsula de recuperación e intentó centrarse en la situación. Tenían que salir de allí. Tenía que ayudar a los demás paladines y después solucionar lo de Shiro, porque tendría solución.

_ O no sé lo que voy a hacer. _

Le rogó a Shiro que le llevase con los demás paladines, no sabía bien cómo le ayudaría pero, una vez más, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para ser el paladín negro. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en el plano astral con la mano de Shiro en su hombro y palabras de aliento, su guía, su estabilidad.

No debía pensar que quizás fuera la última vez que le vería. 

No lo sería.

Lucharía por que no lo fuera.

 

***

 

**21 años, león negro.**

Su madre le puso la mano en el hombro en cuanto dijo de quedarse con Shiro y tragó saliva al ver su sonrisa, porque ella sabía. Era la única que sabía lo que acababa de pasar y que lo superó. Lo superaron. Lo trajo de vuelta.

Shiro yacía en la capsula, sus cabellos ahora blancos y su rostro contraído por dolor o cansancio en una lucha por la supervivencia. Allura hacía lo que podía y le daba ánimos pero la alteana no era consciente de todo lo que significaba Shiro para él. Las palabras ni siquiera podían cubrir parte de la importancia e impacto que tuvo en su vida.

—El clon rechaza la consciencia de Shiro —Le anunció Allura largos minutos después.

—Tiene que haber alguna manera de ayudarle —Krolia se acercó a él al percibir su agitación. Kosmo levantó la cabecita del suelo con un pequeño quejido.

—No puedo hacer nada —A pesar de saber que la alteana lo está dando todo, no pudo evitar sentirse resentido. Dolido. Horrorizado.

—Shiro por favor, pelea —Golpeó el cristal que le separaba de él, impotente y al borde de las lágrimas con la voz rota por la agonía—, no puedes hacerme esto otra vez.

_ No me dejes solo. _

Un suave sonido y débiles toses le hicieron incorporarse, apartándose cuando la pantalla que cubría la capsula se desvaneció. Shiro despertaba, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Y se le atascó un sollozo en la garganta al cruzarse con el gris de sus ojos, negros en la oscuridad del interior del león, cálidos y no fríos como los de ese ser. Su Shiro.

—Keith, estaba soñando... Keith, me has salvado.

—Nos hemos salvado el uno al otro.

Le tomó en sus brazos incapaz de contenerse, sosteniendo su cabeza con cuidado pero estrechándolo contra su pecho. Sentía su respiración en el cuello, el calor de su cuerpo y junto a su oído le escuchó susurrar su nombre una vez más. Una lágrima nacida del dolor rodó por su meijlla, transformada en alivio, y sintió que por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo podía respirar con Shiro en sus brazos, a salvo.

~

Esa noche, Shiro durmió unas veinte horas seguidas y no le extrañaba. Le dejó descansar comprobando de poco en poco sus constantes, vigilando que no tuviera una recaída. Tan pronto despertó le ofreció comida que Hunk preparó en su león con las reservas rescatadas del castillo de los leones. No conversaba demasiado, escuchaba a Keith y a Krolia trazar posibles rutas y maneras de recuperar energías mientras él reponía fuerzas. Poco a poco. Muy poco a poco.

Y fue a la cuarta… ¿noche? —En el espacio el paso del tiempo resultaba confuso— cuando un grito desesperado le hizo abrir los ojos en su improvisado catre, en la bodega de carga del león negro. Krolia apareció en la puerta, alterada y dispuesta a luchar. Pero Keith alzó la mano acercándose a la cama de Shiro, pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su hombro al escucharlo murmurar algo ininteligible.

—Shiro, eh, oye, ¿estás bien? —Alzó su única mano, apretando el brazo de Keith, tirando de él.

—Keith, Keith, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué…? Keith…

—Respira, respira —Keith asintió en dirección a Krolia, que devolviéndole el gesto los dejó solos marchándose sin hacer ruido—, estás conmigo, en el león negro. Vamos a la Tierra y estabas durmiendo. Ha sido un sueño.

—No, no. Había vuelto —No le miraba a la cara y el pánico gritaba en su mirada, perdida, frenética—. Estaba otra vez en el plano astral, solo, y hacía frío, Keith.

—Shhhh, shhhh.

No sabía si se equivocaba o no pero el escuchar la desesperación y humedad en su voz casi le obligó a tomarlo en sus brazos, acariciando su ahora blanco pelo y deslizando su otra mano sobre los cortos cabellos de su nuca. Sentía los dedos de Shiro apretar su camiseta y tragó saliva, respirando el olor de su pelo, ese fuerte aroma que tan seguro le hacía sentir.

—No quiero dormir. No quiero estar a oscuras y solo, Keith… no puedo estar aquí dentro más tiempo.

—Lo sé, sé que es duro. ¿Crees que sería mejor si durmieras en otro de los leones? ¿El de Pidge, por ejemplo?

—No lo sé —La humedad de sus lágrimas empapó su camiseta a pesar de controlar la voz un poco más—, quizás, no lo sé.

—Dime lo que sea que necesites, Shiro. Nos queda un buen viaje por delante y—

—Quédate —le interrumpió—, háblame. No me dejes dormir solo.

—Vale, vale —Shiro suspiró contra su piel y lo tenso de sus hombros se relajó en su abrazo. No dejó de acariciarle la nuca o el cabello y Shiro no le apartaba. Keith se tumbó yaciendo de lado con él en sus brazos—. ¿Recuerdas una vez que me quedé dormido encima tuya escondiéndonos de Adam? —Le preguntó con la más pequeña de las sonrisas unos minutos después—. Nos llevamos de la cocina de los cuarteles toda esa comida que te tenían prohibida por las pruebas físicas, una barbaridad de porquerías: patatas, refrescos, pasteles, chocolate…

—Una caja de macarrones con queso —murmuró, asintiendo y haciéndole cosquillas con su flequillo en la barbilla.

—Sí, te volvía loco esa mierda, no lo entiendo. Me acuerdo de lo mucho que nos reíamos pensando en la cara que pondría Adam, escondidos debajo de la encimera de la cocina común.

—Y entró en la cocina llamándome, nunca me ha costado tanto aguantar la risa —escuchaba la sonrisa en su voz y él también relajó los hombros, cerrando los ojos y apretando la mejilla a su pelo.

—Si te soy sincero, nunca me resultó una figura intimidante. Y creo que fue culpa tuya.

—Probablemente, siempre nos escondíamos de él y le hacíamos enfadar. Es tan…

—Estirado —La risa tonta le agitó por completo. Soltó un segundo la nuca de Shiro para limpiar la lágrima de su mejilla—, equilibraba tus ganas de aventuras.

—Al principio sí, sí que lo hacía.

—No te convenía estar conmigo, te asalvajabas —resopló por la nariz.

—Tú y Matt me hacíais sentir como debía ser a la edad que tenía. Todos me exigían demasiado excepto vosotros.

—No sabes lo que me reí estando en clase cuando empezó a sonar por el megáfono ‘ _ what is love’  _ en bucle —Shiro negó con la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Hackeó el sistema de los cuarteles y les costó como media hora quitar la canción, casi nos volvemos todos locos.

Anécdota tras anécdota de sus días más desenfadados y felices Shiro fue quedándose más y más en silencio hasta tenerlo respirando hondo con la frente apoyada en su pecho. Pero Keith no durmió. Hablaron de miles de recuerdos pero se preguntaba, le aterraba saber si Shiro recordaba su enfrentamiento en la plataforma de los clones. Lo que le dijo. Cómo se lo dijo. Guardaba la esperanza de que tan solo lo viera como una confesión de amor fraternal porque, y en especial después de lo de esa noche, Shiro no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a una declaración de amor. Ni suya ni de nadie. Necesitaba curarse física y mentalmente, y lo que Keith pudiera sentir era secundario. Quizás y solo quizás cuando Shiro se recuperase podrían sentarse a hablar, de adulto a adulto.

Así que ignoró sus sentimientos, no le dolería hacerlo por un tiempo más teniendo en cuenta que lo hizo desde adolescente. Shiro debía alejarse del león negro, al día siguiente se aseguraría de instalarlo con Pidge o algún otro paladín.

Tendrían tiempo para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

 

***

 

**21 años, Cuarteles. Planeta Tierra.**

A pesar de ser consciente de que no pegaría ojo, Keith arrastraba los pies hacia su habitación en los cuarteles. El plan trazado en el que llamarían a los leones para destruir las armas galra en la Tierra resultaba fácil en la teoría, pero en la práctica no las tenía todas consigo. Confiaba en la fuerza de sus compañeros y amigos pero el miedo a seguir perdiendo cada vez más se agarró a su estómago, a sus entrañas. Dobló el pasillo y sus pasos murieron en el sitio al ubicar a Shiro apoyado contra la pared, los brazos a su espalda, rebotando sobre sus manos y mirando al techo. Casi parecía joven con la luz del sol bañando sus rasgos y ese ademán despreocupado, tan apartado de la imagen estricta de capitán que últimamente transmitía.

—¿Shiro? —adelantó dos tímidos pasos sin saber qué esperar de él. Su amigo se separó de la pared estirando la espalda, alzando su mano humana con media sonrisa insegura.

—Eh, uhm, hola, Keith —Acababan de estar juntos, sentados codo con codo en la mesa de reuniones pero actuaba como si le viera por primera vez en días.

_ Quizás es porque no os habéis visto realmente, no de tú a tú, siempre con la máscara de paladines y defensores del universo por delante. _

—¿No descansas para mañana? —Keith metió las manos en los bolsillos a falta de saber qué hacer con ellas. Shiro asintió rascándose la mejilla, un gesto que a voces le transmitía su nerviosismo.

—Sí, debería. Deberíamos todos pero ya sabes que no soy muy fan de esto de dormir —Apretó los ojos negando con la cabeza, apartando una realidad un tanto insana del pensamiento—, quería hablar contigo. A ser posible.

—Oh —Keith bajó la mirada despacio hasta las botas militares frente a él.

_ Lo que quiere es conectar como antes, la pregunta es si es o no conveniente. _

—Bueno, si puedes, si estás cansado podemos… dejarlo para otro momento, supongo.

Oyó la decepción en su voz y vio con el rabillo del ojo su subida de hombro. Apostaba una mano que le estaría sonriendo pero que esa sonrisa no sería sincera. Le conocía. Y el problema de todo el asunto es que quizás no tendrían otro momento. Quizás era el único momento. Keith asintió y apretando los labios en una tensa sonrisa pasó la mano por el lector, extendiéndola después al interior de su habitación.

—Claro que estoy cansado, pero no me va a matar hablar contigo un rato —admitió.

—¿Cómo te sientes al haber vuelto? —Le preguntó sin rodeos, alzando las cejas al comprobar que la habitación carecía de personalidad. Keith no tuvo ni tiempo ni energías en decorarla, tan solo algunas ropas aquí y allí que trajo de su cabaña en el desierto.

—La mayoría de mi ropa antigua me queda pequeña —comentó siguiendo el hilo de su pensamiento.

—Me pasa lo mismo, no me cierra nada a la altura del pecho —Shiro se sentó en la cama con media sonrisa—, el buen entrenamiento galra.

—Wow —Keith resopló, riendo sin poder evitarlo ante su extraño sentido del humor—, ¿qué tal el brazo?

—Oh, perfecto. De no ser porque no tengo codo diría que mejor que el que me vino de serie al nacer —Keith se sentó a su lado dejando la chaqueta del uniforme sobre el escritorio, quedándose con su camiseta interior de tirantes negra y apoyando los codos en las rodillas—, ¿ves? No puedo dejarme caer como tú, es injusto.

—O sea, que tu gran problema es no tener codo…

—Entre alguna que otra cosilla, sí.

Keith giró la cabeza en su dirección con el mentón apoyado en los nudillos, sintiendo su melena negra caer sobre el hombro. Shiro siguió el movimiento de su pelo con los ojos, la suave sonrisa siempre presente en sus labios. Saltaba a la vista la mejoría en su salud mental, el sentirse útil de nuevo una vez en la Tierra al estar al mando del atlas le ayudó bastante. Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce.

—¿Y tu vuelta? —Le preguntó, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver su sonrisa desvanecerse.

—Solitaria.

Le faltaba su familia, desaparecida en la invasión.

Le faltaba Adam.

Quiso adelantar una mano, coger la de Shiro y decirle que nunca estaría solo mientras a él le quedase aliento en los pulmones. Quiso darle un abrazo, tumbarlo en su cama y pasar la noche a su lado entre caricias y conversaciones a media voz. Quiso decirle lo que sentía.

_ No puedo dejar esa carga sobre sus hombros, no ahora, no es el momento y mis sentimientos no importan si la salud mental de Shiro está en juego. _

—Dice Lance que cuando todo acabe nos llevará a la casa de su familia, en Varadero —comenta a media voz—, pasar unos días allí seguro que nos ayuda. A todos.

_ Y quizás ahí pueda decirte lo que siento, cuando no hayan guerras que librar y tu mente descanse. _

—Sí —asintió, la sonrisa volviendo a su rostro, sincera o no—, lucharé por llegar a ese momento y si la cosa se pone peligrosa, en fin —Tragó saliva al sentir la mano de Shiro en su hombro, tragó lo inmenso de lo que realmente sentía—, sé que estarás ahí para ayudarme.

—Las veces que sean necesarias.

 

***

 

**21 años, hospital de los cuarteles.**

En plena oscuridad escuchó voces susurradas. Una masculina y otra femenina.

Justo después notó su cuerpo pesado, casi imposible de mover, algo grande sobre sus piernas.

Le siguió el olor de las flores, de desinfectante y un brillo tras sus párpados además del cese abrupto de la conversación de fondo. Y una mano en la suya.

—¿Keith? —La voz de su madre. En un tremendo esfuerzo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y un fuerte pinchazo le atravesó la cabeza de lado a lado, pero les vio, Kolivan y su madre observándolo con orgullo en sus ojos—, no te fuerces, no hace falta que abras los ojos. ¿Quieres algo?

—Agua —No reconoció su voz, ronca y áspera. Se pasó la lengua hinchada y seca por el cielo de la boca y carraspeó sintiendo la garganta llena de espinas. La mano de Krolia le levantó la cabeza de la almohada y el fresco líquido rozó sus labios, bebiendo despacio.

—Estás en el hospital de los cuarteles. Todos están bien, habéis acabado con la amenaza.

—¿Están a salvo? —Se obligó a abrir los ojos, un poco más lúcido.

—Sí, todos —Su madre le apretó la rodilla—, tienes una contusión en la cabeza pero por lo demás estás estupendo.

—¿Y Shiro? —No pudo mirarla al decir su nombre, sabía demasiado. Lo sabía todo.

—Acaba de dar un discurso alentador —Kolivan le sonreía, apoyando sus enormes manos en los hombros de su madre—. Te lo has perdido por poco.

Quiso pasarse una mano por le pelo pero el vendaje se lo impidió. Las dejó caer en su regazo, observándolas, frunciendo el ceño. Las manos que volvieron a salvar la vida de Shiro, las que aparentemente salvaron su planeta y a las pocas personas que apreciaba. Kosmo alzó la cabeza, tumbado en sus pies, y enterró los dedos en su pelaje suave y denso, rascando hasta que volvió a acostarse con un suspiro contento.

Un jadeo y un murmullo de su nombre en la puerta le hicieron alzar la mirada.

—Almirante —Kolivan dibujó media sonrisa en dirección al recién llegado.

—Oh, bueno, no… —Adelantó una mano en un ruego de que dejasen las formalidades, dirigiéndose después al moreno—, ¿cómo estás? Has sido el último en despertar.

—Bien. Mareado y desorientado, pero bien —Shiro asintió. El silencio se prolongó entre miradas, manos inquietas que querían tocar pero solo apretaban sábanas o uniformes militares.

—Voy a avisar de tu mejoría —Su madre se inclinó sobre él, besándole la frente. Ketih asintió. Sin recibir orden alguna, Kolivan la siguió fuera de la habitación cerrando al salir. Shiro señaló la cama con una mano, alzando las cejas.

—¿Puedo? No quiero hacerte daño si…

—No te preocupes, el daño está aquí arriba —Keith se señaló la frente y su amigo asintió, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Miraba a sus manos, a las sábanas, de hombros tensos y mandíbula apretada. Keith posó su mano en el brazo más cercano, frunciendo el ceño—. Eh, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —Una respuesta tan rápida tan solo podía significar que ocultaba algo. Keith apretó los dedos alrededor de su hombro, buscando sus ojos. Shiro los miró tan solo un segundo, lo suficiente para transformar su expresión.

La unión ascendente de sus cejas y la curva hacia abajo de sus labios apretados reflejó la lucha interna de Shiro, que tras una larga exhalación se llevó su mano alteana a los cabellos, mirando al techo después y tragando saliva con dificultad. Abrió la boca un par de veces con los ojos brillantes por tantas emociones contenidas sin dirigirlos en su dirección.

—Lo siento —El susurro escapó roto de entre sus labios y su nuez saltó al tragar saliva, sus lágrimas gritando todo lo que no decían sus palabras.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó en un intento de ayudarle a sacar lo que le angustiaba.

—Cuando estábamos, cuando estabais luchando no pude hacer nada. Me salvaste matando a Sendak y después os sacrificasteis y me quedé mirando, viendo cómo caíais. Aterrado. Inútil —Se miraba la mano alteana, apretándola así como sus dientes.

—Shiro —Le atrajo por su hombro pero no le miró—, formaste tú solo tu propio voltron. Con tu mente.

—¿Y de qué sirvió? —Rodeó los dedos a su brazo, tirando con fuerza. Ante la violencia del gesto llevó sus ojos grises a los azules del muchacho.

—Fuiste tan o más útil que nosotros, Shiro, te levantaste después de luchar sin casco con Sendak sobre una nave que se precipitaba hacia la Tierra en un mano a mano y sin robots de por medio. Y tras estrellarte, sin tiempo a haberte recuperado de estar muerto y de meter tu consciencia en el cuerpo de un clon, transformaste el atlas en un robot. Deja de exigirte tanto—. Se sintió frustrado al verlo negar con la cabeza.

—Creía que os perdía, creía que habíais muerto y yo sin poder hacer nada. Y no puedo, Keith, no puedo perder más —Se llevó su mano humana al pecho, sollozando y cubriéndose la cara con la de metal.

—Estamos bien…

—Pero casi no lo estáis y, aunque, aunque esté  _ solo _ al menos saber que estáis bien es un alivio y no puedo con todo, con tanta responsabilidad y tener que luchar de nuevo, arriesgar vuestra vida, no puedo…

—Claro que puedes —Se obligó a mantener la voz estable. Porque Shiro nunca se mostraba vulnerable y debía ser devastador lo que ocurría en su mente y corazón para romperse de esa manera frente a él—, eres Takashi Shirogane, puedes con esto y más.

—Ojalá no ser yo. Ojalá estar… no ser…

—Shiro —Buscó su mano, apretando—, no estás solo. 

_ No mientras viva. _

Negarle el abrazo habría sido una crueldad. Shiro dejó caer su frente en el hombro de Keith, que posó sus manos sobre la espalda temblorosa de su amigo. Pegó la mejilla a su sien y se acomodó cuando este acercó su cuerpo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apretando. Hacía  _ tanto _ que no se abrazaban de esta manera que la intimidad le resultó extraña y conocida al mismo tiempo. 

Y el enorme sentimiento que estallaba en su pecho sorprendiéndole una vez más en intensidad y magnitud, creciendo a la par que Keith sin dar señales de dejarlo estar. Un sentimiento que debía guardarse para él porque no, no podía dejar sobre los hombros de Shiro una carga más y cada vez lo tenía más claro. Le daría lo que él necesitase sin excederse.

Y ahora Shiro necesitaba un amigo y un apoyo. Necesitaba sanar. Recuperarse.

Nada más.

 

***

 

**21 Años, desierto.**

Lance arrojaba piezas de metal a un lado del león negro, ver su angustia por no saber manejar la cita con Allura sacándole una sonrisa. La alteana deseaba pasar la que podría ser su última noche en paz con él, debería relajarse porque si no había huido ya… no lo haría nunca.

—Debemos ganar esta guerra y lo voy a hacer junto a Lance, el paladín del león rojo. El Lance que siempre me protege las espaldas y el que sabe exactamente todo lo que puede aportar.

—Gracias, de verdad. No es la primera vez que me animas de esta manera —Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, observando la puesta de sol—, ¿y qué haces aquí solo? Sé que eras el solitario del grupo pero igualmente…

—Tú lo has dicho —Bajó la mirada a la superficie metálica bañada en los tonos rojizos del crepúsculo—, soy el solitario de grupo. Y además le tengo a él —Le acarició la cabeza a Kosmo que volvió la cara en su dirección buscando más mimos.

—Hmm, ya, pero no sé, esperaba encontrarme otra cosa…

—Hablando de encontrar, ¿cómo has dado conmigo? —Miró a Lance, que jugaba con el cubo de metal en sus manos. El cubano le miró de reojo, incómodo de manera repentina.

—Shiro me lo dijo.

Keith levantó un mínimo las cejas, bajando después el rostro con los labios apretados.

_ Sabe donde estoy pero no viene a estar conmigo. Esto aclara bastante las cosas, ¿no? _

Negó la cabeza al ser consciente de su propia ingenuidad, preguntándose por qué iba a querer Shiro pasar esas horas a su lado si al fin y al cabo se verían en el atlas constantemente hasta acabar la guerra. No tenía por qué estar ahí, no tenía que pasar esa última noche con él. No había motivos.

> _ “Pasad la noche con los seres queridos” _

El sol se puso justo cuando el pinchazo de dolor le recorrió de lado a lado en el pecho, tragando saliva y ocultando las lágrimas tras unos ojos secos y cansados. Agotados. Rindiéndose a toda esperanza. Sin decir ni media, Lance le puso una mano en el hombro, apretando y bajándose del león negro. Dejándolo como siempre había estado al final del día: a solas con sus sentimientos.

  
***

 

**21 años, Drazan**

Al parecer tener en el atlas a varios alteanos extraños, un ente maligno y la amenaza de los galra y Honerva no eran suficientes como para evitar que hubieran acabado donde estaban.

Un festival.

Como era de esperar, Lance, Pidge, Hunk y Coran se tomaron las órdenes con entusiasmo y a raja tabla, corriendo a gastar el dinero que Coran repartió al grupo. Pero a Keith le costaba desconectar y tenía motivos para ello: si se centraba en sus tareas como paladín, no podría caer en distracciones.  Si se centraba en salvarse o salvar a los demás, podía ignorar las miradas de preocupación de Shiro, sus intentos de acercamiento, esa manera de decir su nombre. Debían estar alerta, atentos, el peligro era inminente y llenarse la cabeza de ilusiones no ayudaba a nadie. Además de que sería muy egoísta por su parte pretender tener a Shiro como algo más que un amigo o su capitán.

Pero ahí estaban, en el festival y solos.

—Keith, relájate y ve a divertirte —Se giró con el pecho alborotado por esa risita suave en su voz, esa que echaba de menos.

—Si no hemos venido como protección, ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

—La moral en el Atlas está baja después de Oriande —explicó encogiéndose de hombros aún con esa sonrisa que tanto le provocaba en el pecho y tanto deseaba evitar—, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor unas horitas aquí nos dan las fuerzas para seguir.

—No sé, Shiro… no sé si deberíamos bajar la guardia —Apretó los puños y alejó el cuerpo a un lado al intuir que la proximidad de Shiro se acortaba—, voy a, voy a hacer una ronda, por si acaso.

Se alejó de él con los labios apretados y su corazón gritándole que se diera la vuelta para pasar esas horas con él. Y la tentación mostraba su cara más atrayente, susurrándole malas ideas que a largo plazo no serían de beneficio alguno. Se dijo que ya tendrían tiempo después, cuando su persona no tuviera que estar centrada en la guerra, batallas, enemigos y una estabilidad mental frágil.

Pero los habitantes del planeta no parecían querer cooperar, preguntaba a unos y otros que se lo tomaban a broma, un chiste, excesivamente relajados e ignorantes del peligro que les acechaba. La risa de Hunk le hizo volverse minutos después y casi sin poder luchar, se vieron arrojados a una atracción, presas del malentendido más tonto del mundo.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —murmuró llevándose la mano a la cara cuando el vagón frenó en seco, dejándolos a mitad de recorrido con una música insufrible y repetitiva de fondo.

—Vamos, Keith, anímate, es la única oportunidad que tenemos de relajarnos de verdad quién sabe en cuánto tiempo —Hunk le dio un codazo con toda su buena intención pero la irritación sumada a la frustración de sus sentmientos reprimidos le hicieron rechinar los dientes—. Oye, mira, es probable que me esté metiendo donde no me llaman pero, ¿qué te pasa últimamente? 

—¿Nada? —Lo tenso de su voz fue obvio para sí mismo.

—Ya, ya lo veo —Alzó una mirada irritada hacia el sarcasmo en la expresión y tono de Hunk—. Tío, solo… Me ayudaste cuando no encontrábamos a mi familia, me apoyaste. Déjame hacer lo mismo por ti. Puedes hablar conmigo.

—No pasa nada, Hunk —Se cruzó de brazos, los nervios crispados por la maldita canción de fondo—, no es nada…

—Deja de decir eso, es claramente algo cuando apenas te veo hablar con nadie —Se acercó un poco más a él, bajando el tono de voz—, en especial con Shiro.

—No hay motivos para hablar con él más allá del profesional —centró la mirada en los raíles gastados y oxidados frente a él, frunciendo el ceño y apretando con ambas manos sus bíceps—, tenemos que centrarnos, no podemos distraernos.

—¿Shiro es una distracción, entonces? ¿No tu mejor amigo? ¿O más que eso?

—¿Dónde quieres ir a parar, Hunk? —Giró el rostro hacia él, molesto no solo con la situación sino con lo que la conversación le provocaba en las entrañas.

—Keith —Alzó las manos, echándose hacia atrás—, es, a ver, siempre ha sido obvio que vuestra relación es especial y nos pregun, me pregunto por qué estáis tan distanciados. Eso es todo.

—No ha pasado nada. Shiro está bien —Volvió la vista al frente—, yo estoy bien. Todos estamos y vamos a estar bien.

—Bueno, lo que tú digas será. Solo que, Keith, eres mi hermano, tío, si necesitas cualquier cosa…

—Ya, ya, ya lo sé —Se pinchó el tabique con dos dedos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando—, gracias.

—No es nada.

Y la música seguía, y a Keith le iba a estallar la cabeza justo cuando se pusieron en marcha. No acababa de demostrar su alivio en voz alta que la maquinaria paró en seco de nuevo y ya fue demasiado para sus nervios. Partió la barra con su bayard y salieron de allí echando humo, uno más que el otro en realidad. No dio crédito cuando Coran ganó un concurso de gritos de Yelmor —aunque no entendía de qué se sorprendía en realidad— y se encontró con el resto poco después. Excepto con Shiro.

Y le encontraron en un concurso de pulsos, siendo el centro de atención entre un coro de gritos y abucheos para finalmente alzarse como el ganador. Ante su entusiasmo no pudo más que sonreír, pero en el fondo de su mente se preguntaba si sería lo más recomendable debido a su pasado. Si la experiencia no despertaría un mal recuerdo en él de cuando combatía en la arena galra. Se cruzó con la mirada de Hunk y se dijo que debía relajarse, aunque fueran los minutos que les quedaban en el festival.

Una vez bajaron a Shiro y su grupo de amigos acabó de felicitarlo con la multitud ya dispersa, tragó saliva y apretó los puños dispuesto a entablar una conversación como las que mantenían antes. No le haría daño volver a ser lo mismo unas horas, permitirse el lujo de su compañía como si no guardase con tremendo celo sus sentimientos más fuertes bajo una coraza.

—Eh, has estado increíble ahí arriba —frenó sobre sus pasos al ver a un miembro de la tripulación del atlas acercarse a Shiro. No recordaba su nombre.

—Gracias, Curtis —Esperó pacientemente a que  _ Curtis _ se marchase, prefería hablar a solas con él. Apartó la mirada, apoyado en una de las mesas de la carpa—, ¿has estado ahí todo el rato?

—No, llegué cuando ya estaba empezado pero he apostado por ti casi toda la competición.

—No hacía falta —Volvió sus ojos en dirección a Shiro, sintiendo su estómago caer hasta sus pies al ser testigo de la mirada en sus ojos.

—No es sacrificio mirarte,  _ capitán. _

Shiro frunció el ceño y se lamió los labios con media sonrisa dando dos pasos en dirección a ese casi desconocido y Keith decidió que había visto suficiente. Al salir de la carpa se topó con los nuevos pilotos y Rizavi le llamó entusiasmada.

—No chicos, gracias pero… en otro momento —Les dijo levantando una mano sin ocultar su malestar. 

—Eh, ¿todo bien? —James le puso una mano en el hombro, asomándose para ver su rostro. Keith le observó en silencio, una mala,  _ malísima  _ idea esculpiéndose con la fuerza del rechazo y la desesperación.

—Griffin, ven un segundo.

Caminó agitado hacia el interior del atlas, su antiguo compañero de clase siguiéndole los pasos en silencio. Sentía su mirada curiosa bajo el estruendo de su propio pensamiento, visualizando una y otra y otra vez el cambio de gesto de Shiro, esa mirada que solo le vio hace mucho tiempo y no dirigida a él. Dirigida a otro. Antes de Kerberos. Antes de luchar con enemigos y sentimientos incluso más destructores que sus armas. Apretó los dientes, la mano al lector de su puerta y los dedos alrededor de la cintura de James, pegando su espalda contra la pared.

El muchacho aspiró sorprendido cuando la boca del paladín chocó con la suya, desesperada, escondiendo un secreto y un motivo ruin que le hizo dudar un instante. James separó sus cuerpos con las manos en los hombros de Keith e intentó mirarle a los ojos a pesar de este desviarlos constantemente.

—No digo que esté en contra de esto pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

—¿De verdad necesitas una explicación?

—No pero…

—¿Quieres esto? —Le pasó la mano entre las piernas, agitando la respiración de su antiguo compañero de clase y hablando en su boca.

—Sí, pero Ke—

Volvió a sus labios añadiendo la vergüenza a la mezcla de sentimientos, intentando alejar los malos e invadir su mente con las buenas sensaciones. Y James pareció rendirse en sus brazos y en su boca, envolviéndole con su calor y, aunque momentáneamente, haciéndole olvidar la prueba visual de que no era a él a quien Shiro deseaba.

Y que nunca lo sería.

  
***

 

**22 años, Atlas**

No tenía derecho a sentirse como se sentía pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Teniendo en cuenta lo presente debía darse con un canto en los dientes por poder verle a bordo de su nave, vivo, sano, y más feliz que en mucho tiempo. Pilotaban camino a la tierra después de dejar a Coran en Altea, después de intentar junto a su madre unificar a los galra restantes en una llamada a la paz, después de numerosas cenas diplomáticas que no parecían acabar. Y no debería ser tan difícil observar a Shiro interactuar con Curtis, pero lo era. Pequeños gestos, sonrisas, tonos de voz que ignoraba si para el resto pasaban desapercibidos pero que a él le hacía casi imposible estar en la cabina de mando. Y por eso mismo se retiraba, porque no tenía derecho de decir nada. No cuando Shiro al fin era feliz y encontró la manera de estar en paz consigo mismo. 

Alzaba la vista a través del mirador hacia las estrellas, recordando esos momentos en el castillo de los leones cuando Shiro se acercaba a él para ponerle la mano en el hombro, para darle unas palabras de aliento y apoyarlo cuando lo necesitaba. Pero esa relación… hacía tiempo que murió. No había culpables, tan solo circunstancias y el transcurrir del tiempo. Pero una vez más, recordó que no tenía derecho a sentirse de esa manera. No cuando era Lance el que estaba de pie a su lado observando las estrellas con esa mirada que le acompañaba desde hacía casi un año.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —Le preguntó al paladín azul.

—Estoy.

De observar esa escena un extraño, quizás le alarmaría la respuesta de Lance.

Pero Keith estuvo a su lado al volver del plano astral, tras el sacrificio de Allura. Estuvo a su lado sosteniéndole cuando se dejó caer sobre el asiento vacío en el león azul, gritando su nombre loco de dolor, arañando el cuero desesperado. Fue él quien le acompañaba de su cama al servicio para vomitar cuando su cuerpo rechazaba todo alimento a causa del tormento por haberla perdido, el que le acompañó cuando fue capaz de dar sus primeros mordiscos sin expulsarlo. Claro, todos los paladines y en especial Verónica se turnaban para acompañarlo en un momento tan sombrío, llorando con él cuando era necesario porque fue injusto. Tremendamente injusto.

No tenía derecho a sentirse como se sentía.

—A veces siento el impulso de salir a buscarla a pesar de saber que es un esfuerzo inútil —dijo pasando la mano por el cristal, sus tristes ojos azules perdidos en la inmensidad del espacio.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. De estar en tu situación ya me habría marchado —Lance bajó la mirada asintiendo sin sonreír—, pero no te lo aconsejo. En unas horas estaremos de vuelta en la Tierra y querrás ver a tu familia, ¿verdad? —Le puso la mano en el hombro, apretando—, apóyate en ellos como lo has hecho en nosotros. Más, incluso. 

—Gracias, Keith. Por todo —Alzó la mirada hacia la suya—, tenemos mucha suerte de tenerte.

—Y nosotros a ti, sharpshooter.

Siempre que su sonrisa moría antes de nacer se veía luchando con las ganas de llorar. Porque si algo reflejaba el dolor de la lucha que mantuvieron con Honerva, era la pérdida de voluntad para sonreír de una persona que en el pasado fue la viva imagen de la alegría. No sabía si alguna vez sanarían, si la herida cerraría del todo pero debían avanzar. La vida le enseñó que de nada servía quedarse en el pasado y si para ello debía tragar sentimientos egoístas, que así fuera. Mientras que hubiera gente que le necesitase ahí fuera, haría lo posible por luchar, por seguir adelante.

~

No mucho más tarde anunciaron que el aterrizaje era inminente por lo que entrando en la cabina de mando se abrocharon los cinturones y esperaron. Algo de esperanza surgió en su pecho al ver la Tierra a pesar de no quedarle nada en ella más que una cabaña inútil y una tumba sin flores, pero el volver a casa siempre ayudaba en la moral aunque fuera en lo más mínimo.

Y ver bajando por la pasarela a Hunk arrojarse sobre sus seres queridos, a Lance desaparecer en una maraña de gente que le harían sentir mejor sin duda o a Pidge abrazar a su madre, ayudó al dolor de su corazón. Shiro caminaba frente a él junto a Curtis e intentaba no prestarle atención, pero ya sus ojos se dirigían hacia su amplia silueta casi por defecto. Por ello, en cuanto se detuvo en seco supo que algo pasaba. Y vio a una persona acercarse a él despacio. Tuvo que pestañear, parando él también porque creyó que sus ojos le traicionaban.

Shiro se arrojó en los brazos de Adam y desde donde estaba, le escuchó disculparse. Los escuchó a ambos. El moreno alzo la vista, cruzándose con la de Keith que alzó el mentón y le saludó solo por ser respetuoso. Curtis tuvo la decencia de mantener las distancias, alejándose en dirección a sus familiares sin esperar a Shiro. Y Keith no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en lo que supondría la vuelta de ese hombre.

Volvió la cabeza a su lado cuando Krolia jadeó, deteniendo sus pasos en seco y tirando de su antebrazo. Fijaba la vista en la base de la nave, en la multitud, y se le paró el mundo al cruzarse con unos ojos tan azules como los suyos. Unos ojos que tan solo vivían en su recuerdo.

—¿Papá? —susurró. 

No reaccionó hasta que su madre apartó a gente sin miramientos, corriendo hacia el hombre que con una sonrisa cálida e inmensa la recibió en sus brazos, estrechándola entre risas y lágrimas. Keith avanzó con los brazos extendidos, un enorme sollozo creándose en su pecho y escapando de sus labios porque su padre estaba allí. Estaba vivo. De vuelta. Hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y le fallaron las piernas, llorando como aquella vez que le dijeron que no volvería, como hacía años que no se permitía, descargando dolor y frustración.

—Estás en casa, estáis en casa.

—Papá, lo siento, no he, no he sido, he hecho cosas que no, cuando te fuiste no supe cómo—

—Keith, ni se te ocurra sugerir que no has estado a la altura —Le separó de él observando su rostro, acariciando su mejilla—, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Los tres lloraban incontenidos y por primera vez en muchos años con algo de ilusión por lo que el futuro pudiera ofrecerles. 

~

Más tarde, tras haberse puesto el sol y con la extraña sensación que siempre le invadía al volver a la Tierra, se sentaba en los escalones de su antigua casa. Al llegar unas horas antes apenas la reconoció, cambiada por completo ahora que en esta realidad su padre sobrevivió al incendio. Decía no recordar nada desde que le dejó cuando tenía doce años, por lo que hablaron durante horas sobre anécdotas de un Keith adolescente, de sus aventuras en el espacio, cómo se reencontraron y los años en el abismo cuántico. Keith seguía admirándole tanto como cuando se fue de su vida y no supo qué contestar al quejarse de no encontrar su chaleco favorito. Enrojeciendo, se quiso hundir en el asiento cuando al ir por unas cervezas Krolia le tomó el pelo recordándole lo mucho que Shiro se le parecía.

Quizás era demasiado para Tex, pero escuchaba atento y le tocó su turno a la hora de hacer reír a su madre como jamás la vio con historias de cuando era un bebé. Su lobo espacial pareció desarrollar un fuerte apego hacia su padre, dejando caer la cabeza en su pierna y negándose a alejarse porque le mimaba sin descanso. E igual que rieron, lloraron en ocasiones, el dolor de haber estado separados seguía siendo parte de sus realidades aunque ahora todo hubiese cambiado para bien. Salió al porche tras el postre, el viento frío del desierto alborotándole los cabellos que se apresuró a recoger en una gomilla del pelo, dejándose caer en el escalón superior.

Krolia se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Agotado no solo por lo largo del día, dejó caer la frente contra su cuello. El olor de su madre llenaba su corazón de calor, cariño y seguridad, dulce e intenso como nada que hubiera olido. Su padre parecía pensar lo mismo porque sentándose al lado de ella, le olió el pelo.

—No eres ningún niño pequeño, espero que no te importe mi abrazo —Como respuesta a su madre, hundió la cara un poco más en su lilácea piel.

—No mamá, no me importa —sonrió pegando los brazos al pecho, recogido cuando ella le apretó.

—Te he echado tanto de menos… —susurró Tex, besando los cabellos de Krolia, su mejilla y su boca tras alzarle el rostro.

—Ey, esperad al menos que me vuelva a los cuarteles, estoy demasiado cerca de los dos —Se quejó Keith empujándole la cara a su padre, que besaba a Krolia en los labios entre risas.

—No te pongas así, seguro que tienes a alguien a quien besar también y eso no te dará tanta vergüenza —El comentario resultó en un fuerte pinchazo en su pecho, apartando la cara de ambos, alejándose.

—No realmente…

—Perdona que no te crea pero siendo como eres la viva imagen de tu madre me cuesta pensar que no haya nadie —Keith alzó las cejas, mirando las estrellas.

—Sí que los hay, nuestro hijo es un rompecorazones entre los galra y demás especies —Frunció el ceño al detectar orgullo en la voz de su madre.

—Pero no quien él quisiera, supongo —acertó su padre.

—Es… es un buen amigo. Ha encontrado a alguien y, en fin —Se encogió de hombros, escondiendo tan bien como siempre la pena que realmente le invadía al pensar en Shiro—, así es la vida. Hay cosas peores.

—Es un gran hombre —suspiró Krolia—, apoyó a Keith cuando nadie más lo hacía, es una increíble y buena persona. Sé que siempre podrás contar con él —No le pensaba llevar la contraria porque posiblemente fuera verdad. Diferente que él se sintiera con ánimos de pedirle o exigirle nada—. Y además es  _ muy _ atractivo. Su estructura ósea es magnífica, buenos genes, muy fuerte física y mentalmente. Sería ideal como compañero con el que cruzarse.

—¡No soy un perro! —No supo si reír o enfadarse tras el comentario de su madre.

—Oh, pero podrías tener bebés con él…

—No es así como funciona la biología humana, cariño —rió su padre.

—Pero sí la galra —aseguraba ella.

—Mamá, ¿me estás diciendo que puedo quedarme embarazado? —Una nota de pánico tiñó la voz de Keith, olvidando sus penas momentáneamente ante la nueva noticia.

—No lo sé, al ser híbrido cabe una posibilidad, deberías hacerte pruebas.

—¡He tenido sexo con hombres! y, esto, esto es, ¡deberías haberme dicho esto antes! —Gritó señalándose. Su padre se mordía el labio escondiendo la sonrisa, divertido.

—Me prohibiste hablarte del tema y de todas maneras Kolivan debería de habértelo mencionado, me parece vergonzoso que sabiendo lo mucho que deseas tener relaciones con Shiro nunca te lo haya comentado. Más teniendo en cuenta que seguramente sea un hombre muy fértil.

—¿Debería preocuparme por la competencia más joven? —Tex apenas retenía la risa, sacando una mueca divertida de Krolia.

—Por favor —le sacaron la sonrisa a la fuerza—, no hacedme pensar en la posibilidad de mamá con Shiro.

—No me habría importado enseñarle dos o tres co—

—Mamá. No. ¿Por qué cada vez que hablo de algo mínimamente relacionado con atracción física acabas diciendo cosas así?

A pesar de llevarse las manos a la cara sonrojado e intentando no recrear escenarios en su mente, adoró ese instante. Tenerlos a ambos riendo uno en los brazos del otro tan vivos, a su lado y sin amenazas en el horizonte. Durante una noche abandonó pensamientos tristes, inmerso en el vasto amor hacia su familia y agradecido de poder tener esta segunda oportunidad.

 

***

 

**22 Años, Nueva Altea.**

Recostado contra el respaldo de la cama acariciaba el pelaje de Kosmo en su regazo, mirando a través de la ventana a las mudas estrellas que de tanto fueron testigo. La cena transcurrió en paz entre conversaciones distendidas en un tono casual bajo la estatua de Allura, nada profundo, huyendo del dolor y fingiendo sonrisas. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no sería el único paladín despierto a esta hora, de seguro Lance no podría pegar ojo. Le vio bastante mejor con respecto a como le dejó tras llegar a la Tierra ya que como predijo, el tiempo con su familia le hizo bien. Pero el recordarla tantísimo tuvo que hacer mella en él sin duda alguna. Uno de los numerosos y profundos suspiros que dejó escapar desde quedarse a solas en su habitación fue interrumpido por varios golpes suaves en su puerta.

Se levantó de la cama colocándose bien los pantalones negros sobre la cintura, abriendo la puerta e irguiendo la espalda al cruzarse con esa mirada que evitaba en la medida de lo posible. Shiro miró sobre su hombro pidiéndole permiso para entrar en una pregunta muda, y sin fuerza para rechazarlo giró su torso dejándole espacio. Al pasar ante él tuvo que cerrar los ojos, el aroma de su sudor despertando lo que debía quedarse dormido. Una vez cerró la puerta, Shiro se lamió los labios metiendo las manos en los bolsillos blancos de su pantalón de tela. Una fina camiseta sin mangas negra se adhería a su torso empapado en sudor.

—He intentado leer, ponerme al día con el trabajo y entrenar pero no puedo dormir.

—Ya, creo que esta noche va a ser difícil—dijo Keith cruzándose de brazos.

—Además, hay algo que no está bien desde hace mucho y… no puedo irme de aquí sin solucionarlo —Shiro bajó la mirada aspirando hondo y exhaló cuadrando los hombros—, sé que te pasa algo conmigo y me gustaría saber qué es. Qué he hecho.

Keith bajó la mirada, apretando los dedos a sus bíceps sin voluntad ninguna de exponerse. No en ese momento, no precisamente ese día. Alzo los ojos de nuevo y mintió descaradamente.

—No pasa nada.

—Keith —Hacía  _ tanto _ que Shiro no decía su nombre de esa manera que casi derrumba su fachada, dando él un paso atrás cuando su amigo lo dio al frente—, no me mientas por favor.

—Ya no soy el niño que te necesitaba y creo que deberíamos darnos espacio —Siempre escuchó que una media verdad sería más creíble que una mentira completa y sus palabras parecieron impactar al hombre frente a él. Lo que no esperaba fue esa pasajera expresión de dolor—. Ni podemos ni debemos depender el uno del otro.

—¿Y perder la amistad por el camino? —Fue a rebatirle pero no le dejó hablar—, porque es lo que me da la impresión, que te alejas y ya no hablas conmigo. No bromeas conmigo. No me cuentas nada. Me he enterado de que pretendes hacer de La Espada de Marmora una organización benéfica a través de James —No podía creerse que Shiro estuviera echándole en cara su lejanía, la situación le resultaba surrealista pero ahí le tenía, señalando al suelo y agitado—. En el pasado habría sido el primero en enterarme.

—No sé qué más quieres de mí Shiro —No era consciente de que se clavaba las uñas, concentrado en no dejar ninguna lágrima caer en su presencia—, te he dado todo lo que podía, he arriesgado todo por ti una y otra vez. Tienes tu propia nave, tu propia tripulación, amigos y… —tragó saliva y entre dientes escupió—, a Curtis.  _ A Adam. _

—Keith… —Adelantó una mano y el moreno echó el hombro hacia atrás, descruzándose de brazos con la respiración agitada.

—Necesito espacio. Necesitas rehacer tu vida y estar a mi lado no te conviene —Shiro apretó los dientes, su gesto cambiando a uno furioso y dolido.

—¿Qué sabes tú qué me conviene o qué necesito si  _ no me hablas? _

—No te hablo porque estar a tu lado solo va a traerte más mal que bien…

—¿Por qué dices eso? Es ridículo —alzó los brazos para dejarlos caer después, enfadado y casi levantando la voz.

—¡No, no lo es! —Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, abriendo las palmas de las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cerrándolas después—, No lo es porque soy un recordatorio viviente de todo lo que te atormenta —se señaló la cicatriz de la mejilla, controlando la voz por poco—, de todo lo que ya no eres y de lo que  _ tienes _ que dejar atrás.

—No, yo decido lo que debo dejar y lo que quiero conservar. Y no voy a perderte.

Le agarró del brazo y Keith le imploró con su mirada, al borde de las lágrimas sabiendo indiscutiblemente que él nunca sería la opción ganadora. Imposible siendo quien era, arrastrando su pasado, su dolor. No le ayudaría a mejorar, le atrasaría recordando lo que tuvo y no iba a regresar. Recordándole un tiempo en el que ambos vivían con esperanzas y mucha más alegría en sus corazones.

Un rugido y la sensación de su león llamándole le heló en el sitio.

No solo el león negro, también el rojo.

Tras cruzar una mirada de incertidumbre corrió al pasillo seguido de los demás paladines, al exterior, hacia la estatua de Allura donde los leones flotaban. Se pusieron en marcha por voluntad propia y los observaron boquiabiertos sin comprender qué ocurría. Los ojos del león azul brillaron hasta cegarlos al tiempo que el resto de leones ascendían hasta perderse de vista. Giró el rostro hacia Lance y vio una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, las misteriosas marcas alteanas iluminándose justo antes de que el león azul también desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

La conexión con ellos desapareció de inmediato.

Y no necesitaron decir en voz alta que ese momento marcaba un antes y un después en sus vidas. Un cambio, una separación, el desenlace de tanta guerra, dolor, sufrimiento y lucha. 

El final de los paladines de voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con el próximo capítulo, comienza el fix-it y todo tendrá un tono menos... triste.  
> Lo prometo.  
> No sé si quedan 1 o 2 capítulos, depende de lo mucho que se alargue porque tengo un montón de ideas y las quiero meter todas.
> 
> Gracias por leerme y por el apoyo, los comentarios hacen más de lo que imagináis ^^  
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí, toooodo es parte de mi creativa imaginación a excepción de una escena de los créditos que ojalá no recordar.
> 
> Si a alguien se le ocurre hacer fanart de esto, por favor que me lo diga!

**23 años, base de La Espada de Marmora**

Reía con ganas de una de las mil payasadas de Matt procurando ignorar el sonido de su tablet. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y su compañía además de ser fácil y conocida, también era refrescante. Esa actitud desenfadada tan suya y la capacidad de encajar cualquier revés que la vida le pusiera por delante con humor o chistes malos le otorgó una nueva perspectiva. Matt era un amigo, un apoyo, un alivio en  _ muchos _ sentidos.

—Te juro que no sabía dónde meterme —Le explicaba moviendo las manos como siempre hacía, su pelo bastante más largo después de ese corte del que se arrepintió al día siguiente—, desde que N7 me dijo que quería explorar otras posibilidades me llueven las propuestas. Y ya te digo, esa... cosa ligaba conmigo de manera descarada y dime tú cómo rechazo de forma diplomática a un ser, del que no me acuerdo ni del nombre de su raza alienígena, que me mira con la misma cara que Iverson chupando un limón.

—Matt, hay mil maneras —Intentó razonar entre risas—, para empezar podrías haberte inventado que tenías un compromiso con otra persona.

—¿Y mentir? ¿¡Yo?! —Fingió ofensa, haciéndole reír de nuevo. Las puertas de deslizaron a su espalda y se giró suspirando, aún divertido.

—Hola mamá —La expresión en el rostro de Krolia le puso alerta, dejando caer la sonrisa—, ¿ha pasado algo?

—¿Te ha llegado el correo?

—¿Cuál? —Se giró hacia su tablet y vio a Matt desbloquear su dispositivo. Por supuesto fue más rápido que él. 

—Oh… esto sí que es una sorpresa.

Frunció aún más el ceño por lo amargo en su voz y se le puso el corazón en la garganta al comprobar que el email era de Shiro, adjuntando un documento: una invitación de boda. Chasqueó la lengua, cerrándolo y depositando la tablet bocabajo en la mesa. Se dejó caer en la silla con un suspiro, señalando en dirección al aparato con las cejas alzadas y mirando a Matt, que ponía morritos en un gesto disgustado.

—Lo que sea que le haga feliz.

Tuvo un año para aceptar que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos.

Después de la partida de los leones, Keith dio por terminada la conversación con Shiro al susurrarle que no le siguiera y el contacto con él fue mínimo desde ese momento. A través de emails con los demás paladines, supo que vivía con Curtis y que comenzó a asentarse no muy lejos de los cuarteles en una vida más tranquila. Y en fin, si Shiro elegía la Tierra, él elegiría las estrellas.

Lo cual no hacía de la situación algo menos doloroso.

La combatió como mejor sabía. 

Se levantó del asiento negando con la cabeza y dejó que su olfato le guiase hasta la persona  que más le interesaba en ese momento. Era una pena que Yeksan estuviera designado a otra base pero ello no iba a impedir a Keith buscar alivio donde más lo necesitase. Su madre le enseñó, más o menos y dentro de sus posibilidades, cómo funcionaba su biología galra. Le dijo que cabía la posibilidad, siempre y cuando el ser mestizo no derivase más a su lado humano, de usar métodos para atraer a compañeros y aunque funcionaban mejor entre galras, probablemente también con otras especies. Por ello fue soltando feromonas hasta dar con el olor exacto que buscaba.

Allura no solo trajo de vuelta planetas enteros —Nueva Altea y Nuevo Daibazaal— también a muchos de los caídos en la guerra. Así que al girar la esquina se topó de frente con Ulaz y Thace, sonriendo y alzando la cabeza para poder hacer contacto visual. El ser el más pequeño de La Espada de Marmora le molestaba en un principio, pero acabó por sacarle el lado positivo. Fue Thace en concreto el que se giró con los labios entreabiertos, inhalando. Keith le sonrió y no hizo falta nada más para tenerlo a menos de un paso de él camino a su habitación.

Tan pronto entraron, Thace hundió la cara en su cuello rodeándole el torso con ambos brazos y ronroneando de esa manera tan galra que asoció directamente con el buen sexo. Lamió toda la piel a su alcance, abarcando por completo su entrepierna con una sola mano. Ninguno de sus compañeros de batalla cuestionaban el por qué eran elegidos o por qué en ese momento, simplemente accedían atraídos por su olor y su —debía admitirlo tras escucharlo tantas veces y de tantas bocas— belleza. 

Le arrojó en la cama de un puñado, desnudándolo entre mordiscos y contactos calientes, la espalda de Keith arqueada y buscando su piel, el peso del enorme galra sobre su cuerpo. Le gustaba que le manipulasen a su antojo, le gustaba la brutalidad suave de los galra, le gustaba que le hicieran sentir hasta casi tenerle al borde de las lágrimas.

Le gustaba que le hicieran olvidar.

####  **~**

Thace le dejó a solas tan pronto acabaron, despidiéndose con una sonrisa satisfecha. Keith miraba el techo de su habitación en silencio, tan solo vestido con sus calzoncillos y una fina película de sudor que bañaba su piel. Comenzaba a ahogarse en recuerdos nocivos tan pronto bajaba de la euforia que le proporcionaba el sexo, pero tres golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su miseria.

—Si te da igual que huela a sexo, pasa —fue su respuesta.

—Por lo menos así lo huelo, que ya ni me acuerdo —Matt entró tirando de la silla bajo su escritorio, sentándose a horcajadas con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo—, ¿te hace sentir mejor esto de ir follando penes morados? —Miró hacia un lado frunciendo el ceño, hablando ahora para sí mismo—. Porque tienen pene, ¿no? No quiero suponer...

—Matt… —Se pasó las manos por la cara, sonriendo porque  _ cómo puede ser tan tonto dios mio. _

—No te juzgo, lo sabes, estoy saliendo con un robot vamos a ver y ahora la sociedad es mucho más progresista en cuan—

—No, no me hace sentir mejor a la larga —Le cortó—, pero sí en el momento.

—Si a ti te vale a mí también, pero eh, no tienes por qué ir. A la boda digo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que voy a ir —Keith se giró en la cama hasta yacer de lado, mirando a su amigo a los ojos—, supongo que si me manda la invitación es porque me quiere allí.

—Y no serás tú el que se niegue si Shiro te llama, ya —Matt adelantó una mano con la palma hacia arriba—, pero, ¿y tú? ¿Vas a estar bien?

—Probablemente no pero con Shiro nunca lo estaré del todo después de… ese  _ cambio _ entre nosotros, y hasta ahora no se me ha notado mucho.

—A veces quisiera tirarme de los pelos, ojalá hackearos la cabeza —murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sea lo que sea, estaré ahí. A no ser que me dé por hacer algo con la tarta, ya veremos.

—Sí —Se rascó la mejilla, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la cicatriz y bajo su piel la añoranza—, ya veremos.

 

***

 

**23 Años, cuarteles, La Tierra**

—¿De verdad es necesario lo de los trajes a juego? —preguntó Keith una vez en el exterior de los cuarteles, donde se oficiaría la ceremonia.

Llegaron a lo justo para meterse en su traje y situarse en los lugares asignados, los demás paladines rodeándolo y Lance tirándole del pelo de tanto en tanto. Hunk observaba nervioso la mesa de canapés comprobando que todo fuera a pedir de boca y Pidge manejaba un dron por encima de la multitud echando fotos aquí y allí. Keith procuraba distraerse colocándose la camisa roja bajo el traje blanco, incómodo en un color que nunca vestía. Sus padres, algunos Espadas y Matt con sus rebeldes armaban jaleo al fondo. Los invitados de Curtis —Ya en el altar— observaban a los de Shiro con curiosidad por su amplia diversidad.

Y  _ hablando del demonio… _

Shiro entró en el salón de ceremonias vestido de blanco y negro, hermoso y sonriente, sin duda hecho un manojo de nervios. El grupo alrededor de Keith vitoreó y silbó en una clara muestra de no entender o ignorar las etiquetas y se vio riéndose —a pesar de ese dolor que le estaba desgarrando poco a poco por dentro— cuando Shiro dio una carcajada de una manera muy poco elegante, recomponiéndose enseguida e irguiendo la espalda camino al altar. Hacia Curtis, que ya le esperaba con una expresión que no podía ser otra que adoración.

—Le ha tocado la lotería, este se pellizca todas las mañanas —Miró a Matt sobre su hombro, pidiéndole con la mirada que se comportase. Este solo encogió un hombro.

Y la boda transcurrió como todas las bodas: Larga, aburrida, llena de sermones y votos de amor eterno. El discurso de Shiro fue algo en la línea de la ironía por haber buscado su felicidad en las estrellas cuando la tuvo tan cerca todo el tiempo. Adam, sentado junto a Iverson y los demás pilotos, no se esforzó en esconder el chasquido de lengua negando con la cabeza, cruzando miradas con Keith, alzando las cejas. Este se encogió de hombros, preguntándose si ahora que eran personas diferentes podría llevarse mejor con él. Alzó la vista saliendo de su maraña de pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Curtis.

—...amarte y respetarte, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe. 

—Buena suerte con eso último —murmuró Pidge.

Comenzó con una risa genuina y silenciosa porque ni siquiera la muerte pararía a Shiro pero sí un matrimonio. Lo cual era ridículo. Injusto. Inexplicable. Insoportable. Pero su decisión al fin y al cabo. No supo exactamente cuándo pasó de reír a llorar, incapaz de contenerse o incluso respirar, excusándose antes de acabar la ceremonia porque no soportaba ver el beso, uno en los brazos del otro. Se escabulló al lateral del edificio e intentó calmar sus nervios respirando hondo con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Era extraña la desconexión total entre la felicidad de la multitud y la profunda sensación de abandono en su corazón. Agitó el hombro zafándose de una mano desconocida y toda la compostura que logró recuperar se desmoronó en el momento que cruzó una mirada con su madre.

Sintió su entereza romperse como un cristal bajo mucha presión. Estallando, machacando la posible esperanza que le quedase.

—Mamá… —Le abandonó la voz, muriendo en su oprimida garganta.

—Lo sé, ven aquí —Se abalanzó sobre ella siseando, negando con la cabeza, sintiendo náuseas y que sus piernas no le respondían.

—Duele, mamá, no quiero sentir esto más —Las grandes manos de Krolia le trataban como si estuviera hecho del material más delicado, acariciando su espalda y sus cabellos atados en una cinta.

—Sentir la pérdida de alguien a quien realmente amas es duro Keith, pero eres fuerte —Le quiso decir que no se sentía así, que cada vez que lo creía superado la realidad venía a hacer la herida más grande, dejando un enorme vacío en su pecho—. El sentimiento se quedará contigo y tarde o temprano aprenderás a vivir con ello. Estaré contigo, a tu lado. Y hay más gente, no pases por esto solo.

Le llevó demasiado controlar lo caótico de su cuerpo y mente, enderezándose y disculpándose con su madre en cuanto fue consciente de la marca húmeda en el cuello de su chaqueta. Ella solo alzó una mano y la dejó caer en su mejilla. Keith cerró los ojos, inmerso en el contacto de una mano amplia y cálida que le pasó por la cintura. La barba de su padre le raspó la mejilla al besársela y una nueva lágrima rodó por ella al abrir los ojos para mirarle, fallando en ese pobre intento de sonrisa.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites, Keith —asintió, pasándose una mano por los ojos.

—No es justo para Shiro que me vea así, creo que voy a ir a darme una vuelta —No fue necesario llamarlo de alguna manera, su lobo apareció a su lado dándole con el hocico en la mano.

—¿Estarás bien? —Asintió, bajando la vista porque la preocupación de su padre no hacía más que devolverle las lágrimas.

—Dale un momento —murmuró Krolia—, cuando estés preparado aquí estamos. Y si quieres volver directamente a la nave, hazlo. Estás en tu derecho.

Keith asintió y en un suave  _ pop _ y un bonito rastro de polvo espacial, desapareció de la boda.

####  **~**

—¡Cuidado hombre! —Lance riñó con una sonrisa a su sobrino, que casi derriba a Keith en una carrera para perseguir al hermano pequeño de Hunk. No pudo evitar la suave sonrisa cuando este le pasó el brazo por los hombros, zarandeándolo—, sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy aquí para ponerte de los nervios, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Lance, lo shmmppfff —Le metieron en la boca algo de comida que masticó por inercia y alzó las cejas ante el sabor desconocido y delicioso.

—No me digas que no está buenísimo —Pidge llevaba una bandeja entera de canapés que sospechaba robó para ella sola con su enorme sonrisilla de duende.

—Más vale que digas que sí o Hunk te corta la lengua —murmuró Lance, dedicándole un saludo militar al susodicho que los observaba a unos metros, de ojos entrecerrados. Rió con suavidad, adorando a los tontos de sus amigos.

—Ayuda, me duele la cara de sonreír a gente que no conozco —El estómago se le fue a los pies al escuchar la voz de Curtis a su espalda. Tragó saliva y se preguntó cómo de mal quedaría si le escupía a la cara—, ¡Ey, Keith! —miró a Lance de reojo sin girarse hacia el recién casado. El cubano le dedicó una mirada de advertencia—, creí que te habías marchado, Shiro estaba preguntando por ti.

—¡Y yo también! —Matt irrumpió entre el grupo, cogiéndolo de la mano—, ven, Romelle quiere verte —entrelazó los dedos en un apretón y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado. Miró sobre su hombro y le dijo a los paladines—: en un rato os lo devuelvo.

—Gracias —susurró alejándose de ellos—, creo que no puedo hablar con él ahora mismo.

—No me las des.

Era cierto que Romelle preguntaba por él junto con Coran. Hacía mucho que no se veían y le entretuvieron hablando, obligándole a pensar en trabajo y datos técnicos.

Matt no le soltó la mano.

~

La música no cesaba a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada. Hunk descansaba en dos sillas con una mano en la frente y una sonrisa satisfecha, Pidge a su lado aún comiendo las sobras de tarta que nadie quiso. Iverson bebía con su padre, Krolia y Kolivan, los dos humanos borrachos mientras que los galra parecían inmunes al alcohol terrícola. Romelle bailaba con todo el que se le ponía por delante y a Lance se lo rifaban todos los niños y niñas asistentes a la boda. No podía negarlo, tenía mano con los más pequeños. 

Keith suspiró alzando la vista a las estrellas, sintiendo más que nunca que no debería estar tan lejos de ellas, que ese era su verdadero hogar. Se preguntó por qué seguía allí, por qué se hacía esto y por qué no le hacía caso a su madre y se marchaba de una vez. En cuanto Matt volviera del baño le propondría salir de allí. Y la intención se volvió necesidad al prestar atención a [la canción](https://youtu.be/3J1YBu0gpJY) que sonaba en esos momentos.

> The starlight, I will be chasing a starlight,  until the end of my life
> 
> I don't know if it's worth it anymore
> 
> Hold you in my arms
> 
> I just wanted to hold you in my arms

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y tragó saliva. 

Y no solo por la canción. 

El suspiro cansado de la persona que se sentó a su lado lo reconocería en una habitación llena de ellos, al instante, porque eran esas muestras de debilidad las que le ponían alerta y en la disposición de protegerlo del mal que le afligiera. Que no era otro que cansancio por su propia boda. Bajó el rostro y la mirada, centrado en sus manos.

—Pocas veces en mi vida he estado tan cansado y creo que te viene pasando lo mismo.

No le dolió el comentario o la felicidad en la voz de Shiro a pesar de sonar agotado. Lo que le dolió fue la normalidad, que le hablase como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si Keith no hubiera evitado toda comunicación durante más de un año. Como si no supiera que se había alejado a posta y como si la última conversación que tuvieron no hubiera sido dolorosa para ambos. 

—Te he echado de menos —murmuró Shiro, casual. Keith apretó los ojos y volvió la cara al lado contrario, un suspiro tembloroso agitándole el pecho—, supongo que estás bien y, ¿Keith? —giró el rostro con la mirada fija en la mano que cubría la suya, los ojos ardiéndole por lágrimas no derramadas—, gracias por venir. Significa mucho para mí.

—No es nada —apenas salió su voz pero supo que le escuchó. La mano de Shiro, su mano humana, apretó un poco más. Y le escuchó aspirar para decir algo justo cuando Matt se arrojó en el regazo de Keith, casi tirándolos a ambos de la silla.

—Quiero irme a dormir ya, estrellita —Le dio un beso en la mejilla.  _ ¿Matt me acaba de besar la mejilla?  _ Le miró con los ojos como platos y al ver su alzamiento de cejas y al escuchar a Shiro murmurar un pasmado  _ “¿Estrellita?”, _ supo lo que estaba haciendo. Resopló y le cogió de ambas mejillas con una mano, apretando y sintiendo que gran parte del dolor le dejaba respirar.

—Solo mi madre me dice eso, Mattie. Pero vale, vamos a dormir. Estoy cansado —Se levantó con Matt en sus brazos, sacando un gritito sorprendido de este y caminando hacia la nave.

—¡Ya nos veremos, Shiro! ¡Feliz luna de miel! —gritó el hombre en sus brazos, meneando un brazo a modo de despedida.

—Hast, sí, hasta luego —miró a Matt alzando las cejas por lo confuso en la voz de Shiro. Kosmo apareció a su lado y, pasando una pierna sobre él, se dejó teletransportar hasta la nave soltando a Matt en el suelo.

Respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por la cara, por el pelo, casi tirando de él. Matt le frotó la espalda, tirando después de su hombro y dándole un fuerte abrazo. No acababa de acostumbrarse a las muestras de cariño de su familia y amigos por lo que cada vez que le tocaban con tanto afecto, Keith sentía que se partía de dentro hacia afuera y no podía soportarlo. No aguantaba este dolor, tenía que ahogarlo como fuera, con lo que fuera. Alzó el rostro y sin abrir los ojos buscó la boca de su amigo. De primeras no reaccionó, permaneciendo inmóvil con los labios de Keith furiosos contra los suyos.

—Matt, por favor…

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Tiró del pelo de su nuca y le besó con tanta intensidad como no le ocurría desde… ¿desde James? Curiosamente en ambos momentos se sintió tremendamente perdido y dolido, pero con James no tenía la amistad que se labró Matt. Por eso mismo se dejó llevar a su habitación, entregándose y centrándose en el presente, no en el pasado. Al menos mientras esto durase.

~

—Joder, Keith —Matt reía boca arriba en la cama, sin aliento, Keith tumbado a su lado con una sonrisa igual de amplia porque el sexo con Matt había sido sorprendentemente divertido—¿se puede saber dónde has aprendido a comerla así?

—La práctica hace al maestro.

—No me jodas —Le pateó la espinilla, sacándole una risa adormilada—no tienes arcadas, te metes todo en la garganta como si nada.

—Cuando veas a Thace en pelotas lo entenderás.

—Joooooder —se llevó las manos a la cara, girándose hacia él. Les daba igual estar manchados y pringosos, se miraron entre suspiros divertidos—, ¿no tiene como mil años?

—Año arriba, año a abajo —bromeó.

—No, ya, si a ti lo de la diferencia de edad como que siempre te ha sudado bastante. Me acuerdo de cuando tenías 15 y mirabas a tíos siete años mayores.

—No es verdad del todo —suspiró, pensando en él inevitablemente—, solo miraba a uno.

—Y sigues haciéndolo.

No le increpó ni le forzó a seguir hablando. En su lugar, Matt le acariciaba el interior del brazo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y se sentía lo más normal del mundo. Keith se lamió los labios, sabiendo que podía hablar con él, necesitando soltar parte de lo que le atenazaba el alma.

—Le di su espacio después de que Allura le devolviera su consciencia y fuera él de nuevo —Matt tan solo le miraba, Keith fijó la atención en las pecas de su pecho—, pensé que no le convenía ningún rollo romántico y menos viniendo de mí. Pero la cosa es —se lamió los labios, buscando cómo decir en voz alta algo que solo sabía él y quizás Shiro—, cuando luchamos, cuando él estuvo controlado por Haggar… le dije que le quería. Le dije “te quiero”. 

—¿Habéis hablado de esto? —Keith agitó su cabeza.

—¿Y qué le digo? “Ey, Shiro, justo antes de que me quemaras la cara me confesé, ¿te estás haciendo el loco o no te acuerdas?” —resopló pero no halló alegría alguna en su risa.

—Keith… —Matt suspiró y él le miró, encontrándose con un ceño fruncido—, quizás deberías de haberlo hablado con él al acabar todo.

—Ya estaba con Curtis…

—Pero Shiro merecía saberlo. Y si aun sabiéndolo no hace nada tú mereces una aclaración.

—No, lo único que quiero es estar en paz y no sufrir más por esto…

—Keith, escúchame —Le apretó la mano, tirando de él—. Es obvio que entre vosotros hay algo más que simple amistad —Keith resopló por la nariz—, no sé qué será pero es triste que se rompa solo por una falta de comunicación…

—¡No, Matt, escúchame tú! Shiro no merece a alguien como yo en su vida —repentinamente se sintió furioso hacia él, hacia la situación—, yo no voy a quedarme en la Tierra y Shiro no quiere venir al espacio. Estará cansado o quién sabe pero no le puedo arrastrar conmigo solo por ser egoísta. 

—No se tra—

—Y yo tampoco estoy estable, nunca lo he estado. Puedo verme más calmado pero por dentro soy un desastre, no sirvo para esto, no amo a nadie y estoy obsesionado con él, Matt —se golpeó el pecho, una lágrima ardiente naciendo en sus ojos—, no se merece este desastre, estoy roto…

Matt chasqueó la lengua tomándolo en sus brazos, meciéndose, dándole caricias y cariños a pesar de sentir que no las merecía. Susurrando que se equivocaba y que ojalá lo viese un día. Pero en ese momento Keith solo veía dolor, un futuro incierto y, en especial, la ausencia de Shiro en él.

 

***

 

**26 años, Trezk**

Dormir estaba sobrevalorado.

Caminó hacia las cocinas de la nave base, llevándose una mano a la nuca y girando la cabeza a los lados, cómodo ahora que llevaba de nuevo su uniforme galra. Se quitó la gomilla del pelo y sin dejar de caminar, fue haciéndose una trenza hacia el lado. No tenía mucha hambre pero si se disponía a trabajar de inmediato tendría que reponer fuerzas. En la cocina encontró a sus cuatro compañeras de trabajo, todas charlando escandalosas y engullendo un copioso desayuno. 

—Supongo que Verónica es la encargada de cocinar esta mañana —Se sentó junto a ella y Ezor, robando de su plato con media sonrisa.

—Sí, también hay para ti, jefe —Le dijo Zethrid con su escandalosa voz.

—¿Qué tal en Nueva Altea? —Acxa se mostraba mucho más abierta y sociable desde que empezó a salir con la hermana de Lance, sonriendo bastante más a menudo.

—Bien, hemos comido, hablado de trabajo, de proyectos y de las tonterías que hacíamos cuando éramos paladines —explicó, simplificando.

—Joooo me muero de rabia, seguro que la comida era de Hunk —Ezor hinchó los carrillos, poniendo morritos.

—Gracias por la parte que me toca —Verónica le tiró un trozo de comida de manera juguetona.

—Uh, sí, y estaba buenísima. Ha inventado una ensalada a base de algas del pueblo de Mer que estaba impresionante —explicó Keith con la boca llena—, las está cultivando Pidge.

—¿Cómo has visto a mi hermano? —quiso saber Verónica—, una cosa son las videoconferencias y otra ver sus ojos.

—Diría que bien pero después de una tarde entera hablando de Allura… —dejó el resto de la frase en el aire. Hacía cinco años desde que salvaron el universo y la perdieron a ella y aunque Lance dio una mejora brutal desde rodearse de los suyos, aún quedaban resquicios de esa tristeza.

—¿Sigue Shiro con ese tipo? ¿Cortina, Curry o como sea? —Keith escupió el agua que tenía en la boca, saliéndole un poco por la nariz y atragantándose entre risas por el comentario de Ezor, asintiendo.

—Eso creo, sigue con la alianza puesta aunque no ha hablado de él.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras se limpiaba la boca, pensando en la actitud del antiguo paladín negro durante el almuerzo. Hablaba mucho menos que antes, bromeaba mucho menos que antes y parecía bastante más mayor, más cansado, perdido y desconectado del resto. Incluso Lance, que llevaba una vida calmada en la granja de sus padres, le transmitió más energía que él.

—Lo que lo he visto es apagado, incluso perdido —comentó un poco después, pensativo.

—Mira que apenas lo conozco —dijo Verónica—, pero el tiempo que pasé con él en el Atlas me dio la impresión de ser un tío lleno de energía y ganas de hacer cosas. Me resultó rarísimo lo de la boda y quedarse en la Tierra.

—En especial sabiendo que se libró de una enfermedad física que le limitaba —apuntó Acxa.

—Anda, no sabía yo eso —Ezor apoyaba la cara en su mano, ávida por un cotilleo, como siempre.

—No, lo raro aquí —Zethrid señaló la mesa con un dedo—, es que no se casara con nuestro amigo y jefe cuando de siempre fueron culo y mierda.

—Zeeeethrid —su novia le pegó en el pecho con el dorso de la mano, entre risas.

—Os lo he dicho mil veces nunca hemos si—

—Y mil veces te vamos a decir que le vayas con el cuento a otras —Ezor se levantó del asiento, seguida como siempre de Zethrid muy de cerca—, no tardéis mucho, el pueblo nos espera.

—Quién nos iba a decir que fuéramos a ser tan buenas personas al final —Fue diciendo la giganta, haciendo reír al grupo. Keith suspiró con la vista fija en sus manos.

No quería admitir lo que ya sabía: cada vez que le viera despertarían sus sentimientos aletargados y enterrados, resurgiendo con la misma fuerza de siempre. Y a pesar de la charla que tuvo con Matt sobre lo dañino de luchar dolor con sexo y lo que podría afectarle a la larga esa práctica, lo necesitaba. Físicamente.

—¿Están Yeksan o Thace por aquí? —preguntó a las chicas que conversaban a su lado.

—Estamos bajo mínimos —respondió Acxa—, se han marchado a luchar con un pequeño grupo galra que están armando revuelo en un planeta a dos saltos de nuestra posición.

—Oh —No le gustó la perspectiva de tener que lidiar a solas con este dolor y debilidad, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a salir para comenzar su día cuando Verónica le llamó.

—Keith —se giró sobre sus pasos, esperando. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y después fijaron la vista en él—, quizás ellos no están pero… —Se puso en pie acercándose a él y supo lo que iba a decir antes siquiera de que lo propusiera—, nosotras  _ sí  _ estamos aquí.

 

***

 

**28 Años, La Tierra, casa de Hunk.**

Se tenía a sí mismo por un hombre que controlaba sus sentimientos, que mostraba solo lo que él permitía y nada más. Pero por lo visto con Matt le era imposible mantener una fachada y no sabía cómo lo hacía que detectaba la más mínima incomodidad al instante.  _ Demasiadas horas juntos… _

—Va a ir guay, relaja hombre —Comentó bajando de la nave junto a él y Kosmo.

—Estoy relajado, es solo que hace mucho que no les veo —Caminaban por el suelo de gravilla con las chaquetas en las manos. Hacía más calor del que esperaban en la Tierra.

—Ya, claro, es por el grupo en general…

—Matt, está superado.

—Me dijiste exactamente lo mismo antes de hablar con él la última vez por videoconferencia y justo después me echaste un polvo que no me pude mover en tres días —Keith puso los ojos en blanco, exhalando por la nariz—, los dos sabemos cómo va esto. Y te digo que va a ir guay.

—Eso espero.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa de Hunk, llamando más por cortesía que otra cosa. Bien podría plantarse en el salón con Kosmo pero no lo veía educado o prudente. Miró hacia arriba cuando Shay le abrió la puerta, dándole un abrazo y saltando en el sitio al ver a Kosmo justo tras él. 

—¿No deja de crecer? —dijo entre risas cuando el animal, casi tan alto como Keith, pasó por su lado en dirección a la barbacoa de Hunk, saludando a Matt.

—Este último año ha dado un estirón, no sabemos muy bien cómo va el crecimiento de un lobo espacial, no es que haya muchos.

—¡¡Kosmo!! —Pidge salió corriendo en dirección al animal que trotó alegre hacia ella, tirándola de un topetazo de cabeza—, ¡pero qué barbaridad! —reía desde el suelo, aceptando la mano de Lance.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, oh adorada hermanita —Pidge le sacó la lengua, poniéndose después en pie para darle un buen abrazo a Matt.

—Os podéis montar encima, sobre todo tú —Le revolvió los castaños y cortos cabellos a Pidge, que le abrazó por la cintura brevemente—, ¡ooofff, Hunk! —gruñó al ser levantado por el grandullón en un fuerte abrazo en el que hizo un ruidito feliz.

—No te puedes llevar tanto tiempo por ahí, tío —Lance tiró de él en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo para apretarlo con fuerza en un suspiro—, se te echa de menos pero no lo has oído de mí —se separaron riendo confidentes, apretando uno el hombro del otro.

—¿Vamos bien? —Le preguntó. Lance asintió a pesar de saber como el resto que jamás sería el mismo.

—Oye, ¿de verdad que me puedo subir? —Ante la pregunta de Pidge, el lobo se tumbó mirándola. 

Matt la cogió por debajo de los brazos porque a pesar de los años seguía siendo menuda y la sentó sobre su pelaje azul y celeste. Al instante el lobo se puso en pie, haciendo a Pidge dar un pequeño grito sobresaltado, aferrándose a él como si fuera a morir de caerse al suelo. Kosmo comenzó a correr, apareciendo y desapareciendo del amplio jardín delantero. 

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Shay con una mano ante los labios.

—Claro que sí, ¿quieres ser la siguiente? Kosmo es más fuerte de lo que crees —la balmerana negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y disculpándose.

—No, creo que debería de ir poniendo la mesa, ¿comemos fuera, cielo? —Le dijo a Hunk, que asintió levantando un pulgar.

—Deja que te ayude, no me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada.

Sin aceptar una negativa, Keith entró con ella en la cocina cogiendo los refrescos de la nevera en un brazo y el pack de cervezas con la otra mano. Una vez seguro de que la anfitriona no se dejaba nada atrás caminaron hacia el jardín. Pidge se tumbaba en el suelo con Kosmo a su lado, riendo con una mano en la frente y la otra en el pecho. Keith no apartó los ojos de ella al soltar las cosas en la mesa, ofreciéndole después la mano.

—Bebe algo, puede marear un poco si no estás acostumbrada…

—¿Un poco? Creo que tengo el estómago cambiado de sitio con los pulmones, uhg —La sentó en una silla entre risas.

—No me vomites encima, ¿eh? 

Le pasó una cerveza que aceptó de buena gana y se disponía a sentarse a su lado cuando una voz le hizo girar la cara hacia la puerta de entrada. El estómago se le fue a los pies y el corazón a la garganta, hasta Kosmo le miró alzando las orejas. Un segundo después llamaron al timbre y bajó la vista al suelo al vislumbrar cabellos blancos resplandeciendo bajo el sol. 

_ Nope. Jamás lo superaré. _

Dos manotazos en la espalda y soltó el aire que no sabía retenía en los pulmones. Lance se detuvo a su lado con media sonrisa.

—¿Todavía? —murmuró.

—Eso parece.

Se encogió de hombros, mirando al frente y sonriendo cuando Matt se arrojó sobre Shiro en un tremendo abrazo. Curtis hablaba con Shay, entregándole un plato de comida que trajo de casa. Fue el primero en mirar en su dirección y le brillaron los ojos al ubicar a Kosmo, ignorando al resto de los presentes en su favor. Caminó directo a él y el lobo, que jamás rechazaba una muestra de afecto, rodó boca arriba aceptando las caricias.

—¡Keith, está enorme! —Le tuvo que devolver una sonrisa genuina porque al fin y al cabo no era un mal tipo.

—Y mudando pelo, ten cuidado —informó Matt aunque a Curtis no pareció importarle, arrojándose sobre él.

Y al mirar a Matt miró a la persona a su lado. A ese que no veía desde hacía dos años, ese que se acercaba en su dirección como si nadie más estuviera a su alrededor. La camiseta blanca se adhería al aún trabajado pecho, los vaqueros parecían hechos a medida y aún conservaba el corte de pelo de la última reunión.

Además de la barba.

O lo que eso fuera.

—¿Qué es esto? —Matt le hizo cosquillas en el mentón, rompiendo la conexión de gris con azul—, ¿qué se supone que es esto?

—Mi bar-Matt, para —rió un poco apartando al incordio, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de dientes rectos que hizo barbaridades con el corazón de Keith.

—Si te crecen cuatro pelos, ¿para que te molestas? —Hunk, que sonreía bajo su espesa barba negra, le guiñó el ojo dejando en la mesa un plato de carne asada y… algo de origen desconocido.

—Uffff, qué hambre tengo —Matt rodeó la mesa de madera, sentándose en el banco que quedaba junto a Keith y tirando de este para que plantara el culo a su lado.

Por una parte le agradeció el librarse de darle un abrazo a Shiro porque si tan solo escuchar su voz y mirar sus ojos causaba ese caos en el metabolismo de Keith, un abrazo le volvería tan inútil como se sentía de adolescente. Por otra, echaba de menos el contacto de su cuerpo, su olor, tenerlo cerca, la relación antes de pelear con él a muerte, alejarse y como consecuencia, perderle. 

El grupo charlaba entre bocado y bocado, poniéndose al día en proyectos, planes de futuro, lo que han hecho en sus respectivos oficios o en la falta de ellos, relaciones con los cadetes, problemas y algún que otro chisme. Keith, como siempre, escuchaba más que hablaba.

—No voy a preguntar qué es esto pero está buenísimo —dijo Pidge con la boca llena, sentada a su lado. Frente a él se sentaban Hunk, Shay y Lance, quedando Shiro y Curtis a un lado de la mesa y Matt a su otro lado.

—Son las escamas de un ke—

—Shsshshsh, amigo, déjalo —Lance le mandó a callar, poniéndole una mano en la boca. Shay reía observándolos. Curtis le daba de tanto en tanto trocitos de su comida a Kosmo, que no apartaba la cara de sus piernas.

—Oye, Pidge —Matt apoyó el codo en la mesa, inclinándose sobre esta para mirar a su hermana a los ojos—, me han llegado rumores de que hay cierto Olkari loquito por tus huesos.

—Aham, Le-Kai, no me interesa pero es buen ayudante —descartó la idea con la mano—, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para preocuparme por pareja, rollos sentimentales o lo que sea, no es lo mío.

—Le vas a dar un disgusto a papá, creo que quería nietos —bromeó Matt.

—Pues ponte a ello, venga —le incitó ella pasando una alita de pollo por la cara de Keith. Y el moreno alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Hunk.

—Lo que me extraña es que tú —le dijo el grandullón, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa, señalandole—, no tengas aún pareja.

—Estoy muy ocupado para eso —simplificó. Matt resopló a su lado y murmuró a un volumen bien audible:

—Ya, follando.

Se sobresaltaron ante las violentas y repentinas toses de Shiro, que se daba golpes en el pecho con el rostro tan rojo como la salsa de la carne que preparó Hunk. Keith alzó las cejas despacio, observando a Curtis pasarle la mano por la espalda entre risitas y a Kosmo robar parte de su comida ahora que estaba despistado.

—No sé si preguntar cuánto de verdad hay en eso… —dijo Lance, divertido por la reacción de Shiro.

—Oooooh mucho, nuestra  _ estrellita _ es popular —Matt le dio un codazo a Keith con una sonrisa pilla, alternando la mirada del grupo a Shiro constantemente—, ¿hacemos recuento? De los que me acuerde, claro.

—Matt no es el momen—

—Uh, sí, lo es —Lance subió una ceja, muy interesado en el cotilleo. Keith puso los ojos en blanco esbozando media sonrisa, resignándose a ser expuesto pero sin importarle demasiado. Tampoco lo iba escondiendo.

—Tenemos a Yeksan y a Ladnok, que creo que no los conocéis —Keith negaba con la cabeza, rascándose la nuca por debajo de la larga trenza azabache y mirando de reojo a un Shiro que clavaba la vista en Matt—, también han caído en sus garras Regris, Thace y el reto que supuso Antok.

—Wow, Keith —Curtis rió sin dejar de acariciar a Kosmo y fue el momento perfecto para mirar sin reservas a Shiro.

Que miraba la mesa de madera con los labios apretados.

_ Esto es nuevo. _

—En realidad —apuntó Keith girándose hacia Matt—, Thace fue el  _ gran _ reto.

—No sabía yo eso —canturreó entre risas—, y bueno, Keith es de no salir mucho de su círculo de confianza, ya sabéis como es, así que inevitablemente también han caído Acxa —Matt hablaba cada vez más despacio, de manera deliberada, observando las reacciones, mirando a Lance en concreto—, Veroooonica…

—¡Ay  _ jueputa _ y será hasta verdad! —Hunk le puso una mano en la pierna a Lance, que le miraba en la delgada línea entre la diversión y la ofensa real.

—El siempre pulcro James Griffin —Curtis le pegó en la pierna a Shiro, murmurando “ _ te lo dije” _ —, y lo mejor para el final. La guinda en el pastel —se señaló de manera teatral y alzando el mentón, cerrando los ojos—, yo.

—Y me tiene que pillar por sorpresa… —comentó Pidge a su lado, al contrario que el resto que o bien se reían o exclamaban. Matt abrió un ojo y miró a Shiro, sacándole la lengua.

—Al final te saliste con la tuya —Keith miró con el ceño fruncido al antiguo paladín negro, que negaba con la cabeza y una ceja levantada. Al cruzarse con la mirada de Keith se lamió los labios, inclinándose hacia adelante—, este golfo te tenía ganas desde antes de la misión kerberos.

—¡No me has contado eso! —dijo girándose hacia Matt, que alzó las palmas de las manos.

—Eh, de aquellas le tenía ganas a casi todo lo que se movía pero sí, a ti y a Shiro quizás más que a nadie.

—¿Esto es normal entre los terrícolas? —preguntó Shay a Hunk, confusa. 

—No. No lo es, es solo mi hermano y Keith los que tienen la libido por las nubes —Pidge se acabó su cerveza y le quitó a Keith la suya.

—Es normal si hablamos de alguien tan atractivo como Keith —el comentario de Shiro habría pasado desapercibido de no ser por el silencio que siguió después.

Aunque la primera reacción del moreno fue mirarlo, apartó los ojos de los suyos al instante preguntándose por qué,  _ por qué ahora, por qué en este momento, ¿qué le pasa? ¿a qué viene esta actitud?  _

—Hunk también es apasionado y atractivo —comentó Shay con toda su inocencia poniendo más que colorado al cocinero y, para alegría de Keith, distrayendo la atención.

El ambiente cambió tras ese comentario y las miradas de Keith se deslizaban más a menudo de lo que quisiera hacia el peliblanco. Nunca se cruzaban pero le daba la impresión de que cuando llevaba la vista hacia él, Shiro la desviaba de su persona. Llegó a un punto que Keith no escuchaba la conversación, demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y actitudes completamente inesperadas embotándole el pensamiento. Se levantó en cuanto Shay propuso servir el postre, ofreciéndose para llevar los platos sucios a la cocina con la excusa de que no era muy fan del dulce.

Lo que no esperaba es que, después de convencer a Shay y a Hunk de que prefería quedarse lavando los utensilios de comida, Shiro apareciera a su lado enjugándoles el jabón y dejándolos en el escurridor. Fue tan confuso para él que de primeras no reaccionó, aceptando su presencia, el roce esporádico de su brazo humano contra el suyo, la calma de su respiración. Conocido y extraño al mismo tiempo, anhelado y tenso.

—Os veo a todos activos y con tantos planes y me pregunto si me he equivocado —Shiro rompió el silencio con una frase que daba pie a más preguntas si cabía. Keith no respondió, esperando a que elaborara su argumento—. A veces me siento por la noche en el porche de casa y al mirar las estrellas me da la impresión de tenerlas demasiado lejos.

—Solo tienes que pedir una nave para viajar donde quieras —sonó más casual de lo que esperaba, manteniendo a raya la ansiedad que le daba no poder manejar una situación—, no creo que se nieguen siendo quien eres.

—Tampoco tengo a nadie por encima mía en la cadena de mando —notó la sonrisa en su voz y casi que roza ese antiguo sentimiento de tenerle, de ser aún amigos.

—No cuestiono tus decisiones, nunca lo he hecho, pero te aconsejo que si tu corazón te pide algo le hagas caso —El sonido del plato contra el metal del escurridor le sobresaltó, alzando los ojos hacia Shiro.

—No es tan fácil —el conflicto se reflejaba en sus rasgos y ahora que le tenía tan cerca apreció los casi imperceptibles cambios en su rostro, el paso del tiempo—, tú eres libre pero yo estoy casado.

—Bueno —Keith cerró el grifo, secándose las manos y apartando la mirada con media sonrisa rebosante de sarcasmo—, estar con Adam nunca te paró, supongo que Curtis debe ser eso que buscabas para que te cueste tanto.

Se arrepintió de lo que dijo tan pronto las palabras abandonaron sus labios y sin embargo no se disculpó. Fue sincero hasta rozar la falta de respeto pero con Shiro nunca había tenido que disculparse por algo así. Esperaba no tener que comenzar ahora que se trataban casi como extraños. Soltó el trapo en la encimera y al no obtener respuesta comenzó a alejarse en dirección al jardín.

No hubo salido de la cocina que Shiro rodeó su muñeca con la enorme mano alteana, tirando de él, girándolo y haciéndolo andar de espaldas hasta dar contra la pared. Le miraba con la respiración agitada, el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos sin soltar su bíceps.

—Si hiciera —tragó saliva clavándole esos ojos grises hasta el alma—, si hiciera lo que de verdad me pide ahora el corazón nunca me lo perdonaría.

—No te tenía por un cobarde —A pesar del fuerte sentimiento, del dolor que este traía y de que su actitud era de lo más egoísta, Keith no pudo evitar retarlo—. No te reconozco, no veo al Shiro de siempre en el que tengo delante.

Shiro le puso el antebrazo contra el pecho, acercándole el rostro de dientes apretados, los dedos de su otra mano aún alrededor del brazo. Nunca le había tenido tan cerca, jamás había sentido su aliento en los labios y el saber que de adelantar la boca rozaría la suya le erizó los vellos de los brazos. Podría besarlo. Veía el rosa del interior de sus gruesos labios y sabía que probablemente no fuera a ser rechazado. Podría dejarse llevar por eso que su alma anhelaba y al menos una vez en su vida dejarse ir. Ceder al fuego en sus entrañas, a ese imán que era su boca y el calor de su cuerpo.

Keith cerró los ojos, respirando hondo.

Si dejaba a Shiro hacer esto ahora no se lo perdonaría como él bien decía. Su moral le castigaría constantemente y sería el fin de su matrimonio o de esa estabilidad mental que halló al quedarse en la Tierra. No iba a ser él la persona culpable de que tirase por tierra ese avance solo por un impulso. No podía dejarle. Luchó contra su instinto más primario con uñas y dientes e hizo lo que creyó más correcto para alejar a Shiro de una mala decisión.

Abrió los ojos, ahora fríos y esperaba distantes.

—No sé si es verdad lo que me dices o que no soportas la idea de que otras personas toquen al  _ pequeño _ Keith, pero no creo que esta sea la manera de resolver los problemas que tengas con tu marido —Shiro se alejó casi de manera imperceptible, apretando los labios e inhalando—, si necesitas un cambio de aires no me utilices como excusa. 

—No eres una excusa…

—Tampoco soy nada más, Shiro, deja que me vaya.

Dio dos pasos atrás con la vergüenza coloreando sus blancas mejillas, mirando al suelo. Y de inmediato quiso decirle que podía equivocarse con él, que devolviese el calor de su cuerpo al suyo, que le hiciera temblar con tan solo una mirada. Porque era débil, Keith era débil ante Shiro y hacer lo correcto le resultaba casi imposible. Por eso mismo anduvo en silencio hacia la terraza, la vista fija en sus pies buscando a su lobo espacial. Encontró a Matt primero y le pidió que fuese a hablar con Shiro, que le necesitaba probablemente. Kosmo apareció a medio camino del jardín, tocó su pelaje, le susurró “ _ vámonos de aquí”  _ y, sin dar explicaciones, se marchó de la fiesta de Hunk.

~

Sus padres no estaban en la cabaña pero eso no significaba que estuviera abandonada. En la nevera encontró una caja de cervezas y las llevó hasta el porche, depositándolas a su espalda y abriendo la primera con uno de sus afilados colmillos. 

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tiñendo el horizonte de naranjas y rosas, bajando las temperaturas hasta que una suave brisa mecía los mechones independizados de su trenza. Keith analizó lo muchísimo que creció como persona, como individuo, la madurez que alcanzó con el tiempo. No reconocía al chico que antes se sentaba a solas en esos escalones, gruñón y enfadado con el mundo. Tan solo una constante se mantenía entre ambos: un gran cúmulo de sentimientos que no sabía manejar en absoluto hacia el que fue su mentor, mejor amigo, hermano y el amor de su vida.

La revelación de no comprender a Shiro en absoluto le dolió más de lo que imaginaba. Antes con tan solo el más mínimo gesto sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza y casi podría anticipar sus acciones. Pero ahora no es solo que hubieran perdido el contacto, es que era otra persona por completo. El Shiro del pasado jamás habría actuado como lo hizo en la cocina, porque sí, le gustaba romper las reglas y ser travieso pero jamás habría engañado a Adam. No iba con él ni con su manera de pensar.

El sonido de un motor le hizo levantar la vista de las pequeñas rocas arenosas que manchaban sus botas, reconociendo el castaño pelo de Lance de inmediato. Se giró en el escalón y para cuando aparcó y le tuvo frente a él tenía la cerveza abierta y preparada, tendida al frente con media sonrisa cansada. Lance la aceptó y se sentó a su lado en un largo suspiro, dándole un sorbo al refrescante líquido antes de hablar.

—No sé qué ha pasado, ni idea de si quieres hablarlo, pero no pensaba dejarte solo después de ver cómo se ha ido Shiro —Keith le miró frunciendo el ceño, Lance negaba con la cabeza—. Matt estaba con él. Diría que le faltaba poco para echarse a llorar pero ni idea tío, desde que acabó… todo —gesticuló con ambas manos al frente—, no le reconozco. 

—Yo tampoco —admitió, observando la boquilla húmeda de la cerveza—, siempre pensé que me veía como un crío, una causa perdida a la que llevar por el buen camino. Obvio que éramos amigos pe—

—¿Éramos? ¿Así están las cosas entre vosotros?

—Después de sacarlo del león negro me alejé porque no quería, no sé, ser un incordio con mis sentimientos —Keith se encogió de hombros, Lance dio un trago, exhalando después—, sé que con él soy, o era, demasiado protector y no necesitaba eso. Necesitaba respirar y espacio para reencontrarse.

—Y te alejaste demasiado —Keith asintió apoyando los codos en sus rodillas—, tanto que entró Curtis en su vida. Ahora lo entiendo…

—La cosa es que creo, no sé, creo que ha intentado decirme que se quiere ir y dejarlo todo y tengo que estar volviéndome loco —ni un atisbo de alegría sonó en su corta risa, más bien desesperación—, creo que iba a besarme. En la cocina.

—Oh, joder, wow… —Lance enderezó la espalda—, eso no es propio de Shiro.

—Para nada…

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, Lance procesando la situación y Keith intentando encontrar respuestas en el horizonte del que siempre fue su hogar. Lance miró a las estrellas que comenzaban a ser visibles, dejando la cerveza a un lado y apoyándose en las manos.

—Vengo mucho al desierto —le dijo Lance a media voz—, siento que de alguna manera observando a las estrellas estoy más cerca de ella —Le miró y encontró esa tristeza en el azul siempre brillante de sus ojos, esa que le acompañaba desde desaparecer Allura—, y me pregunto por qué no voy a buscarla. Por qué no me subo en una nave y recorro el universo. Solo que después pienso en la gente que tengo aquí, en que no quiero vagar solo galaxia tras galaxia sin encontrar nada, cada vez más amargado y triste. No me queda otra que aceptar que se ha ido —Ambos tragaron saliva y Lance le miró con humedad en sus ojos, golpeándole el hombro con el suyo—. Shiro aún está aquí. Retoma el contacto. Habla con él. Sincérate. No puedes empeorar las cosas más de lo que lo están, ¿no?

—Supongo que no —Le puso la mano en el hombro y apretó—, gracias, Lance.

—Meh, entiendo que necesites mi consejo, es normal, no eres el único —Le guiñó el ojo haciendo un ruidito con la garganta al tiempo que le señalaba con el dedo como si fuera una pistola, haciéndole reír y revolviéndole el pelo—. Que por cierto, creo… —negó con la cabeza—, no,  _ sé _ que te debo una disculpa.

—¿Qué has hecho que no me he enterado?

—Al principio de todo esto no te traté muy bien, fui bastante insoportable y quería pedirte perdón si te hice sentir mal —Se miraron a los ojos y Keith rió entre dientes.

—Eras un puto grano en el culo...

Charlaron durante horas, se bebieron todas las cervezas hasta ser noche cerrada rememorando el pasado, contándose el uno al otro su día a día y hablando de todo y nada. Estar con Lance era fácil a pesar del mal comienzo que tuvo su relación, al haber crecido codo con codo, al haber vivido tantas cosas la vida hizo de él un hermano que entendía más allá de vínculos sanguíneos. No le avergonzaba decir que, después de Shiro, fue y seguía siendo el paladín más importante para él. 

Se planteaban entrar en la casa para continuar la entusiasmada conversación acerca de la serie que hicieron sobre ellos cuando Lance enmudeció repentinamente, abriendo los ojos de par en par, enderezando la espalda. Se le resbaló la botella de los dedos y Keith la atrapó en el aire, acercándose a su amigo con preocupación. El cubano se giró hacia el desierto, caminando con la respiración acelerada y Keith le siguió de cerca tras soltar el vidrio en el escalón.

—Es blue, Keith, es blue —balbuceó, adentrándose en la oscuridad como hechizado.

—¿Qué? Lance, ¿dónde? —escudriñaba el cielo pero no veía más que las estrellas de siempre.

Y de repente, ahí estaba.

Un pequeño resplandor, un escalofrío que le puso el vello de punta y Lance corriendo al frente. Le siguió en cuanto sus piernas reaccionaron, preguntándose si aparecían el resto de leones, si un mal mayor acechaba y volvían a por ellos. La ausencia de mal presentimiento le tenía sonriendo, sabía que esto era bueno, debía serlo, no podrían con más dificultades o tragedias. Pararon en seco cuando el león se detuvo frente a ellos, aterrizando, rugiendo, abriendo las fauces metálicas. 

Una figura descendía por la rampa, una imagen casi etérea iluminada a su espalda por la luz de la cabina de blue. Su melena se mecía con el viento del desierto, su traje de paladina blanco y rosa brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y sostenía algo en sus brazos, pequeño, entre mantas. Lance dejó escapar un sollozo y avanzó murmurando su nombre entre temblores. Y Keith se llevó una mano a los labios al escuchar una voz que creía perdida en la infinidad de las realidades.

— _ Lance,  _ ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  Tu rostro… —tragó saliva, negando con la cabeza—, perdón por hacerte esperar.

Ambos se acercaron a ella, Lance tocándole la mejilla, su marca alteana brillando tanto como la propia. La chica se giró hacia Keith ofreciéndole lo que tenía en los brazos con cuidado. No podía despegar los ojos húmedos de ella pero aceptó lo que le tendía, observando curioso a un bebé profundamente dormido de piel lilácea y cabellos tan blancos como los de Shiro. Frunció el ceño con una risa y al levantar los ojos de nuevo hacia ella con miles de preguntas acumulándose en su lengua, pensó que podría dejarlo para más tarde.

Lance rompió a llorar en sus brazos y fue un sonido tan roto y desesperado que pellizcó su alma hasta arrancar sus propias lágrimas. No eran tristes sino felices, aunque el cubano le rogase una y otra vez que no se fuera de nuevo, que  por favor _esta vez_ fuera real. Las delicadas manos de la chica le acariciaban los cabellos, llorando con él, besando su mejilla y sus labios, dejándose caer de rodillas en el rocoso suelo cuando las piernas de Lance fallaron. 

Con una mano, Keith sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Pidge sabiendo que contestaría de inmediato.

— _ Yep, dime fugitivo. _

_ — _ Katie —tragó saliva y rió a la par que lloraba—, llama a Hunk. Llama a todos, venid a mi casa.

— _ Keith, ¿estás bien? _

—Sí —Un par de ojos rosas, azules y morados, mágicos, le miraron con ternura—, claro que estoy bien. Allura ha vuelto.

~ 

—Lotor —Hunk observaba al baboso crío que jugaba con sus dedos, sus enormes ojos atentos y curiosos—, el mismo Lotor genocida, ese Lotor

—No, no es el mismo —A pesar de asegurar que se encontraba en plenas facultades, los médicos del cuartel casi la obligaron a reposar tras los análisis pertinentes—, con él lo vamos a hacer bien.

—Se me va a hacer raro que Lotor me diga  _ papi _ —Lance les hizo reír, su mano casi una prolongación de la de Allura a la que tocaba constantemente, sin darse cuenta lo más seguro.

—Es un niño, no seas desagradable —Pidge aún se secaba las lágrimas, sentada al otro lado de Allura.

—El Lotor adulto me lo podría haber dicho cuando quisiera —Matt hizo reír a la alteana, divertida por su broma.

La princesa no recordaba nada, tan solo una explosión de luz y la sensación de ser inmensa hasta el punto de no poder explicarlo con palabras. Y de repente despertó en el león, con Lotor en brazos y con la misma sensación de justo antes de sacrificarse. Su teoría es que Honerva tuvo algo que ver a falta de una explicación mejor, pero sabía de sobra que en cuanto pudiera investigaría. Keith se mantenía de brazos cruzados a los pies de la cama, todo lo que antes le alteraba y preocupaba ahora ínfimo por la alegría de tenerla allí de nuevo. De haber recuperado al Lance de siempre. Tanto era así que observaba a sus amigos junto a Shiro, sonriente a pesar de lo irritado de sus ojos tras tantas lágrimas.

—¿Te ha dado problemas el brazo? —quiso saber ella. Shiro lo hizo levitar hasta su regazo.

—Sam le hizo algunas mejoras pero sigue siendo el mismo, plenamente operativo —Allura pareció satisfecha con el buen estado de su creación.

—A ver si podemos hacer algo un poco más humano ahora que tenemos tiempo.

Al decir esa frase giró el rostro hacia Lance, acariciando su mejilla. El cubano se inclinó sobre ella apretando su mano con las suyas y apoyando la frente en la de la alteana. A ninguno se le ocurriría hacer un comentario sobre esas muestras de cariño tan públicas, no había nada que reprochar. El grupo enderezó la espalda ante el jaleo proveniente del pasillo, pasos apresurados y una voz que no podía ser otra que la del actual líder de Nueva Altea.

—Princesa… —Tras abrir la puerta de par en par se quedó helado en el sitio. Su rostro pasó del pasmo al dolor, llorando casi de inmediato y acercándose a ella.

—Oh, Coran, lo siento tantísimo —dijo al alzar los brazos hacia él, sobre sus hombros para darle y recibir el más cálido abrazo—, siento muchísimo no haberme despedido de ti.

—No, no es necesario, princesa, Allura, estás de vuelta —la apretó a él, Pidge, Hunk y Shiro llorando de nuevo, Lance con una sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro y Keith al borde de las lágrimas, emocionado—, mi niña…

Keith le hizo un gesto al grupo con la cabeza, señalándoles la salida para dejarles un momento a solas. Hunk dejó al bebé en la cuna junto a Lance y dejaron al trío solo disfrutar de su reencuentro. Pidge se sonaba la nariz y le ofrecía pañuelos a Shiro, que reía ante el sofoco continuo.

—Eres de piedra —protestó la científica—, en serio, no entiendo cómo no lloras.

—Ya lloré antes lo suficiente —aseguró de brazos cruzados.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Matt—, con Allura de vuelta… las cosas van a cambiar.

—No tiene por qué —Hunk se rascó la mejilla, encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿para Lance, Coran y nueva Altea? Seguro, pero no tiene por qué ser así para nosotros.

—Sí para mí —Shiro se tocaba el brazo—, que ella haya vuelto… cierra una etapa y abre una nueva. Esto tiene que significar algo.

No le discutió, no le dijo nada.

No podía luchar contra la ilusión y esperanza que veía en sus ojos, así que asintió dándole con la mano en el hombro y obteniendo una sonrisa tímida a cambio. Velada con cierta tristeza, pero en fin, algo es algo.

 

***

 

**28 años, base de la Espada de Marmora.**

Sacó fuerzas de esos músculos inusualmente flojos, saliendo de la nube en la que despertó esa mañana tras pestañear y frotarse los ojos. Tenía que aprovechar los pocos momentos de lucidez para llamar a su madre. No podía avisar a nadie en la nave, la mayoría podría sacarlo de dudas pero… no tenía claro cómo llevar esta situación. Porque no sabía  _ qué  _ estaba pasando. 

Y su madre no respondía como cada vez que se iba a La Tierra. Fantástico.

Apretando los dientes llamó a Allura, esperando que la diferencia horaria no fuera excesiva o que al menos estuviera despierta. Respiró aliviado al verla del otro lado de la pantalla, sus bonitos labios rosas curvándose en una sonrisa.

— _ ¡Keith! ¡Qué inesperado! _

_ — _ Allura, ¿está mi madre por ahí? —carraspeó, molesto con lo ronco de su voz. La alteana frunció el ceño, observándolo.

— _ Sí, un segundo, ¿estás bien? _

—No —le tembló la voz en una risita que casi se volvía sollozo desesperado—, por favor, date prisa, no tengo mucho tiempo.

— _ Keith, me estás asustando… _ —la imagen se agitaba al correr ella por los pasillos de los cuarteles.

—Estoy enfermo. Creo. No sé qué… qué es esto… cuando encuentres a Krolia por favor id a un sitio que os oiga la menor gente posible —Asintió a su petición y la imagen pasó a ser la de la pierna de la chica, apretando el paso tras escuchar la urgencia en sus palabras. Y casi suspira aliviado al escuchar la voz de su madre, que le quitó la tablet a Allura de las manos.

— _ Keith  _ —Su mirada se deslizaba frenética por la pantalla, buscando signos de daño—,  _ ¿necesitas que vuelva? _

—No. No. No sé qué está pasando y estoy  _ seguro _ que tiene que ver con ser medio galra.

—Cuéntame, qué te pasa —Por la estabilidad de la imagen supo que se habían sentado. Le daba una vergüenza tremenda hablar de esto, en especial con Krolia, pero no veía otra solución y se iba a volver loco.

—Es… me he despertado con, he, tengo, no puedo parar, es, solo, es deseo sexual. Pero muy intenso —No miraba la pantalla, deseando cubrirse la cara—, y por más que haga no se va. Y estoy muerto de calor pero _necesito_ estar tapado.

Escuchó a Krolia suspirar aliviada, riendo con suavidad después. Alzó la mirada y se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver la calma en sus ojos, aún tan confuso como Allura que procuraba esconder su curiosidad en una expresión más o menos neutra.

—Sí, tiene que ver con ser mestizo. Sabes lo que es la menstruación en las mujeres humanas, ¿verdad? —Keith asintió—, estás pasando por el equivalente en nuestra raza. Supongo que al no ser galra puro se ha manifestado más tarde.

—Las alteanas también la tenemos pero Keith es un hombre, ¿no? —preguntó Allura.

—Los galra somos una raza que nos adaptamos con una facilidad tremenda para procrear —le explicó a ambos—, si te fijas, las compañeras de trabajo de Keith son todas mestizas y con varias razas, venimos preparados para fecundar o ser fecundados según el caso —Volvió el rostro a su hijo, que comenzaba a retorcerse en la silla que se sentaba—. Keith solo posee genitales masculinos humanos, por lo que le es imposible quedarse embarazado pero está pasando por lo que para los humanos sería una pubertad tardía.

—No. No tengo tiempo para esto —Keith se frotó la cara, desesperado—, tengo casi 30 años, hace 15 que pasé la pubertad.

—Lo siento, estrellita —Keith le respondió con un gruñido—, con los primeros  _ celos _ es con lo que los galra suelen buscar a su compañero, a excepción de los guerreros que lo combatimos como mejor podemos. Keith —llamó su atención, intentando aclarar la mente y cruzando las piernas porque volvía a endurecerse a una velocidad alarmante—, me temo que sé la respuesta pero, ¿hay alguien en el que estés pensando mientras pasas por esto?

Apretó los dientes, gruñendo contra sus manos al pasarlas por su rostro sudoroso. Desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana, incluso antes de abrirlos, no podía dejar de pensar en Shiro. Pero no como solía hacerlo con esa mezcla de nostalgia, cariño y tristeza, no. Pensaba en sus labios, en su voz, el olor de su sudor, la fuerza de sus brazos, su pecho tras las mallas del traje y lo firme de sus piernas. El calor de su cuerpo y cómo sería tenerlo sobre él, y las fantasías eran tan vívidas que le llevaba segundos alcanzar el clímax, volviendo al estado inicial en apenas minutos.

—Shiro —murmuró.

—Ya, me temo que eso no va a ser posible. ¿Hay alguien en la nave que pueda ayudarte a aliviar esos impulsos? Preferiblemente galra y de confianza, Keith.

—No lo sé, ¿voy a busca—

—Ni se te ocurra salir de la habitación —La urgencia en la voz de su madre le sobresaltó, asintiendo y murmurando un  _ “vale” _ cohibido—. No lo notas, pero en estos momentos debes estar desprendiendo una serie de hormonas que se traducen en olores muy…  _ atractivos _ para galras activos. No sé si funciona con otras razas pero por si acaso quédate ahí y llama a quien sea. ¿De verdad no quieres que vuelva? Puedo hacer guardia en tu puerta.

—Mamá, estaré bien —Krolia le sonrió comprensiva, asintiendo—, voy a… gracias. Te aviso cuando esté todo normal.

—No suele durar más de dos días, uno si te ayudan a pasarlo.

—Mejórate, Keith —Le deseó Allura.

—Agradecería si esto queda entre nosotros —ambas asintieron.

—Es algo completamente normal, pero de acuerdo.

—Vosotras… por favor, hacedme caso —solo de pensar por el infierno que los paladines le harían pasar se le retorcían las tripas. O quizás era otra cosa—, tengo que colgar.

No las dejó despedirse, cerró la llamada y abrió otra de inmediato. Tan solo tuvo que darle la orden que en cuestión de segundos Yeksan llamaba a su puerta. Se acercó a ella de piernas flojas, su trenza hecha un desastre y las ropas adheridas a su piel en una mezcla de sudor y fluídos en los que no quería ni pensar. Y fue en el instante que abrió la puerta, observando al galra abrir la boca e inhalando, que supo que todo iría mejor. Verificado en cuanto el calor y olor de su amante recurrente le envolvieron, aliviado de inmediato y negándose a dejarle ir hasta que todo pasara.

En su delirio, era el nombre de Shiro el que murmuraba.

 

*******

 

**29 años, Zakreel**

No podía creer que siguieran existiendo galra afines a Zarkon desperdigados por la galaxia y sometiendo a pueblos inocentes. De hecho aseguraría que era un problema erradicado hasta que llegaban a un planeta pequeño y desprotegido y se encontraban con un caudillo sometiendo a la población. Obviamente, Krolia, Kolivan y él trazaban planes para desmantelar su gobierno totalitario e instaurar un gobierno pacífico en cuanto obtenían noticias de casos así.

La rendición de este planeta fue, en comparación con verdaderas carnicerías, pacífica. Algunos edificios sufrieron daños pero al fin y al cabo liberaban al pueblo esclavo y siempre,  _ siempre _ se mostraban profundamente agradecidos. La mejor y peor parte consistía en proporcionar sustento a todo aquel en situaciones de necesidad que, bajo una dictadura, solía ser el grueso de la población. Gentes de todas las razas les imploraban y agradecían con el alivio o desesperación en sus rostros, siempre aceptando cualquier ayuda por mínima que fuera. Y la peor parte era ver a los huérfanos. Pequeños que perdieron a sus padres en la guerra o por leyes injustas.

Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor y su padre además de él mismo recorrían las casas semiderruidas cargados de alimentos y suministros. Su padre evaluaba si las estructuras eran o no seguras, llevando después a los pobres que allí vivían a lugares más aptos. Y casi se marchaban de la zona cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido a su espalda. Al girarse vio algo pequeño esconderse tras un buen trozo de edificio derruido. No se movió un centímetro, esperando hasta que dos enormes ojos púrpuras asomaron tímidos y cautelosos. Keith se acuclilló con una sonrisa, haciéndole un gesto a su padre para que se alejasen después de tomar un paquete de alimentos y bebida básico.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —dijo en la lengua común. Al ver las pequeñas orejitas moradas y violetas sonrió—, ¿estás asustado? Yo también —dijo en galra. El pequeño se asomó un poco más—, pero ya ha pasado, ¿los hombres que gritan? Se han ido.

—¿Los has echado? —le preguntó una voz diminuta, casi un murmullo.

—Sí. No van a volver. ¿Tienes hambre? Iba a comer ahora pero puedo compartirlo contigo si quieres.

Se sentó en el suelo abriendo el paquete y dando un mordisco de una barrita energética. Ese pequeñín tragó saliva, saliendo de su escondite. Para ser galra era muy menudo y Keith sintió una tremenda necesidad de protegerlo casi de inmediato. No le forzó ni le miró directamente, esperó con paciencia hasta que el niño se acercó a él y le tendió una barrita de manera casual mientras rebuscaba en el paquete de alimentos. La aceptó y la devoró casi en dos bocados. Al Keith alzar el rostro, sonrió por la ansiedad de los ojos de ese chico, observando toda la comida, mostrando su interés en un lento movimiento de su larga y fina cola.

—Siéntate, si comes de pie no se disfruta tanto —le ofreció agua y bebió una botella casi de golpe—, ¿quieres otra? Mis amigos tienen más, si quieres.

—Sí. Por favor —se limpió la boca de colmillos puntiagudos y adorables.

—Me llamo Keith —le dio más comida, sonriendo cuando se sentó a su lado—, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? —Tragó y le miró con unos ojos que, se dijo, necesitaba ver llenos de felicidad.

—Yorak.

~

No abarcaba el cuello de Kosmo con los cortos brazos pero le sostenía de igual manera con la boca manchada de chocolate. Admiraba a unos y otros mientras ayudaban a la larga cola de gente que venía a por ayuda. Su padre volvió colocandose sobre el hombro la bolsa de herramientas, acompañando a una familia a la línea. Krolia se cruzó con él, sosteniendo en una mano una tablet en la que introducía información con una sola mano. No acababa de acostumbrarse a verlos juntos, a ver ese amor en los ojos de su madre. Sintió que le tiraban del pantalón del uniforme y bajó la mirada hasta sus pies porque el pequeño se había bajado del lobo espacial.

—¿Quiénes son? —Le preguntó.

—Mis padres, ¿quieres conocerlos? 

—Sí —asintió, adherido al lobo que no dejaba su lado desde que le husmeó.

—¡Papá! —Ambos miraron en su dirección, caminando hacia él con la duda en sus ojos. Krolia fue la primera en ver al chico galra, levantando una enorme mano hacia él.

—Hola valiente —le dijo en su idioma, haciendo al chiquitín sonreír tras el abundante pelaje de Kosmo—. Soy Krolia, ¿eres amigo de Keith? —asintió.

—¿Habla la lengua común? —quiso saber su padre, media sonrisa en su siempre alegre rostro.

—Creo que no, no estoy seguro…

—Es muy pequeño para ser galra —Golpeó el hombro de Keith con el suyo—, ya no estás solo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Su madre le acercó la mano y de inmediato le rodeó un dedo con los suyos, confiando en ella.

—Yorak —Krolia alzó las cejas y el rostro hacia su hijo, que sonrió asintiendo.

—Tienes un nombre precioso, Yorak, encantada de conocerte.

—No puedo dejarlo en una casa de acogida —murmuró Keith a su padre mientras el pequeño conversaba con Krolia. A pesar de la imagen que daba, su madre  _ adoraba _ a los niños y el sentimiento solía ser recíproco—, es… no puedo.

—Siempre he pensado que las cosas pasan por algo, en especial desde que una nave alienígena chocó contra mi jardín —Tex se encogió de hombros, pasándose la mano por la barba—, siempre hay espacio para uno más en la nave.

—Eh, a ver qué te parece esto —Krolia se puso en pie con el chico en brazos, que tocaba su pelo maravillado por la mezcla de colores—, ¿quieres ir a ver las estrellas con nosotros?

Y precisamente de ellas se llenaron sus ojos, asintiendo, la esperanza y alegría en su carita manchada y delgada. Se giró en los brazos de Krolia, extendiendo los brazos hacia Keith que, algo confuso y falto de experiencia, le tomó en los suyos.

—¿Tú vienes a ver las estrellas?

—Claro —le dio con un dedo en su chata nariz, adorando a ese niño con cada fibra de su ser sin apenas haberlo conocido—, las estrellas son mi casa.

~

Uno pensaría que le llevaría más de tres meses a un niño adaptarse a un nuevo entorno, pero en el caso de Yorak, apenas fueron días. Demostró no solo ser divertido, cariñoso y curioso, sino muy inteligente. Prácticamente toda la información que absorbía la retenía, lo bueno y lo malo —por ese mismo motivo no pasaba demasiado tiempo ni con Matt ni con Zethrid. Apenas tardó un año en hablar la lengua común, aprendiendo también a escribirla así como su lengua nativa. Todo quería saberlo, entenderlo, y le fascinaban los cuchillos —nunca se los dejaban delante de Tex porque entraba en pánico solo de verlo sostener uno.

Sus favoritos indiscutibles eran Krolia, Tex y, por supuesto y para su dolor de cabeza, Matt, que le consentía absolutamente todo. Pero con nadie tuvo un vínculo como con Keith. Casi desde el primer día quiso dormir o bien con él o cerca de él. Las primeras semanas dormía abrazado, sobresaltándose a cada mínimo ruido supuso que víctima de algún tipo de estrés post traumático causado por la guerra. Pero la sorpresa más grande vino cuando, tras salir de una reunión con el resto de miembros de La Espada, Yorak corría hacia él con una réplica del Atlas y la ilusión en sus ojos.

—¡Papá! ¡Dice Matt que conoces al dueño de esta nave! —Se acuclilló para cogerlo en brazos, dándole con un dedo en la cabeza al juguete.

—Oh, sí, es un hombre muy valiente —No hizo comentarios sobre el apelativo pero su madre le apretó el hombro enternecida.

—Mira por donde, me has hecho abuela…

Esa misma noche, justo antes de dormir y con Yorak dejado caer contra su pecho, le enseñó la última foto que hicieron en grupo con Allura. Pasó sus deditos por encima de la imagen y Keith amplió empezando por la derecha.

—Este es Coran, es algo así como un padre que siempre hace reír a todo el mundo, es alteano, ¿ves las marquitas de su cara? —movió la imagen hacia la izquierda, mostrando a Allura, aún en la cama del hospital—, y ella también. Es Allura y es una princesa.

—¿Como las valientes en los cuentos de Verónica?

—Sí, exactamente así. Y este es su marido, Lance. Él no es alteano pero Allura le dio las marcas porque… no sabemos por qué…

—A lo mejor es porque le quiere mucho —Keith acariciaba sus cabellos despacio, con cariño.

—Puede ser. Este de aquí es Hunk, hace unos pasteles que te vas a chupar los deditos, es muy bueno y cariñoso. Y ella es Pidge, la persona más inteligente que conozco. 

—¿Terrítolas?

—Terrícolas —corrigió con una sonrisa divertida—, aquí está Matt, yo, y este es Shiro, el piloto del atlas —Observó los ojos de su hijo abrirse como platos.

—Wooow, su brazo flota.

—Es su brazo antiguo, creo que ahora tiene uno nuevo. Pero sí, flotaba. Podías subirte y te mandaba volando por la habitación, no sé si el nuevo hará lo mismo —Yorak amplió la imagen en su rostro y Keith suspiró sin ser consciente de ello.

—Tiene gafas como Matt y una cicatriz, como tú.

—Oh, sí, es un guerrero muy valiente. El más fuerte.

—¿Y por qué no está con La Espada? —quiso saber, mirando a Keith a los ojos.

—Tiene su vida en la Tierra, luchó muchísimo y ahora quiere descansar.

—No lo entiendo —Keith dejó la tableta a un lado, tumbándose junto a él—, si sigue siendo fuerte y es un guerrero no es tiempo de descansar, lo dice Kolivan.

—Yorak —rió Keith, apartándole el pelo de la frente y acariciando sus suaves mejillas y orejas, como las de Krolia—, es humano, no galra. Los humanos piensan de una manera diferente.

—Pero tú eres humano… bueno, la mitad —se le cerraban los ojos y se arrimó a él, buscando calor.

—En este punto de mi vida soy más galra que otra cosa —Keith besó su frente, calmado al escuchar lo tranquilo de su respiración—, ahora a dormir.

—¿Podemos ir a La Tierra algún día?

—Claro que sí —Le apretó entre sus brazos, sorprendido porque muy pocas veces había querido a alguien con tal intensidad. Y nunca sintió ese instinto de protección, mayor incluso que el que sentía con Shiro—, te lo prometo. Pronto.

 

***

 

**32 años, La Tierra, Varadero.**

Uno no es consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que no convive con un niño.

Los adultos cambian tan despacio que no se aprecia a simple vista, más aún si son personas a las que ves a menudo. Pero convivir con Yorak le daba una perspectiva que no sabía si le agradaba. Crecía a pasos agigantados, llegándole ya a Keith más arriba de la cintura a sus 8 años. Y miraba con la cara pegada al cristal cómo la nave aterrizaba sobre la playa en la que permanecerían unos días. Vibraba en el sitio, ansioso por que bajase la rampa, sosteniendo la mano de Keith con fuerza.

—¿Y si no les gusto? —Le preguntó en cuanto el sol bañó sus cabellos, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Van a adorarte, a Pidge la has visto en videollamadas y a Allura la conoces, ¿te acuerdas el día que vino a vernos? —asintió—, pues verás que todos te tratan muy bien. Y si te sientes mal o necesitas lo que sea, voy a estar cerca.

Se puso de cuclillas, siempre le podía la curiosidad a su inseguridad y a pesar de solo ver los pies de sus anfitriones, zarandeó la mano de Keith nervioso. En cuanto la rampa se asentó en la arena comenzaron a bajar con una mano sobre los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios. Lance fue el primero en acercarse de la mano de un pequeño tan curioso como su hijo y una niña un año menor que él, Eli. A su espalda colgaba una pequeña de piel tostada, sospechaba que una de las primas de Lance.

—¿Queréis decirle hola al tío Keith y al primo Yorak? —Les preguntó. Sin responder a su padre corrieron hasta su altura parando frente a Yorak con verdadera fascinación en los ojos.

—¡Hola! Soy Lotor —le ofreció la mano, soplando hacia arriba para apartar un mechón blanquecino de su frente—, yo también soy galra, bueno, la mitad, la otra mitad soy alteano como mamá. Pero Eli es medio alteana medio humana, por eso tiene la piel y el pelo oscuros como Sara que es humana del todo y no tienen la piel como nosotros, ¡aunque la tuya es de un tono más fuerte! Y tus marcas son diferentes, y tus orejas.

—Lotor, no seas tan intenso, déjale respirar —Lance y Keith rieron ante el excitado recibimiento, dándose un abrazo después. Keith se acuclilló en la arena para observar a la pequeña hija de Lance y Allura, Eli, que le daba la mano a Yorak con una amplia sonrisa igualita que la de su padre.

—Soy Yorak —murmuró casi sin voz, rascándose tras la oreja y mirando confuso a la pequeña que pedía su atención en silencio, dos enormes ojos azules y rosas fijos en él.

—¿Puedo tocar tus orejas? —Preguntó la prima de Lance, fascinada. Yorak asintió y rió un poco ante la cosquilla—, aaaaaah, qué suaves…

De inmediato los tres niños comenzaron a tocarse y  a hacerse preguntas bajo la mirada de Eli, y Keith se dijo que todo iría bien en el momento que Yorak le soltó la mano. Caminaron hacia el interior de su luminoso hogar, una casa de un solo piso de grandes ventanales que daban a la playa. Mezclaba tradición con la última tecnología por lo que de una habitación a otra pasabas de decoración minimalista a la típica de una abuela.

—Allura ha ido al mercado con Hunk, Shay y Pidge, nosotros mientras nos vamos asentando por las habitaciones —Le explicó Lance. Además de las arrugas junto a sus ojos y una cada vez más abundante barba, apenas había cambiado—. Hemos pensado que los niños duerman todos juntos en la habitación de Lotor y al resto os repartimos.

—¿Hay espacio suficiente? Puedo quedarme en mi nave… 

—No, ni de broma. Allura pidió que la casa tuviera tantas habitaciones precisamente por su necesidad de tener a la familia cerca —Le invitó hasta un dormitorio pequeño con una cama individual—, has estado en sitios mucho peores que este.

—Es perfecta.

Ambos brincaron en el sitio ante el grito aterrado de los niños. Keith susurró el nombre de su hijo corriendo pasillo abajo con el corazón en la garganta, esperando encontrar algo horrible. Al girar la esquina y asomarse al salón vio a Yorak susurrándole a los otros niños, Kosmo a su lado.

—No hace nada, es muy bueno —les prometía, acariciando al enorme lobo. Lance suspiró entre risas, acercándose al animal y tirándose de cara contra su pelaje.

—¿Quién es un niño bueno? —Le repetía rascándole los costados en una voz de lo más tonta. Eso hizo a Lotor acercarse con cautela, acercando una mano que Kosmo olió curioso.

—Es gigante… —dijo fascinado, pasando las pequeñas manos por su cara y tras las orejas—, podría comernos de un bocado…

A los otros niños llevó un poco más de tiempo convencerlos de que el animal era inofensivo pero en cuanto se confiaron, no se despegaron de él. Kosmo se dejaba hacer, feliz, llevándolos de un lado a otro en su lomo con cuidado, jugando a atrapar rocas y palos apareciendo y desapareciendo, provocando risas alegres en los pequeños. Pero la más ilusionada con diferencia por el lobo espacial fue Pidge, que nada más llegar con el resto del grupo se arrojó sobre él dándole mimos y besos, ignorando a Keith.

—¿Y Shay? —Le preguntó a Hunk tras darle un abrazo.

—En uno de los restaurantes —deslizó el pulgar por la pantalla de su teléfono, inquieto y molesto—, hay algunos problemillas y se ha ofrecido a solucionarlos. Debería de ir yo pero…

—No, Hunk, hoy te quedas con nosotros —Keith aspiró sorprendido al ver a Allura, su larga melena ahora cortada por encima de sus hombros.

—Ey, estás preciosa —dijo tras abrazarla. La princesa se acomodó los espesos rizos con media sonrisa.

—Fue idea de Pidge, nunca me había sentido tan fresca y ligera, y tú te has quedado toda la melena que yo no quiero —pasó la mano por su larga trenza que alcanzaba hasta su cintura.

Hunk se metió en la cocina con Lance mientras que Pidge, Allura y Keith acomodaban la terraza en la que pasarían esa tarde. En forma de U, se elevaba sobre la arena de la playa, sostenida por anchas columnas de piedra y rodeada por cristaleras que dejaban ver más del paisaje. Allura le comentó que los niños tenían la entrada prohibida a no ser que fueran con adultos porque con la marea llena, el agua llegaba a chocar contra los cristales. Hunk apareció cargado con dos bandejas de canapés y aperitivos, Lance con otras más, arrastrando un carrito con bebidas a su espalda.

Se le hacía raro estar con ellos tal cual, tranquilos, felices, sin más preocupación que los gases que pudieran darles la comida o bebidas. Nada de enemigos. Nada que salvar. Ninguna amenaza en el horizonte. Tan solo amigos viviendo sus vidas de la mejor manera que sabían. Justo comenzaba a ponerse el sol cuando escucharon la puerta delantera de la casa cerrarse y una voz saludar de lejos. 

Siempre creía estar preparado.

Nunca lo estaba.

En ocasiones, al hablar con alguno de sus amigos por videollamada, Shiro estaba presente. Conversaban como si nada, Yorak escondido por darle vergüenza pero sin perderse un segundo de la charla. No se le hacía violento ni se daban silencios incómodos, tan solo ese cosquilleo en su estómago a cada sonrisa, carcajada, mueca o subida de gafas sobre su nariz. Y la débil sensación al verlo tras la pantalla se magnificó al ser testigo de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa inmensa, dirigida a los niños que se acercaban a él diciendo su nombre. Un mechón nacarado le caía junto a la mejilla, el resto de sus cabellos recogidos a la altura de la nuca.

—He traído a Black, ¡pero! —La mirada seria que les dedicó les hizo congerlarse en el sitio—, ya sabéis, nada de apretones, tirones, o cogerla en brazos. Si os araña será vuestra culpa, ¿de acuerdo? —asintieron, Yorak observando a una distancia prudencial—. Lotor, te dejo encargado de sus juguetes.

—¡Gracias! —Saltaba en el sitio, aceptando la bolsa de colores.

—Y habladle bajito, le molestan los ruidos altos —dejó la gatera en el suelo y la abrió, saliendo de ella una gata negra no muy grande, rozándose de inmediato con las manos que le recibían.

Shiro, satisfecho y dejando la gatera pegada a una pared, enderezó la espalda y llevó la mirada al chico apartado del resto. Keith se inclinó hacia adelante, desconectando de la conversación a su lado para oír la de esas dos personas tan importantes para él. Se acuclilló frente a Yorak sin perder la sonrisa y jovialidad de su rostro, mucho más despejado y alegre que la última vez que se vieron. Le ofreció una mano al pequeño galra, una mano que parecía completamente humana pero no podía serlo. Su hijo se acercó con los ojos brillantes, fascinados.

—¿Eres Shiro? —asintió, analizando las orejas atentas del niño.

—Y tú Yorak, claro —desvió la mirada a un lado y aspiró con algo de cuento, llevándose las manos a la boca con aspecto ilusionado—, ¡tienes una cola super chula!

—Ah —se giró un poco, tocándola con las yemas de los dedos—, el tío Antok también.

—Ojalá los humanos tuviéramos una, ¡qué envidia! —Yorak sonrió, nunca le había visto tan nervioso aunque siendo el fan que era del atlas, no le extrañaba—, dime, no tengas miedo de preguntar lo que sea.

—¿Puedo ver el Atlas? —Shiro alzó las cejas, riendo suavemente y asintiendo.

—¡Claro! Si papá nos da permiso te enseño hasta cómo se transforma —Yorak parecía brillar, saltando en el sitio, volviéndose hacia Keith de inmediato y corriendo a sus piernas.

—¡Papá! ¡Shiro dice que me enseña el Atlas! ¿Puedo ir? Porfa, porfa, porfa —La carcajada le salió natural, besando la frente del pequeño.

—Claro que sí, pero me tenéis que dejar ir con vosotros.

—Yorak, ven a ver a Black —Eli tiraba de su mano y él se dejó llevar, deslumbrante de alegría. Se reunió con los demás, tocando a la gata con cautela y mimo.

—¿Te han retenido las clases u otra cosa? —le preguntó Lance al recién llegado, alzando las cejas varias veces.

—Las clases —Lanzó una mirada de advertencia en su dirección sin perder la sonrisa, dejándose caer con un suspiro cansado junto a Keith—, dicen que los niños dan años de vida y yo siento que me los quitan…

—A ver si va a ser que estás cerca de los cuarenta… —bromeó Pidge, haciéndole chasquear la lengua y encoger la nariz.

—Calla, niñata —Se echó hacia adelante, rescatando un canapé y metiéndoselo de un puñado en la boca—. Hunk, está buenísimo.

—Sí, ahora está bueno, claro —Allura suspiró al escuchar el resentimiento en su voz y ante la confusión de Keith, Shiro se explicó.

—Vino un día a casa a hacerme compañía y se pasó como dos horas en la cocina —Le hablaba mirándole a los ojos y vio en ellos algo que hacía mucho no encontraba; la jovialidad y libertad de antes de la misión Kerberos—, y sí, lo que hizo estaba muy bueno pe—

—No puedes saber si estaba bueno cuando apenas lo probaste —refunfuñó entre dientes el ofendido, sin mirarle.

—Sí lo probé —escondía la risa de mala manera—, estaba en un mal momento y cuando estoy en un mal momento solo se me antojan ma—

—Macarrones con queso, aunque eso se te antoja siempre —terminó Keith notando cómo las comisuras de su boca se alzaban sin permiso. Shiro alzó las cejas y asintió una sola vez, señalándole con la mano.

—¿Ves? No era porque tu comida estuviera mala es solo q—

—Que preferiste macarrones prefabricados… ya —Que Hunk estuviera tan dolido hacía de la situación algo muy cómico y casi da una carcajada al cruzarse con el rostro contenido, a duras penas, de Allura. Lance chasqueó la lengua.

—Hunk, tú no lo comprenderías jamás. La única mujer que te interesó te respondió el sentimiento y nuestro amigo tenía el corazón roto —Keith enderezó la espalda, buscando algún rastro de dolor en el rostro de Shiro sin encontrarlo—. En esos momentos solo se antoja comida basura, chocolate, helado, escuchar música triste.

—Que pereza eso de tener intereses románticos... —Pidge miraba en su teléfono alguna aplicación, asqueada.

—Espera, rebobina —Se giró hacia Shiro, entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿corazón roto?

Shiro alzó las manos apretando los labios en un gesto resignado. No había anillo por ninguna parte. Quiso decirle que lo sentía pero no parecía lamentarlo en lo más mínimo, al menos no de momento. Y se sintió culpable por no haber estado a su lado, triste por que no hubiera contado con él en un momento tan horrible. Pero,  _ ¿qué esperas cuando le alejaste tú mismo? Dos veces además. _

—Eh, tranquilo —Shiro le dió un topetazo con el hombro aún sonriendo—, fueron unos meses un poco raros pero necesarios. Y ya estoy bien —Keith suspiró, asintiendo con la culpa atascada en la garganta—. Y bueno, ¿quién es la madre del pequeño? —Señaló sobre su hombro a Yorak que observaba con el resto de niños a Kosmo y Black interactuar.

—No lo sé, no lo sabe nadie —Shiro frunció el ceño, abriendo los labios—, no es mío, Shiro.

—Oh. ¡Oh! —conocía esa expresión en él y era alivio. ¿De qué exactamente? Se le escapaba—, vale, creía, oh.

—Le encontré en un planeta arrasado por galras y no pude dejarlo solo. No puedo quedarme embarazado de todas maneras.

—Duh, eso es obvio —soltó Lance como si fuera lógico. Keith puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los galra pueden quedarse o dejar embarazados a los de su misma especie pero no con todos los mestizos funciona, en algunos casos solo pueden hacer una de las dos cosas —Le explicó Allura—, ya te he dicho que no asumas que todas las razas son como la tuya, cariño.

—Pero espera, tiempo muerto —se dio con las puntas de los dedos en la palma de la otra mano, llevándose después esta al tabique—, ¿me estás diciendo que Acxa puede dejar preñada a Verónica?

—Es una posibilidad, sí —A Lance le estaba costando procesar la información—. Los machos galra tienen los genitales asociados al masculino en la zona que los tienen los humanos, las hembras los del femenino, y ellas tienen un segundo genital en el períneo que surge en el celo. A los machos se les abre un segundo genital en el recto para poder quedarse embarazados.

—Celo… los galra tenéis celo —Hunk alzaba las cejas, curioso y un tanto sonrojado—, ¿tú también? Esta información es casi que demasiado...

—Sí, he pasado tres y uno no hace mucho. Al ser mestizo se me ha retrasado como 14 años y estando solo es horrible…

—¿Solo? —Miró a Shiro que le observaba con la confusión pintando el gris de unos ojos curiosos.

—Sin compañero o compañera —Cambió la posición en el asiento, cruzando la pierna al otro lado para hablar con su amigo con más facilidad. El alivio que le suponía poder hacerlo sin dramas casi le tenía suspirando—, los galra son muy de emparejarse, de encontrar a alguien y quedarse con ese alguien aunque luego vayan follando por las esquinas con otros. Y en los celos la presencia o el olor de ese alguien ayuda a pasar... —hizo gestos con las manos—, toda la mierda que trae.

—¿Mierda? ¿Como qué? —quiso saber Pidge.

—Es como el periodo en humanos solo que con la libido hasta el techo y sin sangre —Lance resopló alzando las cejas, Hunk reflejó su incomodidad en su rostro. Se volvió a Shiro con media sonrisa—, seguro que has visto a Black en celo, pues una cosa así —resopló casi escupiendo la cerveza que acababa de beber.

—¿Gritos y todo? —Keith le dio un empujón con el hombro, riéndose con él. Hacía  _ tanto _ que no se reían así… el corazón le creció dos tallas en el pecho, sintiéndose lleno y feliz.

—Es muy interesante, no sabía esos datos —A Allura le brillaban los ojos, como cada vez que se le daba nueva información—, y supongo que tú solo tienes uno de ellos. De los genitales digo.

—Los asociados al masculino, sí. Aunque para los galra no es un asunto importante, no es algo a debate, son mucho más abiertos en ese aspecto.

—Oh, es práctico. Si el ser humano fuera así nos quitaríamos de problemas —comentó Pidge, interesada en la conversación.

—Mi madre dice que la cultura humana es arcáica en muchos aspectos pero que la cuestión de roles de género es lo peor que se ha encontrado.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, se vieron inmersos en un debate en el que principalmente participaban Allura, Pidge, Keith y Shiro. Lance y Hunk escuchaban pasmados una teoría y otra, asintiendo, absorbiendo información. Allura aportaba conocimiento de razas y Pidge teorías interesantísimas. Keith daba su opinión sobre el lado galra y Shiro conocía al dedillo las costumbres y normas sociales de muchísimas culturas al haber sido embajador en nombre de la Tierra. 

Hablar con ellos era tan fácil, tan entretenido y familiar que se le pasaron las horas volando. Hablaron del nuevo brazo de Shiro y la gran habilidad de Allura para que pareciera enteramente humano —además de haberle incluído mejoras—, de las aspiraciones de Hunk sobre apartarse del mundo de la cocina un tiempo por esa ingeniería que tanto le apasionaba antes. Los hallazgos científicos de Pidge que supusieron avances en medicina y la gran estima que tenían por Lance en los cuarteles al ser uno de los mejores profesores. 

Los niños se habían atiborrado a chucherías y yacían medio dormidos por los sofás o encima de Kosmo con Black bien pegado a ellos. Y el grupo se vio bostezando más veces de las que admitirían, cansados demasiado pronto de hacer nada. Lance les indicó dónde tenían lo necesario en las habitaciones mientras Allura y Keith acostaban a los pequeños, Yorak sonriéndole al dejarlo en su saco junto a sus…  _ ¿primos? _ y Kosmo. Desde que le adoptó el lobo parecía tener debilidad por él, lo que tranquilizaba a Keith sabiendo que le protegería en caso de suceder cualquier cosa.

Antes de acostarse se acercó a otro de los muchos balcones de la casa que daba a la playa. Este no era más que una barandilla de piedra con dos hamacas a un lado, ideado para tomar el sol a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Sonrió para sí mismo.

—¿Me cuentas qué es tan divertido? —Shiro apoyó los brazos junto a él, mirándolo con media sonrisa. Keith señaló con el pulgar las hamacas.

—Si Allura o Lance tomasen el sol su piel se pondría de un tono precioso, más del que ya lo es. De ponerme yo ahí… —resopló—, una gamba.

—Ya somos dos —comentó entre risitas. El silencio se alargó entre ellos pero no fue incómodo. Le recordó a aquellos que se daban cuando montaban en moto hasta los cañones, observando las estrellas en silencio como hacían en ese momento.

—Has cambiado —Le dijo a Shiro, que hizo un ruido de garganta dándole a entender que no había escuchado bien—, desde la última vez que nos vimos. Has cambiado —Keith se apoyaba en la barandilla con los antebrazos, tocándose las uñas con la vista fija en la arena.

—Hmmm… sí, probablemente. También he cambiado muchas cosas de mi vida. Ahora le doy clases de vuelo a pilotos, vivo solo por primera vez, tengo una mascota.

—Siempre quisiste una pero Adam era alérgico —recordó Keith, asintiendo.

—Exacto. También me he —carraspeó. Keith le miró girando un poco la cara y se le escapó media sonrisa al ver el suave sonrojo sobre sus mejillas—, me he visto con otros hombres. Sin compromiso. Porque sí.

—Ey, es un avance —Shiro torció el gesto, gruñendo.

—No te rías de mí —y precisamente fue lo que hizo, divertido con la protesta casi infantil—. Estoy yendo a una psicóloga maravillosa, me ha ayudado mucho con…  _ todo. _

Y Keith sabía que ese todo era  _ mucho _ : la primera vez que le secuestraron, pasar meses solo en la consciencia del león negro, la vuelta a su clon, _saber_ que era un clon. Sería demasiado para cualquiera. El impulso de cogerle la mano fue intenso pero no sabía si debería, si estaban en ese punto de la relación de nuevo en la que los toques casuales eran lo común entre ellos.

—Entro y salgo cuando quiero, no tengo normas —continuó—. Me siento, no sé, liberado. En paz.  _ Por fin. _

—Sí —ambos sonreían y al girar Shiro el rostro hacia él, la intensidad de lo que aún sentía le golpeó como un mazazo en pleno pecho—. Estoy muy contento por ti, Shiro, no mereces menos.

—Hay, hay algo que… hay algo que aún quiero hacer —bajó el tono de su voz hasta hacer de la conversación algo casi privado—. Quiero volver al espacio, a explorar con tranquilidad, sin miedos ni prisas. Quiero —tragó saliva—, quiero ir a Kerberos de nuevo. Sabiendo lo que sé. Necesito cerrar esa etapa en mi vida.

—Es totalmente comprensible. ¿Matt lo sabe? —Negó con la cabeza.

—Mi psicóloga y tú, que durante un tiempo casi que lo fuiste —Keith bajó la mirada, dolido por lo real de necesitar ese tiempo verbal en pasado—. Sé que tienes mucho que hacer con La Espada y más ahora que eres padre pero, ¿podrías venir conmigo? A Kerberos, quiero decir.

Keith alzó la mirada sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Shiro contaba con él, hacía planes con él, planes de algo tan importante como era volver a la fuente de lo que originó todos sus problemas y dolor. Lo que cambió su vida, y le quería a su lado. No sabía qué significaba pero debía ser importante,  _ ¿no? _

—Claro. Por supuesto.

—Lo malo de todo esto es que me siento egoísta —admitió Shiro volviendo su mirada a las manos que se retorcía—, mi médica dice que no debería, que hago las cosas por mí como tendría que haber hecho siempre pero haber dejado a Curtis y pedirte esto ahora después de casi no hablarnos durante tanto tiempo…

—No, Shiro, no… sé que probablemente seguirás pensándolo porque eres así de cabezota pero no eres egoísta, al menos por lo que a mí respecta —Keith se tomó un segundo, respirando hondo—, y fui yo el que se alejó de ti, por tu salud —Keith hablaba observando las enormes manos de Shiro pero en cuanto sintió su mirada en su rostro, alzó la suya, encontrando confusión en él—. Supongo que ya no tengo por qué estarlo más.

—¿Por mi salud? No entiendo…

—Necesitabas un tiempo para ti mismo —explicó—, conocerte, saber qué querías. Conmigo siendo tu sombra… no llevaba a nada —se encogió de hombros—, no te dejaba avanzar. Nuestra amistad te anclaba al pasado y necesitabas dar un paso al frente.

—Pero no me preguntaste si era lo que necesitaba…

—Tampoco estabas en un estado como para saber qué te convenía —Shiro frunció el ceño—, ¿y sabes? Creo que no me equivocaba. Te quedaste en la Tierra y bueno, si era lo que necesitabas no iba a cuestionarlo.

—¿No te pareció raro? Todo el mundo me dice que lo era, que me quedase en la Tierra —explicó.

—Claro que sí, en especial después de haber dejado a Adam por ir al espacio. Hiciste directamente lo opuesto pero supuse que la experiencia te había cambiado.

Shiro suspiró, repentinamente abatido. No quería hacerle sentir mal, estaba a punto de disculparse por haber hecho que la conversación se volviera tan difícil para él justo cuando vio su sonrisa. El verle rascarse la mejilla le dio la idea de lo avergonzado que debía sentirse por lo que fuera que pensaba.

—Fue miedo a quedarme solo, si te tengo que ser sincero —Keith pestañeó varias veces ante tal confesión, observando la comisura de sus labios bajar en disgusto—. Conecté con Curtis muy rápido y muy bien y tú te habías alejado de mí —Keith entreabrió los labios sin llegar a comprender la relación de Curtis, él, y Shiro quedándose solo—, la gente rehacía su vida y… no sé, fui un cobarde y como te he dicho, un egoísta.

—Te has equivocado. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse, tú en especial —intentó consolarlo, pero Shiro negaba con la cabeza.

—Dos relaciones estables y las dos rotas por lo mismo —señaló al cielo—, soy incapaz de quedarme en la Tierra.

—Pues ya somos dos. Tres, si cuentas a Matt.

—Siempre se reduce a nosotros, ¿no?

Rieron contentos, sintiendo de nuevo resurgir esa antigua conexión, la complicidad, las palabras fluyendo solas y sinceras entre ellos. Ahora Shiro no medía sus pensamientos por considerarle prácticamente un niño y Keith alcanzó una madurez que solo el tiempo y las experiencias otorgaban. Incluso sus sentimientos románticos por él habían cambiado. Y hablando de lo mismo, Shiro cambió la postura de su cuerpo, un tanto agitado.

—Además de todo, hay algo más —Se pasó la mano por la nuca, suspirando hondo—, tengo  _ muchos _ de los recuerdos del clon. Es casi como que lo que él vivió, ahora yo también —Keith tensó su cuerpo sin ser consciente de ello, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Shiro que le observó negando con la cabeza, posando la mano en su hombro.

_ Oh... _

No sabía que echaba tantísimo de menos ese contacto hasta que lo sintió.

Y fue ridículo el temblor en su pecho al inhalar, la presión tras sus ojos, apartando la mirada de inmediato y ofendido por la traición de su cuerpo en un momento tan oportuno. Intentaba esconder lo agitado de su respiración pero no iba a engañar a nadie, menos a sí mismo. Y aún menos a Shiro, que siempre detectaba su debilidad al instante.

—Kuron, como le dicen Allura y Coran, sentía con más intensidad que yo, más desinhibido. En el poco tiempo que tuvo consciencia propia se enamoró —Keith apretaba la barandilla con tanta fuerza que temía hacerse daño, pero le daba la sensación de que el mundo se abriría a sus pies en caso de soltarse—. Sus sentimientos me confundieron durante una temporada, aún lo hacen de vez en cuando porque es algo que jamás me había planteado. Pero él sí. Él sí lo hizo.

Keith esperaba a que siguiera hablando con la vista baja y el corazón en la garganta. El estómago apretado en un doloroso nudo y la ansiedad amenazando con tomar el control de su cuerpo. Algo que no le pasaba desde hacía años. Y Shiro se mantenía en silencio, pensando, mirándole, qué sabía él.

—Tengo recuerdos muy concretos que son los que más le impactaron y los dos son tuyos —No sabía si estaba preparado para oírlo pero tampoco se veía capaz de pararle—, uno es de cuando le encontraste, le dijiste que le salvarías las veces que hiciera falta y cumpliste la promesa. Me has salvado de maneras que no imaginas, Keith.

—No es… —bajó la mano de su hombro a sus dedos, apretando. Aspiró, incapaz de formar la frase que necesitaba, sintiéndose torpe e inútil tan solo por que le sostuviera la mano.

—Sí, sí lo es. Lo segundo que recuerdo es a ti rogando desesperado —Keith alzó la mirada al cielo resoplando, sabiendo exactamente al momento que se refería y odiando que las lágrimas le ganasen la batalla, humedeciendo sus ojos—, diciéndome que era tu hermano y que me querías. Y lo recuerdo porque fue lo necesario para que el clon luchase de vuelta a la invasión de Haggar —Keith apartó el rostro y al bajarlo no pudo parar las odiosas y ardientes lágrimas que le pusieron en evidencia—. Estaba desesperado por decirte que él también.

Keith se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un sollozo por poco que no impidió a su cuerpo agitarse. Shiro cambió de postura, tirando de su cintura y girándolo hacia él hasta tenerlo contra su pecho, donde el moreno dejó caer la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla contra su hombro. Sentía las caricias en su pelo y espalda, ambos en silencio, Keith llorando sin saber cómo disculparse con Shiro por hacerle cargar con ese sentimiento que no era suyo. Por no haberse dado cuenta desde el principio que era un clon. Por no haberle sacado antes del león negro. Había tanto que no se perdonaba, tanto que hubo enterrado que en ese momento de debilidad y expuesto ante él, se desbordó.

Lloró contra su hombro, en sus brazos, más tiempo del que debía a pesar de Shiro no aflojar ni un poco su agarre. Las caricias eran constantes y sospechó que quizás él también necesitaba algo así, hablarlo, una explicación por parte de Keith. Debía calmarse, necesitaba respirar y recuperar el control. Pero enfrentarse a eso que siempre evitó, a ese saber que Shiro, su Shiro, nunca le vio como algo más… dolía. Que si ahora lo hacía no era por él, sino por los sentimientos de Kuron. Era extraño. No le parecía sincero. 

—Es —Se alejó de su pecho, pasándose las manos por la cara, sintiendo los ojos hinchados e incapaz de respirar por la nariz—, es confuso. Quiero decir, no lo que siento,  _ sé  _ lo que siento, sino lo que tú sientes.

—Eres, ahora mismo, la persona más importante para mí. Y me gustaría tenerte cerca como el apoyo que siempre has sido. Y ser el tuyo también —Alzó los ojos a los de Shiro y asintió.

—Hay cosas sobre las que quiero hablarte pero, no puedo, ahora mismo no puedo —Le apretó ambos hombros con las manos, su sonrisa reconfortante de siempre en los labios pero un tinte de tristeza en los ojos.

—No te preocupes, ahí arriba tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar hasta hartarnos.

—Suena a promesa —sonrió, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Porque lo es.

Shiro le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretándole a él, girándose para mirar unas estrellas por las que pronto navegarían. Se limpió una última lágrima, sintiendo que había cerrado un capítulo importante de su vida, que se abría uno nuevo lleno de posibilidades.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, sintió la pequeña llama de la esperanza nacer en su corazón.

~

—O sea, que básicamente te ha dicho que está enamorado de ti.

—No, Matt, no te has enterado de nada…

Keith se pasó una mano por la cara, desesperado, desnudo y en la cama de uno de sus dos mejores amigos. Solo pasaron tres días sin verse y Matt casi le salta al cuello nada más le tuvo al alcance de la mano, desnudándolo y corriéndose ambos en un tiempo record. Ahora charlaban bocarriba, comiendo chucherías que le había pedido le llevara de la Tierra.

—El clon lo está, Shiro lo que tiene es un lío tremendo —Le escuchó hacer un ruidito negativo de garganta.

—Se te ha confesado, y es una mierda porque en cuanto te diga que te ama y que quiere estar contigo se acabaron nuestros polvos y Keith —Le cogió de la mandíbula, fingiendo estar al borde de las lágrimas—, follas demasiado bien para dejarte ir.

—¡No es nada de eso! —Le dio un manotazo—, no es él quien tiene sentimientos románticos, es el clon. Y vamos a ir los tres a Kerberos, se va a venir después con nosotros y nos va a ayudar con el trabajo porque dice que  _ ahora _ es lo que le apetece —Keith se pasó la mano por el pecho, sonriendo al recordar lo maravillosos que fueron esos tres días con los amigos y con Shiro en la playa, en el mercado, Yorak en el Atlas, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo más de la cuenta.

—Mira, mira que cara de imbécil. ¿Cuándo has tenido tú esta cara? Te veo —Miró a Matt entre risas al verle llevarse una mano a la frente, alzando la otra en pleno drama—, te veo alejarte de mí, de mi culo, no, el mejor sexo de mi vida, se aleja, lo pierdo…

—Eso soy para ti, una polla con patas —Le dio dos golpes en el muslo, levantándose—, déjate de historias que últimamente pasas casi todo el tiempo con N7.

—¿Estás celoso, gatito mío? —preguntó con voz melosa, haciéndole reír en un resoplido nada elegante.

—Me voy a la ducha y después a la cama. Mañana tengo que ponerme al día con todo lo que me he perdido.

—Relájate Keith, por lo que más quieras, estabas de vacaciones —Le ignoró mientras se vestía, recogiéndose la melena de cualquier manera y comprobando frente al espejo que tuviera la ropa en su sitio—. Oye, ahora en serio. Estoy muy contento —Keith se giró, sonriendo a la sonrisa sincera de Matt, tumbado en la cama con sus cabellos desparramados en la almohada—, ya era hora de que volvierais a ser amigos, menudo sufrimiento estar en medio.

—¿En medio? ¿En medio de qué? —Matt alzó las cejas y los hombros, estirándose, dándose la vuelta en la cama.

—Aaaahhh qué sueño, ¿no? Buenas noches Keith —y fingió ronquidos estruendosos.

—Eres un mierda por ocultarme información, que lo sepas —Le dio una palmada en el culo desnudo tras la que el supuesto dormido fingió un gemido. 

Salió de allí entre risas, más feliz que en mucho tiempo. Aún no había llegado a la habitación que ya miraba su teléfono, a un mensaje de Shiro.

> _ “Ha sido llegar a casa y quedarnos los dos dormidos. Descansa y no trabajes demasiado _ ”

Le adjuntaba una foto con su gata tumbada frente a su cara. Tan solo le veía media boca sonriente, la nariz, unos ojos hinchados de sueño pero alegres y su blanca melena hecha un desastre frente a ellos. Se metió en la cama con el teléfono, haciéndose una foto justo cuando bostezaba y mandándosela. No estaba guapo ni mucho menos con la boca tan abierta, dos papadas que salieron de la nada por el ángulo y una lágrima en el borde del ojo pero supo que le haría gracia. Y en efecto, le mandó de vuelta como quince emojis riéndose. Abrió de nuevo la foto de Shiro, sonriendo para sí mismo al saber que pronto le tendría, que le vería todas las mañanas, todos los días. Con el corazón lleno de felicidad por el cambio para bien que dio su vida al haber recuperado, al fin, a su mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana a la misma hora, subo el último capítulo ^^  
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO, SMUT EXPLÍCITO
> 
> (¬u¬)

**32 años, Kerberos.**

Shiro y Matt salieron de la nave antes que él y optó por darles su espacio. Lo que hacían era algo personal, el cierre del capítulo más complicado de sus vidas y él tan solo era un acompañante y porque se lo habían pedido. La nave seguía allí, nunca mandaron a un equipo de rescate y nadie reclamaría los restos de algo inservible y ahora anticuado. Matt fue directo a ella pero Shiro se mantuvo de pie, de brazos cruzados, observando lo que le rodeaba en un punto de la excavación para obtener muestras. Decidió no interrumpirlo, avanzando hacia la reliquia del pasado donde ya curioseaba Matt.

Vio el abandonado puesto de investigación con muestras inservibles, la nevera llena de comida espacial, las camas contra las que se ataban para dormir en gravedad cero, la cabina de mando en la que un Shiro mucho más joven e ilusionado comenzó un viaje de no retorno. Pasó la mano por los controles recordando el día que le despidió, su pelo negro, su cuerpo libre de cicatrices así como su mente. No esperaba que la visita fuera a afectarle a él también y se alejó de ese punto sobrepasado por las emociones.

—Eh, mira esto —Matt se inclinó hacia un tablón lleno de objetos personales y al alcanzarlo, atisbó de reojo a Shiro entrar en la nave—, oh, Katie, mira qué pequeña —Señalaba una foto probablemente de Sam en la que mostraba a toda la familia sonriente. 

Junto a ella había una cinta de pelo, un collar y algunas fotos más de la familia. El resto de la decoración la conformaba un batiburrillo de fotos tanto de los amigos de Matt como los de Shiro, este también añadiendo fotos de sus padres y una que le era tremendamente familiar; La que antes enmarcaba con sus trofeos, la foto con Adam. 

—Es impresionante —Matt se acercó a una de las fotos del corcho, alumbrándola con su linterna—, Keith, no tienes nada que ver…

—¿Estoy ahí? —Le respondió con un resoplido, dejándole hueco para que viera una imagen suya riendo a carcajadas con Shiro, ambos sentados en el sofá de la sala común de los cuarteles. Debía tener unos 16 años como mucho.

—¿De verdad pensabas que Shiro no iba a tener una foto con su niño mimado?

—Oh, no recordaba esto… —Se volvieron hacia la voz de Shiro, inusualmente suave. La pena en sus ojos agitó el corazón de Keith, que tragó saliva apretando el brazo de un hombre en apariencia fuerte.

—Una lástima no poder cogerlas, se romperían al estar congeladas por las temperaturas a las que han estado expuestas —No era solo Shiro, los tres bajaban los hombros bajo el peso de recuerdos y un pasado perdido. Matt cortó un suspiro pegando la cara a la foto de su familia. Tiró del brazo de Keith que volvió la vista a donde él escudriñaba con media sonrisa—, creo que estáis  [ en esta foto ](https://www.hypable.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/voltron-s4-holt-family-shiro-keith.jpg) .

De fondo, a los pies de la misma nave en la que ahora se reunían, Shiro posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Keith. Y recordaba ese momento a la perfección, la fascinación de todo lo que Shiro conseguiría, que su amigo fuera el elegido de ir al espacio a una misión de tal magnitud, la envidia por querer ir él también, la pena ante lo inevitable de su separación. 

No podía creerse que de los tres, hubiera sido el primero en llorar. En cuanto Shiro se dio cuenta le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretando. Matt agarró su mano y le susurró _“llorar en gravedad cero es una mierda”_ con la voz tomada. Echando una última mirada atrás, volvieron a su nave. Una vez despresurizada la cabina, Keith se deshizo del casco, pasándose las manos por las mejillas húmedas entre risas, negando con la cabeza. Matt le revolvió la melena, llamándole drama queen con un temblor de voz y caminando hacia el control de la nave. Al quitarse el casco, Shiro también lloraba pero en silencio con la vista fija en sus pies.

—Vas a estar bien —le susurró, apretando su antebrazo y preguntándose si sería demasiado limpiar las lágrimas que colgaban de sus largas pestañas negras.

—Siento que he perdido tanto que no voy a ser capaz de recuperarlo haga lo que haga —Keith dio un paso al frente tocando su pecho, murmurando su nombre—, y debería estar agradecido pero… si los galra no me hubieran capturado no tendría esta cicatriz, conservaría mi brazo, mi salud mental, Matt y Sam no habrían pasado por el infierno que yo…

—Tampoco habríamos salvado el universo —murmuró Keith—, no habríamos conocido a Allura, a Coran, yo no habría conocido a mi madre y no tendría de vuelta a mi padre —Shiro se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos—, no habrías conocido a Curtis y no habrías compartido esos años con él. Y tu enfermedad ya te habría ganado la batalla hace tiempo —Ante eso abrió los ojos, aspirando despacio—. Sí, hemos sufrido y perdido mucho, pero también hemos ganado. Nos van a quedar secuelas y cicatrices pero mira donde estamos ahora —Le puso dos dedos en el mentón, sonriéndole y capturando lo húmedo de su mirada con la propia—, dispuestos a explorar el universo, libres, con tiempo de sanar, haciendo lo que siempre hemos querido.

Shiro intentó hablar, abrió los labios varias veces pero su rostro se deshizo en un sollozo que hundió contra el cuello de Keith. Este le rodeó los hombros, acariciando su pelo y nuca, respirando hondo cuando sus manos le presionaron su espalda para que también lo hicieran sus pechos, uno contra el otro. Hacía años desde el último abrazo y este fue tan familiar y diferente al mismo tiempo que necesitó reír y llorar simultáneamente. Quizás lo estaba haciendo, quizás lloraba lo perdido y celebrara lo ganado. 

Qué importaba. Shiro estaba en sus brazos y tras tocar fondo, solo quedaba la subida.

 

***

 

**32 Años, base de la Espada de Marmora**

Estiró los brazos y las piernas en su cama, tensando el cuerpo con un quejido de garganta y relajandolo después. La tablet se deslizó por su pecho hasta el colchón y luchaba por abrir los ojos llorosos a causa de un enorme bostezo. Sabía que debería desconectar y no trabajar hasta tan tarde pero el día siguiente necesitaba tenerlo libre. Matt y Shiro querían ir a un mercado y de tener trabajo acumulado su conciencia no le dejaría en paz. 

Se bajó de la cama con un gruñido de garganta y arrastró con los pies por el suelo metálico y frío de la nave. De verle su padre le diría que se pusiera unas zapatillas, uno no dejaba de ser el hijo al que proteger ni aunque tuviera 30 años. Un nuevo bostezo le nublaba la visión al entrar en la silenciosa cocina y frunció el ceño al ver la luz encendida. 

La inevitable sonrisa que  _ siempre _ se le dibujaba al encontrarse con Shiro fue desmoronándose al analizar el estado de su amigo. Parecía cansado, no, agotado, como si llevase meses sin dormir o descansar un mínimo. Una suave rojez rodeaba sus ojos así como una sombra oscura se extendía bajo ellos. Sus cabellos eran un desastre, enredados y fuera de la gomilla que solía recogerlos. Una barba descuidada, muy similar a la que llevaba ese mismo cuerpo cuando lo encontró varado en el espacio, rodeaba su mentón. Parecía, por una vez, mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era. Olvidó su cansancio y rodeó la mesa, acercándose despacio a un hombre tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. 

—¿Shiro? —susurraba, apenas le rozó el hombro y sin embargo su amigo saltó en la banqueta como si hubiera dado un golpetazo junto a su oreja—, ey, ey, ¿qué pasa?

—Keith —fue más aliento que palabra, llevándose la mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva. No le gustaban las arrugas preocupadas en su rostro.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te encuentras mal? —No soltó su hombro, en su lugar lo apretó, deslizando la mano por el agarrotado músculo de su espalda—, deberías pedirle a Verónica que te diera un masaje, estás muy tenso.

—Es, solo son problemas para dormir.

A alguien que no le conociera mucho quizás le habría engañado, pero no a Keith. Advirtió esa manera tan suya de apartar la mirada cuando mentía, porque la mentira no era su fuerte precisamente. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar la mejor manera de aproximarse a él, de hacerle bajar de manera voluntaria las defensas que no dejaban ver el problema que subyace bajo esas ojeras.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando me contaste en el hangar de los cuarteles lo de tu enfermedad? —asintió, sin mirarle—. Tuve que sacártelo, no querías decírmelo porque querías protegerme de algo que pensaste me iba a doler. Y dolió, pero tener esa información me hizo conocerte un poquito mejor —Le apretó el hombro y Shiro alzó la mirada, triste y agotada—, si pude entonces con la idea de que te ibas a morir antes de tiempo, puedo ahora con lo que sea.

—No necesitas… si te lo digo vas a preocuparte, te conozco.

—Ya lo estoy —apretó los labios un segundo y deslizó la mano hasta su nuca, bajo los cabellos sueltos de su coletero—, la última vez que te vi así de hecho polvo fue cuando Allura te sacó del león negro a este cuerpo. Shiro, compártelo conmigo.

—No quiero ser, no quiero molestarte. No es necesario, sé pasar por esto solo, es, es solo un momento malo, eso es todo —tanto esfuerzo por ocultar lo que pasaba no hacía más que aumentar la preocupación de Keith, que frunció el ceño un tanto frustrado.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla o es insomnio? —Shiro se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo si cabía, bajando la cabeza y negando con ella.

—Sueños y recuerdos, pero estaré bien. Es una cosa puntual,  _ya_ no es lo común.

—¿Desde cuándo te pasa esto? —No alejó su mano ni un segundo de los cabellos en su nuca, pasando las uñas sobre ellos.

—No te preoc—

—Shiro, ya estoy preocupado y si no me hablas me voy a ir de aquí preocupado y dolido por no ser alguien de confianza para ti —respiró hondo, procurando mantener la frustración a raya—, habla conmigo.  _ Puedes _ hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

—El castillo de los leones —Keith inclinó la cabeza, esperando a que desarrollara la idea—, desde que volví del secuestro galra. Pasa de vez en cuando. Viste, tú estuviste conmigo una noche, en el león negro, después de…

Lo recordaba. Recordaba su sudor frío, su miedo a estar de nuevo encerrado en la consciencia del león. Pero si le ocurría desde el castillo de los leones también tendría que ser por lo que los galra le hicieron pasar al hacerle combatir, al quitarle el brazo. Y lo entendía, lo comprendía, lo raro sería que no le hubiera afectado a mal en su día a día esas vivencias que le desgarrarían la mente y alma a cualquiera.

—¿Nunca se lo has dicho a nadie —Keith acercó su otra mano a la de Shiro sobre la mesa, recibiendo un apretón de vuelta a pesar de no mirarle a los ojos.

—A Curtis. Pero le asusté y no quise… no tendría por qué aguantar eso.

—¿ _ Aguantar? _ Shiro… —Se inclinó un tanto más hacia él, repitiendo su nombre constantemente para atraer su atención, sacándolo de su propia mente que tanto le traicionaba—, Shiro, una persona que te quiere no  _ aguanta _ que sufras estrés post-traumático, te ayuda a sobrellevarlo. Y estoy seguro de que él lo habría hecho —murmuraba algo que se le escapaba, negando con la cabeza y pasándose una mano por el rostro—, déjame ayudarte. Háblame sobre ello. Si tienes que llorar, hazlo. Haz lo que necesites, estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Al dejar caer la mano de su rostro la posó sobre la de Keith volviéndose hacia él, mirándole a los ojos y buscando unas palabras que no parecían querer salir. El moreno chasqueó la lengua y tiró de su nuca, dándole un abrazo. Y le sobresaltó lo rápido que Shiro le rodeó con sus brazos, apretándole y hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello. De no ser por la humedad que notó en ese punto y de las leves sorbidas por la nariz, no sabría que lloraba. Le dejó desahogarse en silencio, tan solo acariciando su espalda, nuca y cabellos despacio. 

—A veces sueño con estar en la arena de gladiadores o una celda. A veces es la inmensidad y soledad del plano astral. Y me traigo el dolor o la angustia al despertarme, tarda en irse.

—Es normal, Shiro —Se movió un poco incómodo en el sitio y el hombre en sus brazos pareció notarlo—, vamos a tu habitación si quieres, podemos hablar hasta que te sientas bien para dormir.

—Vale, sí —Se pasó las palmas de las manos por las mejillas, asintiendo.

En el cuarto de Shiro se colocaron en la cama como pudieron, Shiro contra la pared y Keith tumbado a su lado, mirándose de frente. Le costó un poco, pero habló sobre lo que le atormentaba y le impedía descansar. Le explicó que su psicóloga le dio métodos para ayudarle en estas crisis y que incluso tenía un bote de pastillas, pero que no quería abusar de fármacos. Hablaron, hablaron y hablaron hasta que Shiro suspiró con los ojos cerrados, murmurando lo cansado que estaba. Keith no vio extraño el alzar la mano para acariciar su brazo de muñeca a hombro, observando cómo poco a poco el ceño fruncido frente a él se relajaba. Suspirando cuando su respiración se volvió calmada y constante.

Verlo así le recordó a las primeras noches que pasó con él tras devolver su mente al clon. Le aterraba la idea de que dejase de respirar o de que su cuerpo fallase, y no se dormía hasta no sentir los párpados pesados. Y ahora debería levantarse para irse a su cama pero no quería despertarlo, así que no dejó de darle caricias, de observar su rostro en paz, la curva de su boca y nariz, el arco de sus cejas y lo largo de sus pesatañas. De suspirar por la única persona que amó, aliviado al saber que su presencia le aportaba seguridad y paz, sabiendo que la suya radica en tener a Shiro a salvo. 

Se quedó dormido con los dedos sosteniendo los de él, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Y es que al menos, así se sentía.

 

***

 

**32 Años, Kefzel.**

Krolia le curaba las heridas a Tex sentados en el campamento del planeta recién liberado. Keith le observaba aún intentando calmar la respiración porque ver que el edificio en llamas en el que su padre entró se desmoronaba casi acaba con su cordura. Lo único que recordaba era ver la estructura ceder y acto seguido, salir con su padre en brazos entre toses.

—Keith, sé que sigues asustado —La voz de su madre se mantenía calmada, como siempre en los momentos más complicados—, pero como vuelvas a hacer algo así te juro que si sobrevives, te mato yo.

—No puedes decirle al niño que no sea temerario teniendo los padres que tiene —Krolia le lanzó una mirada asesina a Tex, que le acercó el rostro encogiendo la nariz y frotándola contra la suya—, te enfadas porque llevo razón.

—Eres insufrible…

—Y tú le dabas cuchillos cuando aún estaba en la cuna, que no se me olvida —Tex miró a su hijo y guiñó el ojo.

—No me ha matado el imperio en décadas y lo vais a hacer vosotros de un disgusto… —refunfuñó su madre.

Keith consiguió relajar el cuerpo al verle dar una carcajada, cogiendo una botella de agua y acabándosela de golpe. Pasos apresurados y risas le llegaron desde fuera de la tienda y se asomó para ver una imagen que acabó por calmarle y llenarle el corazón. Unos 5 niños rodeaban a Shiro, que en pie con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta apuntaba el brazo derecho al frente, Yorak aferrado a él como un koala. Presionó a ambos lados de su bíceps y lo que antes simulaba piel humana, se tornó de un blanco nacarado, emitiendo un zumbido en aumento como la risa de su hijo.

—¿Preparado? ¡Agárrate fuerte! —la sonrisa pilla que esbozó le arrancó un suspiro sin ser consciente.

Y el grito del niño entre risas cuando la prótesis salió disparada al frente a toda velocidad se contagió al resto, que pedían y casi imploraban su turno después. Keith se acercó hacia el grupo con los brazos cruzados, siguiendo con la vista el vuelo del brazo hasta que volvió.

—¿Vas a darles una vuelta a todos? ¿No vas a cansarte?

—Sí, pero mira sus sonrisas —Yorak se bajó despeinado y gritando “ _ ¡papá, ¿lo has visto, has visto eso?!” _ para volverse hacia sus nuevos amigos. Una niña fue después, dando saltitos emocionada—, merece la pena. 

—Luego irás roncando en la nave —Le comentó con una sonrisa, a lo que le respondió un ruidito de garganta curioso. Shiro no le miró al lamerse los labios para murmurar divertido:

—No tengas celos, ¿tú también quieres montarte? Eres pequeñito, seguro que no pesas nada…

—Para empezar —sintió calor subirle por la espalda y pecho hasta las mejillas, más aún cuando Shiro apretó los labios escondiendo una sonrisa—, ya no soy tan poca cosa.

—¿Y para terminar? —Keith entrecerró los ojos, aspirando con las manos en las caderas pero sonriendo al escuchar su risita tonta.

—No deberías estar tanto tiempo con Matt —Al verle dar una carcajada, volviendo sus ojos brillantes por la alegría a él un breve segundo, quiso besarle.

No como le venía pasando desde la adolescencia, ese conocido sentimiento de anhelo en su pecho por cómo sabrían sus labios. No.

Fue un impulso real. Fue su cuerpo casi adelantando un paso y alzando la mano para sostener su nuca y posar su boca en la suya porque,  _ joder _ ,  _ le amo. _ Asustado ante la posibilidad de meter la pata, le apretó el hombro y se alejó en dirección a las tiendas, pasándose una mano por la frente. Se sentó junto a sus padres, que descansaban con las manos entrelazadas ahora que no les quedaba mucho más que hacer allí. 

— _ Wow,  _ Keith… estás coladito, ¿eh? —su sonrojo volvía con renovada intensidad bajo la expresión de sus padres—, me encantaría hacerte una foto para que veas cómo le miras.

—¿No habéis hablado aún? —preguntó Krolia de lo más calmada.

—No hay nada de qué hablar y nadie va a hacer fotos. Fin del asunto, no sabéis nada, no habéis visto nada —se miraron entre ellos y, gracias a los cielos, le dejaron en paz.

Su pecho sin embargo tenía otros planes, algo revoloteando en su interior hasta el punto de llevarse allí la mano cada vez que la risa de Shiro le llegaba clara, fuerte, incontenida. 

Agradecía tenerle cerca constantemente, pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaría su auto control.

 

***

 

**32 Años, base de la Espada de Marmora**

Se refregaba el pelo con la toalla camino a la cocina, escuchando a Yorak reír a carcajadas. Al entrar lo vio sentado junto a Shiro, que le enseñaba algo en su tablet también riéndose de esa manera que delataba que hacía algo que no debía. Murmuraban entre ellos y sus sospechas no hicieron más que dispararse tras el sobresalto cuando fueron conscientes de su presencia. Shiro le dio unos toques a la pantalla, aguantando la risa y cerrando lo que fuera que veían. Yorak enderezó la espalda, evitando su mirada y buscando la de Shiro, escondiendo la risa a duras penas.

—¿Qué maldad tramáis ahora y a quién? —dijo sacando los restos de comida del frigorífico. Al ser casi siempre el último en cenar ya era costumbre que le dejaran su plato a mano.

—Nada, ¿por qué íbamos a estar haciendo alguna maldad? —se enderezó las gafas sobre la nariz encogiendo un hombro—. Que mal pensado —Shiro le chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza. Yorak casi que se mordía el labio.

—Me habéis dado motivos, todavía me acuerdo de cuando me tirasteis el cubo de agua fría en la ducha con Matt —su hijo resopló sin poder evitarlo, escondiendo la risa tras sus manos. A Shiro se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.

—Eso fue porque debías tener calor, hombre…

—Ya, claro, por mi bien, entiendo... —Les tiró un pedazo de verdura y el muy cerdo de su amigo lo cogió y se lo comió después de darle en la cara a Yorak, haciendo a este reír.

—Eh, a dormir —Tex asomó la cabeza por puerta de la cocina, hablándole a su nieto.

—Buenas noches, Shiro —dijo bajándose del taburete, tirando de Keith para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

—Descansa, diablillo —Le pellizcó los costados y le observó alejarse por el pasillo entre risillas divertidas—. Siempre has tenido mano con los niños —le dijo a Shiro—, yo los primeros días de estar con él no sabía muy bien cómo comportarme.

—Sí, bueno —se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa, mirando en su tablet ahora suponía que sus correos—, siempre quise ser padre.

—Recuerdo que me lo decías en los cuarteles: un hijo y un perro. Lo de marido ya…

—Secundario, sí. Y el gato se quedó con Allura, no podía separarlo de Lotor, ese crío tiene mano especial para los felinos.

Comió unos segundos en silencio, mirando en su propia tablet los correos y reportes de los diferentes miembros a su cargo. Fue a preguntarle a Shiro si iría con él al día siguiente a una misión de abastecimiento de alimentos cuando, al alzar la vista, supo que algo no iba bien. Shiro miraba su tablet con la respiración acelerada, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula adelantada al frente. Lo que leía le disgustaba sin duda alguna, pero esa rabia se tornó en tristeza delatada por la suave subida de su labio inferior. Escondió el gesto tragando saliva, dejando caer el aparato contra la mesa y echando la espalda hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Keith, abandonando el tenedor sobre el plato. Shiro dejó escapar una risa incrédula, negando con la cabeza.

—Sí. Todo bien. Voy a… —carraspeó, poniéndose en pie—, ya te, uhm, ya hablaremos.

—Vale, si necesitas lo que sea…

Shiro alzó una mano, caminando a zapatazos hacia su habitación. La curiosidad se lo comía vivo pero sabía que en el estado de ánimo adecuado, Shiro le contaría el origen de su molestia. Intentó apartar de su pensamiento esa expresión en su rostro pero la necesidad de protegerlo parecía haberse instalado en sus huesos y ser parte de él sin apenas haberse percatado de ello. Por eso mismo, tras largos,  _ largos _ minutos tendido en su cama, decidió que debía acercarse al dormitorio de su amigo. Al menos preguntar e intentar ser de ayuda. Sabía que Shiro tenía serios problemas pidiéndola, dejando que los demás fueran un apoyo porque la sensación de ser una molestia se imponía en su línea de pensamiento. Y no podía dejarle llevar su pena o enfado a solas.

Giró el pasillo y a unos metros de la puerta de Shiro la vio abrirse saliendo Matt de la habitación, disculpándose. Parecía tener prisa y casi se choca de bruces con Keith en su carrera. Pero al verle frenó en seco, negando con la cabeza y abriendo la boca, mirando sobre su hombro. No entendía la inquietud y culpabilidad de su rostro y miró sobre él hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Keith, lo siento, yo, no, eehh… —se pasó una mano por el brazo, resoplando—, ve, ve al cuarto de Shiro. Te necesita, más que nunca.

Le apartó de su camino y sin llamar a la puerta, entró en el dormitorio. 

Shiro miraba por la ventanilla de su habitación observando las estrellas de brazos cruzados, y no hizo gesto alguno de haber escuchado que entró en ella. Abrió la boca para hablarle pero el peliblanco se le adelantó.

—No tienes que hacer algo que no quieras por pena, Matt, lo entiendo —lo agresivo de su voz no iba nada con él. En absoluto.

—Shiro —Al oír su voz, el aludido enderezó la espalda girándose con brusquedad y bajando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo—, ¿qué ha pasado?

—¿Has visto a Matt? —respiraba agitado—, ¿no te lo ha dicho él? —Keith negó con la cabeza—, oh, es perfecto, esto es… —Shiro alzó los brazos y los dejó caer, resoplando, dejándose caer en la cama y pasándose las manos por la cara tras quitarse las gafas, arrojándolas de cualquier manera sobre la mesa de noche.

—Shiro… —se sentó en el borde del colchón, dejando caer una mano en su rodilla.

—Se casan —la risa que acompañó esa frase emanaba dolor—, supongo que tienen algo en común de lo que hablar.

—Estoy perdido, ¿quiénes se casan? —Shiro fijaba la vista en el techo de la habitación, tumbado boca arriba con una mano en su pecho y el dorso de la otra sobre su frente.

—Adam y Curtis —suspiró hondo, Keith abrió los ojos de par en par, sus cejas ocultas bajo su flequillo de lo mucho que se alzaron—, sé que debería alegrarme pero lo único que me hace sentir es que no merezco la pena —exhaló cerrando el puño en su camiseta—, ambos me dejaron, los dos. Sé que fue por no querer lo mismo pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo malo en mí. 

—Shiro, no pasa absolutamente nada malo contigo —espetó Keith, tajante y quizás más brusco de lo que pretendía.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué me evita todo el mundo? —se sentó en la cama, la rabia en sus ojos y palabras desconocidas para él—, ¿por qué cada vez que hablo con un miembro de La Espada e intimo un mínimo se disculpan y se van? —los silencios entre pregunta y pregunta le desoncertaban, sin saber si esperaba una respuesta o simplemente desahogarse—, ¿por qué si sé que le gusto, Matt me dice que  _ no puede _ tener sexo conmigo? 

—Shiro —Keith procuró ignorar ese pinchacito de celos posesivos en favor de aliviar la angustia de su amigo—, necesitas calmarte un poco. Date una ducha, estaré esperando aquí, no me voy. Después hablamos.

Creía que le iba a mandar a la mierda, que le iba a decir que no e incluso que le iba a insultar por la rabia que veía en su rostro. Sin embargo se levantó, entrando en el cuarto de baño de su habitación y cerrando tras él. Keith se tumbó en la cama bocarriba con las manos bajo la almohada, respirando hondo. Entendía la frustración de Shiro y que se sintiera despechado al casarse su ex prometido y su ex marido. Era comprensible. Y la teoría de por qué los galra o Matt no le tocaban tenía un 90% de posibilidades de ser cierta: todos sabían lo mucho que Keith le amaba y no querrían interferir. 

Tendría que tener una charla con Matt, no era lógico que le hubiera dicho que no como tampoco lo era que le pidiera perdón a Keith. Shiro no era de su propiedad, debería ser libre de acostarse con quien quisiera aunque el pensamiento no terminase de agradarle. Se merecía conocer otros cuerpos, otras personas, disfrutar del sexo con un casi desconocido. Aunque no fuese él mismo. Sí que era cierto que Keith no mantuvo relaciones con ninguno desde tener a Shiro con él en la nave porque no sentía esa necesidad o urgencia de antes. Y ahora que lo pensaba tampoco se acercaba nadie a él, ni siquiera Yeksan...

El cese del constante sonido de agua golpeando piel y baldosa le sacó de sus pensamientos, sentándose en la cama y esperando a que saliera para hablar en condiciones. Y se quedó sin palabras al tenerlo frente a él, una toalla alrededor de la cintura y sus largos cabellos goteando, chorreando por su piel y rostro. Shiro era hermoso, hasta ahí las obviedades. Pero tal cual, melena suelta y mirada decidida, las gotas de agua viajando al sur por su mandíbula y pecho… quitaba el aliento. Quería decir su nombre, pero le fallaban las palabras.

Y entonces Shiro tiró de la toalla.

Ni aunque sus vidas corrieran peligro podría haber evitado mirar hacia abajo.

A lo que colgaba entre sus piernas entre vello plateado, pesado, grande para estar en reposo.

Todo el deseo que no sintió en esos meses le sobrevino de golpe en ese mismo instante, apretando las sábanas con ambas manos e inhalando profundamente. Y Shiro caminó hacia él, sentándose sobre sus piernas, tirando de su nuca y esperando, buscando su aprobación. Keith cerró los ojos y casi fue peor sentir su peso así, oler el jabón en su piel, percibir el calor de su aliento en los labios. Subió las manos y le agarró de los brazos tragando saliva por el músculo terso y caliente que apenas cedió bajo sus dedos. Le deseaba tanto que una erección comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones tan solo de mirarlo. Abrió los ojos y se hundió en los suyos, lamiéndose los labios porque lo siguiente que iba a decir probablemente sería la frase más difícil después de aquel  _ te quiero. _

—Así no, Shiro. Así no puedo —la risita sarcástica que dejó los labios del albino al mirar a un lado le pellizcó el pecho de mala manera—, créeme. Sé de lo que hablo y no quieres hacer esto ahora. No conmigo.

—Qué sabrás tú… —dijo bajándose de sus piernas, cogiendo la toalla y tapándose con ella ahora avergonzado y sentado a su lado con los hombros hacia adelante, derrotado.

—Lo sé, sé de lo que hablo. Es lo que he hecho durante todos estos años desde que tenía 19, Shiro. No debes usar el sexo como método de escape, enfrenta eso que te duele de otra man—

—Claro, llevas haciéndolo años pero conmigo no —la furia volvía a sus palabras, a sus gestos—, te has follado a toda la nave y parte de la coalición pero no conmigo. Por supuesto, no sé qué esperaba.

—Shiro, sé que está hablando la furia por ti per—

—¡No, Keith! —Le apartó la mano que intentó acercarle, girando el rostro hacia él—, ¡me queda claro! —se le rompió la voz en la última palabra y no sabía si podría soportar verle llorar—. Es obvio que soy yo, no es ni la situación ni lo que no deba hacer. Soy yo, que ya no soy el joven de antes, que tengo esto en la cara —se señaló la cicatriz—, que estoy roto por dentro y nadie quiere lidiar con eso ni aunque sea para diez minutos de sexo —en un principio sus lágrimas fueron fruto de la rabia pero conforme hablaba nacían del dolor, del rechazo que él, Keith, le hizo sentir—. Doy asco. No soy deseable. Me queda claro, no tienes que quedarte aquí por compasión.

—Shiro,  _ sabes _ lo que siento por ti y no es eso, escúchame —negaba desesperado, intentando tocarle pero no le dejaba.

—¿¡Ah no?! ¿¡Entonces qué es, Keith?! ¡Si no es por que soy despreciable, ¿por qué va a ser?!

—¡No eres despreciable! ¡No das asco! Shiro, escúchame, esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos, no es sinc—

—¡Lo único que quiero, lo único que pido, es, es que me toquen! ¡No odiar mi piel, no odiarme como lo hago! —Shiro sollozaba, hipaba, llorando como jamás le había visto, desesperado.

Keith no quería hacerle daño.

Tampoco quería sufrir por tener algo que no fuese real.

Pero ya estaban ambos sufriendo.

Apretó los dientes y maldijo.

Tiró del pelo de la nuca de Shiro e hizo a sus bocas chocar la una contra la otra en un beso húmedo de lágrimas y lleno de rabia, dolor, miedo y pena. No era así como imaginó su primer beso, no con Shiro apartándose pero tirando de él al mismo tiempo. Sin fuegos artificiales, sin sensaciones únicas, sin ser una experiencia como ninguna otra. No con él tirando la toalla a un lateral, tumbándolo en su cama de piernas abiertas para colocarse entre ellas. Lo imaginó en un atardecer, una confesión a media voz, un sentimiento correspondido. 

Pero rara vez en la vida las cosas salen como las esperas.

Keith murmuró su nombre en su boca, pasando las palmas de las manos por su pecho húmedo, por firmes pectorales que apretó rozando pezones erectos con las palmas de sus manos. Shiro le tiraba de la desordenada melena negra, pasando el otro brazo por debajo del suyo hasta rodear su espalda.

—Keith —se le aceleró la respiración cuando el moreno presionó sus muslos a la parte trasera de los de Shiro, haciendo rodar sus caderas y odiando la tela que le separaba de su piel desnuda. Tiró de sus pezones, haciéndole inhalar bruscamente—, por favor, por favor, Keith.

Abrió sus pantalones con una mano, sacándola sin juegos previos ni cautela, sabiendo que esto era lo que era y nada más. Repitiéndose que solo era sexo como tantas veces lo tuvo, por el puro alivio, por hacerle un favor a un amigo necesitado de contacto.

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil…

Cada contacto, cada gemido o sonido proveniente de los labios o garganta de Shiro lo era todo. Su aliento calentándole la boca , el roce de su piel y dedos, le encendía hasta provocarle gruñidos. Como si hubiera estado falto de aire y Shiro fuera el oxígeno que necesitaba para llenar los pulmones. Le besaba el mentón y los tendones del cuello, sus clavículas, y tembló sobre él cuando los rodeó con una de sus enormes manos. Keith le sostuvo las piernas por detrás de las rodillas, casi dejándose caer sobre él, alzando la cara por el tirón a los cabellos de su nuca y besando esos labios tan,  _ tan _ deseados.

No podía contener los suaves ruidos complacidos al sentir su ardiente lengua sobre la suya, sabiendo que eran besos desastrosos con demasiada saliva y dientes pero sin cambiarlos por nada en el mundo. El placer se extendía por su pecho y vientre despacio e imparable, Shiro pasando el pulgar por sus glandes para esparcir la humedad en ellos, facilitando las caricias. Con el descontrol propio de dos adolescentes se llevaron al límite en apenas minutos, el sonido húmedo de las caricias mezclado con jadeos y nombres susurrados, acallados por el ensordecedor y frenético latido de su corazón. Y Shiro fue el primero en perderse, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada y gimiendo su nombre en un sollozo. La visión más hermosa, más que galaxias, más que supernovas, más que planetas de paisajes ricos y nuevos. Sus labios rosados y húmedos formando su nombre, el sonrojo que abarcaba de pecho a mejillas, sus cejas unidas y ojos cerrados víctima del placer.

Keith le acercó las caderas, ahogándose en el éxtasis del orgasmo y derramándose en ese puño que le vaciaba con roces fuertes y precisos. Hicieron un desastre entre sus cuerpos, aumentado al dejarse caer él sobre el pecho de Shiro, hundiendo la cara en su cuello para esconder gemidos y posibles declaraciones indeseadas. La mano limpia del peliblanco le acariciaba el cuello apartando sus cabellos, sus labios le besaban la sien y su sofoco fue disminuyendo hasta acompasar su respiración con la del otro hombre. Se sumergía en su olor, su calor, su piel aún húmeda y caliente, la cosquilla de su melena en la nariz y el sabor de su piel en los labios.

No quería separarse, le daba miedo hacerlo, comprobar que esto les llevaría a un punto en su relación irreparable. Porque él era tan consciente de sus sentimientos como de los de Shiro, sabía que gran parte de esta atracción eran los recuerdos de Kuron, pero no nacidos de su mejor amigo. Y esa realidad dolorosa era de la que intentaba escapar, siendo solo amigo, feliz y satisfecho con eso. Pero ahora… ahora habían cruzado una línea. No se arrepentía ni lo haría nunca, pero el pánico le impedía alzar la cabeza de donde la escondía.

—Keith, siento mucho… lo siento —murmuró Shiro, sus manos ahora limpias sobre el cabello y riñones del otro hombre—, no quería, eso que he dicho ha estado muy feo.

—No. Llevas razón —hablaba con los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos rodeando la cintura de Shiro, sobre él, tumbado y controlando su respiración y pensamientos dañinos—, sería injusto haberme follado a todo lo que se mueve y rechazarte.

—No quería que, Keith si te has sentido forzado a algo… —Keith resopló sin poder evitarlo por lo ridículo de esa frase.

—No lo ha sido, puedes estar tranquilo.

Permanecieron en silencio un poco más hasta que con un suspiro y sin querer mirarle a los ojos, Keith se puso en pie recogiendo del suelo la toalla, caminando al baño para mojarla en agua caliente y limpiarlos a ambos. Se cerró los pantalones y se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando que si se marchaba sería demasiado violento para Shiro. Preguntándose si quizás después de eso ya no le necesitaba. Pero le sacó de dudas en un instante.

—Sé que no dejo de pedir y pedir pero, por favor, ¿podrías quedarte? Solo estar. Nada más. Estar aquí —Keith asintió, metiéndose en la cama a su lado, siendo muy consciente de que seguía desvestido, evitando mirar en su dirección.

Su piel gritaba por rozar la desnuda frente a él pero no quería venirse muy arriba, intentando mantener los pies en la tierra y no emocionarse demasiado. Shiro suspiró girándose hasta tumbarse de lado mientras que él miraba al techo con ambas manos sobre su pecho y estómago.

—Llevabas razón, no me siento mejor —murmuró—, es frustrante.

—Lo sé. El sexo es una buena distracción en el momento pero en cuanto se pasa te queda la mala sensación que te llevó a… no sé, intentar enmascarar lo que duele.

—¿Qué era lo que te llevaba a hacerlo a ti? ¿Qué dolía tanto? —Keith sintió el pellizco de dolor empujar las lágrimas a sus ojos y el nudo tras su garganta. Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo de siempre —le resultaba complicado hablar de sí mismo, no acostumbraba a hacerlo pero con Shiro casi era más fácil—, no saber llevar mis sentimientos o el sentirme solo. Por eso te dije que sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Creí durante un tiempo que tú y Matt erais algo serio —el moreno respiró hondo apartando a un lado la pena al pensar en el amigo que tenían en común.

—Tú y él, además de mi familia, sois las personas más importantes en mi vida. En los cuarteles erais los únicos que apostabais por mí y que queríais pasar tiempo conmigo de manera voluntaria —la sonrisa asomó a sus labios y calentó su pecho, siendo consciente al hablar así con Shiro de que esto no sería suficiente para perderle. Que fue un tonto al pensarlo.

—Siempre me has impulsado a hacer cosas que de no proponerlas ni se me habrían ocurrido, siempre has sacado mi lado más aventurero y golfo. Hay gente que está en contra —rieron suavemente por la nariz, ambos pensando en Adam—, pero al final tengo que darte las gracias, a ti y a Matt por haberme hecho sentir esos años como el joven que era y no el adulto que exigían de mí. 

—No supuso esfuerzo —giró la cara y llevó su mirada a la de Shiro, un tanto húmeda por lágrimas esporádicas. Y se le ocurrió la idea justo en ese momento—. Mira, te propongo una cosa —Shiro asintió, su mejilla espachurrada contra el brazo que doblaba bajo su cabeza y sus bonitos ojos grises fijos en él—. Vamos juntos a la boda, podemos fingir que somos pareja —Shiro bajó la mirada, sopesando la idea—. Sé que vas a ir porque te sentirías demasiado mal por quedarte aquí, te conozco. Así que llévame como tu invitado —sonrió de lado, pillo—, quiero decirle un par de cosas a Adam.

—Keith… —le advirtió con la voz y la mirada, la comisura de su boca traicionándolo. El moreno alzó las palmas de las manos y las cejas fingiendo inocencia.

—Nada cruel, solo recordarle algo que me dijo que no pasaría.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo después de reencontrarnos? En cuanto nos calmamos un poco de la llantera, claro —Keith se giró en la cama, apretando los labios en un gesto de esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de esa persona—, se le llenó el pecho y me soltó un “ _ te lo dije” _ colocándose las gafas.

—Qué capullo, es que lo estoy viendo —en su cara se reflejó lo insufrible que le parecía—, no entiendo cómo estabas con un tío tan pedante.

—E inteligente, y guapo, y divertido a su manera.

—Tendría que ser muy bueno en la cama para que digas que  _ Adam _ es divertido —hizo reír a Shiro. Una risa avergonzada pero una risa después de todo.

Y no fue el beso, ni las caricias, ni que le pidiera pasar más tiempo con él, ni siquiera la tranquilidad de saber que el sexo solo fue sexo y seguirían siendo amigos como siempre. Fue el hacerle sonreír cuando sentía tanta pena lo que de verdad le calmó. Lo que de verdad le hizo feliz y le hizo mirarle con esos ojos de enamorado que su padre le hacía ver.

Le daba igual que Shiro se diera cuenta.

Le daba igual que lo supiera, aun sin decírselo directamente.

Le daba igual porque la sonrisa con la que se quedó dormido fue causada por Keith, y eso superaba a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

 

***

 

**33 Años, La Tierra**

Empujó la puerta del concurrido servicio, el zumbido de una maquinilla de afeitar y la voz de Lance llegándole desde fuera. Vio su espalda frente al espejo, Lotor a su lado vestido con un elegante traje de chaqueta negro y morado, de puntillas con medio cuerpo apoyado en el mostrador del lavabo dándole lo que parecían órdenes a su padre. Shiro se sentaba frente a su amigo y Keith alzó las cejas al tener un mejor vistazo de su aspecto. Además de llevar puesto su traje gris de almirante —Curtis y Adam celebraban una boda militar y era la etiqueta a seguir— Lance le retocaba sobre las orejas, ambos lados de su cabeza rapados. 

—No le cortes de largo —sugirió Lotor—, ¿le quedará mejor una trenza o una coleta alta?

—No tiene el pelo tan largo como para llevar una trenza —el pequeño se giró saludándole con una sonrisa y agitando una de sus manitas. Shiro le sonrió a través del espejo, observando su vestimenta.

—Creía que ibas a llevar tu uniforme de los cuarteles —dijo Lance, vestido de azul con las chaquetas que les dieron hace años al volver a la Tierra.

—Estoy más cómodo con el uniforma de Los Espadas y además es de un rango superior —Lance le hizo un saludo militar y siguió con el peliblanco.

—¿Te vas a dejar el pelo suelto? —Le preguntó mirándole desde el reflejo, observando los lacios cabellos que le llegaban a la cintura.

—Nope, venía a preguntarle al peluquero si quería hacerme él la trenza.

Los ojos de Lotor, un apasionado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la estética ya fuera peluquería o maquillaje, brillaron de alegría. Le llevó de la mano al salón después de que recogiera los utensilios que le fueran a hacer falta y se sentó en el suelo frente al sofá. Yorak, sentado junto a Eli y Allura, enseñaba a esta a escribir en galra, riéndose de su pronunciación e imitando a la perfección cuando ella se lo repetía en alteano. Se dejó hacer mirando por una de las amplias ventanas al iluminado paisaje, las dunas, las olas de fondo, tranquilo y en paz. Las manos del chico le hacían cosquillas en el cuero cabelludo y reía a cada escalofrío. La noche anterior, cuando llegaron, Keith le explicó a Lance sus planes con Shiro sobre fingir ser novios durante toda la boda y el cubano le dedicó una larga mirada, apretando los labios y asintiendo. No se le escapó la media sonrisa que luchaba por salir pero tampoco hizo comentarios.

De los paladines tan solo irían ellos dos y Allura, el resto demasiado ocupado con sus vidas como para asistir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la relación con esas dos personas más bien era escasa o nula. Allura y Lance, al trabajar cada uno en sus respectivos departamentos de los cuarteles, también eran compañeros de trabajo de los novios, por lo que decidieron ir con ellos en lugar de por su cuenta. Mejor tener cerca a conocidos y una buena cama en la que quedarse, y Allura siempre estaba dispuesta a recibirles en cualquier momento. 

Un rato después, ya con la trenza hecha y esperando a que Lotor acabase de darle los retoques necesarios, Shiro y Lance aparecieron en el salón.

Ambos lucían impecables, Lance llenando su traje mucho más que antes al haber ganado musculatura y Shiro… 

Casi deja salir el enorme suspiro que se formó en su pecho.

Desde aquel encuentro fugaz y del que no volvieron a hablar porque ambos sabían de sobra lo que significó —un desfogue y  _ nada más—  _ el controlar sus pensamientos lascivos era casi un reto. Y ese día en concreto los tenía disparados desde que, nada más levantarse, olió su sudor al sentarse a su lado en la cocina para tomar café. Agradeció la ducha, al menos ahora ambos olían al mismo jabón y no destacaba tanto.

—¡Listo! —Lotor se levantó del sofá y le llevó de la mano hasta el espejo del salón, sosteniendo uno pequeño tras él de puntillas. Shiro rió al ver su lucha y le cogió en brazos.

—Vaya, no me esperaba esto…

Le llenó la trenza de las mismas flores diminutas que decoraban el recogido de Allura y Eli. Y ahora que se fijaba, también en el pelo de su hijo. Keith sonrió y le dio las gracias al artista, volviéndose cuando Allura arrastró su largo y liviano vestido celeste, a juego con el de su hija, al levantarse hacia la puerta de la casa. Yorak corrió con su “primo” hasta la entrada, recolocándose el traje galra en miniatura que le hizo Zethrid. Y todo parecía ir a pedir de boca hasta que en el transporte camino a la ceremonia, Shiro se tensó a su lado. 

Cuando era un cadete y Shiro el futuro piloto de Kerberos, ya tenía esta costumbre de acariciarse y apretarse los brazos al sentirse inquieto o ansioso. Y ahora sus nudillos emblanquecían de la fuerza con la que clavaba los dedos sobre la chaqueta. Keith alzó su mano, posándola en la de Shiro y admirando su fuerte perfil, lo anguloso de su mandíbula completamente afeitada, lo atractivo que le hacía su nuevo peinado, esos labios gruesos que recordaba tan bien y cálidos contra los suyos. Apartó la mirada, dándole toquecitos en la mano para tranquilizarlo cuando era él quien necesitaba una ducha fría. 

~

Shiro se miró las rodillas durante casi la totalidad de la ceremonia. Con la excusa de ser su pareja, Keith le cogió la mano pasando la yema del pulgar por sus nudillos sin mirarle. Le repetía que se podían ir cuando quisieran de tanto en tanto, recibiendo una negativa cada vez. Casi respiró aliviado cuando se besaron y la gente comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos, caminando entre conversaciones alegres hacia la mesa de los canapés. Más de la mitad de los invitados quisieron hablar con él, que haciendo uso de sus mejores habilidades diplomáticas, mantuvo conversaciones de toda índole. Y sin soltar la mano de Keith un instante. Suspiró aliviado al despachar al último y casi tiró de él hacia la comida, cogiendo una copa de la bandeja de un camarero y bebiendo casi de golpe.

—Te lo habré dicho como ocho veces, pero nos vamos cuando quieras —Shiro alzó la mano con el cristal, asintiendo y tragando.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —Se lamió el alcohol de los labios y Keith tuvo que apartar la mirada—. Te lo haré saber cuando quiera marcharme.

—¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! —Una conocida voz femenina se aproximaba a ellos y se giraron para encontrarse a Nadia, Ina, Ryan y James caminando hacia ellos—, si son los dos héroes más famosos en este universo, menudo honor.

—No diría tanto… —habló la modestia de Shiro.

—Llevan parándolo para hablar desde que acabó la ceremonia, sí que lo es —apuntó Keith. Ryan alzó una de sus grandes manos y le dio con un dedo al mechón blanquecino que enmarcaba su rostro.

—Te queda bien el pelo así —Shiro murmuró algo ininteligible, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo al tiempo que James le daba un codazo a su amigo señalando sus manos entrelazadas—. Oh…

—Si nos disculpáis, vamos a buscar nuestra mesa. Me alegro de veros, hasta luego —Keith le sonrió a James unos segundos más que al resto, alejándose de ellos y rescatando a un agitado Shiro. Una vez estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, Keith se atrevió a bromear para calmar sus nervios—. Sé que tienes debilidad por los hombres de piel oscura pero, ¿qué ha sido eso?

—Es —se pasó una mano por la cara—, Ryan fue uno de esos con los que tuve... relaciones, de una noche —susurró, volviendo a enrojecer. Keith no pudo evitar reírse, apretando los dedos de Shiro al sentir que pretendía soltarle la mano—, ¿buscamos nuestra mesa?

—¡Takashi! —enderezó la espalda y se volvió hacia la voz que le llamaba. Keith pensó que mejor ahora que después, tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar con ellos. 

Los dedos de Shiro se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de los suyos al girarse, mirando de frente a los recién casados, ambos con los uniformes oficiales y rosas a juego en donde deberían ir medallas. Adam se peinaba hacia atrás, tan apuesto e impecable como siempre. La sonrisa de Curtis le iluminaba el rostro, sincera y feliz. Casi escuchó como su amigo tragaba saliva antes de hablar.

—Felicidades, de corazón, me alegro de que os hayáis encontrado —la felicitación a media voz rebosaba honestidad, Keith pasó el pulgar por el dorso de su mano vigilando que su sonrisa no fallase o cualquier signo de que no quisiera estar ahí.

—Y nosotros de que hayáis venido —Les dijo Curtis, girándose ahora a Keith—, ¡he visto a tu hijo! Se parece a ti, aunque un poco más a Krolia —El comentario hizo a Shiro reír al fin, una risita diminuta y por la nariz mientras Keith suspiraba.

—Pues menuda coincidencia porque no soy su padre biológico —Le comentó con una ceja levantada. Adam chasqueó la lengua.

—No tiene prudencia alguna, discúlpale.

—Ah, no tiene importancia, a Shiro le pasó lo mismo cuando lo vio por primera vez —de manera deliberada alzó la mano que entrelazaba con la suya para señalarle con el pulgar. Los ojos de ambos viajaron hacia el agarre y además de una subida de cejas, se les dibujó media sonrisa.

—¿Supongo que ahora tiene dos papis? —aventuró Curtis, Adam suspirando a pesar de mirarle con cariño.

—Supones bien —rió Keith con suavidad, dirigiendo su atención a Adam, alzando el mentón—, por cierto, señor Wert —se inclinó hacia él con media sonrisa altanera—, te lo dije.

—¿Eh? —Shiro parecía tan perdido como Curtis, pero Adam entrecerró los ojos, aún mirando desde arriba a Keith. Nada cambiaba que el tipo fuera casi tan alto como lo sería Lotor—, ¿el qué?

—¿Por dónde empezar? —Keith levantó un dedo y fue enumerando—, ¿que fue una gilipollez lo de error de piloto?, ¿que Shiro sería el héroe más grande?, ¿que la muerte no le pararía?, ¿que siempre sería  _ yo  _ el que estaría con él? ¿O quizás es el hecho de que pueda llegar a llamarme muy pronto Keith Shirogane?

—Oh, wow, Keith —Curtis se rió con una mano en el pecho—, ¿desde cuándo te guardas eso?

—Desde los dieciocho, más o menos —le respondió su marido—, algunas desde los dieciséis o incluso antes, que dibujaba corazoncitos en los cuadernos de clase con el nombre del que era  _ mi _ novio —no esperaba que fuera a comentar algo así y por ello las mejillas de Keith se encendieron brillantes, ignorando el calor con el que vino el sonrojo y manteniendo su postura soberbia—. Pues sí, llevabas razón en todo, mis disculpas.

—Aceptadas, disfruta de tu boda y felicidades —Le hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección al salón echándose a un lado, dejándolos pasar.

Ambos rieron alejándose de ellos y una vez los tuvieron a una distancia segura, Shiro dio un tirón de su mano observándolo entre la diversión y la curiosidad. Apretó los labios y se inclinó besando su mejilla, riendo después por la nariz y negando con la cabeza. Keith sintió el estómago darle un salto y el tremendo impulso de acercarle la boca, frenándose porque ni eran pareja ni era el lugar o momento correctos. Shiro ubicó a Allura y Lance caminando hacia ellos, los niños corrían hacia la mesa a donde les llevaba Nadia entre risas y carreras. Mucho más tranquilo por el cambio en la actitud de Shiro, procuró alejar esos pensamientos salvajes y centrarse en la parte buena de los eventos sociales: la comida gratis.

####  ~

Hacía demasiado calor en la Tierra.

Soltó la cucharilla en el plato, apartando el postre y agarrando el vaso de agua frente a él, bebiendo ávido, sediento. Se pasó la mano por la frente resoplando, tragando saliva, intentando calmar a su maleducado cuerpo que eligió precisamente ese día para traicionarlo. En el fondo supo lo que le pasaba desde esa mañana pero pensó que quizás si lo ignoraba podría retrasarlo hasta estar de vuelta en la nave. Pero los contactos, su olor intensificándose a más pasaban las horas y se disipaba el desodorante, esas sonrisas que Shiro le dedicaba tan conocidas y diferentes al mismo tiempo, los roces casuales, los apretones de dedos _por debajo de la mesa_ que no tenían sentido si jugaban a fingir que eran pareja; nada de eso ayudaba. 

Y por supuesto Shiro se percató de que algo sucedía.

—¿Te ha sentado mal la cena? —Le preguntó inocente, apartando un mechón de su mejilla. A punto estuvo de inclinarse hacia el roce de su nudillo.

Y al mirarle a la cara su atención se volcó en su boca, en sus labios rosas y entreabiertos, en cómo se sentirían en su piel, succionando, lamiendo, chupando, alrededor de su p—

_ WOW _

—No, es otra cosa, galra —apretó los labios mirándole a los ojos, intentando decírselo con la mirada.

—Tienes mal aspecto, ¿seguro que no es fiebre? —Le puso los labios en la frente, sosteniendo la nuca de Keith con su enorme mano. Un quejido escapó de sus labios, audible y dejándolo en evidencia.

—Creo que tengo que irme Shiro, lo siento mucho —no le miró a la cara al levantarse pero sintió su preocupación en el tono de su voz al decir su nombre. Y _qué bien suena mi nombre en los labios, como cuando lo gime_ —, voy a la nave, si te quieres ir díselo a Allura o a Lance, seguro te acompañan de vuelta. Lo siento, de verdad, pero…

O se iba de allí o todo el mundo sería testigo de uno de los líderes de La Espada trepando al regazo del capitán del Atlas. Extendió la mano y Kosmo apareció de inmediato, llevándole en un pestañeo directo al interior de la nave. Exhalando sofocado se deshizo del traje, el celo pegando bien fuerte ahora que se dejaba ir. Necesitaba agua, aire fresco, alivio, alguien que le ayudase a pasar por esto o se llevaría dos días en la cama febril y necesitado. Pero no tenía a quién pedírselo.

Puso una mueca al bajarse la ropa interior, percatándose de lo mojado de su trasero, chasqueando la lengua y deseando tener algún galra cerca para evitar dar explicaciones. Se tumbó en la cama y a pesar del calor se tapó, sintiéndose arropado y a salvo, acariciándosela con un siseo por lo sensible. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al trasero, exhalando cuando dos de sus dedos entraron sin resistencia. Y el olor de Shiro parecía impregnado en su pelo o piel, rodeándolo, llevándose al orgasmo en tiempo record, volviendo a tenerla dura casi sin poder recuperarse.

El sonido de la puerta deslizándose llenó la habitación unos quince minutos y tres orgasmos después.

Abrió la boca e inhaló profundamente ante el mejor olor que podía esperar, demasiado cegado por lo que sentía como para pensar lo que el recién llegado estaría viendo. Un buen chorreón rezumó entre sus dedos proveniente de su erección con tan solo su aroma, quejándose después bajo las sábanas.

—No, no, ¿qué haces aquí? —se quejó sin abrir los ojos, sabiendo que era  _ él.  _

—Keith, es mi, estás en mi… puedo ayudarte, ¿creo? —parecía costarle hablar, así como si le faltase el aliento.

—No, Shiro, no tienes, no es, esto… —Le puso la mano en la piel desnuda y acarició hasta su sudada nuca. Keith inhaló despacio, curvando la espalda y buscando su contacto.

Perdió el control tan pronto le olió de nuevo, su lado salvaje y galra imponiéndose, la necesidad inefectiva en su caso de procrear chillándole que él era el elegido, que él era el óptimo, que sería él el padre de sus hijos y que lo necesitaba ya. Con la visión nublada le miró a los ojos y alzó la mano con la que antes se rodeaba para tirar de la solapa de su traje militar, probablemente manchándolo pero sin poder pararse a pensar en ello. Shiro se inclinó sobre él, apartándole el cabello suelto de la trenza que caía frente a sus ojos.

—Dime qué necesitas —susurró tan cerca que su aliento le calentó el rostro.

—Abrázame —fue lo primero que salió de entre sus labios.

Shiro se deshizo de su chaqueta sin apartar los ojos de él, preocupado y atento a cada gesto y respiración. Se quedó tan solo con la camiseta interior blanca de tirantes y los pantalones, entrando en la cama a su lado. Al levantar la sábana apretó los labios, centrándose en el rostro de Keith, abriendo los brazos para rodearlo después con ellos. El moreno suspiró tan reconfortado como necesitado ahora que le tocaba piel con piel, oliendo su cuello con fuerza, un suave y agudo sonido escapando de su garganta después. Las palmas de las manazas de Shiro pasaban de omóplatos a los huecos sobre su trasero, sin tocar más allá, sin dar ese paso que tanto necesitaba. No pensaba cuando frotó su húmeda erección contra la ingle de Shiro, de seguro arruinando su ropa con los resultados húmedos de sus caricias, escuchando el cambio de respiración en él bajo su propio jadeo.

Keith se debatía entre la necesidad de alivio y el poner a Shiro en una situación más incómoda aún que en la que ya se vio envuelto. No podía frenar el movimiento de sus caderas o los jadeos, los tirones necesitados a su camiseta en busca de mayor cercanía, su nariz adherida tras su oreja, inhalando esa mezcla de sudor, colonia, aftershave y  _ Shiro _ que casi le tenía los ojos en blanco. Si creía que los galra olían bien, esto era un paso más allá.

—He tardado porque he estado hablando con Allura —murmuró en su oído, las caricias siempre constantes—, dime lo que necesites, no tengas miedo de pedirlo. Quiero ayudarte y no puedes pasar esto a solas pero Keith, si necesitas a alguna otra persona que no sea yo, dímelo.

Se le escapó una risa entre tanto jadeo, asombrado por la bondad en sus acciones y lo mucho que siempre se preocupó por él. Por el buen amigo que era y lo mucho,  _ muchísimo _ que le quería. Apartar la cara de su cuello quedaba descartado por lo que decidió pasar una pierna por su cintura, casi tumbándose sobre él. Keith llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Shiro, envuelto por su calor y su generosas caricias. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en cuanto la palma de su mano bajó por su costado, por su muslo, hasta su rodilla y vuelta a la espalda. 

—Keith, dime qué necesitas, por favor.

—Estoy, esto es… —la necesidad sumada a la tremenda vergüenza de que le viera en ese estado llevó lágrimas a sus ojos, frustrado y abochornado a partes iguales.

—Estás temblando, ¿tienes frío? —Como en los mayores momentos de tensión en su vida, Shiro se mantenía en calma—. Sé que esto es un proceso natural pero no quiero que sufras.

—No, no quería que, uhggg, odio que me veas así —le tembló la voz, adelantando las caderas una vez más.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, sé que es nat—

—Estoy tan mojado que no sé cómo no lo hueles —gruñó, hundiendo la cara en su cuello para esconder el quejido.

Shiro se tensó en sus brazos, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos en seco. Keith se sintió aterrado de que fuera a alejarse, tirando de su camisa hasta hacerla crujir. Despacio, devolvió las manos a la piel desnuda del moreno, llevándolas a su cintura y apretando.

—Desde que he entrado me ha llegado un olor que no sé describir pero, es extraño —la voz de Shiro sonaba dos tonos más graves del acostumbrado, provocando un suave escalofrío en el hombre sobre él—, es dulce como el de los pasteles que más me gustan. Y es muy,  _ muy _ agradable.

Como muestra de la veracidad de sus palabras, el espasmo de lo que identificó como su erección latió contra el ombligo de Keith. Quiso tocarla, verla, metersela en la boca y sentirla dentro. Shiro exhaló bajo su oído, dibujando círculos con sus pulgares en la piel de su pelvis. Un nuevo quejido necesitado y lastimero surgió de la garganta de Keith, haciendo a Shiro agitarse bajo él.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pidió en apenas un murmullo, pasando los labios por el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Shiro… —asintió contra su cuello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando retiró la sábana que le cubría. 

Keith no estaba acostumbrado a esto.

No vivió ningún celo con nadie que no fuera galra porque siempre pensó que ellos entenderían mejor por lo que pasaba. Y de hecho todos le daban exactamente lo que físicamente necesitaba, dejándolo saciado, saliendo ambas partes ganando. De haber pasado uno con Matt quizás habría sido más similar a lo que ahora experimentaba, pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que vivirlo con Shiro marcaría un antes y un después para él.

No era solo que sus manos recorrían su piel tal y como lo soñó tantísimas veces, tal y como recordaba de ese brevísimo encuentro ahora tabú entre ellos. Era la atención, el cuidado que le ponía a cada movimiento y caricia, a la fuerza de sus dedos que al mismo tiempo le trataban con cariño. A esa excitación en su voz y respiración, a su  _ olor _ , la sensación de su boca besándole el hombro sobre el que miraba para no perder detalle de cómo la humedad de su trasero cubría sus dedos. Y al sentirlos sobre su entrada dilatada y lubricada, toda su dignidad y pensamiento racional le dejaron a solas con la creciente necesidad en su bajo vientre.

Tensó la pierna a su alrededor y pasó la palma de la mano por la tensa bragueta de Shiro, exhalando en su cuello un febril “ _ fóllame, por favor” _ que dio lugar a un quejido nada contenido por parte de su amigo. Shiro alzó las caderas en busca de roce, rodeando su cintura con un brazo pero apartando ese de dedos manchados en el frenesí por abrirse la bragueta a la mayor rapidez posible. Apenas podía rodearla con sus dedos, centrado en la suave y caliente textura, impaciente por apretarla con esa parte de su cuerpo tan vacía.

Shiro escapó de su agarre, deslizándose hacia abajo por la cama aún bajo su cuerpo. La pierna que antes le rodeaba la cintura ahora descansaba sobre su hombro, y un gemido agudo entre dientes, tembloroso, retumbó en el silencio de la estancia tan pronto el calor húmedo de la boca de Shiro le rodeó. Se llevó una mano a los labios, hundiendo los dedos en los cabellos del hombre entre sus piernas, acercándole las caderas. Se la sostenía con una mano rodeando su base, llevando la otra hacia atrás, entre sus nalgas, hundiendo dos dedos y gimiendo al no encontrar resistencia. La presión de las yemas contra su próstata y la lengua de Shiro aplanada y resbalando por la zona más sensible de su longitud le hicieron estallar tensando los músculos, lloriqueando y temblando porque fue quizás  _ demasiado _ intenso. La boca ardiente de Shiro subió por su pecho, de nuevo a su cuello, dejando caer la pierna de Keith sobre su cintura de nuevo.

El mestizo murmuraba su nombre entre suspiros, falto de aliento y buscando su boca, encontrándola y gimiendo en ella. La cálida lengua de Shiro sabía a él y a tarta de bodas, sus manos volvían a acariciarle la espalda de abajo a arriba y la necesidad de Keith no disminuyó por  _ solo _ un orgasmo. Fue él el que guió la rigidez de Shiro hacia atrás, reteniendo la respiración en cuanto el glande le rozó el latiente músculo entre sus nalgas.

—Keith, acabas de, no quiero hacerte daño, deja que te pre, ¡Keith!

Se dejó caer sobre él liberando un jadeo aliviado contra su cuello lleno de saliva y marcas de dientes. Shiro inhalaba en cortas respiraciones, dejando salir un mínimo de aire de sus pulmones, contenido, apenas tocando la piel de Keith. Podía sentirle dentro de glande a base y no le parecía suficiente. Se mecía sobre él haciendo un desastre de sus pantalones y camiseta, pero el estado en el que se encontraba le impedía controlar su cuerpo. Por ello, en cuanto Shiro apoyó los pies en la cama y comenzó a alzar las caderas en cortos y secos golpetazos se vio gimoteando, tirando de sus brazos y deshecho sobre él.

—Oh, Keith, Keith, qué bien hueles, que me gusta esto, Keith.

—Más, Shiro —Se aferraba a sus hombros, tragando el exceso de saliva como podía—, por favor, Shiro, Shiro, Shiiiro, no me sueltes, no me dejes.

—Shhh, estoy contigo, estoy aquí.

Lo que siguió fue una sucesión de ruegos y gemidos continuados, Keith eyaculando entre ellos sin necesidad de ser tocado en algo cercano a un grito, Shiro gruñendo en su cuello, contra su mandíbula, buscando su boca pero incapaz de besarle al impedírselo gemidos desesperados. Y se dejaba hacer, a pesar de haber llegado al clímax varias veces se vio perdido en el éxtasis de tenerle dentro, de sentirse lleno, de verse saciado y desesperado a partes iguales. A causa del celo los orgasmos le agitaban los músculos constantemente, anulándolo como persona, haciendo de él un cable de alta tensión sometido a las fuertes descargas que le tensaban. Sabía que la boca de Shiro recorría su piel, sintió que le arrojaba a la cama y le follaba contra el colchón, hundiéndose en él entre gruñidos, tirándose del pelo uno al otro, saliva y jadeos húmedos compartidos sin descanso.

Su mente solo comprendía de placer, de alivio, de subidas y bajadas, de ese golpe constante y roce insoportablemente necesario de Shiro en su interior. Le sobresaltó el estridente gemido contra su pecho cuando Shiro se encorvó sobre él, sus caderas adheridas a las suyas y el agarre de sus manos provocando marcas amoratadas en sus piernas. Sus recogidos ya no eran tal, una mezcla de cabellos azabache y nacarados, sudor, fluidos, saliva. Keith se vio incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos y se dejó engullir por la súbita paz en la que se vio inmerso, cayendo, disolviéndose, desapareciendo.

~

No podía abrir los ojos.

O más bien no quería.

No es que las camas de la nave fueran lo más cómodo pero esa…,  _ ¿mañana? ¿tarde? _  bien podría ser el paraíso en la Tierra. Porque no estaba solo. Además de las cálidas mantas sobre su piel desnuda y limpia, le rozaba otro cuerpo.  Keith se acurrucaba amparado en su amplitud y comodidad. En la paz de saber que Shiro había optado por quedarse a su lado en lugar de dejarlo solo una vez pasó lo peor del celo. Abrió los ojos observando los albinos vellos de su pecho con la frente apoyada en su pectoral y se permitió soñar como lo hacía de adolescente cuando dormían juntos; soñar que era suyo, que se quedaría con él, que era más que su amigo. Su comportamiento en la boda fue todo lo que siempre quiso, darle la mano en público, sentir su contacto constante, decir a voces que eran pareja. El jarro de agua fría que era la realidad le pellizcó el corazón, fastidiado no solo por eso, sino porque las dos veces que tuvieron sexo no fueron en absoluto como deseaba.

Recordaba lo de la noche anterior tan solo en parte, el tenerle dentro, sus besos y abrazos todo una mezcla confusa en su mente por el estado febril en el que se vio sumido durante todo el encuentro sexual. Y le daba rabia no haberlo disfrutado en plena lucidez, saber que perdió esa oportunidad. Fue mucho más intenso que ningún otro celo, suponía que por ser Shiro y los sentimientos de por medio. Y ahora que todo había pasado, sobrepasado por esa susceptibilidad e indefensión en el que le sumía esas últimas horas de celo, la culpabilidad golpeó su pecho con toda la fuerza posible. Y el miedo. 

Le aterraba despertar a Shiro.

Cerró los ojos tragando saliva y pegando la frente a su pecho, respirando hondo y bajando a la fuerza ese nudo de su garganta. Y,  _ maldito seas Takashi Shirogane,  _ algo en su respiración o cambio de postura sacó al otro hombre de su sueño. Siguió con la mirada el movimiento de su nuez al tragar, procurando controlar su respiración al tener sus manos acariciándole los cabellos y la espalda desnuda.

—¿Estás despierto? —susurró. Se debatió entre las dos opciones que se le presentaban pero decidió que alargar lo inevitable sería la peor solución. Le hizo saber que sí en un suave sonido de su garganta—, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Como siempre cuando se me pasa esto, cansado —murmuró contra su piel. Shiro no hacía amago por separarse, sus piernas aún enredadas con las de Keith.

—Keith, siento mucho haber sido ayer tan brusco —el moreno frunció el ceño, su cabeza alzándose con el suspiro de Shiro—, no sé qué me pasó pero me descontrolé. Si quieres, no sé, no hace falta que te levantes de la cama, debes de estar… ehm, dolorido.

—Shiro —no le hacía falta mirar su rostro para saber que se le habrían subido los colores, media sonrisa dibujándose en sus mordidos labios—, ¿tengo que recordarte que me he acostado con Antok y Thace? Victoria o muerte —su broma le hizo reír, sonriendo él con los ojos cerrados.

—No, pero, fue demasiado brusco —Keith suspiró, no sabía de qué se sorprendía por el hecho de que lo peor del día anterior para Shiro fuese la posibilidad de haberse pasado haciéndole daño y no  _ todo _ lo que hicieron—. Nunca antes había… en fin.

—¿Nunca habías qué? ¿Tenido sexo con un galra en celo? Lo mío es nada, de tener la segunda apertura habría sido toda una experiencia para ti.

—No me refería a eso —musitó contra su pelo. Keith alzó la mirada a la parte inferior de su marcada mandíbula, sonrojándose al ver marcas amoratadas por todo el lateral de su cuello—. Siempre me han dicho que era demasiado grande y las pocas veces que he sido el activo jamás fue tan intenso —confesó en susurros.

—Porque tus ex novios son unos blandos —Shiro gruñó ante la naturalidad con la que se lo tomaba—, eres grande —Keith apretó el puño que apretaba a su propio pecho, evitando la tentación de pasar la palma por sus pectorales y hombros—, pero créeme que lo de Thace…

—Se está convirtiendo en una leyenda a este paso —rieron relajados, Keith volviendo a cerrar los ojos de nuevo—. Voy a creer que te gustó lo de ayer pero solo porque jamás habría pensado que algún ser vivo pudiera ronronear más fuerte que Black.

—Yo no ronroneo —contestó tan rápido como subió el sonrojo a sus mejillas.

—Uuuuhm, ¿sí?, como Yorak cuando se le hacen cosquillas. ¿No es algo común de los galra?

—Sí, pero yo no ronroneo —Shiro se rió de él, suspirando después contra su frente.

No entendía de dónde vino ese miedo y ansiedad. No era la primera vez que tenía sexo con un amigo y aunque Shiro fuera el amor de su vida no necesariamente tenía por qué significar nada más. Podían seguir como siempre, solo fueron dos encuentros necesarios para aliviarse el uno al otro, bien sus mentes o cuerpos. Se dijo que esto no afectaría su día a día, que no alejaría a Shiro. De haberlo hecho, no le abrazaría como la hacía en esos momentos.

También era cierto que  _ ninguno  _ de sus amantes le abrazaba así a la mañana siguiente.

Ni siquiera Matt.

—Shiro —le respondió con un sonido adormilado de garganta—, gracias. Por lo de ayer. Y lo siento si fue raro para ti, no quería ponerte en esta situación.

—Teniendo en cuenta que estás en mi habitación tampoco era tan difícil encontrarte —Keith abrió los ojos, mirando sobre su hombro y comprobando que llevaba razón, observando después el rostro adormilado de Shiro con marcas de sábanas para volver a hundir la cara en su pecho con un gruñido.

—Fue el lobo… no me di cuenta.

—No pasa nada. Si no te hubiera ayudado seguirías aún igual que ayer, ¿no?

—Probablemente no habría dormido nada, sí —recordaba su segundo celo, como se vio solo en una nave en medio de una misión, y no fue agradable—. Pero de todas maneras ayer no era completamente yo, no lo recuerdo todo, es confuso —frotó la frente contra su pecho—, si hice o dije algo  _ raro,  _ lo siento mucho. De verdad.

—No hiciste nada raro o al menos no nada que no esperase. Lo único extraño de verdad fue el olor, hacía muchísimo años que no me, uhm…

Keith frunció el ceño, inquieto por su silencio repentino. Se separó un poco del pecho de Shiro al necesitar ver su expresión y la sonrisa tiró de sus labios al comprobar su sonrojo. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que el día anterior hizo con él prácticamente lo que quiso, ahora se mostraba tan vergonzoso y era esto uno de los motivos por los que le quería tanto: por lo puro e inocente que se mostraba en ocasiones.

—Desde antes de Kerberos no me pongo  _ así  _ —Keith alzó una ceja, su sien apoyada en el antebrazo de Shiro que evitaba su mirada—, me cuesta, ¿sabes? Tener una erección en condiciones, es complicado después de todo, no puedo eehm... es difícil dejarme llevar.

—Las veces que he estado contigo no he notado ningún problema —Shiro le miró al fin, apretando los labios. Tan cerca y recién levantado uno esperaría que le molestase el mal aliento, pero no era el caso con Shiro. De hecho deseaba besarlo, no como las veces anteriores, despacio y tomándose su tiempo.

—Ya, porque eres tú, supongo —bajó de nuevo la mirada sin saber que el corazón de Keith creció tres veces su tamaño ante esas palabras.

Shiro alzó la vista en cuanto el sonido de una llamada los sobresaltó, destapándose y buscando en su ropa hasta dar con el aparato, respondiendo a Lance que exigía saber dónde estaban. Keith respiró hondo llevándose una mano al pecho. Si esto iba a ser sexo como el que acostumbraba, casual y sin ataduras, no podía andar pensando en dar besos lentos o en pasar la mañana entre sus brazos.

O bien aprendía a separar una cosa de otra, o tendría que escoger qué camino tomar.

 

***

 

**33 años, base de La Espada de Marmora**

Era demasiado fácil.

Estar a su lado y los contactos casuales, le resultaba demasiado cómodo y natural.

En las misiones no solo apretaba su hombro, sino que los rodeaba con su brazo. Posaba una mano en la parte baja de su cintura, se daban abrazos largos y cercanos cuando no se veían por más de una hora y casi siempre se hablaban casi en murmullos. Se peinaban el uno al otro, Keith cocinaba para él y su hijo, Shiro les traía un detalle cada vez que marchaba de misión con otro grupo. Y de tanto en tanto besaba su mejilla como si fuera lo más natural.

Parecían una pareja sin serlo.

Estaba confuso.

Y probablemente no sería lo más aconsejable recurrir a Matt pero tampoco se le ocurría nadie que los conociera mejor a ambos. Tras la cena le pidió que fuera un momento a su habitación llevándoselo del comedor entre miradas curiosas de N7, Shiro y Yorak. Y una vez le tenía allí no sabía por qué era tan difícil hablar del tema. Matt le miraba con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, su pijama verde y naranja suelto sobre su cuerpo atlético y la melena recogida en un moño alto.

—¿Pasa algo con Shiro? —Comenzó él la conversación con un trozo de chocolate entre los dedos que iba masticando de poco en poco. Keith solo tuvo que alzar la vista para confirmar que ese era precisamente el problema—, parecíais bien en el comedor.

—Prométeme que vas a comportarte como una persona decente sea lo que sea que vaya a decirte —Matt rió por la nariz, escupiendo un poco de chocolate sin disculparse o inmutarse.

—No puedo prometerte eso…

—Ya, claro, eres tú —Keith se llevó las manos a la cara, bajándolas por su cuello y pecho y dejando caer los hombros hacia adelante—. El día aquel en el que le dijiste que no a acostarte con él yo le dije que sí —esperaba una reacción y no obtuvo ni un pestañeo—, y estuvo conmigo en mi último celo, y me  _ ayudó _ .

—¡Pero bueno! —El tono ofendido de su amigo le pilló por sorpresa—, ¡nunca contaste conmigo para pasar uno! ¡Me siento discriminado!

—No quería, Matt. El lobo fue el que me mandó a su habitación y ya sabes que no pienso con claridad cuando… —meneó las manos sin querer dar más detalles.

—De todas maneras no sé ni por qué me sorprendo,  _ obviamente  _ que ibas a dejar que Shiro te acompañase en un celo. O cuando fuera, visto lo visto... —tal y como le invadió el agravio, se marchó, encogiéndose de hombros y retomando sus mordiscos al chocolate que se derretía en sus dedos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —sabía a qué se refería pero necesitaba oírlo. Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama, apretándose las manos. Matt se lamió los labios y apartó un mechón castaño de sus ojos.

—A que no he visto a una pareja más acaramelada que vosotros, ni siquiera Lance y Allura que se pasan el día _mimimimi mua mua_. Sois insufribles —Keith alzó las manos con las palmas en su dirección, aspirando.

—Wow, wow, espera, no somos pareja —La mirada que le lanzó Matt chillaba en silencio que no creía sus palabras—, no lo somos. Es el problema. No sé controlarme a su lado y no me pone las cosas fáciles.

—¿Por qué te estás conteniendo? —Abrió la boca para contestar pero habló por encima de él—, es obvio que es mutuo. 

—No, ¿no? No lo es, ¿no? —Matt suspiró dándole un golpe en las manos dándole a entender que se iba a arrancar un dedo de seguir retorciéndolo—, es cariño, solo —murmuró sin convicción.

—Os quiero con toda mi alma pero sois densos. Sois lentos. Estáis tan acojonados que no veis lo evidente y me tenéis de estas charlitas  _ harto,  _ los dos, sí —Keith comenzó a hablar, pero le cortó de nuevo—, no. No. Mira, si tienes dudas o quieres saber algo, habla con él. O vuelve a follártelo. O deja que todo surja, yo que sé Keith —Se puso en pie entre risitas, Keith le siguió y Matt le apretó el hombro con una mano llena de chocolate—, la vida es más simple de como te la planteas, deja que todo fluya. 

####  ~

A menudo se preguntaba por qué Shiro y no otro hombre.

Su vida sería mucho más fácil si estuviera enamorado de Yeksan, por ejemplo. Aunque hiciera tiempo que no intimaban seguían hablando como buenos colegas y no le cabía duda de que la convivencia con él como pareja sería estupenda.

Con James tendría otra clara oportunidad de futuro estable, saltaba a la vista la atracción mutua y aunque tuvieron sus diferencias en el pasado, podrían comprenderse en el presente.

Una relación con Matt y N7 sería cuanto menos divertida e interesante. Además de que era su amigo, se conocían, pocos secretos quedaban entre ellos.

Pero Shiro…

Más allá de su fuerza física y mental, de ser un ejemplo a seguir o de que la mayor parte de su vida fue un pilar básico para su estabilidad, Shiro tenía todo lo que cualquiera podría darle. Y más. La complicidad que compartía con él no la encontró en nadie más, el saber lo que el otro pensaba con sólo una mirada. Los recuerdos compartidos, los secretos, esa facilidad para abrir su alma solo la encontraba con él y sus padres. Shiro era un mentor, un amigo, más que un hermano, más que familia. Shiro era todo. Shiro era su hogar, donde su corazón quería residir y donde más paz hallaba.

Keith suspiró con esos pensamientos aturullando su mente y corazón, observando cómo el responsable de sus suspiros se tiraba la mayor parte de las palomitas encima al sentarse en el sofá de la sala de entretenimiento, haciendo reír a su hijo a carcajadas cuando metió la cara en el bol masticando como el lobo hacía con su comida. Yorak le apartó palomitas del pelo sin dejar de reír y los ojos de Shiro se iluminaban cada vez que provocaba esa reacción en el niño. Suspiró, enamorado con los ronquidos que se escapaban de la nariz de Shiro al reírse desinhibido, aumentando las carcajadas del pequeño que a esas alturas tenía la risa floja.

Eligieron una película clásica para que Yorak la viese y de paso Keith también. Shiro era el máximo conocedor de cultura popular mientras que él nunca le prestó atención. Tan solo miraba esas películas que le ponía en los cuarteles cuando era adolescente y Shiro apenas un adulto. La sensación en ese momento, con las luces apagadas, acurrucado contra su fuerte y enorme brazo y tapado con mantas, le evocaba a esos días en los que le costaba centrarse en el largometraje. Su atención se dirigía constantemente a la respiración tranquila de Shiro, a su calor, a su presencia, fantaseando con que Adam no existía y él era su novio. 

Ahora no había Adam.

No había Curtis.

Matt y N7 se tapaban en un sillón aparte, Victoria y Acxa sentadas en el suelo enmoquetado entre cojines, juntas. Sus padres se acurrucaban al otro lado del sofá, Tex dormido antes siquiera de empezar la película en los brazos de Krolia. Y Keith se sentía más en casa que nunca, tranquilo, viviendo la vida que siempre deseó. Abrió los ojos ante el sonido del comienzo de la película, Yorak mandando a callar a todo el mundo y haciendo reír a Matt, que arrojó palomitas en su dirección. Acxa les advirtió que como comenzasen a hacer ruido que se iba y Krolia suspiró con una calmada sonrisa. El logotipo de esa conocida compañía de películas de animación de su infancia se dibujó en la pantalla y Verónica preguntó por tercera vez qué película era. _Atlantis_ , repitió Shiro con su paciencia infinita. 

Y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Keith.

Matt miraba en su dirección pero no a él, sino a Shiro. Fue testigo de cómo asentía rápido varias veces con las cejas levantadas para después darse cuenta de que Keith lo observaba, mordiéndose el labio y aguantando la risa, girando la atención hacia la pantalla. Shiro se meneó inquieto a su lado, Keith colocó mejor la cabeza contra su pecho. Yorak se dejó caer contra las caricias en el pelo y carita de Krolia, gritando media hora después “ _ ¡ES ALLURA!” _ al aparecer Kida.

—Ahora falta que Lance tenga la mitad de la inteligencia de Milo —murmuró Keith, sintiendo el pecho de Shiro botar por la risa contenida.

—No seas malo… —murmuró contra su pelo. Llevaba casi desde el inicio de la película acariciando su brazo de manera distraída—, además, tú tampoco eres tan inteligente como Milo. Te veo más como Audrey.

—Esa quién es —Shiro volvió a reírse.

—La mecánica, ¿estás viendo la película?

—Más o menos —se aventuró a rodearle la cintura con un brazo, encontrando que la camiseta se le subió por el costado, dejándolo al aire. No dudó un instante, rozando con sus dedos la piel de su cintura—, estoy un poco distraído.

—Hmmm… —Su voz retumbaba grave contra su oído, mandando un cosquilleo placentero por todo su cuerpo. 

La mano que antes acariciaba su brazo, subió hasta su nuca acelerando la respiración de Keith, que lo escondió con un corto suspiro. Le besó la sien una vez. Dos veces. Bajando hacia su mejilla, el corazón de Keith saltando a su garganta, mordiéndose y humedeciéndose los labios al escuchar que el de su amigo latía a la misma velocidad. Shiro extendió los dedos, presionando bajo su mentón, haciéndole mirar hacia arriba.

Y fue fácil

Resultó algo familiar, normal, esperado.

Años de experiencia le avalan en cuanto a hundirse en su mirada por momentos clara, oscura en otras ocasiones, siempre gris como el metal más precioso. Y el contacto suave de su boca no provocó fuegos artificiales pero sí una explosión de calor en su pecho y vientre, subiendo la mano hasta su mejilla para evitar que se alejara. Sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez, la película olvidada, su entorno desaparecido así como los que le rodeaban. Solo existían ellos. Besos tranquilos, calmados, suaves, a veces roces, a veces apretones cariñosos. Algún leve pellizco de dientes, miles de caricias y mimos. El salado de las palomitas pasaba de boca a boca, lo grueso de sus labios succionados por Keith, arrancando un suspiro en ambos. Un suave roce de lengua fue lo único necesario para abrirse a él en un baile de lenguas calmado que sin embargo despertó un fuerte cosquilleo y calor bajo su ombligo.

La mano de Keith se hundió en sus cabellos sueltos al apartarlos de su mejilla y boca, atusándolos, fascinado por lo nuevo del beso. Jamás pensó que algo tan en apariencia calmado pudiera despertar tal pasión en él, tal sentimiento. Las manos de Shiro viajaron hacia el sur posándose en su cintura, apretando, su torso girando hacia él de forma y manera que le cubría de la visión del resto. Eso, las mantas, la oscuridad y que la atención de los presentes se centraba en la película permitieron que durante la hora que quedaba, la pasaran uno centrado en el otro, besando, tocando y, al menos en el caso de Keith, con una creciente erección digna de un quinceañero. Para cuando su hijo y Matt aplaudieron al final de la película les faltaba el aliento, y la rojez de sus bocas reflejaba lo ocurrido. 

—¿Te ha gustado la peli, Keith? —preguntó Verónica, su alzamiento de ceja tan similar al de Lance que no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sí —Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Shiro se pasaba la mano por la nuca, lamiéndose los labios. Le apretó la otra mano bajo las sábanas—, mi favorita a partir de hoy —sonrió por la carcajada de Matt.

A Shiro le iban a explotar las meijllas de lo colorado.

####  ~

Mientras él llevaba las mantas a su habitación y a la de Shiro, este cogió en brazos a un somnoliento Yorak, acostándolo en su cama. Se mostraba más obediente con Shiro que con Keith o sus abuelos, probablemente por esa admiración que le profesaba. Desde que se levantó del sofá llevaba pegada a la cara una sonrisa de lo más estúpida, pero a más pensaba en los cariños y en todo lo que vio en los ojos de Shiro, más se ensanchaba. Dejó caer las mantas a los pies de la cama de su amigo y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba a su espalda. Al girarse, Shiro le observaba con media sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Keith le dedicó una larga mirada, suspirando hondo.

> _ “Si tienes dudas o quieres saber algo, habla con él” _

Esperaba no meter la pata.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo.

Shiro separó la espalda de la puerta, asintiendo y desviando su mirada un segundo, tragando saliva. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, Keith sobre su pierna derecha, Shiro a su lado apoyado en el colchón con una mano. No tardó en darse cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible hablar mirándole a los ojos. Era demasiado. Y no sabía bien por dónde empezar, tomó la decisión de sincerarse de manera espontánea como casi todos sus atrevimientos por lo que permaneció en silencio quizás demasiado tiempo. Shiro le observaba sin decir ni media, pasándose de tanto en tanto la mano por el brazo y dejando salir suspiros.

—Siempre he supuesto que sabías lo mucho que te admiraba cuando era un cadete —comenzó, indeciso y con la vista fija en una arruga del pantalón negro de Shiro—, ahora de adulto me doy cuenta que mi cuelgue por ti debió parecerte adorable. Tú tenías a Adam, una carrera y amigos mientras yo solo te tenía a ti.

El sonido al tragar saliva le resultó excesivamente alto en el silencio de la habitación, tan solo superado por lo frenético de sus latidos. No entendía por qué esta sensibilidad repentina, el pellizco en su pecho. Era Shiro, sabía que podía estar tranquilo y abrir su alma, pero aún así…

Siempre le resultaría difícil hablar de sí mismo, daba igual los años que pasasen.

—Después de decirte lo que te dije en la plataforma de los clones aquel día también me figuro que sabes que no dejé de sentir lo mismo por ti cuando fuimos paladines. Es que con el tiempo ha ido a más, en realidad —Keith se pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos, echándolos a un lado, tomándose su tiempo a pesar de notar el cambio de postura inquieto del hombre a su lado—. Ni tu boda, ni la distancia entre nosotros sirvió para que esto desapareciera. Y ahora al estar contigo día a día, al ser de nuevo los amigos de siempre, no puedo contenerlo más.

A más decía, más perdía el control de su voz y emociones. Shiro no se acercaba, no le tocaba, dejándolo expresar lo que fuera sin presionar. Y sus sentimientos se volcaron como una cascada por sus mejillas al intentar hablar de nuevo, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos tan solo un segundo.

—No puedo ignorarlo más. Cada vez que te miro hacer las cosas más normales del mundo me da la impresión de que se me va a escapar un te quiero, y me mata el sentimiento. Porque recuerdo lo que me dijiste en Varadero, tu confusión, la mezcla de sentimientos con el clon. Y no quiero presionarte ahora que eres más estable y haces lo que quieres pero… 

Alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos.

—Sigo queriéndote como cuando tenía quince años, y no como a un hermano.

Shiro exhaló.

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones despacio, apretó los labios y frunció las cejas, buscando la mano de Keith y apretando con la vista fija en ella. Ahora era su turno para esperar pero el silencio le estaba matando. Sus cabellos blancos caían sobre anchos hombros, menos cicatrices que antes al ser el cuerpo del clon y no el original de Shiro. Sus ojos buscaban en silencio, pensando, fijos en las rodillas de Keith. Y este chasqueó la lengua, prácticamente convencido de haberse equivocado al contarle lo que de verdad sentía, sonido que pareció arrancar a Shiro para que dijese lo que fuera que tenía que decir.

—Me he equivocado muchísimas veces, tantas que me cuesta perdonarme —su voz sonaba tan suave y tomada como la de Keith—. Me equivoqué con Adam creyendo que queríamos lo mismo. Me equivoqué al pensar que podría derrotar a Zarkon a solas. Me equivoqué al alejarme de ti, al casarme con Curtis sabiendo como sabía que no era el hombre ideal para mí. Me equivoqué al pensar que mi vida estaba en la tierra y no aquí, en las estrellas.

Unió su otra mano a las de Keith, acercándose a él aún sin mirarle. Se humedeció esos labios que besó no hacía más de 15 minutos y le rogaba a todas las deidades que conocía no ser él también uno de sus errores.

—Y me equivoqué por no escuchar a los demás y sobre todo a mí mismo. Por no hacerle caso a Adam cuando me decía que no podías ser mi prioridad sobre él, por no delegar parte de la responsabilidad en ti al luchar contra los galra, por querer protegerte cuando al final siempre me salvabas. Debería haberme hecho caso cuando mi mente me gritaba que me quedase a tu lado, pero pensé que preferías centrarte en otras cosas y que sería un estorbo —alzó la mano al percibir que Keith se disponía a protestar, mirándole a la cara y llevando despacio los dedos a la cicatriz en su mejilla—, ya. Ya sé que no es así, ahora lo sé. Igual que sé que no es que yo pertenezca a las estrellas, es que te pertenezco a ti.

Shiro abrió los labios y en lugar de palabras surgió un suspiro acompañado de lágrimas que rivalizaban con las del moreno. Keith dejó caer la cara contra la mejilla sorbiendo por la nariz, agitado por los sollozos que en silencio le dificultaban la respiración.

—Siempre fuiste tú, Keith. Y te quiero, no el clon, sino yo —Le sostuvo el rostro también con la otra mano—, te quiero muchísimo.

Rieron y lloraron en el beso que siguió a tal despliegue de emociones, Keith con las manos en su nuca, Shiro sin soltarle la cara. Se besaron hasta que las lágrimas se secaron en sus mejillas, hasta que los tiernos y amorosos pellizcos dieron paso a algo más, hasta que Keith tumbó a Shiro en la cama, ambos desnudos, tan solo acariciándose y sintiéndose. Le apartó los cabellos azabache con ambas manos tras tener que escupirlos entre risas, interrumpiendo lo que de otra manera sería un tórrido beso.

—Quiero sentirte —murmuró el albino en sus labios—, dentro.

—Shiro —le subió las piernas, apretando sus tersos y anchos muslos—, es posible que muera antes de acabar —rieron, gimieron y se besaron al mismo tiempo.

Y todo parecía fácil, como si el conjunto de vivencias que conforman su historia se hubieran sucedido de forma y manera que acabasen así, desnudos y disfrutándose. Keith inhaló con fuerza hundiendo la nariz en el vello púbico de Shiro y al succionar su ancho glande, apartando la piel que lo cubría, le pareció haberlo hecho toda la vida, que sus gemidos y tirones de pelo eran algo natural, algo destinado a suceder. Y era ridículo sentir esa normalidad llegado el momento cuando tantas y tantas noches las pasó fantaseando con lo especial y único que sería. Y quizás fue a causa de imaginarlo tanto al tener sexo con otras personas que ahora, al provocar esos gemidos ahogados en él al abrirle con su mano despacio y ayudado de generosas cantidades de lubricante, no le resultaba tan extraño. Sí, se vio muchísimo más excitado que con cualquier persona con la que mantuvo relaciones, ni siquiera podría empezar a compararlo, pero era fácil.

Con Shiro todo,  _ todo,  _ le resultaba más fácil.

Le admiró abierto de piernas frente a él, su gruesa, llena y pesada erección descansando contra su ombligo. Lo húmedo de entre sus piernas por la vaselina y lo estimulante de ver lo mucho que su cuerpo le necesitaba, latiendo frente a él. Shiro dejaba caer la cabeza contra la almohada, mirándole entre mechones desordenados, jadeante, agarrado a las sábanas y al brazo que sostenía su muslo. Y más que por la ya conocida sensación al introducir el glande en él, casi rompe a llorar por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por tenerle al fin para él, por ser la persona que se hundía en su cuerpo, ambos conscientes y en plenas facultades.

Amándose.

_ Shiro me quiere. _

Tuvo que esconder el rostro en el hueco de su cuello al llegar al fondo, avergonzado por esas lágrimas emocionadas y la tentación de decirle lo que sentía una y otra vez quemándole la lengua y el pecho. Esperaba a que se adaptara a la intrusión acariciándole el fornido pecho y los duros pezones, provocando jadeos en Shiro y una preciosa curva de su espalda en búsqueda del contacto.

—Keith, Keith, me haces tanto bien, Keith —las alabanzas de Shiro siempre fueron su punto débil y sin siquiera planearlo sus caderas tomaron un ritmo propio, aumentando los quejidos de Shiro, exhalaciones agudas a cada golpetazo contra su cuerpo.

—Shiro, te, ahm, Shiro… —se le tensaban los músculos, hacía lo imposible por no acabar pero la calidez y lo apretado del hombre bajo su cuerpo le llevaba al otro lado de forma irremediable. 

Sostuvo su pesada erección en una mano, tomando la línea de espeso líquido blanco en su pulgar para introducirla entre sus labios. Shiro sollozó llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca, tirando de las sábanas y elevando aún más las piernas.

—Keith, no puedo más —sus sonidos, su cuerpo enorme, fuerte y caliente rodeándolo, pidiéndole más, temblando bajo sus fuertes embestidas. Ninguno de los dos iba a durar mucho, no cuando tantos sentimientos se agolpaban entre ellos.

—Ah, Ta, Takashi —Shiro aspiró levantando los brazos hacia él, clavándole las uñas y moviendo los labios en lo que debería ser su nombre pero fue un grito mudo—, Takashi, córrete para mí —le tiró de los cabellos con fiereza, chocando su boca con la de Keith, mordiendo más que besando.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada y Keith le mordió la barbilla observando lo rosa de sus mejillas y pecho, acariciando el vello que ahí encontraba, hundiéndose despacio en él y tensando el cuerpo al verse precipitado a un clímax tremendo. Adhería las caderas al culo de Shiro, descargando en su interior, viendo su miembro brillante y rojizo rezumar esperma contra su ombligo y entre sus dedos, aturdido por la fuerza del orgasmo.

Se dejó caer sobre él, besándole el cuello, acariciándole los costados, escuchándole sisear al salir despacio de su interior y manchando las sábanas. Cerró los ojos sin intención de moverse, un escalofrío haciendo a Shiro reír cuando este le acarició la espalda de abajo a arriba. Entre ellos la mezcla de sudor, lubricante y esperma hacía más que evidente que necesitaban una ducha, pero ninguno se movió. Shiro le rodeaba con sus brazos, Keith encogía los suyos contra el pecho medio dormido, satisfecho como nunca en su vida a pesar de no ser de las mejores relaciones sexuales que hubo experimentado.

Tenía todo lo que quería.

—Keith —le susurró Shiro contra los cabellos—, ¿sabes si quedan cajas de macarrones con queso?

—Tengo dos en mi habitación para cuando te quedases sin ellas —susurró, la sonrisa evidente en su voz.

—Por estas cosas te quiero tantísimo.

Sí.

No era su poder.

No era su fuerza.

No era su belleza.

No era más que esas pequeñas cosas que les dejaban ser ellos mismos, sin miedo a ser juzgados, sin fingir, sin ser más que Shiro y Keith. Porque con él comer macarrones con queso a las 3 de la madrugada en una nave alienígena era lo más normal. Como fueron desde el principio. Como esperaba que siempre serían.

Porque si Shiro le proponía una locura, Keith sabía que sería el que le llevaría de la mano.

Al fin y al cabo alguien tendría que protegerle, y quién mejor que él para acompañarle en la primera aventura de las muchas que les quedaban por vivir.

 

***

 

**43 Años, La Tierra**

—Es que esto no es justo, nos hemos equivocado al casarnos con aliens, Shiro, ya te lo digo —Lance esperaba sentado a un lado que Shiro acabase de hacerle la trenza a Keith—, ni una cana, ni una arruga más marcada que la otra…

—No es que estemos envejeciendo mal tampoco —apuntó Shiro a su espalda—, y que no sea la apariencia un impedimento, mira los padres de Keith que se casan con 60 años.

—Mi madre tiene unos añitos más, pero bueno, vale, como quieras —Keith se encogió de hombros.

—Ya, y parece que tiene como 20 menos que yo —Lance se analizaba las arrugas junto a los ojos en el pequeño espejo de la habitación de su nave, gruñendo después y volviéndose hacia Keith—, ¿está Yorak mejor, podrá venir hoy?

—Lo dudo, ahora iba a pasarme para comprobar si ya le ha dado fuerte. Es su primer celo y no sé cómo le va a afectar.

Se palpó la chaqueta, encontrando en ella la caja que compró unos días antes. En cuanto Shiro acabó la trenza besándole la mejilla, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Antok, vigilaba frente a la puerta y frenaba con una sola mano a un colérico Lotor. Casi tenía el aspecto con el que lo conocieron a pesar de ser una persona completamente diferente.

—¿Qué pasa? —En cuanto le vio, el joven se acercó a él dedicando una mirada ofendida al otro galra.

—Yorak me necesita —Keith se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Lotor resopló, exasperado.

—No me puedo creer… sé que no lo hueles porque no es para ti. Lo hemos hablado mil veces y él quiere que pase esto a su lado —Se alejó un poco de Lotor, analizando su figura más detenidamente. 

—Dame un segundo, déjame hablar con él.

Ignoró sus protestas y tras llamar a la puerta se introdujo en el dormitorio de su hijo. Apenas entraba luz por la ventana, sumergido entre mantas, asomando la cabeza de su nido. Se quejó al verlo y Keith casi aguantaba la respiración porque las feromonas le inundaban la nariz casi desde el principio del pasillo.

—Eh, Lotor está ahí fuera y le va a reventar en los pantalones —Ante el nombre de su mejor amigo, sacó su cabeza despeinada de entre las mantas con un quejido—, ¿quieres que entre? ¿que te ayude con esto?

—Por favor, papá, por favor no le digas que no.

—Vale, vale. Solo necesitaba saber que tú lo querías —Se puso en pie sin tocarle, sabiendo lo sensible que debería estar—, si pasa cualquier cosa que no te guste me llamas.

Asintió ahora con la vista fija en la puerta y Keith tras asegurarse de que tenía dentro todo lo que necesitaba, salió en busca del hijo adoptado de su amigo. 

—Toma —Le puso en las manos una buena cantidad de preservativos de los más modernos, desarrollados por el laboratorio de Allura—, sois los dos adultos pero que no se te ocurra pasarte con él.

—No. Claro que no, sabes lo que le quiero.

Le dejó pasar y lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta fue a Lotor arrojándose sobre su hijo, besándole como si se le fuera la vida en ello y gruñendo uno en la boca del otro. Caminó con Antok al final del pasillo hablando de cuando él mismo era más joven y necesitado, saliendo de la nave en dirección a los vehículos. Shiro ya le esperaba en uno de ellos, asumiendo que Yorak no asistiría al no verlo a su lado. Se dieron la mano y charlaron con Lance, Allura, y una preciosa Eli de larga melena plateada tremendamente preocupada por el que consideraba su segundo hermano.

En ocasiones, Keith analizaba su vida y se asustaba por la gran cantidad de momentos felices de los que disfrutaba. De haber conseguido todo lo que siempre soñó, de tener a su familia de nuevo unida, de no haber perdido el contacto con los paladines, de saber que a todos les iba tan bien como a él.

Sufrió mucho para conseguirlo, aún había ocasiones en las que inseguridades o las propias pesadillas de Shiro le recordaban que nada era perfecto, que habría altibajos. Pero era muy difícil ver la parte negativa de su vida cuando ya en la ceremonia y a su lado Eli sostenía al bebé de Verónica y Acxa. 

Cuando Lance le regalaba una flor que vio en la entrada a Allura sacándole un sonrojo por guiñarle en este gesto tan suyo desde hacía tantos años. 

Cuando Pidge charlaba animada con N7 y su hermano sobre las mejoras que prepraró para ella junto a Hunk, de la mano de Shay. 

Cuando Adam y Curtis eran separados en sus asientos por una pequeña bebé Olkari que les daba la mano a ambos. 

Cuando sus padres se daban el “ _ sí quiero” _ por primera vez después de tantos años de amor incondicional y su lobo correteaba con los niños de amigos y conocidos.

—¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó el hombre a su lado, sus pestañas húmedas por la emoción porque  _ por supuesto _ , Shiro siempre lloraba en las bodas. En especial en la suya con Keith, una de las mejores anécdotas que compartían.

Miró a sus manos entrelazadas con la misma fuerza a aquella primera vez que se la ofreció, el momento en el que cambió su vida. Pasó el pulgar por el anillo que adornaba su dedo sintiendo que ni siquiera el paso del tiempo o la muerte acabarían con su relación. Le miró a los ojos, ya no se decían tantas veces te quiero como aquellos primeros días tras confesarse pero tampoco hacía falta. Lo veía en sus ojos, Keith lo transmitía con los suyos. Le puso bien ese flequillo ridículo al que volvió al cumplir los 45, riendo, besando sus labios tan suave que apenas fue una caricia, murmurando para él y solo para él:

—¿Contigo a mi lado? Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMO EL SHEITH CON TODA MI ALMA  
> Gracias a ti que acabas de leerlo.  
> Gracias a ti que lo leíste desde que subí el primer capítulo.  
> Gracias a las personas que SIEMPRE cedéis 1 minuto para dejar comentarios.
> 
> Os adoro ♥  
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!

**Author's Note:**

> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar) :)


End file.
